Color of Your Soul
by grey0716
Summary: Hilbert was just an ordinary trainer who aspired to go on a journey. Alongside his friends and partner Pokémon, Hilbert explores the vast region of Unova to complete the Pokédex, where he ends up fighting the radical organization, Team Plasma. But will one certain relationship change it all?
1. Chapter 1: Start of the Journey

**AN: Hi everyone, grey0716 here, and I decided to start writing a Pokémon fanfic alongside my BlazBlue fanfic. Should I be proud? Since I like Pokémon (the game), I guess. This is my second fanfic, so reviews, critiques and advice on how I can make the story better are much obliged.**

**First things first:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pokémon or any of its characters.**

**This is going to be based on the Pokémon Black and White storyline (more specifically White).**

**With all of that set aside, let the story begin!**

* * *

"...That's what the letter says?"

In an ordinary house in the town of Nuvema, in an ordinary room of said house, there were three kids. One was a girl with a big green hat, blonde hair, green eyes, wore an orange shirt and shoes and a white dress and had a cheerful expression, Bianca. One was a boy with glasses, blue eyes, black hair with a clump of it sticking out, wore a light blue jacket, a tie and black jeans, Cheren. And the third one in the middle had brown hair and eyes, wore a light blue jacket, a white and red hat, dark grey pants and red shoes, Hilbert. There was also a small scar that partially showed under the hat on his forehead.

Today was the day where the three children were to receive a Pokémon and Pokédex from the famous Professor Juniper and finally start their journey. He was holding a letter that came with a large present box that was delivered to him.

"That's what it says, Bianca, Cheren," the boy with the red hat said. "Professor Juniper said we can have one of the Pokémon that are in the case."

"Really?" the girl asked excited. "Yay! With them, we can start our journey, right Cheren?"

"Of course, Bianca," the boy called Cheren responded calmly.

"Yay! Come on, Hilbert!" Bianca squealed. "Open it up! I wanna see our new partners!"

"Calm down," Cheren said. "Hilbert, will you do the honors?"

The boy, Hilbert, nodded in response. He too was excited. Inside the present box was their soon-to-be partners that they will be able to start their journeys with. Hilbert then proceeded to open the present box. Inside were three Pokéballs. Inside the Pokéballs from right to left was a green snake with large red eyes and green limbs, an orange pig with yellow patterns and large snout, and a blue otter like creature with a shell on its torso.

"Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott, right?" Hilbert asked Cheren.

"Right," Cheren answered. "So? Which one do you want, Hilbert?"

"Huh? You're okay with me choosing first?"

"It's your gift," Cheren answered. "The least we can do is let you have the first pick."

"Thanks," Hilbert said smiling. His two childhood friends smiled back as Hilbert looked at the three Pokémon carefully.

"Hmmm..." Hilbert said.

From inside the somewhat transparent covers, the snake had a rather laid back look on its face. The pig had a rather worried expression on its face. But the otter had a rather determined look on its face. As soon as Hilbert caught on to it, he made his decision.

"All right then," Hilbert said as he grabbed the ball with the otter in it. "I choose you. Let's go, Oshawott!"

Hilbert threw the Pokéball in the air, and it released Oshawott into the world. Oshawott looked around the room with much curiosity, then looked at its new trainer with a rather confident look and grin. Hilbert returned the look with his own grin.

"Oshawott, huh," Cheren said.

"Then I choose Tepig!" Bianca suddenly said as she grabbed Tepig's Pokéball.

"Then I guess I choose Snivy," Cheren said while sighing. "Well, I guess its fine. I wanted Snivy anyway."

Cheren grabbed Snivy's Pokéball, where he and Bianca threw them into the air. The balls released the snake and pig alongside Oshawott. Snivy and Tepig both looked around the room. While Tepig seemed a bit nervous, Snivy only had a bored expression on its face.

"Aw...how cute!" Bianca said as she picked up Tepig and started poking its cheek. "My name's Bianca. I'm your trainer! Let's get along!"

Tepig smiled shyly at its new trainer.

"Then I guess I'm your new trainer," Cheren said as he knelt towards Snivy and offered his hand. "I'm Cheren. Let's work together from here on out."

Snivy only stared at Cheren, but extended a vine from its collar and shook Cheren's hand with it.

"Now then," Hilbert said. "Since we all got our partner Pokémon, we should go to Professor Juniper and get our pokedex."

"Right," Cheren said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bianca said. "How about we battle with them?"

"Huh?" the two boys asked.

Bianca got in front of Hilbert with Tepig, getting ready to fight.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea to fight inside Hilbert's room," Cheren protested.

"It's fine!" Bianca exclaimed. "They're still weak, so it shouldn't do that much damage!"

"Is that the problem here?" Cheren asked, then sighed. "Hilbert? Your call."

Hilbert looked a little uneasy, glancing at Oshawott. Oshawott glanced back at Hilbert, giving him an expression that practically begged for a battle.

"Oshawott..." Hilbert said. "...Alright then. Let's battle!"

"Are you serious?" Cheren asked, bewildered.

"Alright!" Bianca cheered.

"Oshawott's my new partner," Hilbert said. "And he's raring for a fight. I can't really let him down, now can I?"

Oshawott pounded its limbs together, glaring at Tepig. And grinning rather dangerously. Tepig only stepped back, intimidated.

"C'mon, Tepig," Bianca encouraged it. "You can do it!"

Tepig looked up to its master, then regained its confidence.

"I guess I'll be the judge of this match," Cheren said as he and Snivy stepped out of the way. "Alright then. Rules are simple. "Whoever faints first loses."

"Got it!" the two trainers responded.

"Okay then, begin!"

* * *

"Oshawott, use Tackle!"

Oshawott suddenly charged at Tepig with great speed.

"Dodge it, Tepig!" Bianca commanded.

Tepig got out of the way at the last moment, where Oshawott smashed into the wall.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert exclaimed.

Oshawott got out of the wall and shook itself off.

"Tepig, you use Tackle!"

Tepig then rushed at Oshawott as he got back up.

"Guard it!" Hilbert commanded.

Oshawott detached its shell on its torso and used it to block Tepig's attack.

"Huh!?" Bianca yelled.

"Push him back!" Hilbert called out.

Oshawott pushed against the shell, pushing Tepig away from him.

"Now, Tackle!"

Oshawott saw the opening and smashed into Tepig. Tepig winced back as he crashed into the bed.

"Wow, you're good!" Hilbert complimented the otter.

Oshawott smirked with confidence as he pounded his chest.

"Tepig!" Bianca cried.

But Tepig quickly got back up and returned to its master's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tepig only made a happy snort to tell his master that it was fine.

"Oh good..." Bianca sighed in relief. "Are you still up for the battle?"

Tepig nodded.

"Okay then!" Bianca exclaimed.

After their commands, Oshawott and Tepig continued their battle, smashing into things in Hilbert's room while trying to defeat one another.

"Alright! Tackle at full force!"

Tepig mustered up all of its strength and charged at Oshawott.

"Guard it!" Hilbert commanded.

Oshawott used his shell as a shield once more, but this time Tepig managed to push Oshawott away, headed for a window.

"Oh crap!" Hilbert yelled.

He quickly grabbed the two small pokemon from crashing through the window, but ended up falling from the force that he had to stop.

"Hilbert!" Bianca cried.

"Okay, let's stop here!" Cheren quickly decided, ending the battle.

The two quickly rushed to their friend's aid, as he got back up with the two small Pokemon in his arms.

"Ow..." Hilbert said. "That was close. Are you two okay?"

Oshawott and Tepig looked up to Hilbert amazed, and nodded.

"Oh my god, Tepig!" Bianca cried.

Hilbert handed Tepig to Bianca, who quickly squeezed it in her arms.

"That was so close! I'm so sorry, Tepig!" Bianca wailed.

Tepig gagged from being crushed by her arms.

"You okay, Bianca?" Cheren asked.

After Bianca stopped crying, she got back up.

"I'm fine," she said. "I probably should've been more careful...but that was fun!"

"Yeah, it is," Hilbert said. "You were awesome, Oshawott!"

Oshawott enjoyed the compliment and put his shell back on his torso.

"Are you gonna fight too, Cheren?" Hilbert asked.

"Of course!" Cheren exclaimed. "I can't just let Bianca have all of the fun. But let's change the stage."

"Huh? Why?" Bianca asked.

Cheren pointed to the other direction, where a huge hole was punctured through the wall.

"What the hell!?" Hilbert yelled.

As Hilbert looked around, the entire room was completely trashed. There were stains on the wall, broken furniture, and a messed up bed. Surprisingly, while the TV was broken, the Wii was perfectly fine.

"Remember when Oshawott crashed into the wall?" Cheren asked.

"Oh right..." Hilbert said. "Crap...how am I gonna explain this one to Mom...?"

"We'll go apologize with you," Cheren said.

"Yeah," Bianca said. "This was also my fault too..."

The three went downstairs to face Hilbert's mother about his trashed room, with a Tepig and Oshawott, while Snivy only sighed in disappointment.

* * *

As the group headed downstairs, a woman with brown hair was watching TV.

"Uh...mom...?" Hilbert asked scared.

"? What's wrong, Hilbert?" she asked.

"Uh...we kinda...made a hole in my room..." Hilbert reported regrettably.

"What!?" she yelled.

"We're so sorry!" Hilbert apologized.

"This was our fault," Cheren said. "Since we got our first Pokemon, we were earger to battle, but..."

"Um..." Bianca asked scared. "About the repairs...?"

"It's fine!" Hilbert's mom exclaimed. "I figured something like that will happen."

"Really!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," she responded. "The important thing is that you three had fun. And you learned how to cooperate with your Pokémon, so it's all okay!"

The three sighed in relief. Oshawott and Tepig sighed in relief, while Snivy only looked disappointed at the two.

"So, are you three going to head out to Professor Juniper's place?" Hilbert's mom asked.

"Yes," Cheren reported. "But before that, I want to battle Hilbert, so do you mind if we have a battle outside?"

"Oh sure, no problem!" Hilbert's mom replied.

"All right then," Hilbert said. "Let's go!"

The three happily went on outside, leaving Hilbert's mom to see them off.

"Ah, youth," she said. "I wish your father could see you now, Hilbert..."

* * *

Oshawott got in front of Hilbert, while Snivy made its way in front of Cheren.

"Alright then, let's go!" Hilbert exclaimed.

Oshawott pounded his shell to the ground, expressing his will to fight.

"But first," Cheren said.

He went over to Oshawott with some medicine and sprayed it on him.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

"Oshawott just fought," Cheren said calmly. "He needs to heal from the battle."

"Oh, right..." Hilbert said. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Cheren said. "I can understand your eagerness to fight, but calm down. Oshawott's your partner, right? You should stop and check his status every time after a fight."

"Right, thanks," Hilbert said. "Sorry, Oshawott. I can't do anything for ya'."

Oshawott shook his limb as if he didn't want to make his master feel bad, and smiled confidently.

"Alright then," Cheren announced as he was done with Oshawott's wounds. "That ought to do it."

Oshawott looked around and swung his shell vigorously. He was better.

"Aright," Hilbert said. "Now let's go!"

Cheren nodded in approval. "Snivy, use Leer!"

Snivy leered at Oshawott, making it a little nervous.

"Now, Tackle!"

Snivy charged at Oshawott, who took the blowdirectly.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

"Leer," Cheren explained. "It lowers the opponent's defenses. Since Snivy isn't the hardest hitter out of the three, this should make its attacks more effective."

Oshawott got back up, only to be greeted by Snivy's snickering. Enraged, Oshawott charged at Snivy.

"Oshawott, wait!" Hilbert commanded, but Oshawott was lost in his rage.

"Snivy, dodge," Cheren commanded calmly. "Then use Tackle from behind."

Snivy effortlessly dodged Oshawott, then rammed into him from behind, sending the water Pokémon into the wall.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

The otter got back up in great pain. Snivy snickered at him once more, making him even more enraged.

"! He's angry that Snivy's mocking him," Hilbert realized.

Oshawott was raring to attack Snivy once more.

'_If he attacks out of rage again, then Snivy'll beat him,'_ Hilbert thought. _'I need to calm him down, somehow!'_

"Oshawott, calm down! Don't let him get to you!" Hilbert tried to calm down the otter, but Oshawott wouldn't listen.

"I guess that's it then," Cheren said. "Snivy, you know what to do."

Oshawott started to

"Calm the hell down!" Hilbert yelled, making Oshawott stop in astonishment at his trainer.

"If you keep letting Snivy get the better of you," Hilbert told Oshawott. "Then you'll never win! You need to calm down and think this through!"

Oshawott stared at Hilbert, then returned to his side.

"Now you get it," Cheren said in relief.

"Now, what to do..." Hilbert said. "Even if I attack, he'll probably see it coming..."

Hilbert thought about it for a moment, then came up with something.

"I got it!" Hilbert said silently. "Oshawott."

Oshawott looked up, as Hilbert whispered his plan to him.

"What's he doing?" Bianca asked.

"No idea," Cheren said.

Oshawott grinned, liking the idea, then faced Snivy.

"Let's do this!" Hilbert boomed. "Tackle!"

Oshawott charged at Snivy straight on.

"What? Why would he do that?" Cheren asked himself. "He knows what's going to happen...Snivy, dodge!"

Snivy dodged Oshawott as he tried to ram at him.

"Now Tackle from behind!"

Snivy used the opportunity to ram Oshawott from behind, but Hilbert snickered.

"Now, Oshawott!" Hilbert yelled.

"What!?" Cheren yelled.

As Snivy charged at Oshawott, Oshawott grabbed his shell and flung it at Snivy. Snivy bumped into the shell and stopped its attack surprised. Oshawott then charged at Snivy at full force, while grabbing the shell that bounced off Snivy's head. Snivy was sent back into the fence.

"Snivy!" Cheren cried.

Snivy got back up, gagged in pain, where Oshawott snickered back at Snivy, much to Snivy's irritation.

"I guess we should end it here," Cheren said. "We can't make Professor Juniper wait."

"Right," Hibert said. "C'mon, Oshawott."

Oshawott returned to his master's side, grinning with pride.

"Snivy!" Cheren called out.

Snivy, much to its dismay, returned to Cheren's side.

"You two were great!" Bianca said. "I knew you'd be able to battle better than me."

"You did fine, Bianca," Cheren assured her.

"Really?"

"C'mon, let's go," Hilbert said, interrupting the two.

"Right..." Cheren said, embarrassed a little.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Bianca suddenly said, then headed towards her house.

"I guess we head towards Professor Juniper's lab," Hilbert said.

"Sure," Cheren agreed.

The two headed towards Professor Juniper's lab, while Oshawott and Snivy were glaring at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bianca's house.

"No means NO!" a voice yelled.

In her house, her father was arguing with his daughter when Bianca told her about her journey.

"But... I have a Pokémon and everything!" Bianca yelled. "I'm a good trainer now! Right, Tepig?"

Tepig nodded to defend her.

"I can totally go out on an adventure!" Bianca protested.

"No, no, a thousand times no!" her father shot back. "I can't let you out on something dangerous as an adventure!"

"But...!" Bianca protested.

"I said NO!" her father yelled. "Now go to your room! I'll return the Pokémon to Professor Juniper."

As her father was about to take Tepig away from her, Bianca suddenly slapped her father away from it.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" Bianca yelled, crying. "Dad, you idiot!"

Bianca suddenly stormed out of the house.

"Wha- Bianca!" her father yelled.

Her father tried to go after her, but Bianca was already out of sight.

"Bianca..." he said.

As Bianca was running ahead, she stopped. She looked back to her house, which was now out of her sight. Tears leaked from her eyes and onto Tepig. He looked up and snorted, wondering what was wrong with Bianca. She noticed Tepig, then smiled, wiping her tears away.

"I'm okay, Tepig," she assured him. "...I'm fine..."

"Bianca!" a voice called out.

She looked up to see Cheren and Hilbert.

"Cheren...Hilbert..." Bianca said.

"You okay?" Cheren asked.

"Why are you two here?" Bianca asked. "What about Professor Juniper's lab?"

"Cheren wanted to go with you," Hilbert said. "Since we got our partners together, we should get our Pokedexes together as well."

"Right," Cheren said.

"Thanks..." Bianca said.

"? Were you crying?" Cheren asked.

"Wha!? No, I'm fine," Bianca said.

"But, your eyes..." Cheren said.

Bianca's eyes were red from her crying.

"I'm fine," Bianca said. "Now come on, let's go see the professor."

Bianca went ahead. Hilbert and Cheren exchanged some confused and concerned glances, then followed her.

* * *

They reached Professor Juniper's lab, where in front of it, a woman with large, hazel colored hair and a lab coat was waiting for them.

"There you kids are," she said. "I've been waiting for you young people!"

"We're so sorry that we're late," Cheren said. "Professor Juniper."

"It's okay," Professor Juniper said. "You weren't late, so it doesn't matter. Now come on."

The group followed the professor into her lab. Inside, there were several impressive devices ad books about Pokémon.

"By the way," Juniper asked. "Have you three already battled?"

"Yes," Cheren said.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I can see it in your Pokémon!"

The three looked at their partners. Oshawott was on Hilbert's head, Snivy was next to Cheren, while Tepig was in Bianca's arms.

"You only just received them," she said. "Yet they look like they already trust you guys."

They all smiled in response.

"Now then," Professor Juniper said. "Do you all know the reason why I gave you three those Pokémon?"

"It's for the Pokédex, right?" Cheren asked.

"Pokédex?" Bianca asked.

"As expected from you, Cheren," Professor Juniper said. "That's right. The Pokédex is a device that automatically records the Pokémon that you encounter on your journey."

She took one out of her pocket. It was a sleek black and red device.

"I want you three to explore the region of Unova and meet all of the Pokémon there," she explained. "This is my request! Will you do it?"

"Of course," Cheren said.

"Okay–I mean, yes, Professor!" Bianca cheered.

"Yes," Hilbert said.

"That's the spirit!" Professor Juniper exclaimed.

She took out two more Pokédexes, and handed the three devices to the three.

"Thank you, all of you!" Professor Juniper said. "With you three, we can complete the Unova Pokédex!"

The three got out their Pokéballs, where the three starters returned into them in a blinding light.

"Now, I need to teach you three how to capture Pokémon," Professor Juniper said. "Meet me at Rout 1. There, I'll show you the know-hows on Pokémon capture, and you three can finally start your journey!"

With that, Professor Juniper headed out of her lab.

"This means we can finally start our adventure, right?" Bianca asked.

"Of course," Cheren said.

"Yay!" Bianca exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait up, Bianca!"

Bianca rushed ahead, where Cheren followed from behind. Hilbert looked at his Pokédex, then looked at Oshawott in his Pokéball.

"Let's go, Oshawott," Hilbert said.

Oshawott smiled in return. Prepared for the start of his life-changing journey, Hilbert headed out after Cheren and Bianca.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Accumula Town.

"So you would like to set up a rally here?" a woman asked.

"Yes," a man with green hair said.

The two were discussing on setting up a rally in public property. The man with green hair with a large ponytail had a black hat, white shirt, beige pants, a pendant and what appeared to be a Menger sponge dangling from his pants.

"Okay, then I'd like you to sign here and here," the woman answered, handing the man a clipboard with some papers on it.

The man took the clipboard along with a pen that the woman offered, and signed the necessary forms, then handed the clipboard back to her.

"Thank you," the woman said. "Have a nice day."

The woman left, where the man looked at the park. There were several people and Pokémon, having a good time. The man smiled, but then frowned.

"My lord!" a voice called out.

The man turned to see a girl coming up to him. She had blue eyes, long brown hair, but wore a medieval-like outfit that revealed her shoulders and back along with a white dress. She had white sleeves that hung on her arms as she had a hood with an x hanging from her collar.

"Did everything go well?" she asked.

"Yes, it went well," the man said.

The girl sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad..." she said. "So what shall I do now?"

"Well, the rally's supposed to be tomorrow," the man said. "So what do you say that we take a look around town?"

"As you wish, Lord N," the girl said with a bow.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: And that concludes chapter 1. Already Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca get their starters, and N already appears with a mystery girl. Can you guess who she is? **

**Anyway, if you like it, great for you. This chapter may have been a little weak, but this is only the beginning. I promise you that the story will get better from here on out. Again reviews, critiques and advice on how I can make the story better are welcome. Tell me what you think.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting in the Night

**AN:** Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo or Gamefreak or any company that produce Pokémon.**

**Now that that's settled, let the story continue!**

* * *

Hilbert got out of the laboratory to find Cheren and Bianca confronted with his mother.

"Mom?" Hilbert asked.

"Oh there you are," she replied. "I wanted to give you something."

She handed him a rather high-tech, blue device.

"An Xtransceiver?" Hilbert asked.

"Yep," Hilbert's mom replied. "Remember? You broke it, so I finally repaired it."

"Right..." Hilbert said as he accepted the device.

"It still has all of your contacts so give me a call anytime, okay?" she said.

"Alright, I got it," Hilbert said.

He put the device on his arm and turned it back on.

"Now you two," she said to Cheren and Bianca. "Please take care of him for me. Don't let him do anything reckless like always, okay?"

"Mom!" Hilbert yelled embarrassed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Bianca said.

"We'll make sure of it," Cheren said calmly.

Hilbert facepalmed himself in embarrassment, but only to be answered by his mom embracing him all of a sudden.

"Huh!?" he blurted, surprised by her sudden reaction.

"Just please, be careful," she said.

"...Okay..." Hilbert said.

"C'mon, Professor Juniper told us to meet her at Route 1!" Bianca exclaimed, grabbing Hilbert's and Cheren's arms and pulled them away.

"What the-!?" Cheren yelled.

"Yo, cool it Bianca!" Hilbert yelled. "Bye Mom!"

As the two were dragged out of sight by Bianca, Hilbert's mom only saw them off again. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"...I know he'll be fine..." she said to herself. "This is what he wants. I can't deny him the privilege. No matter what...right? Roy?"

* * *

As the group reached the entrance to Route 1, Bianca stopped, causing the two boys to fall forward a little.

"Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"This is gonna be our first time going outside of Nuvema Town," Bianca said. "Let's take our first steps outside together!"

"Alright then," Hilbert said.

"Sounds fair, I guess..." Cheren said, seeing no way out of it.

The three stood next to each other as they took out their Pokémon. The three starters appeared in front of them, where Snivy and Oshawott started to glare at each other once more. Tepig tried to calm the two down, but they paid no attention to him.

"Again?" Hilbert asked. "God...why do these two hate each other?"

"I can probably guess it's because of that fight," Cheren said sighing. "I guess these two both hate losing..."

The two boys picked up their respective Pokémon to prevent them from fighting, but the two Pokemon still glared at each other.

"Come on, Oshawott," Hilbert said. "Calm down, okay?"

Oshawott glanced at Hilbert, then calmed down. Snivy only snickered silently.

"Snivy!" Cheren scolded.

"Come on!" Bianca said, picking up Tepig. "Let's go, Cheren! Hilbert!"

They all looked straight ahead and walked into Route 1 at the same time. The petals flowing in the breeze welcomed them as they walked into a beautiful landscape.

"This is so exciting!" she squealed. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Hold up, Bianca!" Cheren yelled.

The two raced on ahead along with their partners, leaving Hilbert and Oshawott in the dust.

"So much for starting our journeys together," Hilbert joked, but was interrupted by Oshawott tugging at his leg.

"I know," Hilbert said. "Let's go!"

Hilbert and Oshawott raced after the two, until they reached Professor Juniper, who was waiting for them up ahead.

"There you guys are," she answered. "Now, you know that the Pokédex will automatically record the data for the Pokémon you meet, right?"

"Of course," Cheren said.

"But, in order to learn the Pokémon more thoroughly," Juniper explained. "You need to catch them. By doing so, you can learn more things that you can't tell just by meeting them, such as weight, height, and what moves they know."

"So you're going to teach us how to catch a Pokemon?" Hilbert asked.

"Exactly," Juniper answered.

As soon as she said that, something jumped out of the tall grass.

"Kyaa!" Bianca cried.

"Oh! Right on cue," Juniper said.

They turned to see a brown chipmunk with large red and yellow eyes and puffed up cheeks.

"A Patrat?" Cheren asked.

"Watch closely, you three," Juniper said as she took out her own Pokéball. "Class is in session! Minccino!"

* * *

From the stream of light released from the Pokéball, a gray furry chinchilla appeared in front of her.

"Pound!" Professor Juniper commanded.

Minccino quickly jumped towards the Patrat and slammed its tail at Patrat's head. As it flinched, it began to leer at Minccino.

"It's trying to lower Minccino's defense!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Juniper responded. "Minccino, use Tickle!"

Minccino ran up around Patrat and started to tickle it with its tail, making it laugh.

"Even if it got Minccino's defenses down," Professor Juniper explained. "If it can't move, then there's no point!"

She took out an empty Pokéball as Patrat was still laughing and threw it at the Patrat. When it hit Patrat, the Pokéball opened up and shot a red light at Patrat, where it instantly dragged the chipmunk Pokémon into the ball and trapped it in there. The ball dropped to the ground and shook a little, until a light sparked around it and stopped moving.

"And that's how it's done," Professor Juniper aid with confidence.

"Wow...!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I'm not sure we can do that," Hilbert said.

"Well you basically weaken the Pokémon and then capture them with the Pokéball like so," Professor Juniper explained. "But as you can see, there are many ways to capture Pokémon. It's up to you to capture Pokémon."

"So you're telling us to utilize our Pokémon's skills to capture Pokémon?" Cheren asked.

"Exactly," Professor Juniper said as she returned Minccino into its Pokéball. "And to start you off, here."

The professor took out several empty Pokéball and handed each of them five balls each.

"Thank you, Professor," Hilbert said.

"You're welcome," she responded as she took out another Pokéball, and unleashed a large gray pheasant and rode on it. "I'll be up ahead in Accumula Town. Meet me back up there."

"Yes Ma'am!" the kids replied.

With that, the professor headed to Accumula Town on the bird Pokémon, leaving the three to finally start their journey. The three looked ahead to the long road which marked the start of their journey.

"I question the logic," Hilbert said. "Of leaving three kids in the wilderness while she just takes off like that."

"Now, now," Cheren said. "It's no point of the journey if we don't explore the area ourselves."

"I guess..." Hilbert said. "But I still question the logic."

"Hey you guys!" Bianca suddenly said. "I have a fun idea!"

"Huh?" Cheren asked. "We need to head to Accumula Town. We can't really be wasting time."

"Just hear me out, jeez..." Bianca protested. "Why don't we catch the Pokémon in this route and compare how many we got, including the ones we got from professor Juniper!"

"That's...actually an interesting idea..." Cheren said, surprised by Bianca's idea. "This could help fill the Pokédex, and it could help train our Pokémon."

"Right?" Bianca asked. "C'mon, let's go! Tepig and I'll sure win this!"

"Don't be so sure," Cheren said rather excitedly. "Snivy and I won't let you win!"

The two ran off ahead, leaving Hilbert in the dust once again.

"And here we go again..." Hilbert said with a sigh. "And Cheren's the one who told me to calm down...look who's talking now..."

Oshawott tugged at Hilbert's pants, getting his attention. He looked down and saw Oshawott's expression. He was raring to go off to meet other wild Pokémon.

"...Alright then," Hilbert said. "Let's get going!"

As the two started to make their way ahead, Hilbert suddenly stopped. He felt a sharp pain in his head that made him writhe in the pain.

"Guh...!? What the...!?" he muttered as he limped around.

He removed his hat, which revealed a large scar on his forehead and had his hand on it, as he tried to withstand the pain. Eventually, the pain stopped.

"What...was that...?" Hilbert asked.

He looked around, and saw Oshawott, who looked rather worried for his master.

"I'm fine..." Hilbert said as he put on his hat. "C'mon...let's go..."

Hilbert headed on ahead, where a rather concerned Oshawott tried to regain its confidence and followed its trainer.

* * *

At Accumula Town, Professor Juniper arrived at Accumula Town alongside her bird Pokémon, where the sun was starting to set.

"Thanks, Unfezant," Professor Juniper said as she returned Unfezant to its Pokéball. "Now then, I should contact them to see how they're doing. But first, I should get to the Pokémon Center to get Minccino and Unfezant some well-deserved rest."

As she headed to the pokécenter she noticed some construction going on fat up ahead.

"? What's going on?" she asked herself.

She decided to check it out and headed towards the park. When she got there, a bunch of people wearing similar medieval-like uniforms were busy with construction of some sort.

"Is there a rally or something?" she asked.

"You there! Quit slacking and pick up the pace!" a voice ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" a reply was given.

Professor Juniper looked to see a young girl with brown hair and a slightly different styled uniform watching over the construction.

"Excuse me!" the professor called out.

The woman turned to see who was calling her, but looked a bit surprised.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" Professor Juniper asked.

"...We're holding a rally tomorrow here," the girl responded. "So we are preparing for it with the construction of a stage fit for the occasion."

"I see," Professor Juniper said. "And what is this rally about?"

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow," the girl replied.

"...I see," the professor responded, suspicious of the girl.

"LOOK OUT!"

A voice suddenly caught the two's attention, as a large metal girder fell at them. As the professor stepped back, the girl quickly took out a pokeball and released a beam of light. Before Juniper could do anything, the girder was cut clean in half, as the halves landed besides them. The professor looked astonished, as from the air, an Oshawott landed in front of the girl. The Oshawott looked similar to Hilbert's Oshawott, but it had a brighter blue color, had turquoise colored ears, a pink nose and carried a light pink scalchop which formed a blue blade.

"A Shiny Oshawott!?" Professor Juniper exclaimed amazed.

The Oshawott had a rather bored expression on its face as it put away its shell.

"Thank you Oshawott..." the girl said softly while she returned Oshawott to its pokéball. The Oshawaott only nodded in response as it was recalled back. The girl quickly faced the two men who were responsible for dropping the girder with anger in her eyes.

"What're you doing!?" she yelled. "There is a civilian here! Be more careful!"

"O-Our apologies, Ma'am!" the two yelled in response and quickly went back to work.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the girl asked the professor.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," she responded. "Thank you though...that was an impressive Oshawott."

"Thank you," the girl said with some pride. "Oshawott is my best friend and my best partner. But more importantly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Professor Juniper said. "But I think I shouldn't get in the way of this. I'm sorry to intrude."

"No, its fine," the girl responded. "If you would like, please attend our rally tomorrow."

"I would love to," Professor Juniper said. "But I need to head back to Nuvema Town later."

"I see..." the girl said, a little disappointed. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Professor Juniper replied. "Good luck with your rally!"

Professor Juniper made her leave and headed back to the pokécenter. While she didn't notice it, the girl as glaring at her the whole time until she was out of sight.

"Was it really okay to let her go, Ma'am?" a man in uniform asked. "She was Professor Cedric Juniper's daughter, right?"

"We can't make any unnecessary commotions until we have announced ourselves..." the girl said. "For now, continue on the construction."

"As you wish, Ma'am," the man responded, then headed back to the construction site.

* * *

At the brink of twilight, the three finally made it to the entrance of Accumula Town, but they were all tired and desperate for some rest.

"All of that, and I couldn't capture a single Pokémon..." Cheren said defeated while Snivy was worn out. "Catching Pokémon is harder than it looks..."

"Oshawott kept beating the shit out of the Pokémon we meet before I can capture them..." Hilbert said. "Oh look, he's doing it now..."

From not so far from them, Oshawott was angrily slapping a wild Patrat with his shell mercilessly, then kicked then in the lower part of the body, sending them away.

"From all of that brutal carnage..." Hilbert said. "He managed to learn some new moves...but damn is that one aggressive Oshawott."

"More like blood-thirsty to me..." Cheren said. "How did you do, Bianca?"

Bianca turned to the two boys, holding a tan-colored small dog Pokémon in her arms while Tepig was walking besides her.

"I caught a Lillipup!" Bianca said happily. "I guess we win then!"

Tepig made a triumphic snort, while Lillipup barked happily and started to lick Bianca.

"How did she!?" Cheren yelled.

"Just admit defeat..." Hilbert said. "At least you tried to capture something. Oshawott..."

Oshawott returned to Hilbert's side, looking victorious with a rather devilish grin.

"I guess good work..." Hilbert said, unsure if he should praise Oshawott for the unnecessary carnage, but did so anyway to appease the battle-craving otter. As soon as they took a rest, Hilbert's Xtranceiver started to ring.

"Huh!?" Hilbert exclaimed as he checked it out. "It's the professor!"

They all gathered around as Hilbert answered the call.

"Hello there!" the professor appeared on the screen of the Xtranceiver. "How're you guys doing?"

"Not so good..." Hilbert said. "Only Bianca managed to capture a Pokémon..."

"Well good for you, Bianca!" Professor Juniper congratulated. "What did you capture?"

"A Lillipup!" Bianca reported. Lillipup barked in response at the screen.

"A Lillipup, eh?" Professor asked. "A good start! Good work!"

The two boys didn't feel any better.

"Now, now," Professor Juniper said. "Practice makes perfect. Don't give up!"

"I guess..." Hilbert said.

"So have you three made it to Accumula Town?" Professor Juniper asked.

"We're just about to enter the town," Cheren reported.

"Good! Meet me at the Pokémon Center," Professor Juniper said.

"Understood," Cheren said.

With that, Professor Juniper cut off the call, where they all headed into Accumula Town. It was already twilight, so the kids quickly found the pokecenter, where Professor Juniper was waiting for them.

"Over here!" Professor Juniper called out.

As Bianca and Cheren headed towards her, Hilbert followed them, but then suddenly bumped into someone.

"Whoa!?"

"Kya!"

Hilbert fell back a little, where Oshawott managed to stop him by pushing against his leg.

"Ow...are you okay?" Hilbert asked, turning around to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a medieval outfit. She looked rather surprised at the sight of Hilbert, but snapped out of it.

"Oh, I'm fine...thank you for your concern," the girl replied.

With that, the girl left. Hilbert couldn't help but stare at the girl, however. She was a great beauty to his eyes, someone that captivated him to no end. Oshawott took notice to that and put a lewd grin on his face, unnoticed to Hilbert.

"Hilbert?" Cheren called out.

Hilbert snapped out of his trance.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry!" Hilbert exclaimed and rushed back to the pokécenter, with Oshawott following from behind.

"What was that about?" Cheren asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," Hilbert said. "So why are we here?"

"You three never visited a real pokécenter, have you?" Professor Juniper asked.

"No ma'am," Cheren said.

"Then follow me," Professor Juniper said as she led them in.

Cheren and Bianca followed the professor, but Hilbert was staring out into the direction that the girl went.

"Hilbert!" Bianca called out.

"Wha-! Crap, coming!" Hilbert blurted.

* * *

Hilbert and Oshawott entered the pokécenter, where they were amazed at the place. As they entered the center, a blue counter with several items were displayed, a red counter with a nurse with pink hair was in front of them, and there were stairs leading to a second floor.

"Over here," Professor Juniper said. "You can heal your Pokémon."

The three followed her to the front, where the nurse behind the counter smiled at them. The three recalled their Pokémon and handed the pokéballs to the nurse.

"Alright," the nurse said. "Just give me a second."

She placed the four pokéballs in a device which made the balls shine in a frequent light. When they were done, she handed the pokéballs back to them.

"There you go," she said. "They're all healed up and ready to go."

"Thank you," the three said.

"And over here," Professor Juniper guided them to the blue counter. "You can buy all sorts of items you need for the journey up ahead."

"Hey mister," Hilbert suddenly said. "Can I have three potions?"

"That'll be 900 poké," the clerk said.

Hilbert handed the clerk the money, where the clerk handed him three spray-like objects.

"Thank you and please come again!" the clerk said.

"Now that that's settled," Professor Juniper said. "It looks like you three are all set!"

"Really!?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Yep," Professor Juniper said. "Oh wait, there's one more thing..."

She pointed to a computer that was sitting next to the counter with the nurse.

"That's the PC," she explained. "On hand, you can carry up to 6 Pokémon. When you get more than 6, then they will automatically be transferred to storage. Afterwards, you can access the PC to change your team or to check up on them. You can use this method to evolve Pokémon that require trade."

"Pokémon that require trade to evolve?" Hilbert asked.

"You may meet one someday," she said. "Now then, that's all I need to teach you three. I need to return to Nuvema Town, so I'll leave you three to continue your journey. Don't forget the task at hand, and if you need help on anything, feel free to call me."

"Yes Ma'am!" the three addressed. The professor smiled in relief.

"Good luck on your journeys!" she said, then headed out of the pokécenter.

"Okay then," Cheren said. "I suggest we rest up for the day."

"You're right," Hilbert said. "It's almost nightfall. Let's find a place to crash, then continue tomorrow."

"Okay!" Bianca said. "So where do we stay?"

"If you need a place to stay," the clerk said. "Then the pokécenter has a place for trainers to stay for free in the second floor."

"Really?" Hilbert asked.

"Yep," the clerk said cheerfully. "Just go to the second floor and there should be a room open for the three of you."

"Thank you very much," Cheren said.

The clerk smiled as the three headed upstairs. They managed to find an empty room, with two bunk beds. Bianca took the left side, while Cheren and Hilbert took the right side.

"Starting tomorrow," Cheren said. "We're going to explore Unova on our own, huh..."

"We can do it!" Bianca cheered Cheren. "As long as we're together, the three of us can do anything!"

"That's the spirit, Bianca," Hilbert said. "We're all in this together!"

"...You're right," Cheren said. "Sorry..."

"Why're you apologizing, Cheren?" Hilbert asked. "It's normal for someone to be nervous. I mean we're going to go into the world! It's gonna be nerve-wrecking. But we can do it!"

"Right!" Bianca agreed.

Cheren smiled and nodded in response.

"Well, good night you two," Hilbert said.

"Goodnight!" the two responded.

As the two started to go to sleep in their beds, Hilbert was about to go to sleep, but looked out of the window to see someone passing by.

"Is that...?" Hilbert asked.

He quickly got out of bed and quietly left the room without disturbing Cheren and Bianca.

* * *

Hilbert quickly got out of the pokécenter and headed behind it, only to bump into someone again.

"Gah!"

"Kya!"

Two thudding sounds were made as Hilbert fell back.

"Ow..." he moaned. "Why is this so familiar?"

He looked to see the same girl that he met before entering the pokécenter.

"You're the girl from before!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked up to see Hilbert. "You're the boy from before..."

"What're you doing here?" Hilbert asked as he lent the girl a hand.

"Thank you..." the girl said as he accepted the help and got back up. "Well..."

Hilbert looked around and saw a bunch of fliers scattered everywhere, where a bunch of bozes were lying on the ground.

"Oh..." Hilbert said. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," the girl said. "No damage has been done."

The girl picked up a box and started to pick up the fliers. To her surprise, Hilbert started to pick up the fliers too.

"Huh?" she asked.

"It was my fault that you dropped the fliers," Hilbert said. "This is the least I can do."

"Thank you," the girl said with a smile. "You are a nice person."

Hilbert became flustered and focused on picking up the fliers.

"This could take a while..." Hilbert said, then came up with an idea. "Oshawott!"

Hilbert took out Oshawott's pokéball and released him into the world. Oshawott yawned a little as he looked up to see his master and the girl from before.

"Can you help us pick up the fliers?" Hilbert asked.

Oshawott looked around, then grinned rather lewdly and giggled a little, scaring the trainer.

"What's with that look?" he asked. "Can you just help us? You're scaring me..."

Oshawott only snickered as he started to pick up the fliers and handed them to Hilbert.

"Thanks," Hilbert said.

The girl only looked a little disappointed, but more astonished.

"Is that your Oshawott?" the girl asked.

"I guess..." Hilbert said. "But I consider Oshawott more of a partner than my Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I mean," Hilbert said. "Oshawott's my partner. I'm gonna have to rely on him constantly against other Pokémon, since well, I can't fight other Pokémon. And in return, I can do anything that Oshawott can't, like deal with other trainers. It's an equal standing ground, so calling Oshawott 'my' Oshawott is just plain disrespecting the effort he's making for me, so I treat him with the same respect that I want him to treat me."

Oshawott tripped on a rock, then angrily stomped on it.

"Although I have no idea why he's so aggressive..." Hilbert said.

The girl seemed rather surprised by Hilbert's answer.

"What am I saying...that sounds stupid..." Hilbert said.

"No, not at all," the girl said. "That is a wonderful ideal. You should be proud of it."

Hilbert blushed as he continued to focus on picking up the fliers, where Oshawott was only grinning at them. Eventually, they managed to get all of the fliers.

"That's all of them," Hilbert said as he picked up a box. Oshawott tried to lift a box over his head. "Yo, you okay?"

Oshawott lost his balance and dropped the box along with the fliers.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert exclaimed as he helped him up. "Aw, jeez..."

He picked up the fliers again.

"Sorry about that..." Hilbert said.

"It's alright," the girl said. "If you're done, then I'll take the boxes, then."

Hilbert managed to get the box on top of the one he was carrying.

"Nah, I'll carry it," Hilbert said.

"Eh!?" the girl blurted. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine!" Hilbert said. "Now, where to?"

"I see..." the girl said. "Then follow me."

The girl went ahead, with Hilbert and Oshawott following. As Hilbert followed her, he noticed that the girl's shoulders and back was showing, and stared at it.

"By the way," the girl said, surprising Hilbert and almost making him drop the box, but managed to catch it.

"Y-yes?" Hilbert asked.

"Is this the start of your journey?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Hilbert answered. "I received Oshawott from Professor Juniper."

"...Really?" the girl said, rather intrigued.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm really grateful for her...if it wasn't for her help, then I wouldn't be able to explore Unova."

"And are you going to be completing the Pokédex?" the girl asked.

"Not really..." Hilbert said. "I'm more interested in becoming stronger with Oshawott."

"I see..." the girl said, a little relieved. "You know, I have an Oshawott too."

"Really?" he asked interested. "Do you mind if I see it?'

"Sure," the girl said as she set down the box and took out a pokéball. "Oshawott!"

The girl released her Oshawott, which was more teal than light blue with a purple nose, turquoise ears, and a light pink shell. As it was released, a sparkle of light shined around it. It had a more serious expression compared to Hilbert's aggressive Oshawott.

"A Shiny Oshawott!?" Hilbert blurted in astonishment.

Hilbert's Oshawott greeted her Oshawott with a friendly smile. Her Oshawott nodded in response to his greeting.

"You could say that Oshawott is my partner," the girl said. "He's been with me ever since I could remember."

The four reached the park, where the girl put down the box.

"Okay, we're here," the girl said. "You can just set the box over there."

"Okay," Hilbert said as he set the two boxes next to the first box.

"Thank you for helping me out though," the girl said. "It was much appreciated.

"You're welcome, uh..." Hilbert said, but realized that he didn't even know her name.

"? Oh right, I never introduced myself..." the girl said in embarrassment. "My name is Hilda."

"My name's Hilbert," Hilbert introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hilda giggled. "Oh, if you would like, please come to our rally tomorrow."

She took a flier from one of the boxes and handed it to Hilbert.

"I would be happy if you attended it," Hilda said.

"Alright then," Hilbert said without giving a second thought. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning," Hilda said.

"I'll be there," Hilbert said. "See ya then!"

Hilda smiled as she and her Oshawott headed back to the park. Hilbert was still staring back at her, until Oshawott managed to throw his shell at him, snapping him out of the trance.

"Ow! What the-!?" Hilbert yelled.

Oshawott was pointing at the pokécenter.

"Oh right, we should get some sleep," Hilbert said. "Thanks for the help, Oshawott."

Hilbert recalled his Oshawott, then returned to the pokécenter. He looked at the flier, where some text was on it, along with a symbol that looked like a P with a lightning sign under it on a black and white shield. The text read 'Team Plasma'.

"Team Plasma?" he asked himself.

* * *

Back at the park, Hilda was watching Hilbert as he headed back to the pokécenter.

"What an interesting boy," a voice interrupted.

Hilda turned to see a man with green hair and a black hat.

"Lord N!" she exclaimed as her Oshawott bowed in front of N. "Indeed, he is an interesting boy. I'm sure he will understand our goals."

"Don't be so sure," N said. "He doesn't even know of it, so he could have some second thoughts."

"I see," Hilda said. "But I'm confident that when he comes to the rally, he will certainly agree with us."

"If you say so," N said. "But I do wish to see how he is with his 'friends'. I'm starting to look forward to tomorrow."

"Then let us rest," Hilda said. "Everything shall begin tomorrow, my lord."

The two headed back to the park, where a large stage now stood in the middle of the night.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** And we introduce Hilda, the heroine (or should I say 'anti-heroine') of the story. But in a rather interesting twist, she's a part of Team Plasma. And judging from the other men (i.e. grunts) attitude towards her, she's rather high up there. Since there wasn't the presence of a commander you could fight in Black and White (if you don't count N and Ghetsis, who are the king and leader), I decided to give Hilda that role, where her outfit is different to the grunt outfit, indicating her authority as a commander. Something interesting is her Shiny Oshawott, which is going to serve as her main Pokémon. I also made her very devoted to N (also making his involvement in Team Plasma more obvious from the start than in the game), but also make it so she shows an interest in Hilbert.

Another thing. As you may have noticed, Hilbert seems a little laid back, while his Oshawott is excessively aggressive. I was trying to portray a contrast in personality with trainer and partner Pokémon. And regarding Hilbert's task to complete the Pokédex, Hilbert isn't going to be as conscious about it as Bianca or Cheren, as his aim is just to become stronger as trainer. Another thing I'd like to mention is Hilbert's scar. It might have seemed weird for him to just get hurt mentally all of a sudden, but I'm going to give Hilbert a backstory that's connected to the scar. It's all part of the plot, so it'll make sense eventually as the story progresses (I hope...).


	3. Chapter 3: N

**AN:** I bring you a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo or Gamefreak or any company that produce Pokémon.**

**Now that that's done with, let the story continue!**

* * *

Hilbert recalled Oshawott to his Pokéball and quietly entered the pokécenter and snuck up to the second floor. He found his room and quietly opened the door. He turned and quietly closed the door slowly so that it won't make a sound, but only to have the lights suddenly light up.

"Wha-!?" Hilbert blurted.

He turned to see Cheren, who looked rather angry, and Bianca, who looked a bit worried.

"You two were still awake!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Cheren said angrily. "Where were you!?"

"Me!? I was outside taking a breath of fresh air," Hilbert said.

"At midnight?" Cheren asked.

"Uh..." Hilbert said, trying to hide the flier.

"? What's that?" Cheren asked, taking the flier from Hilbert.

"Wha-hey!"

Cheren and Bianca looked at the flier.

"Team...Plasma...?" Bianca asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Hilbert said. "I just got the flier."

"From who?" Cheren asked.

"From...a...girl..." Hilbert muttered.

"A girl?"

"Is she pretty?" Bianca asked.

"D-Does that really matter?" Hilbert asked, flustered.

"Ooh, she is, isn't she?" Bianca teased, noticing his reaction.

"S-Shut up!" Hilbert yelled. "Besides, why're you so pissed anyway? I only went out."

"That's not the point!" Cheren interrupted. "It's the middle of the night! For all we know, you could've been kidnapped by someone!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Hilbert said. "Just calm down..."

"Cheren," Bianca said. "He's fine. Plus, I don't think a small town like this could have anyone that dangerous. He said he's sorry, so let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Cheren looked at Bianca, then gritted his teeth.

"Look..." Hilbert said. "I know I shouldn't have snuck out like that...but that doesn't mean you should get that angry. I can handle myself. Plus, now I have Oshawott with me."

From inside his Pokéball, Oshawott pounded his chest in confidence. Cheren only sighed deeply and calming down.

"Just tell us at least," Cheren said. "We don't want anything bad to happen to you."

'_Why's Cheren this upset all of a sudden...? ...Must be because we're in the real world now...'_ Hilbert thought. "...Sorry..."

"Okay, now that that's settled," Bianca yawned. "Let's go to sleep."

They all returned to their beds and shut off the lights.

"..Hilbert..." Cheren said in the darkness. "I..."

"Don't say anything..." he replied. "...If you're willing to forgive me...then let's just leave this at that..."

"...Okay..." Cheren said, before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight leaked from the windowsill and hit Hilbert's eye.

"Nnn..." he moaned. "What the...morning already...?"

He turned over and covered himself in the blankets, but then suddenly shot back up.

"Wait, what time is it!?" Hilbert yelled.

He sprung out of bed and rummaged through his bag until he found his Xtransceiver. He looked at the time, where it read 10:28.

"Crap!" Hilbert yelled. He quickly grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. As he headed towards the stairs, he tripped and tumbled and crashed down the stairs. During the process, Oshawott's pokéball rolled down the stairs, eventually releasing Oshawott and making him fall down the stairs too.

"Guegh!" he and Oshawott landed on their faces at the end of the staircase. He got back up to see Bianca and Cheren waiting for him at a table.

"You guys couldn't have woke me up!?" Hilbert yelled.

"I tried to," Bianca said. "But Cheren told me not to..."

Hilbert glared at Cheren, who only calmly drank a bottle of water.

"Any excuses you'd like to give me?" Hilbert asked angrily.

"That was to teach you a lesson for sneaking out last night," Cheren said.

"The hell!" Hilbert yelled.

"I never said that I forgave you," Cheren said.

"Oh, you little–!" Hilbert muttered.

"But after seeing that," Cheren said, trying to contain a hidden laughter. "I forgive you, Hilbert."

"I'm so gonna get you for that..." Hilbert muttered, but not before looking at his Xtransceiver for the time. "Gah! Forget this!"

Hilbert rushed out of the pokécenter, leaving Bianca and Cheren in the dust.

"Why's Hilbert in such a hurry?" Bianca asked.

"Probably because of the rally that's supposed to start today," Cheren answered. "It's supposed to start in a few minutes."

"Should we go after him?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah," Cheren said. "The 'Team Plasma' thing kinda worries me too..."

* * *

At the park, there was a small crowd gathered at the park. A huge stage stood in front of them, as men with medieval outfits held flags with the same symbols as the one on the flier. Hilbert and Oshawott reached the crowd, where he was looking around.

"Where is she?" he asked, hoping that Hilda was in the crowd.

"Hilbert!" a voice called out.

He turned to see Hilda waving towards him over at the front of the crowd. Relieved, Hilbert and Oshawott made his way through the crowd and met up with Hilda. Next to her was a man with long green hair tied into a pony tail, but Hilbert didn't take notice to him.

"I'm glad you made it!" she said happily.

"Hey, wouldn't miss it. You did invite me after all," Hilbert said in his classiest accent. "So, what's this rally for, anyway?"

"Oh, just watch," Hilda said.

The two faced the stage, where a man with long, pale green hair wearing a robe with a rather strange eye pattern and a red eyepiece over his right eye walked onto the stage accompanied by several other people dressed in the same medieval uniform. The man went up to a podium and tested the microphone on it.

"Good morning, people of Accumula Town," the man said into the microphone. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma."

'_Team Plasma?'_ Hilbert thought, then glanced at Hilda's outfit, where a similar symbol was on her chest. _'This must be where she's from...'_

"Today, ladies and gentlemen," Ghetsis went on. "I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

The crowd started to look confused, wondering what the man meant by 'Pokémon liberation". Cheren and Bianca finally made it to the crowd.

"We're late?" Bianca asked. "It looks like the rally's already started."

"What's going on?" Cheren asked, until he spotted Hilbert. "There he is!"

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other," Ghetsis continued. "However..."

Hilbert looked up in curiosity. "However...?" he asked.

"Is that really the truth?" Ghetsis asked. "Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth?"

The crowd started to look a little skeptical as they looked at the Pokémon that they had on them. Soon more and more people started to join in on the crowd.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers...they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work..." Ghetsis went on. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

As Cheren and Bianca finally reunited with Hilbert, he was too sucked into the speech that Ghetsis was making.

"Hilbert...?" Cheren asked.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans," he sustained. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

The crowd started to become restless, as there were mixed conversations among the crowd on mixed opinions to his speech.

"That's right!" Ghetsis suddenly boomed, pounding his fist on the podium. "We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equal!"

There was a moment of nerve-wrecking silence, before Ghetsis made one more statement.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon...and the correct way to proceed it," he ended his speech. "We sincerely sppreciate your attention."

As the uniformed members of Team Plasma made a barrier around Ghetsis, he made one last glimpse of the audience, where Hilbert caught his attention.

"? That's..." Ghetsis said silently.

"Lord Ghetsis?" a member asked.

"Oh...it is nothing..." he replied.

Ghetsis along with his human barrier made their leave, leaving the crowd with mixed feelings and opinions about the speech.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of my time," one boy said.

"But I guess that is one way people can think of it," a man said.

People started to leave the park, unchanged by the speech, but some people remained silent.

"Hilbert!" Cheren exclaimed.

The two went up to Hilbert, who was still phased by the speech apparently.

"Hilbert?" Cheren asked.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked.

As they were checking up on their friend, the people started to release their Pokémon.

"What!?" Cheren blurted.

"Go on," a man said as he released a duck-like Pokémon. "You're free to go..."

The duck looked sad as the man beckoned it to go.

"What're you doing!?" Cheren exclaimed. "You're going to release your Pokémon, just like that!?"

"Shut it!" the man yelled, pushing Cheren aside. "This is for the best! I'd had Ducklett for 10 years, yet I never thought that it was only with me because I forced it to. This is for the best!"

As Cheren was trying to reason with the man, a woman released a tadpole-like Pokémon.

"You're free to go now, Tympole," the woman said.

"What!?" Bianca exclaimed. "Why would you do that!?"

"You heard that man," the woman said sadly. "We were only just forcing our Pokémon to be with us."

"That's not true!" Bianca argued as the woman beckoned Tympole to leave.

Cheren gave up on persuading the man and checked up on Hilbert, fearing that he would do the same thing, especially since Oshawott was already out of his pokéball.

"Hilbert! Snap out of it!" Cheren begged, but Hilbert was still staring at the same place that he was staring at. Oshawott was trying to get Hilbert to snap out of it by tugging at his pants.

"That guy...I could've sworn that I..." Hilbert murmured.

"Hilbert!" Cheren yelled.

"Wha-!?" Hilbert blurted, then started to cringe in pain. "Guh!"

"Hilbert?" Cheren asked.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked as she got back to Cheren.

"I don't know..." Cheren said.

"Hilbert?" Hilda suddenly asked, tending to him.

"!? Who're you?" Cheren asked.

Oshawott continuously tugged on Hilbert's pants, hoping to get him to snap out of it. Hilbert managed to snap out of it, only to find himself confused.

"What...happened...?" he asked. "Pokémon...liberation...?"

"So you were listening, I presume," Hilda said.

Hilbert faced Hilda, but this time with some unease.

"Hilda...you're a part of Team Plasma?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I was hoping that you would be able to understand our ideals."

"Understand your ideals?" Hilbert asked. "You mean the Pokémon liberation thing?"

"Yes," Hilda answered. "Pokémon are wonderful beings gifted with great powers and possibilities, yet we humans are suppressing them. Now, do you understand this wonderful–"

As Hilda approached Hilbert, Cheren suddenly pulled Hilbert back.

"Huh!?" Hilbert asked.

"Stay away from him!" Cheren growled.

"...And you are?" Hilda asked.

"Does it really matter to you?" Cheren shot back.

"...Indeed..." Hilda said coldly. "It doesn't hold any value to know a mere 'trainer'."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bianca asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Cheren said. "I'm not going letting you make Hilbert to release his Pokémon!"

"Who was asking you?" Hilda shot back to Cheren, then faced Hilbert. "I was asking Hilbert."

"Sorry..." Hilbert said. "But I'm not sure if I..."

"...It's understandable..." Hilda said. "I didn't expect you to understand just now...it will take time for you to understand. But I'm only encouraging you to think of the possibility."

"Don't fall for it, Hilbert!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Hilbert!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I..." Hilbert said, conflicted.

"Now, now," a voice suddenly said. "Let's leave him alone."

They turned to the man who was behind Hilda. He had rather soulless gray eyes as he smiled to the crowd.

* * *

"Who're you?" Hilbert asked.

"Lord N!" Hilda exclaimed happily.

"'Lord N'?" Cheren asked. "So you're also with Team Plasma?"

"You can say that," the man known only as N replied. "If you all keep hammering him with all of your opinions, then he won't be able to decide what he believes."

"My apologies..." Hilda said.

"It's okay, you were only thinking about the cause," N said.

"Lord N...!" Hilda said, rejoicing.

N smiled, then turned to the three.

"You three," N said. "I wish to talk to you."

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

"But not here," N said. "Let's move somewhere a bit private..."

At cue, Hilda released a small blue, extraterrestrial like Pokémon with small arms with red, green and yellow digits for fingers from a pokéball.

"Elgyem, use Teleport," she commanded.

Elgyem's digits started to glow, where the entire group was instantly warped to another place. The three found themselves downtown in a secluded alley.

"W-what happened?" Bianca asked.

"They teleported us..." Cheren said. "Looks like there's no way out..."

He three stepped back a little, trying to find a way out.

"It's okay, I only want to talk..." N said nicely, then faced Hilbert. "So, you're Hilbert. Thank you for helping Hilda last night. She told me a good deal about you. She even said that you aren't like most trainers. I'd like to believe that."

N approached the three, where Cheren got in front of Hilbert, while Bianca looked worried, not knowing what to do. N, however, knelt towards Oshawott.

"Hi there," N said. "So you're Hilbert's Oshawott. I'd like to hear what you think. Do you want to stay with Hilbert? Or do you want to return to the wild and be free?"

"Why's he talking to Oshawott?" Cheren asked.

"Don't tell me..." Hilbert said. "He can talk to Pokémon?"

"That's right," Hilda said. "Lord N has the ability to speak to and understand Pokémon."

"That's impossible!" Cheren argued.

"Of course you would believe that..." Hilda shot back coldly.

As N was waiting for an answer from Oshawott, Oshawott only shot him an angry look and spat water at him, surprising everyone.

"Wha-!?" Hilda blurted.

"Eh?" Hilbert asked.

"Huh?" N asked.

"-The hell's wrong with you, you damn prick!-" Oshawott told him, but only N could understand him. "Of course I wanna stay with Hilbert! I ain't goin' back to the wild!-"

N looked surprised as Oshawott continued his angry rant.

"-Besides who the hell do you think you are!?-" Oshawott yelled. "-First that damn old hippie tells us that we're better off 'liberated' or some shit like that, then you and the bitch over there preach to Hilbert that I'm better off away from him!? Well you can forget it, asswipe!-"

"Lord N?" Hilda asked, rather surprised by N's astonished expression.

"-Look, I don't give a shit about you or your liberation crap, but leave me and Hilbert out of it!" Oshawott yelled. "-Hilbert respects me and treats me as an equal! We're gonna become stronger together, and prove you guys wrong! So you can go suck it!-"

"...Wow..." N simply said. "I never thought I hear a Pokémon say something like that."

"Lord N?" Hilda asked.

"What happened?" Hilbert asked.

"Hey, Hilda?" N asked. "What's a 'prick'?"

"Wha-!?" Hilda blurted.

"What did you say to him!?" Hilbert said to Oshawott, who only growled at N.

"Tell me," N suddenly asked Hilbert. "Did you understand anything Oshawott just said?"

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. All he heard from Oshawott was a bunch of angry noises and cries. "Well...no, really, I can't understand Pokémon. Although I can tell that he didn't say anything nice..."

"I see..." N said sadly.

"But," Hilbert said. "I can tell that Oshawott's defending our bond."

Oshawott rejoiced. His message got to Hilbert.

"...I see..." N said. "Perhaps there is hope for you."

N waved his arm, where from out of nowhere, a purple cat-like Pokémon suddenly assaulted Oshawott. Oshawott managed to block it with his shell, barely.

"What the-!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" N yelled.

* * *

Oshawott managed to push the cat away, but the cat Pokémon landed on its feet.

"What the hell's that?" Hilbert asked.

"Purrloin, use Night Slash," N commanded.

The cat quickly appeared in front of Oshawott and slashed him from the neck.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

Oshawott flew back, but managed to land on his feet.

"-Why you...!-" Oshawott muttered. "-Hilbert! I know you can't understand me, but you should know what to do!-"

Hilbert looked at Oshawott, who was trying to talk to him. Although Hilbert couldn't understand what he was saying, Hilbert could understand what he was trying to get at.

"...Right!" Hilbert responded. "Let's do this, Oshawott!"

"-That's my partner!-" Oshawott responded.

'_But still...'_ Hilbert thought. _'This is our first trainer match...we've been fighting wild Pokémon up to this point...and that Pokémon looks like no pushover.'_

'-_Hilbert needs to first figure out what that Pokémon is...!-' _Oshawott thought, then glanced at Hilbert, pointing to his pocket.

"Huh? My pocket?" Hilbert asked. "Right! The Pokédex! I can figure out what that Pokémon is and what it can do!"

Hilbert quickly took out the Pokédex and checked the cat out.

"Purrloin, the devious Pokémon," the Pokédex read out. "Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."

"So its claws are its weapons," Hilbert said. "Oshawott! Watch out for the claws and use Water Gun!"

Oshawott nodded and spat a blast of water at Purrloin, but it dodged it effortlessly.

"Damn! It's so fast!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"That's the Pokédex, huh?" N asked. "So you just trap 'friends' in pokéballs just to complete that...huh..."

"'Friends'? What're you-?" Hilbert asked, while beckoning Oshawott to attack, but N saw this coming.

"Purrloin, Sucker Punch," N said.

Before Oshawott could attack, Purrloin slammed its hind paw at Oshawott. Oshawott cringed in pain as he stepped back.

"Sucker Punch!?" Cheren yelled. "It knows such a high-leveled attack!?"

"Of course," Hilda said. "This is the possibilities that Pokémon can reach by being liberated from humans."

"So we can't just attack him recklessly..." Hilbert said. "Let's go on the defensive then. Oshawott, use Focus Energy!"

Oshawott took a deep breath and focused energy, but he didn't feel anything.

"-What the? I don't feel anything?-" Oshawott commented.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. "What happened? Unless...!"

Hilbert quickly glanced at Purrloin, who was focusing energy.

"What the-!?" Hilbert yelled.

"Purrloin used Snatch," N said. "It allows him to steal the opponent's status move and use it for itself."

"Damn it!" Hilbert yelled.

"Now, Night Slash!" N commanded.

"Oshawott, guard it with Razor Shell!"

As Oshawott took off its shell and created a long blue energy blade, Purrloin rushed at it and slashed at Oshawott. Oshawott managed to block it with the blade, but Purrloin managed to push Oshawott back, where Purrloin made one last slash, which hit Oshawott in its critical spot, making him cringe in pain.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

Oshawott managed to get back up, but he didn't look like he could take another hit.

"Hilbert! Oshawott!" Cheren yelled.

He took out Snivy's pokéball, and tried to intervene.

"Cheren!" Bianca cried.

Before he could do anything, a sharp edge was held behind his neck. Cheren looked behind to see a red and black metallic humanoid wearing a helmet with a large double-edged axe blade.

"Do not interfere," Hilda said coldly.

"!? Cheren!" Hilbert cried.

"Shouldn't you pay attention to the battle?" N asked.

Oshawott was then smashed to the ground by Purrloin once more.

"Damn it!" Hilbert muttered, as he used the Pokédex to check out the humanoid.

"Again with the Pokédex, huh..." N said. "You rely on that machine, when you can just listen to your 'friend'."

"What're you talking about?" Hilbert asked.

"The Pokédex is a machine that records the data of Pokémon," N said. "So you catch Pokémon just to record the data..."

"So?"

"So wouldn't that mean..." N asked. "You're just trapping innocent Pokémon in pokéballs for your own gains?"

"What!?"

"I always had my doubts on trainers, even though I am one myself," N said. "If they're truly happy with that...if they're trapped like that, then you can't hear their 'voices'..."

Purrloin beckoned to N, who nodded in response.

"See...I can hear Purrloin perfectly fine," N said. "He's telling me that he should boost its stats, since Oshawott won't be able to move for a while."

"-Says you!-" Oshawott growled, but staggered as he tried to get up.

"Oshawott, don't push yourself!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Hone Claws," N commanded.

Purrloin started to sharpen his claws as Oshawott struggled to get back up.

'_Oh no...!' _Cheren thought. _'Hone Claws raises a Pokémon's attack and accuracy! If that Purrloin hits Oshawott with one of its attacks again...!'_

Cheren glanced at the humanoid holding him from behind, who was glaring at him, restricting any possible movement as it held the blade on its arm against his neck. Cheren glanced at Bianca, but she was kept on watch by Hilda.

'_We have to help him!' _Cheren thought.

"See, because Oshawott can't reach to you with his voice," N said. "He's forced to follow your commands regardless of his wishes..."

"How the hell do you expect me to talk to Pokémon!?" Hilbert shot back.

"Exactly...Because humans and Pokémon can't communicate with one another," N responded. "Humans can do as they please against the Pokémon's will..."

"So you're saying that we're just forcing Pokémon to do what we want!?" Cheren yelled.

"That's right," N simply said.

"Wha-!?" Cheren yelled.

"As long as Pokémon are with humans..." N suddenly boomed. "They will be forever in misfortune!"

"-N is right,-" Purrloin said to Oshawott. "-Because you're stuck doing the bidding of this trainer, you can't win against me. I'd be impressed if you could even land a hit on me.-"

"-What!?-" Oshawott shot back.

"Let's finish this, Purrloin," N said. "I'm sorry Hilda, but I don't think this boy has any hope in understanding us. Use Night Slash!"

Purrloin snickered as he jumped up into the air and dropped down towards Oshawott.

"...You done?" Hilbert asked.

"Eh?" N blurted.

"Oshawott! Razor Shell!"

As Purrloin dropped down towards Oshawott, Oshawott grabbed its shell, created a blue blade and jabbed the blade at Purrloin. Purrloin gagged as he flew back, crashing in front of N.

"For the past few minutes..." Hilbert said. "All I've been hearing is you complaining about how Pokémon can't become stronger as long as they're with humans who don't understand them or some crap like that..."

Oshawott got back up, as a blue aura was radiating from him.

"But I'm gonna make this clear..." Hilbert said. "I don't care!"

"What!?" N asked.

"You may be right...Pokémon may be better off without trainers..." Hilbert went on. "You proved a point. You and your friend over there are kicking our ass...Maybe we're just trapping them for our own gains...but!"

Hilbert held up his Pokédex.

"If that is the truth," Hilbert boomed. "Then Oshawott and I will just prove you wrong! We'll show you that we can become just as strong as you and your 'friends'! We'll show you that we can understand each other! Even if I can't hear Oshawott's voice! I'll still understand him somehow!"

"-You wanted to hear my voice again, prick!?-" Oshawott growled at N. "-Then listen loud and clear! I will never think that I'm in misfortune because I'm with Hilbert! He's the damn reason that I'm even able to explore the outside world! We'll find a way to understand each other! And we'll become stronger and beat your ass to a pulp!-"

N was completely dumbfounded, but then chuckled.

"...I found another unsolvable formula..." N said to himself.

"Lord N?" Hilda asked.

Even the humanoid was curious about what N said, leaving his eyes off Cheren giving him the perfect opportunity. He reached for Snivy's pokéball without the humanoid noticing, then let it drop to the ground. The switch on the ball clicked, releasing Snivy.

"What!?" Hilda muttered.

"Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" Cheren commanded.

Long vines sprung out from Snivy's collar and jabbed the humanoid's eyes, forcing him to let go of Cheren, who quickly bolted to Hilbert's side.

"Why you...!" Hilda muttered as the humanoid managed to recover from getting jabbed in the eyes. "Bisharp! Use -!"

"That won't be necessary, Hilda," N suddenly said.

"Eh!?" Hilda blurted, gesturing Bisharp to not move.

"It seems that I had enough for one day," N said as Purrloin left the scene. "Let's return home."

"Hey!" Hilbert yelled.

"Hilbert, was it?" N asked. "Your ideals intrigue me. Maybe there is hope for you after all."

"What're you...?" Hilbert asked.

N only smiled as he walked away.

"H-Hey!" Hilbert called out.

"Good for you, Hilbert!" Hilda said, suddenly close to Hilbert without him noticing.

"H-Hilda!?" Hilbert blurted. "Why!?"

"Lord N acknowledged you," Hilda said. "I knew there was hope for you!"

"I..."

Hilda suddenly kissed him on the cheek, surprising him and making him fluster.

"Let's meet again," Hilda said. "Next time, I want to fight you."

"O-Okay..." Hilbert stuttered.

With that, Hilda recalled Bisharp and released Elgyem once more, and commanded it to teleport her and N.

* * *

"What was that...?" Hilbert asked.

"Hilbert!" Bianca cried.

"Huh!?" Hilbert said.

Everyone was looking at him worried.

"Right, you guys alright?" Hilbert asked.

"Forget about us!" Cheren yelled. "Why is it that you always do the reckless!?"

"Reckless!? How!?" Hilbert yelled.

"You didn't even know how strong that Purrloin was!" Cheren yelled. "Who knows what could've happened!"

"-Hey, it wasn't our fault!-" Oshawott growled at Cheren.

"-For once, you're right,-" Snivy commented, despite no one being able to understand him.

"Come on, you guys," Bianca said. "Let's get along here. It wasn't as if Hilbert saw that coming, Cheren, so let him off the hook."

"!? I...guess you're right..." Cheren said.

"Look, all that matters is that we're safe now," Hilbert said. "So let's just put it at that."

"...Sorry..." Cheren mumbled.

"-Hello!? I just took a damn beating right here!-" Oshawott growled.

"Oh right, Oshawott!" Hilbert exclaimed as he went to his partner. "You alright? You did great against that prick."

"-I've been better though...-" Oshawott mumbled.

Hilbert took out a potion and sprayed it at Oshawott. The otter yelped in pain as the potion sprayed along the wounds, but the pain numbed away, as the wounds healed.

"For now that'll take care of the wounds," Hilbert said. "But you need to see that nurse at the pokécenter."

Hilbert recalled Oshawott to his pokéball.

"You too, Snivy," Cheren said. "You did well."

"-Hmph, I could have handled that helmet guy if you had just let me...-" Snivy commented before being recalled to his pokéball.

"For now," Cheren said. "We should report this to Professor Juniper. Maybe she knows something about this."

"Right," Hilbert said.

Bianca and Cheren headed to the stairs, while Hilbert was left in thought.

'_So she was with Team Plasma...'_ Hilbert thought. _'So she's in favor of that liberation crap...not to mention she's with that prick N...'_

Hilbert started to get irritated just thinking about Hilda with N.

'_Am I...jealous...?'_ Hilbert asked. _'I still like her...don't I...'_

"Hilbert!" Bianca called out.

"Wha-? Coming!" Hilbert called back. _'Even if she is with Team Plasma...I just can't bring myself to not like her...'_

Hilbert headed towards Cheren and Bianca, gripping Oshawott's pokéball tightly.

'_We'll just become stronger then...'_ Hilbert thought. _'Get stronger than N and win Hilda over!'_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** We finally see Hilbert's first official battle, and we set up the relationship between Hilbert and N. I originally planned to squeeze in the three reaching Striaton City, but I scrapped that part, seeing that this chapter should focus more on Team Plasma and N and figured it be too much for one chapter.

Now for the Pokémon talking part, I figured that since N can hear Pokémon talking, I should give them some dialogue, even if only N can understand them. This helps show the Pokémon's personalities. Most notably Oshawott, whose aggressive nature was obviously going to affect his speech, making him sound rather sardonic. He also possesses a rather 'colorful' vocabulary, even calling N a 'prick'. In terms of the battle, I figured giving Purrloin some high-class moves would prove N's point and would make the battle more interesting.

Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Triple Threat

**AN:** Procrastination is a bitch. That's all I have to say. Anyway, enjoy as always!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo or Gamefreak or any company that produce Pokémon.**

**Now that that's done with, let the story continue!**

* * *

After getting their Pokémon healed and buying some more items, the three headed out of the pokécenter, where Hilbert contacted Professor Juniper about Team Plasma.

"Hmm...I haven't heard of them before..." Professor Juniper said over the Xtransceiver.

"I see..." Cheren said.

"And you said their goal was Pokémon liberation?"

"Yes," Cheren said. "They believe that by separating Pokémon from humans, they can reach their full potential."

"I see..." Professor Juniper said.

"Professor, is that possible?" Bianca asked.

"It is a possibility," she replied. "There are many things we still don't know about them...so such a theory can be proved successful."

"You don't know the half of it!" Hilbert yelled. "I'm pretty damn sure that prick's Purrloin was a wild Pokémon, and it kicked Oshawott's ass!"

"Prick?" the professor asked.

"He's talking about the trainer he fought," Cheren explained. "He was able to command a wild Purrloin as if it was his own, and it overpowered Oshawott with moves like Sucker Punch and Night Slash."

"Hm...A wild Purrloin in that area shouldn't know those moves," the professor said. "Could their theory be right?"

"But even so!" Bianca protested. "It's not right to force people to release their Pokémon!"

"I agree," Cheren said. "They are entitled to their opinions, but they don't have the right to enforce it among others."

"Agreed," Professor Juniper said. "For now, I'll look into Team Plasma. You three just continue your journey."

"Yes ma'am!" Cheren and Bianca responded. Hilbert, however, didn't respond at all.

"Hilbert?" Bianca asked.

"Wha-?" Hilbert blurted, lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Hilbert said.

Cheren narrowed his eyes at Hilbert as he responded back.

"I suggest you head to Striaton City," the professor said. "There, you should go meet Fennel."

"Who's Fennel?" Bianca asked.

"She's a friend of mine," she explained. "She specializes in Pokémon trainers and the dreams of Pokémon."

"Dreams of Pokémon?" Hilbert asked.

"You should go meet her if you want to know," Professor Juniper said. "It'd be defeating the purpose if I explained everything here."

"I see..." Cheren said.

"Plus, there's a gym there," Professor Juniper said.

"Really!?" Cheren suddenly blasted.

"I figured that'll get your attention," Professor Juniper said. "You outta challenge them."

"Of course!" Cheren replied with energy.

"Wow, aren't you fired up for a change," Bianca said.

"Can't blame him," Hilbert said. "His dream is to become the Champion. So going to the gym is common sense."

"Well, be careful you three," Professor Juniper warned. "There's no doubt that you will face Team Plasma again. You must be ready for that time."

"Yes ma'am!" the three replied.

After they said goodbye to Professor Juniper and cut the transmission, they headed out to the next area.

"I think I wanna challenge the gym too," Hilbert said. "It outta be a good chance to train Oshawott."

"That's a good idea!" Cheren exclaimed. "There's a good chance that those two from Team Plasma will be after you again, so you gotta be ready!"

"Calm down," Hilbert said.

'_-A gym battle, huh?-'_ Oshawott thought in his pokéball. _'-Alright! This outta be interesting!-'_

'_-So that's Cheren's goal...-'_ Snivy thought in his pokéball. _'-This should prove interesting. Plus I can get the upper hand against both that twit Oshawott and that helmet freak.-"_

"Then let's go!" Bianca exclaimed

The three headed out to the next route, making Striaton City their next destination.

* * *

At a large castle, in a sky filled with darkness where only a thread of light was shining down. N was walking down a hallway alongside Hilda. They reached a door, where a large corridor awaited them. Several large pillars stood tall in the landscape, where a large body of water filled the ground under the platforms that made the halls. At the end, a magnificent throne awaited N. Along the side, six men wearing long robes were at the sides of the corridors, and Ghetsis was waiting for him next to the throne.

"Welcome back, Lord N," Ghetsis said.

"Ghetsis..." N said.

N made his way to the throne, where he sat on it. Hilda stood by his side opposite of Ghetsis.

"Nice speech you made by the way," N said to Ghetsis.

"I am glad that you liked it, Lord N," Ghetsis responded. "And Hilda, good work spreading the word of our rally, along with acting as Lord N's bodyguard."

"Thank you, Lord Ghetsis," Hilda responded.

"Now then," Ghetsis said. "What is the current status of our plans?"

"Lord Ghetsis," the man wearing a dark gray robe reported. "Currently, some of our followers are investigating the Dreamyard regarding the 'Dream Mist'."

"I see," Ghetsis responded. "Thank you Gorm."

"How will they retrieve the Dream Mist?" N asked.

"They will require the aid of a Munna and a Musharna," the man wearing a lighter gray robe answered. "Only those two Pokémon can produce the Dream Mist."

"Is that so, Bronius," N said. "Will they be harmed?"

"Of course not, Lord N," the man wearing a dark brown robe responded. "We will make sure that the Munna and Musharna are treated with the utmost care."

"Is that so, Rood..." Hilda said. "And? What about the operation regarding Liberty Garden?"

"Our followers are occupying the Liberty Garden as we speak," the man wearing a purple robe said. "With due time, they should be able to find the mythical Pokémon that reside there."

"Good, Zinzolin," Hilda said. "The support of that Pokémon will surely be of great use for our goals."

"'Victini'...was it?" N asked.

"Yes," the man wearing a bright brown robe responded. "Victini is said to possess the ability to produce infinite energy and guarantee victory to the trainer that it befriends."

"If such a thing were to fall into the hands of a bad trainer," N said. "Then it would be doomed to suffering."

"Yes," the man wearing a black robe. "So we must retrieve it and shelter it within Team Plasma to ensure its safety."

"Good," N said. "I'll leave that to your men, Giallo, Ryoku."

"Yes, my Lord," the two men responded.

N stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"? Lord N?" Ghetsis asked. "What is the matter?"

"Lord N?" Hilda asked.

"...That boy..." N said. "I can't help but wonder about him..."

"Boy?" Ghetsis asked Hilda.

"Lord N fought a trainer who managed to pose as an equal to Lord N and his 'friends'," Hilda reported.

"Is that so," Ghetsis said, relatively surprised. "A trainer was able to get the upper hand of Lord N."

"Hilbert..." N said. "He maybe a valuable supporter to our cause."

"That would be nice," Hilda responded.

"You discovered him, Hilda," N said. "You should be proud."

"T-Thank you, Lord N!" Hilda suddenly exclaimed.

"But..." Ghetsis said. "He may also prove to be a threat to our goals."

"I-I see..." Hilda said.

"Do not fret, Hilda," Ghetsis said. "You just need to persuade this Hilbert boy to join our cause."

"I see...!" Hilda said rejoicing,

"I'll help too, Hilda," N said.

"Wha-is that true!?" Hilda exclaimed.

"That's right," N said. "Hilbert intrigues me too. He's different from other trainers."

"You are very kind, Lord N," Ghetsis said.

Hilda seemed to be rejoicing to herself, while N was deep in thought once more.

"That ideology..." N said to himself. "Will it be enough to stand in my way?"

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes at N without anyone noticing.

* * *

"Snivy! Wrap!"

Snivy wrapped around a Purrloin, strangling it in the process.

"Now, Cheren!" Bianca cheered.

"I know"! Cheren yelled as he took out an empty pokéball and threw it at the Purrloin. The pokéball opened up and shot a red light at Purrloin, where the cat Pokémon was instantly sucked into the pokéball and trapped it. The ball dropped to the ground, where it shook three times, then a light sparkled around it, ceasing the movement.

"Yes! I caught a Purrloin!" Cheren exclaimed. "Good job, Snivy!"

"-Hmph! Too easy,-" Snivy commented. "-But congratulations are in order.-"

"Alright! Cheren!" Bianca cheered as she hugged Cheren, making him fluster. Tepig, who was next to Bianca, went over to Snivy.

"-C-Congratulations, Snivy...-" Tepig said timidly.

"-Thanks.-" Snivy replied to Tepig.

"Th-thanks..." Cheren said shyly.

"Nice work," Hilbert said. "Now if only we could capture a Pokémon...without beating it to a pulp..."

"-Heh! Those guys were askin' for it...-" Oshawott grumbled.

"-You can make all the excuses you want.-" Snivy snickered.

"-The hell did you say!?-" Oshawott growled at Snivy.

"But, although you didn't catch a Pokémon," Cheren pointed out, getting Bianca to let go of him. "Oshawott had become stronger and learned more moves."

"-Heh!-" Oshawott beamed.

"-Tch...-" Snivy muttered.

"Come on!" Bianca exclaimed. "Striaton City is just up ahead!"

It was the middle of the afternoon, as the three finally reached Striaton City. As they looked around, they immediately found the pokécenter, which was between what appeared to be a school and a restaurant. After they had their Pokémon, the three decided to look around the town.

"So this is Striation City," Bianca said. "So what do we do?"

"Let's look for the gym," Hilbert said. "Didn't you want to challenge it, Cheren?"

"I do," Cheren said. "But first, we need to meet up with Fennel."

"Right," Hilbert said. "Well, let's look around then."

The three split up, looking around the town, asking people about where Fennel is. After a few moments, they managed to find Fennel's house, which just happened to be a few blocks in front of the restaurant.

"Really!?" Hilbert yelled. "She was right here this whole time!?"

"Seems so," Cheren said. "Well, let's go visit her."

The three went to Fennel's home and knocked on the door. A young girl answered the door a few minutes later.

"Yes?" the girl asked. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Cheren said. "We've came to meet Professor Fennel. We were sent by Professor Juniper."

"You mean Doctor Fennel?" the girl asked. "You're with Professor Juniper?"

'_Doctor?' _Cheren thought. "Yes. Professor Juniper told us to meet up with Doctor Fennel."

"I'm sorry, but Doctor Fennel is out right now," the girl said apologetically.

"Seriously!?" Hilbert yelled.

"When will she be back?" Cheren asked.

"She said that she would be back in an hour," the girl said. "I'll let her know that you were looking for her when she gets back."

"Thank you," Cheren said.

The girl closed the door on them, as they headed back to the pokécenter.

"So now what?" Bianca asked.

"How about we challenge the gym?" Hilbert asked. "Cheren. You wanted to do so, right?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Cheren said with a grin.

* * *

Cheren lead the group to the restaurant that was next door to the pokécenter. The two looked confused as they entered the restaurant.

"Cheren?" Hilbert asked. "Why're we at a restaurant?"

"Are we going to get some lunch?" Bianca asked.

"Oh just see," Cheren said with a huge grin on his face.

The three entered the restaurant. The two were still confused as a waiter led them to a table, where they took a seat.

"And what would you like on this fine day?" a waiter asked them.

"We'll have the full course," Cheren said.

"And will that include your friends as well?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, it will," Cheren said.

"Very good sir," the waiter said. "Your order shall come shortly."

With that, the waiter walked away, leaving a confused and increasingly-irritated Hilbert and Bianca giving Cheren a confused glare.

"Why are we doing this!?" Hilbert asked.

"Just wait and see," Cheren said with a confident smirk on his face.

As Bianca and Hilbert exchanged confused glances, shortly, three waiters came to their table, carrying three sets of meals, three cups of tea and a bowl of bread.

"We apologize for the wait," one of the waiters with blue hair said.

"Please, enjoy your meal," another waiter with green hair said.

"We'll be right back with the rest of your course," the third waiter with red hair said.

After they placed the food on the group's table, the three left.

"Now, let's eat," Cheren said, then proceeded to dine on the presented food.

Still a bit skeptical, Hilbert and Bianca ate the meals.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Bianca exclaimed as she took a sip of the tea. "And the tea is delicious!"

"Y-yeah, it is..." Hilbert said as he ate his meal. "Yo, Cheren, does this have to do with the gym battle or something?"

"Good eye, Hilbert," Cheren said.

"Wait, it does!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Just wait," Cheren said.

After they finished their meals, the three waiters came back.

"Have you finished with your meals?" the blue-haired waiter asked.

"Yes, we have," Cheren said with a grin.

"Very well," the green-haired waiter said.

"We shall start the challenge right away then," the red-haired waiter said.

"'Challenge'?" Hilbert asked. "Wait...this is-!?"

"Bingo!" Cheren said.

The three waiters smiled, as the green haired waiter pulled on something, revealing a large curtain with a water symbol on it. In front of the curtain, there were three panels with a grass symbol, a fire symbol, and a water symbol respectively.

"This is the Striaton City Gym!?" Hilbert yelled.

"Indeed," the blue-haired waiter said.

"You have requested the full course," the green haired waiter said. "And as the main course..."

"You'll be able to fight us for the gym badge!" the red-haired waiter exclaimed.

"Wait, you're all gym leaders!?" Bianca asked.

"That's right," the blue-haired waiter said.

"EHHH!?" Bianca yelled. "So you're gonna have to fight all three of them!?"

"No need to worry, ma'am," the green-haired waiter said.

"The challenger will only have to face one of us to get the badge," the red-haired waiter informed Bianca.

"Phew...that's a relief," Bianca said.

"But that idea's pretty interesting," Hilbert said to Bianca.

"Huh?"

"Cheren, fighting one of them maybe the rules," Hilbert said. "But how about fighting all three of them?"

"...Go on," Cheren said, intrigued.

"Hey, is it against the rules for a three on three?" Hilbert asked.

"A three on three?" the blue waiter asked.

"Me, Cheren and Bianca," Hilbert explained. "Versus all three of you. If we win, you give all of us a badge."

"Hilbert!? What're you–!?" Bianca protested.

"Interesting," Cheren said. "Sounds fun. I'm in!"

"You too!?" Bianca yelled.

"There are no problems with such a request," the green waiter said.

"So? What's it gonna be?" the red waiter asked Bianca.

Bianca glanced at her two decisive friends, then made up her mind.

"Fine..." Bianca said. "I'll participate too!"

"Then it has been decided," the blue haired waiter said.

"As you may have already known," the green-haired waiter explained. "Before you can challenge the gym leader, you must face a trial of the gym."

"Once you clear that," the red-haired waiter said. "Then you can challenge the gym leader."

"So what's the challenge?" Cheren asked.

"In any battle, type advantage is a very important aspect and basic," the blue gym leader explained.

"By using the move with the type that will gain an advantage over the opponent," the green gym leader said. "You will be that closer to victory."

"In this gym," the red gym leader explained. "To clear this challenge, you gotta step on the panel with the type symbol that has an advantage against the type symbol on the curtain."

The three gym leaders left the three and headed to the curtains.

"Once you clear this," the blue gym leader said.

"We shall battle you three as the main dish," the green gym leader said.

"You better make it up here!" the red gym leader yelled.

With that, the three gym leaders left the three trainers to complete the challenge.

* * *

They looked up to see the curtain with the water symbol.

"So to move forward," Cheren said. "We need to step on the panel with that's strong against the symbol on the curtain."

"That symbol's water," Hilbert said. "So obviously, it's gonna be–"

"Fire, right!" Bianca exclaimed while stepping.

"EHHHHH!?" Hilbert and Cheren cried.

A buzzing sound rang in their ears.

"Wait, it was wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Why would you think that fire is strong to water?" Hilbert asked. "Water puts out fire!"

"But...since fire makes water evaporate," Bianca replied. "I thought fire have an advantage over water..."

"I guess...you have a point there..." Hilbert said.

"Bianca..." Cheren said in disappointment.

"Ehehe..." Bianca laughed nervously.

"Just leave this to us..." Hilbert said. "Cheren."

"Right," he responded.

He stepped on the panel with the grass symbol. A pinging sound rang in their ears, as the curtains parted to reveal another curtain, this time with a fire symbol. Hilbert stepped on the symbol with the water symbol. The pinging alarm went off again, as the curtains parted to reveal a third curtain, this time with a grass symbol on it. Cheren stepped on the panel with the fire symbol on it, making a third pinging alarm, parting the curtains, and revealing a large platform. The three gym leaders were waiting at the end.

"Well, we made it," Hilbert said.

"Looks like it," the green haired gym leader said.

"But man, no offense," the red haired gym leader said. "If the chick doesn't even know he basics, then I really can't see you guys winning."

Bianca looked a little embarrassed, where Cheren glared at the red gym leader.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the blue gym leader said.

"I am Cress," the blue gym leader said, in front of Bianca.

"I am Cilan," the green gym leader said, in front of Hilbert.

"And I'm Chili!" the red gym leader exclaimed, in front of Cheren. "And before we start this match, you guys are?"

"I-I'm Bianca!"

"I'm Hilbert."

"...Cheren."

"The rules are simple," Cress said. "We each send out one Pokémon for a 3 VS 3 triple battle."

"The battle will go on until one side has all of their Pokémon faint," Cilan said. "Is that acceptable with you three?"

The three nodded.

"Well in that case," Chili said. "Let the main dish be served!"

* * *

"Panpour!"

"Pansage!"

"Pansear!"

The three gym leaders released three monkeys. From Cress, a blue monkey with a wavy-like feature on top of its head was summoned. From Cilan, a green monkey with a broccoli-like sprout with seeds on top of its head was summoned. And from Chili, a red monkey with a whorled scruff on top of its head was summoned.

"What're those Pokémon?" Hilbert asked.

The three took out their Pokédexes and scanned the three primates.

"Panpour, the spray Pokémon," Bianca's Pokédex read out loud. "It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail."

"Pansage, the grass monkey Pokémon," Hilbert's Pokédex read out loud. "It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress."

"Pansear, the high temp Pokémon," Cheren's Pokédex red out loud. "This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600°F."

"An elemental trio, eh?" Hilbert asked. "If it's an elemental trio, then let's show them ours!"

Cheren and Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Tepig!"

"Oshawott!"

"Snivy!"

From the three trainers, their respective partners were summoned.

"-Huh!? What's going on!?-" Tepig squealed at first sight of the opponents.

"-Looks like we're going to fight,-" Snivy sighed.

"-Alright! I was just getting' bored in there!-" Oshawott growled.

"Look you three," Hilbert explained. "We're in a gym battle. And we're in a triple battle. So you trhee are gonna have to work together."

"-What!?-" Oshawott growled, facing Hilbert in disbelief.

"-Work with _HIM!?-_" Snivy growled, facing Cheren.

"-Yeah, the feeling's mutual!-" Oshawott shot back.

The two glared at each other.

"C'mon you two!" Hilbert yelled.

"You two need to work together to win!" Cheren yelled.

"C'mon, let's get along!" Bianca exclaimed.

"-Oshawott! Snivy!-" Tepig tried to reason. "-We need to work together! Those three look tough!-"

The two ceased to glare at each other angrily.

"Oh? Already fighting among ourselves before the match started?" Cilan asked.

"This is gonna be easy!" Chili snickered.

The three monkeys snickered in unison. Oshawott and Snivy saw this, and got even more agitated.

"-Don't mock me!-" Oshawott and Snivy yelled, voicing its anger by attacking the green and red monkey.

"Wait! Stop!" Hilbert yelled.

"Pansage, use Vine Whip!" Cilan commanded.

"Pansear, use Incinerate!" Chili commanded.

Pansage sprouted two vines and stopped Oshawott's blue blade and slammed him back to the ground, while Pansear blew a mass wave of fire, burning Snivy, forcing him to retreat.

"-Damn it!-" Oshawott grumbled. "-If you hadn't gotten in my way!-"

"-Likewise, you stupid otter!-" Snivy growled.

"Oshawott calm down!" Hilbert yelled. "That Pansage's obviously a grass type! You're at a disadvantage!"

"Same goes for you too, Snivy!" Cheren yelled. "The Pansear's a fire type! You two need to work together!"

"-Tch!-" Snivy and Oshawott muttered.

"Hilbert! Cheren!" Bianca cried. "Are you two okay!?"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to your Pokémon?" Cress asked. "Panpour! Use Water Gun!"

Panpour spewed water at Tepig, hitting the pig hard.

"Tepig!" Bianca cried.

"-I-I'm fine, Bianca!-" Tepig tried to snort.

"Heh! You three aren't a match for us!" Panpour taunted.

"-Eh?-" Tepig asked.

"-If you can't even cooperate,-" Pansage taunted. "-Then you can never win against us.-"

"-The hell did you say!?-" Oshawott growled.

"-You guys can't even figure out that you're all in a type disadvantage,-" Pansear taunted. "-Why don't you guys just give up?-"

"-What!?-" Snivy growled.

"Already, those two are pissed off..." Hilbert said. "But what's more...is this 'inconvenient positioning'..."

"Huh?" Bianca asked.

"Against Tepig, they use Panpour...for Oshawott, they use Pansage...and for Snivy, they use Pansear..." Hilbert explained. "It's as if they knew what was going to show up, and answered it with the best possible pairings..."

"How did they do that?" Bianca asked.

"That's one of their rules..." Cheren said. "They will check our first Pokémon and make us face the leader with the type advantage over it."

"What!?" Bianca exclaimed. "That's unfair!"

"It may sound like cheating," Cress said. "But that is the rule of this gym."

"There are many principles for gyms," Cilan said. "This gym's principle is to teach trainers the type advantages."

"That's why this gym exists!" Chili exclaimed. "Don't even think about whining now!"

The three partners got back up, facing the three monkeys.

"-Great...so they saw this coming, eh!?-" Snivy grumbled.

"-What do we do!?-" Tepig asked the two.

"-Heh! So what if they have the type advantage!?-" Oshawott yelled. "-We can still kick their asses!-"

Oshawott pounded his chest to Hilbert, signaling his determination.

"That's the spirit, Oshawott!" Hilbert exclaimed. "That's right! Even if they have the type advantage, that doesn't mean that we can't hurt them!"

Oshawott grinned as he glared at Pansage.

"Tackle!"

Oshawott rammed into Pansage, catching the confident green monkey off guard.

"That's right!" Cheren said. "If we don't give up and avoid the enemy's attack, then we can still win!"

"-Hmph...I guess I can give you credit as my trainer,-" Snivy commented.

"Snivy! Use Wrap and slam Pansear to the ground!"

Snivy dashed towards Pansear, while avoiding the red monkey's fire, and wrapped around it, constricting its movements. Snivy then wrangled the monkey and smashed it into the ground.

"Alright then!" Bianca exclaimed. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig dodged Panpour's water guns and rammed it. Panpour crashed into a wall behind the three gym leaders.

"Looks like they're getting their teamwork together!" Chili exclaimed.

"Then let us do the same!" Cress replied.

"All together now!" Cilan said.

The three monkeys gathered together.

"-What're they planning now!?-" Oshawott growled.

"Now! Work Up!"

* * *

The three roused themselves at the same time.

"Work Up?" Bianca asked.

"Oh no!" Cheren exclaimed. "They're raising their attack stats!"

"-WHAT!?-" Oshawott and Snivy gasped.

"-You're in for it now!-" the three monkeys roared.

"Water Gun!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Incinerate!"

The three monkeys shot their respective moves at the three, but this time, more powerful than before. While Snivy was scorched by the powered-up fire and Tepig was doused by the powered-up water, Oshawott managed to intercept the Vine Whip with his blue blade, but was still pushed back either way.

"-Kh! Goddamn it!-" Oshawott growled. "-Yo! You two alright!?-"

"-Somehow...-" Snivy grumbled.

"-That hurt...-" Tepig moaned.

"Hmm..." Cress said. "Oshawott's the only one who managed to avoid the damage."

"Then that shall be our target then," Cilan said.

"Alright then!" Chili exclaimed.

Before Oshawott could recover, the three monkeys started to gang up on him.

"-Hey! What gives!?-" Oshawott growled.

"They're focusing on Oshawott!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"From that assault," Cress said. "It would seem that Oshawott has the most experience in battle."

"So your Oshawott is the biggest threat here," Cilan said.

"So we're gonna make it unable to battle first!" Chili declared.

The three monkeys began to attack Oshawott.

"-Oh, isn't that fair!-" Oshawott growled.

"-This is indeed fair,-" Panpour said.

"-It is a very legitimate and effective stragety to take out the stronger threat first,-" Pansage said.

"-Now quit whining and show us what you got!-" Pansear roared.

"Oshawott! Try to push them back!" Hilbert yelled.

Oshawott tried to push them back with his blade, but he couldn't push back all three of them.

"Snivy! Help out Oshawott with Vine Whip!" Cheren commanded.

"You too, Tepig! Use Ember!" Bianca commanded.

"-So much trouble!-" Snivy muttered.

"-We'll help you Oshawott!-" Tepig roared.

The two ran to help Oshawott.

"Not so fast!" Chili yelled. "Pansear! Use Flame Burst!"

The monkeys backed off and Pansear shot a bursting flame at Oshawott. The flames burst and blasted Snivy and Tepig as they were heading to Oshawott's side.

"What!?" Cheren yelled.

"Flame Burst will hurt the enemy's teammates that are next to it!" Chili explained.

"Now, Panpour! Use Scald on Snivy!" Cress commanded.

Panpour spewed boiling water at Snivy as he recovered from the flame.

"-Gah!-" Snivy yelped.

"-Snivy!-" Tepig cried.

"-Yo, you okay!?-" Oshawott asked.

Snivy tried to get up, but winced from a burning sensation.

"What's wrong with Snivy?" Hilbert asked.

"Scald can burn the opponent..." Cheren said. "Crap...I didn't see this coming..."

"Even if you managed to land a Vine Whip on Panpour now," Cress said. "It won't do much, despite the type advantage."

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"When a Pokémon is burned," Cilan explained. "Their attack stat drop drastically, rendering physical attacks weakened."

"Seriously!?" Bianca yelled.

"Now what!?" Hilbert yelled. "At this rate, we're done for!"

"So this...is a gym battle... Cheren said.

"Cheren! Focus!" Hilbert yelled.

"Ah!? Right..." Cheren said, panicking a little.

While the three were trying to think of a way to get out of this, the three waiters were watching the fiasco unveil.

"Looks like their teamwork is starting to crack," Cress said.

"Can't say that I blame them," Cilan said. "Not many can withstand our combination."

"Then let's finish this!" Chili declared. "Flame Burst, once more!"

Pansear grinned and shot a bursting flame at the group.

"-Say your prayers!-" Pansear boomed.

* * *

"Oshawott! Intercept with Water Gun!" Hilbert quickly commanded.

Oshawott got back up, where a blue aura managed to power through and doused through the fire ball, and hitting Pansear at the same time. Pansear cried as he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"What!?" Chili yelled.

"-Don't mock us, you damn chimps!-" Oshawott screamed.

"What the hell?" Hilbert asked. "What's that aura?"

"Don't tell me..." Cheren said. "Oshawott's ability!?"

"Ability?"

"Torrent," Cheren explained. "When Oshawott's weak or tired, then his water attacks are powered up!"

"Really!?" Bianca asked.

"Damn! They were saved by its ability!" Chili hissed as he recalled Pansear.

"Alright!" Hilbert boomed. "We still have a chance, Oshawott!"

"-Heh! Just leave it to me, partner!-" Oshawott roared.

"Don't think that you can turn the tide with just Oshawott," Cress said.

"Even if he is powered up," Cilan said. "You still have Pansage and Panpour to deal with!"

But as if on cue, Snivy and Tepig stood back up. Snivy had a green aura glowing around him, while Tepig had a red aura glow around him.

"Are those their abilities?" Bianca asked.

"Overgrow...and Blaze!" Cheren gasped.

"-Don't get so full of yourself, otter,-" Snivy said.

"-Let's take them down!-" Tepig beamed.

"-Goddamn it...-" Oshawott mumbled. "-And here I thought I could take out the remaining two freaks to impress Hilbert. But...-"

Oshawott faced the two monkeys with Snivy and Tepig.

"-I guess since we faced them together,-" Oshawott said. "-Then we take them out together!-"

"-Aren't you cooperative all of a sudden,-" SNivy commented. "-I thought you didn't want to work with me.-"

"-I don't. Frankly it makes me as sick as hell...-" Oshawott replied. "-But, if it's for Hilbert and his pals, then I gotta suck up my pride and do what they say! You outta feel the same way too, right?-"

"-...Shut up...-" Snivy said.

"-Let's do this!-" Tepig smiled.

"Looks like they decided to work together," Bianca said.

"Then let's finish this together!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Cheren said.

"Well then, let's finish this fight!" Cilan exclaimed. "Pansage! Seed Bomb!"

"-I will avenge my brother!-" Pansage roared.

Pansage shot a barrage of hard-shelled seeds at Oshawott, but Tepig got in front of him.

"Tepig! Use Ember to shield Oshawott!" Bianca commanded.

"Oshawott! Focus Energy!" Hilbert commanded.

From Tepig's nose, a storm of flames burned down the seeds, reducing them into ashes. Meanwhile, Oshawott took a deep breath, focusing energy.

"Snivy! Use Vine Whip and launch Oshawott at Pansage!" Cheren commanded.

Snivy lifted Oshawott with his vines and flung him at Pansage.

"Razor Shell!"

Oshawott held the shell and created the blue blade, this time larger than before.

"Intercept it with Vine Whip!" Cilan commanded.

Pansage sprouted vines and smacked Oshawott with it, but Oshawott cut the vines apart and slashed Pansage in its critical spot. Pansage dropped down to the ground, fainted.

"Wow..." Cilan said as he recalled Pansage. "Looks like you're on your own, Cress."

"One more!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Panpour! Shoot down Oshawott with Scald!" Cress quickly commanded.

"Intercept with Water Gun!" Hilbert commanded.

Panpour spewed boiling water at Oshawott, but Oshawott managed to save himself by intercepting it with his own Water Gun.

"Now Tepig! Tackle!"

While Panpour was distracted, Tepig rammed into Panpour, allowing Oshawott to land safely.

"Let's end this, Oshawott!" Hilbert boomed. "Razor Shell!"

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Cheren commanded.

Oshawott and Snivy jumped into the air, high above Panpour.

"Panpour! Use–!" Cress commanded.

"Stop it with Smog, Tepig!" Bianca commanded,

Tepig emitted a filthy gas, surrounding Panpour and stopping it in its tracks.

"-Hey, prick snake! You wanna split the finishing blow!?-" Oshawott yelled.

"-A combination attack, dare I say!?-" Snivy yelled.

As Oshawott and Snivy prepared their weapons, Snivy grabbed Oshawott with its limb, and Oshawott spewed water at the ceiling, propelling them towards Panpour like a bullet.

"What combination!" Cress exclaimed.

Oshawott stopped spewing water and faced Panpour. Unable to move because of the smog, Panpour had no choice but to face a pounding from Snivy's vines and Oshawott's blade at rocketing speed. The blow crushed Panpour, fainting the last monkey. Cress recalled his monkey. The three had successfully defeated the three gym leaders.

"We won...?" Cheren asked.

"Alright! We did it" Bianca cheered.

"Nice job you three!" Hilbert congratulated the three Pokémon.

"-Heh! It was nothing!-" Oshawott boasted.

"-Quit fooling yourself...-" Snivy sighed.

"-That was close...-" Tepig sighed.

"All right, return Oshawott," Hilbert said.

"Return, Snivy," Cheren said.

"You deserve a well-deserved rest!" Bianca said.

The three recalled their respective partners, all weary from the battle.

"Congratulations, you three," Cress said.

"Your teamwork was stupendous," Cilan said. "At first we thought you three were falling apart, but you proved us wrong at the end."

"That was sweet!" Chili exclaimed. "You guys definitely have skills after that show!"

The three gym leaders handed them each a badge and a disc.

"As a reward, and as a symbol for defeating us," Cress said.

"We reward you with the Trio Badge," Cilan said. "That's the first Unova League official badge."

"And that TM has our Work Up technique!" Chili added. "It'll help you guys get an extra boost!"

"Thank you!" the three exclaimed.

"So are you three going to challenge the Unova League?" Cress asked.

"Yes," Cheren said with pride.

"Eh...let's see how it goes..." Hilbert said lazily. "Probably just collecting these to improve my team's skills."

"No, not really," Bianca said.

"I see," Cilan said, a little surprised.

"Well, anyway, good luck you three!" Chili said. "And come back if you wanna have some lunch!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a small abandoned facility not far from Striaton City.

"...Yes sir," someone responded.

There were two people wearing medieval uniforms at the facility.

"So what did Lord Gorm say?" one of the men asked.

"He told us to continue our search for the Munna and Musharna," the other man replied. "By tonight."

"By tonight!?" the first man exclaimed. "But I thought we had at least until tomorrow afternoon!"

"It looks like they want the Dream Mist now. They're shifting to the other operations."

"Damn it! And we haven't found a single Munna or Musharna yet! Not a single trace!"

"C'mon, let's just try to find it. Do you wanna face the Seven Sages without it?"

"Oh God no!"

The two ventured into the facility, in search for a Munna or a Musharna. From a bush, a pink nearly spherical quadruped Pokémon peeked out from it.

"-...What's going on...?-" it murmured.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** The first gym battle, done! Since there were three of them, a triple battle seemed like a nice idea. And like what I did with N, I added a couple of new moves to their roster. Probably will do this for all the gym battles/important battles. Also, for the Pokémon talking, I decided to make it recurrent, to make the story more interesting, even if they don't know what they're saying. As for Team Plasma, it looks like they're planning a lot. Based on what they said, you can expect a certain legendary showing up in the story.

And for the teams.

Hilbert: I'm going to base his team on the team I used in White.

Cheren: Keep his team the same team that he used in the game, but replace his monkey (in this case Simipour), for something better.

Bianca: Keep her team the same team that she used in the game, but give her something that can fly.

Hilda: That's for you to find out. All you need to know is that her Oshawott and Bisharp will be in it, and Elgyem is not.

Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and see ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Dreamyard

**AN:** Welcome back to Color of Your Soul and I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That's all I need to say. Moving on!**

* * *

The three walked out of the gym, examining the badge that they all had just obtained.

"My first gym badge..." Cheren said in awe.

"Congrats, Cheren," Hilbert said. "Now you're one step closer to becoming Champion, huh?"

"You bet!" Cheren exclaimed. "Now I only need seven more..."

"So what's the next gym?" Bianca asked.

"It's the Nacrene City Gym," Cheren explained. "It's not far from here. All we need to do is to go through Route 3."

"But first, we should get these guys healed up," Hilbert said.

"Right," Cheren said. "We can also find some more Pokémon on the way."

As the three headed to the pokécenter, the door suddenly opened.

"Gah!?"

Hilbert suddenly fell back after bumping into someone.

"Ow..." a voice said.

They looked to see a woman with long dark blue hair, wearing glasses and hair pin, knocked down to the ground.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Cheren asked, offering her a hand.

"Thanks, I'm fine," the woman asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Hilbert said, getting back up.

"? I think you dropped something," the woman said.

Hilbert looked to see that he had dropped the Pokédex.

"Crap, the Pokédex..." Hilbert said as he retrieved it.

"The Pokédex?" the woman asked. "Wait...are you three the trainers that Professor Juniper sent out?"

"Yeah," Hilbert said.

"From that reaction..." Cheren said. "You're Doctor Fennel, I presume?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "I'm Fennel. I was asked by Aurea to help you three out."

"'Aurea'?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, woops, I mean Professor Juniper," Fennel said. "Sorry, we were friends back at college, so I end up calling her by her first name by habit."

"You two were friends ever since college?" Hilbert asked.

"Yep," Fennel said. "Now c'mon. Let's talk at my place."

* * *

The group headed back to Fennel's house. Fennel guides the three trainers to her room, where a peculiar device connected to a bed was present. There was also a PC next to the bed, where the girl from before was on it.

"Amanita! I'm home!" Fennel exclaimed.

"Ah! Doctor Fennel! Welcome back!" Amanita replied. "Oh? You're the three who visited before."

"Hi there," Hilbert said.

"What're you working on?" Bianca asked.

"I'm just checking up on the storage system," Amanita said.

"Huh?" Bianca asked. "Storage system?"

"Do you know about the PC?" Amanita asked.

"Yes," Bianca answered.

"Well, I invented the storage system that the PC uses to store Pokémon," Amanita explained.

"You did!?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Yes," Amanita said. "I even made some upgrades so that you can evolve Pokémon that require trade to evolve by only using the PC."

"Really!?" Hilbert asked.

"Uh huh," Amanita smiled.

"That's amazing," Cheren said.

Fennel cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Now I brought you here to give you guys these," Fennel said, holding three chips.

"What're those?" Bianca asked.

"These are the chips for the C-Gear function," Fennel explained. "Professor Juniper wanted me to install this into your Xtranceivers."

"'C-Gear'?" Hilbert asked.

"It's a mechanic that allows us to collate trainer's and Pokémon's data by retrieving them from their dreams," Fennel said. "I use that data to analyze trainers and the Pokémon that is collected to research trainers and their Pokémon."

"So you're asking us to help you with this research?" Cheren asked.

"Exactly," Fennel said.

"So the professor only wanted us to meet you to become your guinea pigs, eh?" Hilbert mumbled angrily.

'-_Damn you bitch...-'_ Oshawott grumbled silently from within his pokéball.

"With the data, I can research on trainers, their Pokémon and their bonds," Fennel said.

"Their bonds?" Cheren asked.

"Professor Juniper told me about Team Plasma," Fennel explained. "No one should force others to let go of their Pokémon! That's just wrong!"

"So you plan to use the data to research the bonds between trainers," Cheren deduced. "To find something that could prove Team Plasma's theories are wrong?"

"That's right," Fennel said.

"That could prove helpful," Cheren said. "If we can find something that can prove that Pokémon and trainers should be together, then we can prove Team Plasma wrong and they'll lose support."

"Exactly," Fennel said.

"So let's try it out then!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Uh, about that..." Fennel said. "It's technically incomplete."

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. "It doesn't work?"

"Not exactly," Fennel explained. "It's missing one key component for it to fully function."

"One key component?" Hilbert asked.

"It's missing the Dream Mist," Fennel responded.

"'Dream Mist'?" Cheren asked.

"It's a special mist that Munna and Musharna produce," Fennel explained. "I need that mist for better results and a better connection with you and your Pokémon's dreams. Don't get me wrong, the C-Gear will still work fine without it, but..."

"It would work better with the Dream Mist?" Cheren asked.

"Precisely," Fennel said. "So, if it isn't too much trouble..."

"You're asking us to go find the Dream Mist in return for the C-Gear, aren't you?" Hilbert asked.

"I'm so sorry," Fennel said. "I would love to do it myself, but I'm not that good of a trainer, so..."

"Alright," Hilbert said. "We'll do it."

"Really!?" Fennel blasted overjoyed.

"Sure," Hilbert said.

"It'll be a good chance for us to become stronger," Cheren said. "Plus, the C-Gear sounds promising."

"It sounds fun too!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" Fennel overjoyed.

'_But still...' _Cheren thought. _'I'm surprised that Hilbert would coöperate. He was technically tricked, and he wasn't one who takes deception lightly.'_

'_If this works, then Hilda can quit Team Plasma...' _Hilbert thought. _'Then Cheren and Bianca won't have any objections for me to be with her...'_

"Um, excuse me?" Bianca asked. "But what's a Munna?"

"Oh, it's this," Fennel said, showing them a picture of a pink, nearly spherical quadruped Pokémon.

"This is a Munna?" Cheren asked.

"More like a floating tapir piggy bank if you ask me..." Hilbert said.

"It's soooooo cute!" Bianca suddenly yelled. "Where is it!?"

"It's in the Dreamyard, just outside of the city near the gym," Fennel answered.

"Then let's go!" Bianca yelled.

She stormed out of the house, leaving the rest of them in the dust.

"Looks like we know what she's going to catch now," Hilbert said.

"C'mon, we need to go after her!" Cheren exclaimed.

* * *

"Razor Shell," Hilda commanded.

In a dark alley not far from the city, a bright teal Oshawott struck a gray, bipedal Pokémon with bulbous protrusions extending around its body while carrying timber, with a blue blade from his shell. The Pokémon fell to the ground as Oshawott returned to his master's side. The two trainers were in a dark alley, where several other male trainers were already unconscious.

"Damn it!" a gruff man yelled. "What the hell are you!?"

"...Stop this foolish endeavor," she replied. "You are unfit to use Pokémon. Leave that poor Timburr here and begone."

"Like hell I will!" the man yelled. "This Timburr's rare, damn it! I'm not gonna let some bitch tell me what to do!"

"That Timburr is too worthy of someone like you," Hilda shot back coldly.

"Screw you, bitch!" the man yelled. "Timburr, get up, damn it!"

Timburr struggled to get back up, only further disappointing Hilda and Oshawott.

"Took you long enough," the man commented. "Now use Mach Punch!"

Timburr struggled to keep its balance, but managed to throw a punch at blinding speed at Oshawott. Despite this, however, Oshawott dodged the bulleting punch with ease.

"We will end this swiftly," Hilda said.

Oshawott smashed the blade behind Timburr, fainting him. Panicking, the man tried to recall Timburr, but Oshawott flung his blade at the ball, slicing it in half.

"Now leave," Hilda ordered.

The man cowered and ran for his life, leaving his former Timburr for dead.

"Good work, Oshawott," Hilda complimented her partner.

"-Gratitude is not necessary,-" Oshawott grunted.

Hilda went to the Timburr as Oshawott went to retrieve his shell. Hilda took out a yellow crystal, crushed it, and got Timburr to eat the ashes. It woke back up

"-H...Huh...?-" Timburr asked. "-W-What happened?-"

"-You were abandoned by your so-called 'trainer',-" Oshawott told Timburr.

"-Really!?-" Timburr gasped.

"You are free now," Hilda said.

"-Free?-" Timburr asked, despite only making a questioning grunt. "-But what about the goons that were with him?-"

"-They were too weak to put up a challenge...-" Oshawott growled.

"-Seriously!?-" Timburr yelled. "-Damn it...if only someone like you were here before..."

"-? What do you mean?-" Oshawott asked.

"-Those assholes were poachers who wanted me because I knew Mach Punch,-" Timburr explained. "-So they killed my parents and took me from them!-"

"-What!?-" Oshawott cried.

"!? What's the matter!?" Hilda asked, surprised by the reaction.

"How sad..." a voice suddenly interrupted.

They turned to see N, with a gray bipedal fox-like Pokémon with a large and long red mane next to him.

"Lord N!?" Hilda exclaimed. "Why are you here!?"

"I wanted to see you," N said, making Hilda blush. "But that Timburr..."

"Lord N," Hilda asked. "What is the matter?"

"This Timburr's parents were killed by the men that were imprisoning it," N explained.

"What!?"

"How sad..." N said sadly. "Even if you are free, you have no place to go back to now..."

Timburr slumped sadly, realizing that he no longer has a home.

"-N,-" Zoroark said to N. "-Why not have this Timburr join Hilda's team?-"

"That's a good idea, Zoroark," N responded.

"What did he say?" Hilda asked.

"Zoroark suggested that you add this Timburr to your team," N said.

"Really!?" Hilda asked.

"You only have Oshawott and Bisharp on your team, right?" N asked. "Then Timburr would be a great addition for our cause."

"-Cause?-" Timburr asked.

"-We are Team Plasma,-" Oshawott explained. "-Our goal is to liberate Pokémon from foolish trainers that only cause them misfortune.-"

"-Liberate Pokémon?-" Timburr asked.

"-To put it simply,-" Oshawott said. "-We work to free Pokémon from people so that they aren't abused.-"

"-Really?-" TImburr asked, rather amazed. "-Then let me join too!-"

"-You're okay with that?-" Oshawott asked.

"-I don't have a place to go back now,-" Timburr said. "-And I wanna stop other assholes like those hunters from hurting other Pokémon!"

"-I see...-" Oshawott said.

"Well, Oshawott?" Hilda asked. "Does TImburr want to come with us?"

Oshawott nodded in response.

"All right then," Hilda said as she took out a pokéball.

She chucked it at Timburr, who happily jumped and pressed the button, where the pokéball opened and shot a red light at Timburr. The pokéball sucked Timburr into it as it dropped to the ground. It shook three times and a light sparkled around it, ceasing the motion. Hilda picked up the pokéball.

"Congratulations," N said. "You got yourself a Timburr."

"Thank you, Lord N," Hilda said. "Now, Timburr!"

Hilda threw the pokéball out and released Timburr.

"Welcome aboard, Timburr," Hilda said. "My name's Hilda. Let's work together for the sake of Team Plasma."

"-Alright, Hilda!-" Timburr said excitedly.

"-...Oshawott,-" Oshawott greeted.

"Right," Hilda said as she took out another pokéball. "Bisharp!"

Hilda threw the pokéball and released her Bisharp. It landed in front of the two smaller Pokémon, looking down to them.

"-...Who's the runt?-" Bisharp asked Oshawott.

"-He's Timburr,-" Oshawott explained to the red humanoid. "-He's a new member of the team.-"

"-Hmph...-" Bisharp grunted. "-The name's Bisharp. Don't slow Hilda down.-"

"-A-Alright...-" Timburr said intimidated.

"Now, now there," N said to the three. "You're all going to be on the same team. Get along now."

"-By the way, who's the dude?-" Timburr asked.

"-Don't you dare speak so carelessly in front of Lord N, whelp!-" Bisharp growled at Timburr.

"-The man is Lord N,-" Oshawott explained. "-He is our king.-"

"-King?-" Timburr asked.

"You can say that I'm the leader of Team Plasma," N told Timburr.

"-Whoa!-" TImburr exclaimed. "-You can understand what I'm saying!?-"

"-Lord N can talk with Pokémon,-" Oshawott explained.

"Now, let's get going," N said. "Didn't you say you were going to check up upon the investigation team at the Dreamyard?"

"Right!" Hilda exclaimed. "I shall be on my way!"

Hilda recalled her team and headed out to the Dreamyard. Meanwhile, N and Zoroark stayed behind at the alley. N nodded to Zoroark, who jumped into the air and transformed into one of the thugs that were lying on the ground.

"...Please watch over her..." N said.

Zoroark nodded as he went after Hilda.

* * *

The group made it to the Dreamyard. It was an abandoned laboratory that was covered in moss and in ruins. They looked around as Bianca ventured on forward.

"Wow...this place is huge!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Bianca, don't go ahead too far!" Cheren yelled.

"Okay!" she replied.

"So, what is this place?" Hilbert asked.

"The Dreamyard was once a laboratory that researched the Dram Mist," Fennel explained. "But the laboratory was destroyed one day because the Musharnas that were being used as test subjects were corrupted by the scientists' desires and evil thoughts."

"Musharnas are that strong!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Never underestimate them," Fennel said. "Because of this, Musharnas are now extremely territorial ever since."

"So you brought us with you as something to go against the Musharnas," Cheren deduced.

"Just in case," Fennel said. "I don't want to make conflict with them, but if something were to happen..."

"So it's just some extra security then," Hilbert said.

"I'm sorry for having to waste your time on my errand," Fennel said.

"It's okay, Doctor," Cheren said. "I'm sure we can find the Dream Mist without trouble."

"Cheren! Come on!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Although she could cause something..." Hilbert said.

As they chased after her, Bianca found herself in the middle of the deserted facility. She looked around, searching for the Munna that she desired so badly.

"Munna?" Bianca called out. "Where are you? I wanna battle you!"

"Does she really think that will work?" Hilbert asked.

"Well it's Bianca," Cheren said. "Knowing her, this just might work."

As if on cue, a creature similar to the picture that Fennel showed them suddenly appeared from some bushes.

"Speak of the devil," Cheren said.

"How does she do that?" Hilbert asked.

"Alright! A Munna!" Bianca cheered.

"-Who are you?-" Munna asked curiously, but only letting out a questioning cooing noise. "-Battle?-"

"Let's go, Lillipup!" Bianca called.

She released her Lillipup, who energetically raced around Bianca.

"-Alright! I finally get to battle!-" Lillipup barked. "-Yay! Yay! Yay!-"

"Huh? She's not using Tepig?" Hilbert asked.

"I guess so..." Cheren said.

"Tepig did great during the gym battle," Bianca said. "So I wanna let Lillipup shine now!"

"I guess that makes sense," Cheren said.

"Bianca! Be careful!" Fennel called out.

"I still need to capture something..." Hilbert said sadly.

* * *

"Lillipup! Use Tackle!"

Lillipup suddenly growled at Munna as he charged at it. Munna, confused, floated out of the way and shot a peculiar ray at Lillipup.

"-Kyan!-" Lillipup yelped.

"Lillipup!" Bianca cried.

"-This is battle?-" Munna asked lazily.

"-I'm okay Bianca!-" Lillipup barked energetically.

"You look okay..." Bianca said. "But we should be more careful...Lillipup, use Work Up! Then use Bite!"

Lillipup roused himself, then charged at Munna to bite it. In response, Munna curled up into a ball as Lillipup bit it.

"It's using Defense Curl!" Cheren informed Bianca.

Munna shook off Lillipup and shot another peculiar at him at point-blank range. Lillipup winced as he flew back.

"Lillipup!"

"We need to help her!" Cheren exclaimed.

Cheren was about to release one of his Pokémon, but Hilbert stopped him.

"C'mon, let her do this," Hilbert said. "It's pointless if we catch it for her."

"...I guess..." Cheren said a little hesitantly.

"-Grrr...I'll take you down!-" Lillipup growled.

"-This is battle?-" Munna asked Lillipup.

"-Yes, this is a battle!-" Lillipup growled.

"-Battle...fun...-" Munna murmured.

Munna's eyes started to glow as it stared at Lillipup.

"That's Hypnosis!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Watch out! It'll put Lillipup to sleep!"

"Not to worry!" Bianca called back. "Lillipup, now's your chance! Use Bite!"

Lillipup charged at Munna as it was staring at him. Despite making full eye contact, Lillipup didn't fall asleep to the Hypnosis and bit Munna full on.

"What the!?" Hilbert yelled.

"It's Lillipup's ability, Vital Spirit!" Cheren exclaimed. "With it, Lillipup can't go to sleep!"

"Now slam Munna to the ground and Tackel it!" Bianca commanded.

Lillipup flung Munna to the ground and dropped down and smashed Munna.

"-Gyagh!-" Munna cried.

"Okay, now to capture it..." Bianca said as she reached into her bag for a pokéball.

"Not so fast!" a voice interrupted her.

"Huh?" they asked.

From out of nowhere, a black mole with blue-gray stripes attacked Lillipup out of nowhere.

"What the!?" they cried.

"Lillipup!" Bianca cried.

"!? Look out!" Cheren cried.

As Bianca went to Lillipup, a rock suddenly shot out of nowhere, stopping her in her tracks. They looked ahead to see two men wearing matching medieval outfits and a rock-like Pokémon with what appears to be a hexagonal yellow eye come out of the shadows.

"Team Plasma!" Hilbert yelled.

"Nice job finding a Munna," one of them said. "Now we can get what we want."

"What?" Cheren asked.

"Roggenrola! Use Rock Blast on Munna!" the other one commanded.

The rock Pokémon began shot rocks out of its eye at Munna. It cried in pain as it was nailed by rocks.

"What're you doing!?" Bianca cried. "Stop it!"

"Not until we get the Dream Mist!" one of the Plasma grunts yelled.

"Dream Mist?" Hilbert asked.

"You're after the Dream Mist too!?" Fennel asked.

"Of course!" the other grunt shot back. "We were ordered by Lord Gorm to retrieve the Dream Mist."

"Why!?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't know, he just said that it was important," one of the grunts said. "And since Munna won't start making it...Drilbur, Metal Claw!"

The mole sharpened his claws to the pont as if they were metal, and slashed Munna with them.

"Stop it!" Bianca cried. "Lillipup, save Munna with Tackle!"

Lillipup growled and rammed Drilbur away from Munna.

"Tch! You're gonna get in Team Plasma's way!?" one of the grunts yelled.

"Oshawott, get out here!" Hilbert yelled.

"You too, Purrloin!" Cherne yelled.

They each released their respective Pokémon in response. Oshawott immediately grabbed his shell and wielded it, while Purrloin growled at the grunts. Bianca went to help Lillipup and Munna.

"Does that answer your question?" Hilbert asked.

"-Get ready to get your asses handed to you, assholes!-" Oshawott growled.

* * *

"Oshawott, Razor Shell on Drilbur!" Hilbert commanded.

"Purrloin, Pursuit on Roggenrola!" Cheren commanded.

"Drilbur, Metal Claw on that Oshawott!" one of the grunts commanded.

"Roggenrola, Rock Blast on that Purrloin!" the other grunt commanded.

Oshawott created his blue blade form his shell as he clashed it with Drilbur's claws, while Roggenrola tried to shoot down Purrloin as it swiftly dodged the rocks and smashed its paw at Roggenrola. Meanwhile, Bianca was healing Lillipup and Munna with some potions that she bought at the pokécenter before departing.

"Are you two alright?" Bianca asked.

"-I-I'm fine, Bianca,-" Lillipup barked.

"-Body...hurts...-" Munna moaned.

"Phew...it looks like you're alright, though..." Bianca said with relief.

"Are they okay?" Fennel asked.

"Yes, they'll be fine," Bianca reported.

"That's a relief," Fennel said.

"But still, why would Team Plasma want the Dream Mist?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know..." Fennel said. "But it's likely that they're trying to see if it can be used as an energy source."

"An energy source?" Bianca asked.

"The Dream Mist has many properties..." Fennel explained. "It would be possible for them to manipulate the mist as energy..."

"What would happen if they succeed?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know," Fennel said. "And I rather not find out."

Meanwhile, the battle was raging on.

"Oshawott, finish that mole off with Razor Shell!" Hilbert commanded.

"-You're done, mole!-" Oshawott yelled as he flung his blade at Drilbur.

"Use Dig!" the grunt commanded.

Drilbur dug into the ground, avoiding Oshawott's attack.

"What!?" Hilbert yelled.

"-Damn it...where is he!?-" Oshawott growled.

He looked around, trying to find Drilbur.

"Now!" the grunt commanded,

Drilbur suddenly emerged from behind Oshawott and slashed his back.

"-Gaugh! Why you little!-" Oshawott growled.

"Back into the ground!" the grunt commanded.

Drilbur dug back into the ground, just in time to avoid Oshawott's attack.

"-Not again!-" Osahwott muttered.

"At this rate, we won't be able to hit him..." Hilbert said. "What to do..."

Hilbert then noticed the hole that Drilbur made.

"That's it!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Oshawott! Water Gun in the hole!"

Oshawott did as he was told and spewed water into the hole. A few moments later, Drilbur shot out of the ground, in pain from the water.

"-Gyaow! That hurts!-" Drilbur cried.

"Now! Razor Shell!" Hilbert commanded.

"-See ya, bastard!-" Osahwott yelled proudly as he slashed down Drilbur with his blade, rendering the mole fainted.

"What!?" the grunt yelled in disbelief. "How did you defeat me!?"

"That'll teach you to never mess with us!" Hilbert yelled.

"-Suck it, bitch!-" Oshawott roared.

"Looks like Hilbert wrapped that up," Cheren said happily. "Now to take care of this one! Pursuit!"

Purrloin nodded and smashed at Roggenrola, but it didn't budge.

"Tch! As expected of a rock type..." Cheren said. "Its defense are tough..."

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" the grunt boasted. "Use Iron Defense!"

Roggenrola started to shine and harden like iron. Purrloin tried to attack it, but it didn't do a thing.

"Argh! The defenses shot up!" Cheren said.

"Now try and take this guy down!" the grunt boasted.

Cheren looked a little defeated, but thought of something.

"If I can't take you on with physical attacks, then let's try special attacks," Cheren said. "Purrloin, Use Assist!"

Purrloin went over and touched Oshawott on the paw.

"-Excuse me for a moment,-" Purrloin said politely to Oshawott.

"-Huh?-" Oshawott asked.

Purrloin's paw started to glow, and Purrloin spewed water at Roggenrola.

"What the-!?" the grunt yelled in shock.

"Assist," Cheren explained. "It allows Purrloin to use one of the moves that its party members, or in this case, its partner knows."

"Damn you!" the grunt yelled.

"Wow...your friends are strong," Fennel said with awe.

"I know, aren't they?" Bianca asked. "I wish I was that strong too..."

Munna looked at Bianca with curiosity.

"Now give up and leave," Hilbert threatened.

The grints glared at them, but a cooing noise suddenly stopped them.

"What the?" Hilbert asked.

"-That sound...-" Munna suddenly said. "-Mama!?-"

* * *

They looked up to see a large round tapir like Pokémon with a pink head and a purple bottom separated in a floral pattern. It looked similar to Munna.

"Musharna!?" Fennel exclaimed. "It must have sensed the battle!"

"Musharna!?" they cried.

Musharna looked angrily at them. It growled as it shot a peculiar ray at them.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell!?" Hilbert yelled.

"They're territorial!" Cherne yelled. "It must think that we invaded its territory!"

Musharna charged energy in its mouth, and shot a tremendous laser at them. Everyone managed to avoid it, but it left a huge burn track on the ground.

"A Hyper Beam!" Cheren exclaimed. "If we get hit by that, then we're done for!"

"For now, let's try to stop it!" Hilbert suggested.

Cheren nodded in agreement.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

"Purrloin, Pursuit!"

The two Pokémon attacked Musharna, but even though they smashed their attacks at it, Musharna didn't even budge, and shot them down with the peculiar beam.

"-It didn't even budge!?-" Oshawott yelled.

"-This is gonna be tough...-" Purrloin commented.

Musharna glanced at Munna, who still had the wounds from the grunts' Pokémon's attacks, then growled angrily. It started to charge energy into its mouth and shot a tremendous laser at them. They managed to avoid the attack. Musharna growled as it charged energy and shot another Hyper Beam at them.

"Wait...didn't it look like it was angry about something?" Hilbert asked.

"No duh!" Cheren yelled. "We invaded its territory!"

"No not that," Hilbert said. "It suddenly shot Hyper Beam when it looked at Munna..."

Hulbert looked at Munna, who was still hurt from the attacks.

"That's it!" Hilbert exclaimed. "That Musharna must be Munna's mother!"

"What!?" they exclaimed.

"Of course!" Cheren exclaimed. "Musharna was aiming for us not because we invaded the Dreamyard, but because it thinks we hurt Munna!"

"So how do we-?!" Hilbert yelled, but was cut off when Musharna's eyes started to glow. It looked down upon everyone in the area.

"Crap! Hyp...no...sis..." Hilbert moaned as he fell asleep.

"-I feel sleepy...-" Oshawott mumbled as he fell asleep too.

* * *

"-...an...Bian...Bianca!-" a voice barked.

"H...Huh...?" she moaned.

Bianca woke up, where a pink mist filled the Dreamyard.

"What is this?" she asked.

"-You're awake!-" Lillipup barked.

"Lillipup! You're alright!" Bianca exclaimed with joy. "Right! You can't go to sleep by Hypnosis."

"-But...-" Lillipup frowned sadly.

Bianca looked around and saw that everyone was asleep.

"Everyone must have been hit by Musharna's Hypnosis..." Bianca said. "!? Where's Munna!?"

She looked around and saw Munna and Musharna. Musharna was tending to Munna's wounds by feeding it some berries.

"Munna's okay," Bianca said with relief. "But we need to wake up everyone else."

She looked around and found Hilbert, Cheren, and Fennel, along with Oshawott and Purrloin.

"Guys!" Bianca exclaimed.

Musahrna heard Bianca's cry and glared at it.

"Oh no!" Bianca gasped.

Musharna started to charge energy at Bianca, where Lillipup went in front of Bianca and growled at Musharna.

"Wait!" Bianca cried.

As Musharna was about to launch another Hyper Beam, Munna got in front of Bianca.

"Munna?" Bianca asked.

"-What're you doing!?-" Musharna growled. "-Move!-"

"-She's not enemy!-" Munna squealed.

"-What!?-" Musharna cried.

"Is Munna..." Bianca asked. "Trying to defend me...?"

"-These humans tried to hurt you!-" Musharna yelled.

"-This person only wanted to battle me!-" Munna argued. "-And those three defended me from those bad people!-"

Munna pointed to the sleeping Plasma grunts.

"Please! We're sorry for invading in your territory," Bianca apologized. "But we aren't trying to hurt your Munna! We were only protecting it! We just wanted some Dream Mist so our friend can do her research!"

"-...I see...-" Musharna said, then glanced at Bianca. "-In that case...Thank you for protecting my daughter.-"

Munna smiled at Bianca.

"I don't know what happened," Bianca said. "But I guess...we're safe?"

"-That's right, Bianca!-" Lillipup barked.

"Then, can you wake everyone up?" Bianca asked.

Musharna nodded, and went to the trainers. It opened its mouth, and a pink mist poured out from their heads. Musharna ate the mist and produced a mist of its own from the mark on its forehead.

"What was that?" Bianca asked.

And on cue, everyone started to wake up.

"H...Huh...?" Hilbert moaned.

"What...happened...?" Cheren asked.

"-Gaugh...My head hurts...-" Oshawott groaned. "-And I was having the best dream...-"

"It looks like we fell asleep..." Fennel said, then noticed the mist coming from Musharna. "The Dream Mist!"

"Wait, that's the Dream Mist!?" Hilbert yelled.

Musharna looked at Fennel, then looked at Bianca. Musharna made the mist surround Fennel.

"Wait...are you giving me the Mist?" Fennel asked.

Musharna nodded. Overjoyed, Fennel took out a beaker, scooped some of the mist and closed it with a stopper.

"Yes! I finally got the Dream Mist!" Fennel squealed.

"...What the hell happened?" Hilbert asked confused.

"No idea..." Cheren said.

But as she was rejoicing, the grunts managed to wake up too.

"What...happened...?" one of them asked.

"! Dude! The Mist!" the other grunt yelled.

"Shit, you're right!" the first grunt yelled.

"Crap! They're awake too!" Hilbert yelled.

But before anyone could do anything, someone took some of the mist from behind Musharna.

"Mission accomplished," a familiar voice said.

* * *

They turned to see Hilda, who had obtained some of the Dream Mist.

"Hilda!" Hilbert yelled.

"It has been a while, Hilbert," Hilda said.

"Lady Hilda!" the grunts addressed.

"You two," Hilda said. "You failed to retrieve the Dream Mist."

"O-Our apologies, ma'am!" the grunts yelled.

"Do not worry," Hilda responded. "In the end, we have the Dream Mist."

"'Lady'?" Hilbert asked. "So you're an executive?"

"Yes," Hilda said teasingly. "Are you impressed?"

"I...I guess..." Hilbert said, trying to hide his flustering face.

"Hilbert!" Cheren yelled angrily.

"Oh right..." Hilbert said. "What're you gonna do with the Dream Mist!?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that," Hilda said. "And we must be on our way."

"-You're with those scum!?-" Musharna growled, then attacked Hilda with Hyper Beam.

"Watch out, Lady Hilda!" one of the grunt yelled.

Hilda simply released her Oshawott, who projected a large barrier that completely blocked and nullified the beam.

"It blocked Hyper Beam!?" Hilbert gasped.

"It's Protect!" Cheren exclaimed. "It allows the user to completely nullify an attack."

Musharna growled and shot peculiar rays at Oshawott.

"Razor Shell," Hilda calmly commanded.

The teal Oshawott created his blue blade and ran towards Mushana at surprising speed. He effortlessly dodged all the rays and slashed Musharna. In one slash, Musharna fell to the ground.

"It took out Musharna in one strike!?" Cheren gasped.

"-The hell!?-" Oshawott gasped. "-How strong are you!?-"

"-...This is easy...-" Hilda's Oshawott replied. "-Unless you're weak...-"

"-The hell did you say!?-" Oshawott growled.

Oshawott took out his blade and struck at Hilda's Oshawott, who only blocked it with his own blade.

"Oshawott!?" Hilbert yelled.

"...Looks like they want to fight," Hilda said. "Very well then."

Hilda recalled her Oshawott, making Hilbert's Oshawott fall flat on his face.

"-What the!?-" Oshawott growled. "-Hey bitch! Bring that bastard back out here! I'm gonna pummel him!-"

"Calm down, Oshawott!" Hilbert said as he recalled Oshawott. "What're you talking about?"

"I did want to fight you before," Hilda said. "I wanted to test your strengths."

"So?"

"...Meet me at Wellspring Cave," Hilda said. "We shall fight there."

"Hold it!" Cheren hissed. "What makes you think we'll actually do it!?"

"If you win, then I will tell you what Team Plasma's plan is," Hilda said.

"What!?" Cheren gasped.

"And what if we lose?" Bianca asked, scared at the possible results.

"Then you must free your Pokémon," Hilda simply said.

This was an opportunity too valuable to refuse. If they win against Hilda, then they can get a huge advantage against Team Plasma. But what are their chances of winning? Hilda's Oshawott just took out Musharna in one hit, where even Hilbert's Oshawott and Cheren's Purrloin's combined efforts didn't even make it budge.

"...Alright, then," Hilbert said. "Deal!"

"Hilbert!?" Cheren blurted.

"If we win, then we can learn Team Plasma's goals," Hilbert said.

"But if we lose, then we lose our Pokémon!" Cheren yelled.

"But we can learn Team Plasma's goals!" Hilbert emphasized.

The two were a bit hesitant, but Hilbert did have a point. Cheren only sighed.

"You won't change your mind, will you?" Cheren asked.

"Don't even try it," Hilbert said.

"...Fine," Cheren said. "We can't let you face someone that strong alone."

"Yeah! We can do it!" Bianca exclaimed.

"We'll just see about that," Hilda said.

Hilda released her Bisharp, who carried her in his arm and jumped far away, out of the area. Before they realized it, the two grunts had disappeared, having abandoned their Pokémon.

"They left their Pokémon?" Bianca gasped.

"Well, knowing Team Plasma," Cheren said. "They probably 'liberated' their Pokémon."

"Let's find out then," Hilbert said.

He took out a pokéball and threw it at Drilbur. As it hit Drilbur, the pokéball opened up and shot a red laser at Drilbur, sucking it into the pokéball. The ball dropped, shook three times, and a light sparkled around it. Hilbert picked up the pokéball.

"Alright! I finally caught something!" Hilbert yelled. "Welcome to the team, Drilbur."

"Well then," Cheren said as he took out a pokéball and threw it at the fallen Roggenrola. The same process occurred, and Cheren had caught Roggenrola

"Roggenrola, welcome to the team," Cheren said.

"For now, let's go back to Striaton City and rest up," Fennel said. "You three deserve it."

As the three headed back, Munna nudged at Bianca from behind.

"Huh?" she asked as she turned to Munna.

"-I wanna go with you.-" Munna cooed as she tugged at Bianca's bag.

"I think it wants to go with you," Fennel said.

"Is that true, Munna?" Bianca asked.

Munna nodded.

"Alright then," Bianca said, taking out a pokéball. "Come on in!"

Munna tapped the button on the ball as Bianca tossed it into the air, getting caught in the ball. Bianca caught the ball in her hands.

"Welcome aboard, Munna!" Bianca cheered.

Bianca looked at Musharna, who managed to get back up.

"I promise that I will protect Munna," Bianca assured Musharna.

Musharna nodded in response, went over and kissed Munna's pokéball, then left. As the group left, they didn't notice a man had watched the event, and quickly left.

* * *

After a visit to the pokécenter, they returned to Fennel's lab, where she scanned the Dream Mist that she obtained from Musharna. After a few moments, she took out the three chips and handed them to the group.

"There! The C-Gear is now truly complete!" Fennel reported.

"Awesome!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Now, let me just install the chips into your Xtranceivers," Fennel said.

The three handed her their Xtranceivers, and Fennel installed the chips. She returned the devices to them.

"Now, to activate them," Fennel said. "You just have to turn on the Xtranceivers, and they'll function automatically, and they'll collect data from your dreams."

"Great," Hilbert said. "Now, we better get going."

"Right," Fennel said. "Good luck! If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Yes ma'am!" the three exclaimed, then left Fennel's house.

Fennel continued to scan the Dream Mist, but saw something peculiar.

"Huh?" she asked.

As she further examined it, she saw several images of themselves.

"This must be our dreams," Fennel said. "Musharna must have materialized them within the mist.

There were several dreams in them. Cheren was at the Pokémon League, holding a trophy while receiving a fanfare, where Bianca was strangely besides him. Bianca was surrounded by cute Pokémon, traveling the world. The two grunts had dreams of going on a date with Hilda. Oshawott was pummeling Snivy and laughing at him like a troll. And Purrloin was sleeping under the sun.

"How cute," Fennel said. "? Where's Hilbert's dream?"

She looked around and found it, but did not expect this. There were huge flames engulfing the scenery. Sounds of cries of people and Pokémon could be heard from the background. Hilbert was a small kid, backing away in fear while bleeding from the forehead from what appeared to be a huge, scary monster.

"What is this!?" Fennel exclaimed with fear.

"What will you do now?" a voice asked Hilbert.

"Who's there!?" Hilbert asked.

He looked up to see what appeared to be a man riding the monster.

"Who...are you?" he asked.

"You'll be coming with me," the man said.

And with a wave of his hand, the monster attacked Hilbert.

"AAAAAAAUGH!"

Hilbert's scream was the last thing that Fennel heard, as the screen went black.

"What in the..." Fennel said.

She was shuddering and shaking from the image.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same man from the Dreamyard headed into an alley.

"Welcome back," a voice said.

The man turned to see N.

"So how did it go?" N asked.

The man jumped into the air and transformed into Zoroark.

"-It looks like Hilda is going to fight that Hilbert boy and his friends at Wellspring Cave,-" Zoroark told N.

"Is that so," N said. "This outta be interesting."

"-Are you planning to watch the fight?-" Zoroark asked.

"I want to see how strong Hilbert became after our fight," N said with some expectation in his voice.

"-...Do you really think that they'll beat Hilda?-" Zoroark asked.

"We'll just have to find out then," N said.

The two then headed out of the alley and on to their destination.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for being late on this chapter. A lot has happened while I was writing this. Anyway, hooray! Hilbert finally caught something! Not much to say, Cheren and Bianca are starting to build their canon team (except the monkeys), Hilbert's starting to make his team, and they're progressing. I decided to give Bianca's and Cheren's other Pokémon some screen time, instead of giving Snivy and Tepig all of the attention. Oshawott is still out there, because well, Hilbert didn't catch Drilbur yet. Or anything for that matter. I also wanted to portray Hilda as confident, extremely cold to toher trainers who obviously abuse their Pokémon, but rather flirtatious and gentle with Hilbert to establish Hilbert's feelings for Hilda.

Well, not much else to talk about, if you don't count that completely messed up dream that sounded extremely out-of-place. That, I felt was extremely creepy, but it helped build on Hilbert's mysterious backstory. After all of that bonding earlier with Bianca and Munna, along with the positive fact that Hilbert finally caught something, and Hilda befriending a poor Timburr, and you then get thrown into a complete nightmare where god only knows what happened in the end (even if it was les sthan a paragraph long). It feel it makes me want to know what exactly happened in his past. Just what could have possibly happened to cause such a traumatic genocide scene to happen. If you have the same feeling, then I'm doing something right.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it, and as always, tell me what you think. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Fall Apart

**AN:** I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it.

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Pokémon?**

* * *

After a good rest at the pokécenter, the three headed out to the Wellspring Cave, raring to fight Hilda.

"Now," Hilbert said. "Any ideas on how to beat Hilda?"

"Figured you didn't think about anything before accepting her challenge," Cheren sighed. "Well...all we know is that she's definitely going to use her shiny Oshawott and that humanoid Pokémon...Bisharp, was it?"

"That Oshawott was really strong!" Bianca said. "It took out Musharna in one hit!"

"I know..." Hilbert said.

He reached out for his two pokéball and released Oshawott and his newly caught Drilbur. While Oshawott looked as confident as ever, Drilbur looked confused.

"-Hey! Where am I!?-" Drilbur growled.

"-You've been captured,-" Oshawott explained to him. "-Your trainer left you and saved his own ass.-"

"-What!?-" Drilbur yelled.

"-True shit, boy,-" Oshawott said. "-Now suck it up and meet your new trainer.-"

Drilbur looked up to Hilbert.

"-So you're my new trainer?-" Drilbur asked doubtfully and rather annoyed, although to Hilbert, Drilbur only made a questioning noise.

"I'm your new trainer, Drilbur," Hilbert said. "The name's Hilbert. Nice to meet you."

"-Why the hell did I have to get captured by another pathetic human again?-" Drilbur grumbled.

"-The hell did you say!?-" Oshawott growled.

"So what do you think?" Hilbert asked.

"Not too sure that this will be enough," Cheren said. "Hilda's Oshawott seemed more powerful than our team...and she also has a fully evolved Pokémon."

"-You saying that I'm too weak!?-" Oshawott growled.

"-I think they're saying that they're too strong, idiot,-" Drilbur pointed out.

"-Says you!-" Oshawott shot back.

The two glared at each other.

"What the hell?" Hilbert asked. "It's like Oshawott and Snivy again."

Hilbert took out his pokédex and scanned Drilbur. On the screen listed Drilbur's current stats, ability and moves that he knows.

"Drilbur," Hilbert read. "Adamant Nature. Proud of its power. Sand Rush for an ability. Knows the moves Dig, Metal Claw, Rapid Spin, and Mud Slap."

"I guess it'll have to do," Cheren said. "Drilbur could be useful against Bisharp. From the looks of it, Bisharp is a Steel-type, so Drilbur's Ground-type moves will be super effective against it."

"So I pit Drilbur against Bisharp," Hilbert said. "And have Oshawott face her Oshawott."

"That would be the best option," Cheren said. "Since Drilbur's a Ground-type, he'll have a huge disadvantage against Oshawott."

"-Who're we fighting?-" Drilbur asked.

"-This bitch who Hilbert's head over heels for,-" Oshawott grumbled.

"-He's in love with this girl?-" Drilbur asked. "-Then why is he fighting her?-"

"-Hell if I knew,-" Oshawott responded. "-Humans are so confusing at times.-"

"So now what?" Bianca asked.

"I guess we have no choice but to head to Wellspring Cave," Cheren said. "-But...where do we look...?-"

"-Wellspring Cave!?-" Drilbur suddenly shot up. "-That's where I came from!-"

"-Seriously?-" Oshawott asked.

"? What's wrong, Drilbur?" Hilbert asked, taking notice to Drilbur's sudden change.

"Drilburs usually reside in caves..." Cheren said. "Maybe the grunt caught Drilbur there. He can lead us to the Wellspring Cave!"

"Is that true?" Hilbert asked Drilbur.

"-Of course, damn it!-" Drilbur roared. "-Before they caught me, I was part of proud group of strong Drilburs who defended the cave!-"

"...I have no idea what you're saying man," Hilbert blurted, shocking Drilbur.

"-Whatever!-" Drilbur grunted. "-Just follow me! I'll guide you there!-"

Drilbur suddenly rushed ahead, leaving the rest of the group in the dust.

"What the-!? Drilbur!" Hilbert yelled.

"-After him!-" Oshawott roared.

The two raced after Drilbur, where Cheren and Bianca followed from behind. Although they didn't notice, N and Zoroark hid behind a tree, eavesdropping them.

"How sad..." N said. "He couldn't hear Drilbur's voice..."

"-Don't blame him,-" Zoroark said. "-He's just human.-"

"...Let's follow him," N said.

Zoroark nodded in response as the two trailed from behind.

* * *

The group soon reached the entrance to a large cave carved within a mountain.

"So this is the Wellspring Cave, I guess," Cheren said.

"Let's go then," Hilbert said.

"-Heh, I don't think that's necessary though,-" Drilbur snorted.

"-The hell's that supposed to mean?-" Osahwott asked.

"-If what you guys said is true,-" Drilbur explained. "-Then our boss, Excadrill, will surely take care of her!-"

"-Excadrill?-" Oshawott asked.

"-He's what we evolve into,-" Drilbur went on. "-He's the protector of the cave, and no one can beat him!-"

"-Is that so,-" Oshawott said.

"-Glad you understand,-" Drilbur said in a cocky tone. "-Now would you please tell your sorry excuse for a trainer to release me so that I can go home?-"

"-You did not just say that!-" Oshawott cried as he attacked Drilbur.

"What the-!? Knock it off, you two!" Hilbert yelled as he tried to break it up himself, but only became the receiving end of their blades and claws.

"-Hilbert!-" Oshawott cried, then glared at Drilbur. "-You bastard! You can go piss off for all I care!-"

"-Gladly!-" Drilbur snorted as he headed into the cave. "-Frankly, I never wanted to become some human's meat puppet, like you!-"

"-He doesn't treat me like his meat puppet!-" Oshawott yelled. "-And I'm sure as hell he won't either!-"

"-Ah, screw you!-" Drilbur shot back. "-They're all the same! You're just too soft on the poor sap!-"

"Drilbur, wait!" Hilbert yelled.

He chased after Drilbur, who entered the cave by himself.

"Is he really gonna be all right?" Bianca asked. "I mean his Pokémon are already fighting each other."

"Let's hope so..." Cheren said.

"-God damn it...-" Oshawott mumbled as they followed Hilbert.

"-Boss! I retur–" Drilbur exclaimed, until he entered the cave to see a large gray bipedal mole with large features on his head and fore limbs that resemble axes and bore a striking resemblance to Drilbur fall to the ground.

"-Boss!-" Drilbur cried.

"-Stay...away...!-" the mole struggled to say, until the opposing Pokémon smashed his head to the ground with his foot.

Drilbur looked up to see a large red humanoid with blades on his body.

"-Heh! Pathetic...-" the humanoid said.

"-Why you-!-" Drilbur growled.

Drilbur attacked the humanoid, but the humanoid just smashed Drilbur away.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert yelled.

Hilbert ran in just in time to catch Drilbur. The force of the impact from the humanoid caused both of them to smash into a wall.

"-What the...? You!?-" Drilbur exclaimed.

"You okay?" Hilbert asked.

"Hilbert!" Cheren exclaimed as they all ran in.

"So you made it," a voice said.

They looked up to see Hilda, where the humanoid jumped back to her side.

"Hilda!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"-You bitch! Why the hell did you hurt the boss!?-" Drilbur cried, trying to break free from Hilbert's grasp.

"Whoa, calm down!" Hilbert yelled. "Why're you so worked up!?"

"That Pokémon is an excadrill," Cheren explained. "They're the evolved form of drilburs...Drilbur must have a bond with this one!"

"So you do know something," Hilda said coldly. "All we did was defend ourselves. This excadrill attacked us first."

"-Bullshit!-" Drilbur roared. "-You two obviously did something!-"

Drilbur broke free of Hilbert's grasp and attacked the humanoid once more.

"Drilbur, no!" Hilbert yelled.

"Bisharp," Hilda commanded.

Bisharp vanished in front of Drilbur as soon as his trainer commanded.

"-Wha–!?-" Drilbur gasped.

Bisharp reappeared behind Drilbur and slashed him down. Drilbur gagged as he dropped to the ground.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

"That drilbur..." Hilda said. "I see...this is the one that one of my subordinates released at the Dreamyard...so you caught it..."

Hilbert rushed over and picked up Drilbur. He quickly took out a potion and sprayed it at Drilbur, healing his wounds.

"So, shall we begin the battle?" Hilda asked.

After healing Drilbur, Hilbert placed him back on the ground and faced Hilda.

"Fine," Hilbert said.

"Excellent," Hilda said. "Now..."

Bisharp stood in front of Hilda and raised the blade on his arm in front of them.

"Shall we begin?" Hilda asked.

"Hey Drilbur..." Hilbert said. "I can tell that you don't like me...but like it or not, you're my Pokémon now. So follow my commands."

"-Why the hell do I–!-" Drilbur argued.

"Don't you want to avenge that excadrill?" Hilbert asked.

Drilbur stopped arguing.

"Look, I'll release you after this fight so you can return to your friends," Hilbert said. "But for now, let's just work together...alright?"

Drilbur stared at Hilbert for a moment, then faced Bisharp.

"-...Fine...-" Drilbur mumbled.

* * *

Outside of the cave, N and Zoroark finally reached the entrance.

"Made it," N said. "Let's go see the battle, shall we?"

Zoroark nodded in response as they sneaked into the cave. As soon as they entered, Drilbur crashed into a wall.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

"-Yo, you okay!?-" Oshawott cried.

Drilbur managed to struggle to get out, only to be greeted by Bisharp suddenly appearing in front of him. Bisharp swiftly and strongly slashed Drilbur, who managed to block it with his Metal Claw. In response, Bisharp lunged his head and smashed it at Drilbur, punishing him to the ground.

"Damn it!" Hilbert muttered. "Why the hell aren't you commanding your Pokémon!?"

"Simple," Hilda said. "I don't need to. Bisharp is perfectly capable of thinking on his own."

"What!?" Hilbert blurted in shock.

"Now, can you tell what Bisharp just did?" Hilda asked teasingly.

"That must have been Iron Head..." Cheren deduced. "A strong Steel-type move that can flinch the opponent."

Hilbert clenched his teeth as Drilbur managed to recover from the blow.

"Use Dig!" Hilbert commanded.

Drilbur nodded, then dug into the ground. Bisharp, not being able to see where Drilbur is, waited for Hilda's orders. Hilda only nodded in response, leading to Bisharp creating several jagged rocks and spread them out across the field, where they floated.

"What the-!?" Hilbert asked.

Drilbur quickly emerged from behind Bisharp, but Bisharp saw this coming, quickly turned and slashed Drilbur in the gut.

"-Gaugh!-" Drilbur gagged as he fell.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

"-Damn it...to think I'd suck this much under the command of a trainer...-" Drilbur muttered as he got back up. "-No, it's not his fault...this Bisharp...he's just too strong...!-"

"-As brutal and merciless as ever, I guess...-" Zoroark quietly whispered to N. N only watched the battle closely.

"We need to help him!" Bianca told Cheren.

"Oh, feel free to join in anytime," Hilda called out. "It won't matter."

"Says you!" Cheren roared as he released his Purrloin.

"You go too, Lillipup!" Bianca exclaimed as she released Lillipup.

But as the two creatures entered the field, the jagged rocks suddenly aimed form them and stabbed at them.

"What the-!?" Hilbert yelled.

"What was that!?" Bianca asked.

"Those rocks..." Cheren deduced. "It's Stealth Rock! They cause damage to a Pokémon that enter the field! Bisharp must have set those up while Drilbur was digging!"

"So we only gave her an opening to use it!?" Hilbert yelled.

"Precisely," Hilda said. "Just like now."

Bisharp slashed Drilbur strongly while Hilbert was distracted.

"Crap!" he muttered.

"-Focus, man!-" Drilbur yelled as he got back up.

"Purrloin, use Leer!" Cheren commanded.

"Lillipup, use Work Up!" Bianca commanded.

Hoping for an advantage in stats, the two Pokémon were about to execute their commanded moves, but Hilda just released another Pokémon, who smashed his fist to them with the speed of a bullet.

"What!?" Bianca exclaimed.

The Pokémon was a gray, bipedal Pokémon carrying a piece of timber as it shot another speeding punch at them, instantly knocking out the two Pokémon.

"A timburr!?" Cheren gasped. "And it knows Mach Punch!?"

"Finish Drilbur, Bisharp," Hilda commanded.

Bisahrp nodded and glared at Drilbur. Scared, Drilbur backed away in an effort to run.

"-There's no way we can win this...!-" Drilbur cowered.

Bisharp formed a ball of energy in his nub.

"-We're done for!-" Drilbur panted.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

To their surprise, as Bisharp launched the orb, Hilbert ran in front of Drilbur and took the blast.

"Guagh!" Hilbert gagged.

"Hilbert!" Bianca and Cheren cried.

"What!?" Hilda gasped.

"-Huh?-" Drilbur asked.

Drilbur looked up to see Hilbert, who managed to withstand the pain of the powerful blast.

"-You...!-" Drilbur said.

"You okay...?" Hilbert struggled to say.

"-You took the hit for me!?-" Drilbur gasped.

"Looks like you're alright though..." Hilbert said as he got back up.

"You...took the hit!?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, call it reckless if you want..." Hilbert said. "But I'm gonna protect my partners."

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"Because they're fighting for us," Hilbert said. "So we trainers should help them out in any way possible to return the favor."

Drilbur looked at Hilbert with some awe, as he managed to get back up.

"You still wanna fight?" Hilbert asked Drilbur.

Drilbur nodded in response, regaining his courage.

"Alright," Hilbert said. "Let's do this!"

Hilda said nothing and recalled Bisharp and Timburr.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

"-Hey! What gives!?-" Drilbur growled.

"She recalled her two Pokémon?" Bianca asked. "Why?"

"Unless..." Cheren said.

Hilda grinned as she threw a pokéball in the air, releasing her shiny oshawott.

"Oh crap..." Hilbert said.

"Time to settle this, shall we?" Hilda asked.

* * *

Her oshawott took a fighting stance with his Razor Shell and attacked Drilbur.

"Intercept with Metal Claw!" Hilbert quickly commanded.

Drilbur quickly sharpened his claws and blocked the blade of Oshawott. The teal oshawott kept hammering away at Drilbur's claws with no stop.

"Is that all you can do?" Hilda asked.

Oshawott managed to break through Drilbur's defenses and went for one fatal strike.

"Now! Mud Slap!"

Drilbur grabbed some mud from the ground and threw it at Oshawott's eyes.

"-Gah! You impudent–!-" Oshawott growled as he tried to wipe the dirt off of his eyes.

Drilbur got out-of-the-way as Oshawott dealt with his dilemma.

"You guys can join in anytime, you know!" Hilbert yelled.

"We want to! But..." Bianca said.

"If we send out our Pokémon..." Cheren said.

Hilbert looked around and realized that the Stealth Rocks were still active.

"Right..." Hilbert said. "I need to get rid of those first..."

Hulbert thought hard on how to get rid of them, until he thought of something.

"That's it!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Drilbur, use Rapid Spin to clear the rocks!"

Drilbur nodded and spun around the area swiftly, clearing the area of the jagged rocks that were in his way.

"Stop it!" Hilda ordered.

Oshawott managed to rub off enough dirt to see to an extent, and flung his blade at Drilbur, aiming for his legs. It slashed his legs, stopping Drilbur's attack and making him fall.

"-Kh! Too late!-" Drilbur snickered.

Drilbur had cleared off all the rocks across the stage that Bisharp had set up.

"-Why you!-" Oshawott growled.

"It's clear!" Hilbert announced.

"Yay! Go Tepig!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Snivy!" Cheren exclaimed.

The two released their starter Pokémon as they entered the battlefield.

"-What's going on?-" Tepig asked.

"-That's the shiny oshawott!-" Snivy gasped.

Oshawott immediately ran to retrieve his weapon.

"Stop him!" Hilbert exclaimed.

Drilbur's claws flashed as if they were iron, and dashed at Oshawott. Oshawott jumped over Drilbur's attack and jumped on his head and over him.

"-Gaugh!?-" Drilbur blurted as he landed face first on the floor.

Oshawott landed and grabbed his shell, formed the blade, and charged at Drilbur.

"Return!" Hilbert quickly recalled Drilbur just before Oshawott could make contact..

"Oshawott!"

His oshawott, thrilled for the battle, jumps into the battlefield as he instantly formed his Razor Shell and glared at the teal oshawott.

"-Show time, bastard!-" Hilbert's oshawott growled.

"-...Then show me your potential...-" the teal oshawott grunted.

* * *

The two glared at each other as they walked slowly, then rushed in and clashed blades. While Hilbert's Oshawott tried to muscle his way to land a clean hit, Hilda's oshawott just simply blocked and dodged all of Hilbert's oshawott's violent and wide swings. Seeing an opening, the teal otter dodged a strike from the opposing otter, and thrust his blade against the opponent's chest.

"-Gaha!?-" Oshawott gagged.

"Tepig! Save Oshawott with Tackle!" Bianca commanded.

"-Get away from Oshawott!-" Tepig roared as he charged at the teal oshawott.

"-You idiot! Stop!-" Hilbert's oshawott yelled.

But it was too late. Hilda's oshawott brandished his blade and slashed down Tepig, instantly knocking him out.

"Tepig!" Bianca cried.

"A fire-type has a huge disadvantage against a water-type," Hilda said. "It's actually impressive that you would send that out against Oshawott. Or do you lack that much common sense?"

Cheren leered at Hilda in anger.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Cheren snarled.

Snivy sprouted vines from his collar and launched them at the teal oshawott. He managed to block it, but the vines wrapped around the blade.

"-Not so tough now, are you?-" Snivy snickered with confidence.

"Now pull it away from it!" Cheren commanded.

"Just try and do that," Hilda said calmly.

The teal oshawott instead pulled Snivy towards him using the vines around his blade, then charged cold energy in his mouth. Once Snivy was face front of him, the teal oshawott blasted Snivy with a cold laser that froze Snivy's front.

"What the–!?" Cheren yelled. "Was that Ice Beam!?"

"Do you really think my oshawott would be vulnerable to obvious weaknesses?" Hilda taunted.

The vines froze, so the teal oshawott broke off the vines and walked up to the frozen Snivy. He then slashed Snivy down, breaking him from his frozen state, and the snake fainted.

"Snivy!" Cheren cried.

The two trainers recalled their fainted Pokémon as the teal oshawott resumed his assault on Hilbert's oshawott. As Hilbert's otter got back up, the teal otter slashed him in the gut.

"-Guough!?-" Oshawott gagged.

The teal otter backed off and confound Hilbert's oshawott at blinding speed, making it as if he vanished, and slashed him down.

"-Gaugh!-" the otter cried.

"What the hell!?" Hilbert yelled.

"It even knows Aerial Ace!?" Cheren gasped.

The blue otter tried to get up, but the blow sunk in deep. He could only stagger around as the teal otter only watched him struggle.

"The Razor Shell must have lowered its defense..." Hilda deduced. "Normally, Aerial Ace shouldn't do that much damage...and yet it's still standing..."

As Hilda's Oshawott walked towards Hilbert's Oshawott, Biana and Cheren used the chance to release their third Pokémon.

"Munna!"

"Roggenrola!"

From Bianca, the pink tapir-like Munna appeared, and from Cheren, the rock-type Roggenrola landed on the area.

"So you two had a third party member..." Hilda said. "No matter. Oshawott! Focus on those two!"

Her oshawott nodded, turned and dashed at them.

"Munna, use Psybeam!"

"Roggenrola, use Rock Blast!"

Munna shot a peculiar beam, while Roggenrola shot several rocks at the teal Oshawott. The otter ran towards them dodging the beam and slice the rocks. Before the two Pokémon could react, he sliced down the two.

"No!" Bianca cried.

"Looks like that was your last Pokémon," Hilda said. "And for the finish..."

The teal pokémon turned to Roggenrola and slashed him once more, shocking everyone, especially Cheren.

"What!? Why would you attack a fainted Pokémon!?" Bianca yelled.

"That Roggenrola didn't faint," Hilda said. "It's ability is Sturdy, so at full health, there's no way to kill it with one shot. If that Stealth Roc had still been there, then maybe it would've gone down on that first hit."

Cheren looked defeated.

"So you were aiming for that..." Hilda commented. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice? Roggenrola's only ability is Sturdy, after all..."

Cheren glared at Hilda, but only recalled his Roggenrola.

"Now then..." Hilda said. "One more thing..."

Her oshawott glanced behind him, where Hilbert's oshawott jumped for a last attack.

"-I'm not done yet!-" Hilbert's oshawott roared.

"-But with this you are...-" Hilda's oshawott simply grunted.

Before the blue otter could land a hit, the teal otter released a wave of energy that blasted him. After on elast cry, Hilbert's oshawott fell to the ground, unable to battle anymore.

* * *

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried. "What the hell was that!?"

"'Hidden Power'," Hilda explained. "For each pokemon, the type and power differs. For Oshawott's case, it is an electric-type at max power."

"You're kidding me!" Hilbert exclaimed as he recalled his partner.

"Looks like you're all alone..." Hilda taunted, leering at Bianca and Cheren while saying the next quote. "You had an advantage in numbers, but in the end, your strength was too weak."

Hilbert glared at Hilda as he released Drilbur one more time.

"-You've gotta be kidding me...-" Drilbur muttered.

"Now what..." Hilbert asked himself. "Drilbur can't possibly take out her oshawott by himself. And even if he can, there's that Bisharp to worry about..."

As Hilbert tried to think of a way to get out of this situation, Drilbur noticed the fallen excadrill in the outskirts of the area.

"-Boss...-" Drilbur muttered.

The excadrill, as if he answered Drilbur's moan, struggled to get back up.

"-Yo...brat...-" Excadrill moaned.

"-!? Bo–!-" Drilbur cried.

"-Shhh! Keep it down!-" Excadrill shushed. "-Don't let the enemy notice!-"

"-R-Right...-" Drilbur whispered.

"-Look, you can't beat that thing alone...-" Excadrill whispered. "-But we can at least get out of this battle...-"

"-What? How?-" Drilbur asked.

"-Just distract them for a second...-" Excadrill said. "-And I'll take care of the rest. Make sure you can get the humans out of here...-"

"-But how?-" Drilbur asked.

"-That's for you to figure out...-" Excadrill.

"-But–!-" Drilbur grunted.

"Drilbur?" Hilbert asked.

Drilbur quickly turned to Hilbert in surprise. Hilbert looked at Drilbur, then glanced at the excadrill that was still down.

"...You have a plan?" Hilbert whispered.

Drilbur looked shocked. He managed to figure that out just by looking at them? Then there may be some hope after all.

"-...We need to distract them...-" Drilbur grunted.

Although Hilbert couldn't understand Drilbur, he could understand that Drilbur wanted to fight by his expression.

"...I don't know what you're tryin' to say..." Hilbert said. "But we can't give up just yet!"

Drilbur nodded in approval.

"Alright then!" Hilbert boomed. "All or nothing! Metal Claw!"

Drilbur sharpened his claws to the point that they shined like iron, and attacked Oshawott.

"One last gambit, huh..." Hilda said. "A noble effort, but futile!"

Oshawott held his blade and clashed against Drilbur and his claws, but managed to push away the claws, leaving Drilbur wide open.

"With this marks the end of your lives as trainers," Hilda said.

But as Oshawott was about to strike Drilbur down, Hilbert grabbed his blade before it could strike down Drilbur.

"What!?" Hilda yelled.

"Hilbert!" Bianca and Cheren cried.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore...!" Hilbert said.

"-Why you–!-" Oshawott grunted as Hilbert's hand start to bleed from the blade.

"-Well done, kid...-" Excadrill muttered as he held his claw up. "-NOW!-"

They all heard Excadrill's roar, only to see that he was planning to use an attack.

"Wha–!?" Hilbert yelled.

Excadrill slammed his claw to the ground, causing a massive earthquake. It soon started to make the cave collapse.

"Crap!" Hilbert yelled.

He quickly recalled Drilbur and let go of Oshawott's blade, then ran and pushed his two friends out of the cave. Hilda quickly rcalled Oshawott and instead sent out Bisharp.

"Focus Blast at the ceiling," Hilda commanded.

Bisharp created an energy ball and launched it at the ceiling, creating a hole in the ceiling. Bisharp then carried Hilda in his arms and quickly jumped off the falling debris and out the hole.

* * *

Soon after the three got out of the cave, the cave collapsed, where the entrance was blocked off due to the rubble of the cave.

"That was close..." Hilbert said.

He tried to get back up, but the pain from the Focus Blast that he shielded from Drilbur made him stagger.

"Hilbert!" Cheren cried.

He helped Hilbert up, while Bianca looked worried about him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Hilbert said weakly. "Is what I would like to say...but this is too much."

He waved his bleeding hand at Bianca.

"That was a close one..." Hilbert commented.

"One more move and she would've beaten us..." Bianca said.

"Don't you mean she would've beaten _Hilbert_?" Cheren asked.

"Right..."

As they glanced at the Wellspring Cave, they saw something fly out of the cave.

"Is that...?" Bianca asked.

"Hilda!" Hilbert cried.

From afar, Hilda heard Hilbert's cry and turned to see him along with his friends.

"So he escaped..." Hilda said. "That's a relief..."

She waved him goodbye as Bisharp hopped on the trees nearby until they left their sight.

"She managed to escape huh..." Hilbert said with some relief, then cringed in pain.

"For now...let's head back to the pokécenter..." Cheren suggested. "We can get you treated there."

With that, Cheren, carrying Hilbert on his shoulder, walked back to Striaton City, with Bianca trailing from behind.

* * *

At the next town, Bisharp landed in front of the town gate, where he let Hilda back to the ground.

"Good job, Bisharp..." Hilda said.

Bisharp only nodded as she recalled him back into his pokéball.

"Well that was a close call," a voice said.

She turned to see N, and a reptilian-like bird Pokémon with a green scaly head and yellow feathersnext to him.

"Lord N!" Hilda exclaimed. "Did you see the fight?"

"I did," N said. "That was a good job."

"Thank you," Hilda said. "So, what do you think about Hilbert?"

"Well...his skills could use some improvement," N commented. "But his care for his Pokémon is truly admirable."

"So that means...?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I give you permission," N said. "Go and try to recruit him to our cause."

"Yes!" she said, giving a fist pump.

"But still," N said. "I am intrigued...why are you so interested in Hilbert?"

"With the proper training," Hilda tried to reason with N. "Hilbert can prove to be a great asset for our cause. I'm confident that he will understand us!"

"Is that really just it?" N asked. "If it's just skill, then any other trainer would do then. Why focus solely on Hilbert?"

"...I...don't know..." Hilda said. "I just have this feeling...I want him to join us..."

N stared at Hilda as she stared off into space.

"...I see then," N said. "For now, you go on ahead. I want to do some research here."

"Yes, my lord," Hilda said.

She went on ahead to her next destination, while N looked around the town he was in.

"This was Nacrene City, right?" N asked his Pokémon.

"-Pretty sure it was...-" the bird said. "-This was where we met, right?-"

"Right," N said. "So let's look around at the museum. Maybe there's something we can find there. What do you say, Archeops?"

"-Alright then,-" Archeops said. "-Let's go!-"

* * *

At the Striaton City pokécenter, Hilbert was getting his wounds treated by the nurse.

"Gah! That hurts!" Hilbert groaned.

"Stay still!" the nurse scolded. "I'm almost done!"

After one last bandage around his waist, she was done with his treatment.

"There," the nurse said. "All done."

Hilbert stood back up and stretched his arms.

"But still, to take a direct hit from a Focus Blast," the nurse commented. "And to take a Razor Shell to the hand...you are one reckless trainer. You were lucky that there were no real injuries."

"I'll be careful next time..." Hilbert said rather uneasily. "So how long do I have to stay like this?"

"Just get a good rest today and you should be fine by tomorrow," the nurse said.

"All right!" Hilbert cheered. "Thanks, nurse!"

Hilbert grabbed his jacket and headed out of the operating room, where he took out his two pokéballs and released Oshawott and Drilbur. Before he got treated, he made sure that his Pokémon got all their wounds healed.

"You guys okay?" Hilbert asked.

The two only slumped in defeat.

"-I'm good,-" Oshawott grunted. "-Would be a lie...damn, can't believe we lost...-"

"-Tch...this doesn't feel good at all...-" Drilbur sighed.

"-Wait a minute...why were you working with us!?-" Oshawott growled. "-I thought you wanted to get away from this 'pathetic trainer'!?-"

"-S-shut up!-" Drilbur growled. "-So what if I change my mind!?-"

"Would you two stop fighting!?" Hilbert yelled, stopping their fight before it became serious. "Well...at least you two are okay...that's what's important."

"-But we need to get stronger...-" Oshawott grunted. "-If we ever face her again, then we need to get stronger...-"

"-Agreed,-" Drilbur commented. "-At this rate, we'll get our asses handed to us again.-"

The two nodded their heads in agrrement.

"Oh, now you two get along all of a sudden?" Hilbert asked. "If only it could be like this with you and Snivy..."

"-Screw that prick snake!-" Oshawott growled. "-He did shit against that teal bastard!-"

"I do not see that happening..." Hilbert said. "Well, let's go find Cheren and Bianca."

* * *

The three headed out to the front, where they found Cheren and Bianca sitting at a table, discussing something.

"There they are," Hilbert said. "Hey!"

The two looked up to see Hilbert, both relieved, yet at the same time a bit distraught.

"Sorry for the wait," Hilbert said. "So did you get a room?"

"Yeah," Bianca said.

"So you feeling okay?" Cheren asked.

"I'm fine," Hilbert smiled. "After a good rest, I should be fine said the nurse."

"That's good to hear..." Cheren said. "We were so worried."

"C'mon, let's get some rest," Hilbert said.

"Right!" Bianca exclaimed as the three headed upstairs.

"But still, at least now you changed your mind on that Hilda person," Cheren commented.

"Eh!?" Hilbert gasped, catching their attentions.

"Hilbert?" Bianca asked.

"Wait..." Cheren said. "You still like her, don't you?"

"Y-Yes..." Hilbert said.

"Are you serious!?" Cheren yelled. "Did you just see what she did to us!? She almost made us release our Pokémon! Hell, she almost killed you!"

"She didn't kill me! That was my fault!" Hilbert argued.

"She's with Team Plasma!" Cheren shot back. "You're patronizing with the enemy!"

"She's not like them!" Hilbert tried to make a rebuttal.

"Oh please! She's one of their commanders!" Cheren yelled. "Forget being like them, she's pretty much a leader to them!"

"She could've been forced to be in Team Plasma!" Hilbert yelled. "That's why I want to get her out of there!"

As the two argued, Bianca looked scared, not knowing what to do.

"C-Calm down, you two..." Bianca finally murmured.

"You know what, forget it!" Cheren snarled, then headed for the exit.

"Where are you going!?" Hilbert yelled.

"Cheren!" Bianca exclaimed as they went after him.

"We're done!" Cheren yelled. "That we're going separate ways from here!"

"What!?" Hilbert and Bianca gasped.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now..." Cheren said. "Ever since we left for our journey, all you've done was nothing but getting yourself in trouble's way! Yet you're still stronger than us!"

"So!?" Hilbert yelled.

"So we're too weak!" Cheren yelled. "At this rate, we can't keep you from eventually getting yourself killed!"

"What the hell're you talking about!?" Hilbert yelled.

"You keep on doing reckless actions step after step, despite our warnings!" Cheren yelled. "Like when you went after Hilda back at Accumula Town, or when you took the Focus Blast and Razor Shell back at the cave! You could've gotten killed!"

"But I'm fine!" Hilbert yelled.

"That's not the point!" Cheren yelled. "The point is that you don't seem to care about your own self-being and we have to do it for you! But frankly, I'm getting sick of it!"

"So!?" Hilbert yelled. "The hell're you trying to say!?"

"I'm saying that we can't keep up with your reckless ways!" Cheren yelled. "And I don't feel like keeping up if I know I can't! For all I care now, you can go get killed if you want!"

"Cheren!" Bianca yelled.

"You've thought that too, haven't you!?" Cheren yelled at Bianca.

"Is that true?" Hilbert asked Bianca.

Uneasily, Bianca nodded in response.

"...I'm going to accomplish my goal and stop Team Plasma," Cheren said. "You can go do whatever you want, but you need to learn to grow up! Until then, I don't plan on babysitting you anymore!"

"So what!? We're not friends then!?" Hilbert demanded as Cheren stormed off.

"...Don't get the wrong idea..." Cheren said. "We're still friends. But I want to accomplish my goal, and I don't want you to keep me from it if you don't plan on changing!"

With that, Cheren stormed off, leaving his friend behind. Bianca looked conflicted. She didn't know who to go with.

"...Go with him," Hilbert said.

"But..." Bianca said.

"You like him, don't you?" Hilbert asked, making her blush a little. "Plus, if you go with me, then you'll end up babysitting me, and that's not what he had in mind."

"...Are you sure...?" Bianca asked.

"Just go," Hilbert said.

"But–,"

"Go!"

Reluctantly, Bianca bid farewell to Hilbert, and chased after Cheren. Hilbert was all alone. He only had Oshawott and Drilbur with him now.

"-Hilbert...?-" Oshawott moaned.

"-Are you okay?-" Drilbur moaned.

Hilbert said nothing and looked up at the sky. It was dusk, and the sun was setting on the landscape. He didn't know how to feel. His two best friends in the whole world just left him.

"...I guess I'll just get some rest then..." Hilbert said.

He headed back into the pokécenter, with Oshawott and Drilbur following from behind.

* * *

In the night, Cheren and Bianca were already in the middle of Route 2, where they decided to set up camp there. The two were sitting around a campfire, eating food that they had bought at the pokécenter.

"Are you sure about this, Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"He needs to grow up..." Cheren simply answered. "If we were to stay with him, he would never learn and just rely on us..."

"But...he'll be alone..." Bianca whimpered. "He has to face Unova alone now...He'll feel like we abandoned him..."

Cheren said nothing and took a bite out of the meat.

"Don't you think I know that...?" Cheren asked, a single tear spilled form his eye. "I didn't want to do this either..."

* * *

Back at the pokécenter, Hilbert was in his bed, staring at the black ceiling. He reached for the ceiling with his hand.

"All alone...huh..." Hilbert said to himself.

He then placed his head on his scar, and laid on his side.

"...I have to face Unova alone..." he said to himself. "...So much for teamwork..."

With increasing aggression towards himself, Hilbert punched the bunk bed above him. Doing nothing, he placed his arm over his face.

"Damn it..." Holbert said as he shed some tears. "Just...damn it..."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Well that was quick. Originally, I was going to have Hilbert travel on his own, but I figured that the three of them traveling together would make more sense. But to fit the plot better, I had to split them up to develop a subplot that fits well with the story (albeit somewhat sad). So Cheren and Bianca are ahead, while Hilbert is left all alone back at Striaton City. This was just one good shift in mood, from the positive mood about working together that had gone throughout the story to now having to face the world all alone starting from here on out. I hope that makes sense. If it does, then good. If it doesn't, then advice would be appreciated, but please don't flame.

Meanwhile, it looks like Hilda is going after Hilbert to try to get him to join Team Plasma. And she is one hell of a trainer. I wanted to portray the pure difference in strength between Hilda and the three through her Pokémon's obvious strength, intelligence and coördination to the point that she didn't even need to give out commands to win, making her a great threat. On another note, if you had paid attention to the story, you can figure out her Oshawott's and Bisharp's entire moveset.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it, and as always, tell me what you think. I'll try to make the next update as quickly as possible. See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Alone in the World

**AN:** I'm back with a new chapter, starting Hilbert's journey alone! I updated faster than usual, didn't I?

**Disclaimer: ...why do I keep repeating myself...?**

* * *

Hilbert stretched his arms out and looked out the window.

"Morning already, huh..." Hilbert said.

He looked around. He was alone. No Cheren. No Bianca. No one. With an empty frown, he released Oshawott and Drilbur. The two yawned, and looked to Hilbert, worried about their master.

"Morning you guys," Hilbert said.

"-You okay?-" Drilbur moaned.

Hilbert said nothing and got his things together.

"-He'll be fine...-" Oshawott grunted to Drilbur. "-He's strong. He'll get over it. I hope...-"

"-You sure about that?-" Drilbur asked Oshawott.

"-Don't worry about it...-" Oshawott said.

"C'mon, you two," Hilbert said. "Let's go."

Hilbert headed out of the room, where Oshawott and Drilbur followed him. As he headed downstair, his Xtransceiver started to ring. Hilbert answered it, to see that it was Professor Juniper.

'Oh crap...' Hilbert thought. "Hello Professor."

"Hey there, Hilbert!" she cheerfully exclaimed. "How're you doing?"

"Uh...I'm fine," Hilbert said, trying to hide his depressed feelings.

"? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-It's nothing..." Hilbert answered.

"Are you depressed that Cheren and Bianca left you?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Wha-!? How did you...?" Hilbert asked surprised.

"Cheren already told me earlier," she answered.

"I see..." he replied.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to part ways your friends," Professor Juniper said. "But I'm sure you three will make up. They still think of you as a friend."

"Then explain to me why they left me," Hilbert shot back.

"That's something you need to figure out yourself," Professor Juniper said. "From what Cheren told me, you don't seem to heed anyone's warnings or see the possible consequences to your decisions."

"I guess that's the problem," Hilbert said.

"So all you need to do is to prove that you know what you're doing," she answered.

"...I see..." Hilbert said.

"I know you'll be fine," Professor Juniper said. "And I know you'll make amends with Cheren and Bianca."

Hilbert felt better, as a glimmering sign of hope presented itself to him.

"Thank you, Professor," Hilbert smiled. "For now, I'll pursue Team Plasma with necessary caution."

"That's good to hear," Professor Juniper said. "Good luck! Call me if you need anything!"

With that, Professor Juniper cut her transmission. With newfound hope, Hilbert got out of the pokécenter and looked up to the bright sky.

"Can't be glooming around forever," Hilbert said. "For now, I'll just have to do what I can."

"-That's the spirit!-" Oshawott and Dirlbur cheered.

"Don't get me wrong," Hilbert said as if he was talking to them. "I still want to try to persuade Hilda to get out of Team Plasma."

"-Oh come on!-" Oshawott growled.

"-Are you serious!?-" Drilbur growled.

"But," Hilbert said, noticing their roars of disapproval. "I'm going to set my priorities. I know there's good in her, but now, stopping Team Plasma is more important."

"-Okay, that I can deal with,-" Oshawott nodded in approval.

"-I'm not too sure about that,-" Drilbur grunted.

"C'mon, you two," Hilbert said. "From now, let's head to the next town. Maybe we can find some intel on Team Plasma."

"-Right!-" the two cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nacrene City, Cheren and Bianca were in front of a large museum.

"So this is the Nacrene City gym?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, Bianca," Cheren said. "Although it's usually a museum, the owner of the place is also the gym leader."

"So do you know what type the gym leader is gonna use?" Bianca asked.

"Normal-Types," Cheren answered her. "So Roggenrola will have a good advantage with his resistance to normal type moves."

"Do you think only Roggenrola will be able to beat the gym leader?" Bianca asked.

"Don't worry," Cheren said. "I have a plan. Snivy and Purrloin will make great support with their speed. Plus they learned a few new moves that'll help."

As Cheren headed to the museum, Bianca was still in thought.

"Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"...Do you think Hilbert will be alright?" Bianca asked, obviously worried about their friend.

"...I'm sure he'll be fine..." Cheren said, worried about him as well. "But he needs to learn to mature."

"But isn't it a little too harsh by leaving him alone like that?" Bianca asked.

"Look, if we stayed with him, then he would never learn," Cheren said. "We need to trust that he will learn from this."

"But..." Bianca said.

Cheren sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"We can't just keep worrying about him," Cheren said. "Then we won't be able to move on. We need to stop Team Plasma. And to do that, we need to get stronger."

"I...I guess..." Bianca said.

"Now come on, let's go," Cheren said.

The two then headed into the museum, while they passed by someone. The person looked back to the two.

"Aren't they...?" the man asked. "...I guess it has nothing to do with me..."

The man headed out of the museum, where something rang from his pocket. He took out an Xtransceiver and answered it.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Lord N," the voice on the other side said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Nacrene City, Ghetsis," N answered. "I wanted to research something."

"I see," Ghetsis answered. "Are you done with your research, my lord?"

"Not quite," N said. "I need to find one more thing."

"Very well then," Ghetsis replied. "Once you have finished, I shall have Hilda come pick you up."

"Please do," N said. "Well, I better get going."

N cut off the transmission, and looked toward the entrance to Nacrene City.

"If those two aren't with him," N said, then smirked. "Perhaps I should test him."

* * *

At Route 2, Hilbert, alongside Oshawott and Drilbur were heading to the next town, but not before visiting the now destroyed Wellspring Cave again.

"-My home...-" Drilbur moaned sadly.

"-Yeah...this is gonna take a while to restore...-" Oshawott groaned. "-Hell, can it even be restored?-"

"Come to think of it," Hilbert said. "This was partly my fault...if I hadn't accepted that battle, then maybe the cave wouldn't have been destroyed."

"-This ain't your fault, Boss,-" Drilbur grunted to Hibert.

"-'Boss'? Since when the hell did you start calling him 'Boss'?-" Oshawott asked confused.

"-I like to call those who I actually listen to 'Boss'.-" Drilbur shot back. "-Got a problem?-"

"-Whatever, just askin'-" Oshawott shrugged.

"I wonder what happened to that excadrill..." Hilbert said to himself.

But as if to answer his question, something burst from the rubble in one huge explosion of rock and dirt.

"The hell!?" Hilbert blurted.

From the rubble, emerged a large mole, dusting itself from all the rocks that it had to go through.

"-Boss!-" Drilbur roared happily as he ran towards the mole.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert exclaimed.

He and Oshawott went after Drilbur, who was embracing his old master.

"-Looks like you managed to get out of it,-" Excadrill grunted. "-Good. I didn't want ya' to get crushed under the rubble.-"

"-How the hell did you get out of that!?-" Oshawott gasped.

"-Heh! To me, excavating through this pile of rocks is light work.-" Excadrill smirked.

"-But...-" Drilbur moaned, looking at the destroyed cave.

"-This was my own doing,-" Excadrill sighed, noticing Drilbur's sadness. "-It was the only way to stop the fight without them noticing.-"

"-Can you even rebuild this place?-" Oshawott asked.

"-Even I can't do that...-" Excadrill sighed. "-We'll just have to find a new place to live, or hope the humans do something to renovate this place."

"-Can't see that happening...-" Oshawott muttered.

Hilbert looked confused not being able to understand what the three Pokémon were saying.

"Damn...if only I had powers like that N freak..." Hilbert muttered.

As he sighed, he tried to sit down, but a sudden sharp pain surged through his head.

"Gaugh!" he gagged. "What the–!?"

The three Pokémon turned to see Hilbert struggling to fight the pain in his head.

"-Huh!? What's up with the Boss!?-" Drilbur gasped.

"-Goddamn it, not again!-" Oshawott growled.

The two small creatures rushed over to help their master as he staggered over.

"-Whoa!-" Excadrill grunted, as he rushed over to catch Hilbert as he fell.

"-What the hell's going on!?-" Drilbur asked Oshawott.

"-I don't know!-" Oshawott snapped. "-All I know is that this happened before!-"

Hilbert was still cringing in pain, as he removed his hat and held his forehead, hiding the scar that was on it.

"The hell...!?" Hilbert gasped.

_Believe in yourself. I know you can do it._

The voice rang in his head as the pain started to go away. Confused, Hilbert stood back up.

"What the hell?" Hilbert asked.

"-Yo, you okay?-" Oshawott moaned.

Hilbert looked to see Oshawott and Drilbur, who obviously looked worried about him.

"I'm fine, you two..." Hilbert reassured them. "But still...what the hell was that voice...? It sounded so familiar...but..."

He tried hard to remember who the voice belonged to, but with no success.

"Goddamn it..." Hilbert said. "Come to think of it...I can't really remember anything from a while back."

As Hilbert stared blankly into the sky, Excadrill pushed Hilbert off.

"Gah! Sorry..." Hilbert said, realizing that he was leaning on Excadrill.

"-Hmph! A rather rude brat you are,-" Excadrill grumbled. "-But I guess I have no choice but to entrust this to you.-"

"-Huh? What're you talking about?-" Drilbur asked.

"-I'm talking about that woman who you fought back att the cave,-" Excadrill grunted.

"-What? What about them?-" Oshawott asked.

"-You guys need to stop them.-" Excadrill commented. "-Team Plasma.-"

"-Tell us something we don't know,-" Oshawott shot back. "-Wait...how do you know them?-"

"-When I fought her, her Bisharp mentioned it when he took me down,-" Excadrill explained. "-You guys need to stop them at any cost.-"

"-That's the plan.-" Drilbur responded nonchalantly.

"-I mean it!-" Excadrill growled, surprising Drilbur. "-I lived a long life, and I can tell that those guys mean business. If anything, they're a major threat to the world!-"

"-Whoa, whoa, isn't that going a bit too far?-" Oshawott asked. "-I mena, they're just a bunch of Pokémon freedom movement fanatics. What could they possibly do?-"

"-I don't know...-" Excadrill shot back. "-And I don't want to find out. And you saw their strength, didn't you?-"

Oshawott glared at Excadrill. He remembered something he didn't want to recall.

"-I'm asking you guys this because you two were the closest to fighting her,-" Excadrill said. "-And your trainer was the only one who got out of his way to protect you two.-"

Excadrill pointed to Hilbert's obvious wound.

"-Not even the most dedicated trainers would go that far to protect their Pokémon,-" Excadrill went on. "-Because it is someone like him, I believe that you guys can beat them.-"

"-I don't get it...-" Oshawott groaned confused.

"-Well, think of it like this,-" Excadrill said. "-You guys don't know when to quit. Just get stronger and keep going at them until they lose.-"

"-Sounds a little reckless if you ask me...-" Oshawott grumbled.

While they were talking, Hilbert became even more confused and increasingly irritated for being unable to understand the Pokémon's conversation.

"Damn you, Arceus..." Hilbert grumbled. "Why did you make N the only person who can understand Pokémon..."

Noticing Hilbert's inability to understand them, Drilbur used his claws to draw something in the ground, catching his attention. Shortly, Drilbur drew the Team Plasma insignia, and a large X over it.

"He's telling me to stop Team Plasma?" Hilbert asked Drilbur.

Drilbur nodded in response.

"Okay, this is definitely a sign..." Hilbert said. "Well, at least I know what to do."

He turned to Excadrill.

"Sorry for getting your home wrecked..." Hilbert said. "If it can make it up, I'll defeat Team Plasma for you."

Excadrill smiled, satisfied.

"Alright then, let's head to the next town," Hilbert told Oshawott and Drilbur.

But as they turned to leave, Excadrill stopped them.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

Excadrill handed Hilbert a disc.

"What the...this is a TM!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Where did you get it!?"

"-That woman dropped it as she was escaping,-" Excadrill grunted. "-Lucky it wasn't destroyed. Perhaps you can use it...but I guess you can't understand me...-"

"Is it okay for me to have it?" Hilbert asked.

Excadrill nodded in approval.

"Lucky!" Hilbert cheered. "Let's see...this is...Focus Blast..."

Hilbert felt for the wound on his back. It still caused some minor pain for Hilbert.

"Well I guess I know how her Bisharp knew that..." Hilbert said.

He activated the TM and tested it on Oshawott and Drilbur, but it didn't work.

"Damn!" Hilbert muttered. "No luck...Well it could help in the long run. That Focus Blast was a powerful move..."

Hilbert put the TM in his bag, along with the other TM that he had received.

"Alright then, let's go then!" Hilbert exclaimed.

After bidding farewell to Excadrill, the three headed to the next town.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the gates to Nacrene City after a few hours. Exhausted, they began to enter the city, but something rustled in the grass.

"? What was that?" Hilbert asked.

The three turned to the rustling grass. Oshawott took off his shell and created his blue blade, while Drilbur sharpened his claws in caution. As they cautiously stepped closer to the grass, something jumped out.

"What the hell!?" Hilbert blurted.

From the grass, a small reptilian-like bird with feathers covering its body except for its scaly head shot out and attacked Hilbert.

"Oh God!" Hilbert yelled.

Oshawott quickly slammed the bird down with his blade.

"-The hell was that for!?-" Oshawott growled at the bird Pokémon.

"The bird quickly flapped back to the ground and leered at them.

"-Where am I!?-" the bird growled. "-What the hell are you guys!?-"

"-Huh!? What about you!?-" Drilbur shot back. "-I never seen a bird like you before!-"

Hilbert took out his pokédex and scanned the bird.

"Archen, the first bird Pokémon," the pokédex read. "Revived from a fossil, this Pokémon is thought to be the ancestor of all bird Pokémon."

"Revived from a fossil!?" Hilbert gasped. "Then why the hell is it here!?"

The bird glared at them as it grumbled and made some distance from them.

"Either way..." Hilbert said. "This Pokémon is definitely rare! We're catching it you guys!"

The archen quickly attacked them by nimbly striking Oshawott.

"-Guough!?-" Oshawott gagged as the archen rammed Oshawott into a tree.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

"-Heh! You're not so tough!-" the bird taunted.

"-Why you little...!-" Oshawott growled.

"Drilbur! Metal Claw!"

"-You'll pay for that, chicken!-" Drilbur roared as he slashed Archen with his claws.

It cried in pain as Drilbur flung it to a tree, then helped Oshawott up.

"-You okay, bro?-" Drilbur asked.

"-Goddamn it...that stings...-" Oshawott mumbled. "-Thanks by the way. Now to deal with this bird-lizard thing!-"

As the two Pokémon faced the bird Pokémon, it quickly got back up and suddenly backed up from the two.

"-Eeek! Please don't hurt me!-" the bird squealed.

"-...Heh!?-" Oshawott and Drilbur blurted.

The three looked shocked and confused by the archen's sudden change of attitude.

"What the hell?" Hilbert asked.

"-I gotta get outta here!-" it suddenly squealed as it turned around and ran from them.

"-What the-!? Get back here, you chicken!-" Oshawott growled.

"I'm not gonna let you escape!" Hilbert boomed as he flung a pokéball at the escaping archen at full speed.

The ball nailed the fossil bird, where the ball opened up and shot a red laser at it, sucking it into the pokéball. The ball dropped, shook three times, and a light sparkled around it. Hilbert walked over and picked up the pokéball.

"Alright! I caught an archen!" Hilbert cheered. "Finally, I have three Pokémon!"

"-So what was up with the mood swing?-" Oshawott asked Drilbur.

"-Hell if I knew, bro,-" Drilbur shrugged.

"For now," Hilbert said. "Let's get him to the pokécenter."

* * *

Hilbert recalled Oshawott and Drilbur and raced into Nacrene City, where he rushed around town until he finally found the pokécenter. He raced in and handed his Pokémon to the nurse, who healed them completely.

"Alright then," Hilbert said as he took back his party members. "Let's check this bird out."

As he left the pokécenter, he released Oshawott, Drilbur, and now Archen, his newest team member.

"-Huh? Where am I!?-" Archen shrieked.

"-Yo, lizard bird,-" Oshawott snickered.

"-You!-" Archen growled.

Archen attacked Oshawott by biting his head. In response, Osahwott angrily tried to pull Archen off of him, until Hilbert had to pull Archen off.

"Cool it, Archen!" Hilbert yelled, avoiding Archen's violent bites of random rage. "Look! You're now a member of my team, so get along with Oshawott and Drilbur!"

"-Say what!?-" Archen gasped. "-I'm not gonna be controlled by a human again!-"

"-Déjà vu,-" Oshawott snickered, looking at Drilbur.

"-Quit it,-" Drilbur muttered embarrassed. "-What do you mean 'again'?-"

"-I don't know!-" Archen yelled. "-I suddenly woke up in some place with these guys who wanted to do God knows what to me and this other guy, so we escaped the place!-"

Archen looked around and saw that he was in Nacrene City.

"-Oh shit! I'm back here!?-" Archen gasped. "-You guys are working with those freaks, aren't you!? I'm not going back to that lab place shit!-"

"-What the hell's a lab?-" Oshawott asked Drilbur.

"-How should I know?-" Drilbur replied.

Finding Archen's violent personality too much to risk introducing to the public, Hilbert quickly recalled Archen to his pokéball. There, he proceeded to scan Archen with the pokédex.

"Archen," Hilbert read. "Rock/Flying-Type. Hasty Nature. Quick tempered. Defeatist for an ability...what? Attack and special attack drops when his energy drops to half?"

"-So that's why Archen started to become a coward...-" Oshawott said.

"-It couldn't do much if its power gets crippled half-way,-" Drilbur deduced.

"Isn't that stupid..." Hilbert muttered. "Putting that aside...knows AncientPower, Agility, Quick Guard, and Acrobatics. Pretty good moveset to work with. But this ability..."

Hilbert looked at Archen's pokéball with disappointment.

"I'm sure there are plenty of others who just hates this ability's existence..." Hilbert muttered.

But as soon as he said that, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Right...I am so hungry..." Hilbert said as he checked his wallet. "I still have plenty of money from Mom. Let's see if there's a place to eat."

Hilbert explored the city, with Oshawott and Drilbur along him. Eventually they found a restaurant.

"Finally!" Hilbert cheered.

But just as he was about to reach for the door, he heard something from behind it.

"That was delicious!" a familiar bubbly voice exclaimed.

"It was, but I'm stuffed," a familiar serious voice said.

'_Oh crap!'_ Hilbert thought, recognizing the voices.

He quickly grabbed Oshawott and Drilbur and hid behind the wall of the restaurant, as the door opened, where Bianca and Cheren exited the restaurant.

"Although you didn't have to order that much..." Cheren groaned.

"It's fine!" Bianca said. "We earned that much money from the gym battle, so we should celebrate for once!"

"I guess..." Cheren said.

'_They won a gym battle here!?' _Hilbert thought to himself as he listened in to their conversation.

Bianca and Cheren released their Pokémon. From Cheren, Purrloin appeared, but this time, there was a taller green snake with a longer yellow collar in place of Snivy, and a large rock Pokémon with red crystals and two octagonal yellow eyes standing on three pincer-like limbs in place of Roggenrola. From Bianca, Munna appeared, but this time, there was a chubby orange pig Pokémon that had an appearance of a Greco-Roman amateur wrestler in place of Tepig, and a dog Pokémon that appeared to have a mustache in place of Lillipup.

"You guys did a good job, Servine, Purrloin, Boldore," Cheren complimented his team.

"Nice job, Pignite, Herdier, Munna," Bianca cheered.

"-It was nothing...-" Servine boasted.

"-Says the guy who almost got beaten by that Watchog,-" Purrloin snickered.

"-...Accomplishment...achieved...-" Boldore mumbled.

"-That was close though...-" Pignite sighed.

"-Now come on, Pignite,-" Herdier cheered. "-We all did well!-"

"-I'm sleepy...-" Munna yawned.

"Where do you think Hilbert is by now?" Bianca asked Cheren.

"I'm sure he should have made it to the city by now," Cheren said. "So he should be resting at the pokécenter."

"You wanna pay him a visit?" Bianca asked.

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine," Cheren said. "For now, let's go find those prehistoric Pokémon that escaped. Lenora wanted us to find."

"But still, to be a gym leader and the owner of a museum," Bianca said. "Plus running a lab that revives fossils...that must be hard work!"

"Indeed," Cheren said. "Now let's go look for them. I think we should check the Pinwheel Forest."

After they recalled their Pokémon, the two headed to the forest, not noticing Hilbert who was hiding in the shadows of the wall to avoid them. He gripped his fist in anguish.

"They didn't even seem worried about me..." Hilbert mumbled.

Oshawott and Drilbur looked up to Hilbert with looks and sounds of worry. Hilbert shook his head to snap out of his state of anguish and sorrow, and looked to the museum that was next to the restaurant.

"I'm fine," Hilbert managed to say. "But they said that this Lenora person was looking for two prehistoric Pokémon that escaped..."

He took out Archen's pokéball.

"Archen must be one of them," Hilbert said. "I guess I should return him to this Lenora person."

Hilbert released Archen from his pokéball. As Archen looked around, he saw the museum.

"-Oh hell no!-" Archen screeched. "-I'm not going back there!-"

Archen suddenly ran away from Hilbert, headed towards the forest.

"What the-!? Hey!" Hilbert yelled.

He managed to catch Archen before it ran away, but not before Archen bit Hilbert's arm.

"-Let go of me!-" Archen growled.

"Owowowowow!" Hilbert yelped.

"-Hilbert!-" Oshawott yelled. "-Get off him, you goddamn bird!-"

"-Get off the Boss!-" Drilbur growled.

The two scrambled to pry Archen off of Hilbert with all the force they had in them. Eventually, they managed to pull Archen off, but not without having a bite mark on him.

"-Calm the hell down!-" Oshawott growled, while he and Drilbur tried to keep Archen from attacking Hilbert again.

"-Screw you! I'm not going back there!-" Archen roared.

"Calm down!" Hilbert yelled. "It looks like you don't want to go back to the museum, so here's an idea."

"-Huh!?-" Archen grumbled.

"We're going to the museum," Hilbert said. "Just to see what kind of person this Lenora person is. Okay...?"

After glaring at Hilbert for a few moments, Archen finally calmed down.

"-You better not be lying to me...-" Archen grumbled.

"Phew...finally you calmed down..." Hilbert sighed. "Now let's go."

The four headed to the museum. It was a large building, larger than the restaurant that they had previously visited.

"Well, let's take a look," Hilbert said.

But as soon as they headed in, only to find someone was standing in front of the entrance. Someone with green hair tied into a ponytail and wore a black hat. Someone with a smile on his face that gave Hilbert chills throughout his body and soulless eyes. Someone Hilbert knew all too well.

"N!" Hilbert yelled.

"We meet again, Hilbert," N said happily.

* * *

In the Pinwheel Forest, Cheren and Bianca were exploring the forest, searching for the prehistoric Pokémon.

"Where to look though..." Bianca said.

"Well we know that we're looking for an archen and a tirtouga," Cheren said. "So we need to look for places that they would possibly be."

"So what was an archen and a tirtouga again?" Bianca asked embarrassed.

"Archen is a prehistoric bird and Tirtouga is a prehistoric turtle," Cherne explained. "So it would be most likely that they would be near a body of water or in the trees."

Cheren looked around and saw a stream running through the forest.

"Let's look there," Cheren said.

They followed the stream and navigated through the treacherous forest terrain, until eventually finding the end of the stream. Before getting close to the stream, they stopped, after spotting a small blue turtle drinking from the stream.

"Is that the tirtouga?" Bianca asked.

"It looks like it," Cheren whispered, trying not to startle the turtle. "Let's try to capture it."

Bianca nodded in agreement as the two crept towards Tirtouga quietly and carefully. Just as they were about to get close, Bianca accidentally stepped on a branch, making a loud cracking sound.

"Uh oh..." Bianca muttered.

Tirtouga shot up and looked around, finding Cheren and Bianca.

"-Who are you two!?-" Tirtouga squealed, although to them, it was a scared moaning noise.

Scared, Tirtouga quickly jumped into the stream to escape.

"Oh no!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Servine! Vine Whip!" Cheren ordered as he released Servine.

Servine quickly sprouted vines from his collar and shot them into the stream. After several moments of following the turtle, Servine finally caught it as he reeled the tirtouga out of the stream.

"-Got'cha!-" Servine boomed.

"-Let me go! Please!-" the turtle pleaded.

"-Not a chance!-" Servine shot back.

"One down, one more to go," Cheren said. "Now let's catch it to at least keep it in tracks."

Panicking, the tirtouga spewed water at Servine's eyes.

"-Gaugh!-" Servine yelped, letting go of the turtle.

"Oh no!" Bianca cried.

As it tried to run away from them, someone picked the turtle up as it was looking at the two trainers in fear.

"Are you okay?" the person asked nicely.

They looked to see that the person was none other than Hilda.

"Hilda!" Cheren hissed.

"So you two were hunting down this poor defenseless Pokémon," Hilda shot back, leering at the two.

"That tirtouga escaped from the Nacrene Museum!" Cheren yelled. "We're bringing him back to the museum!"

"So you'll just let something like a museum trap such an innocent Pokémon?" Hilda asked in disgust.

As she leered at them, she noticed that Hilbert wasn't with them.

"? Where's Hilbert?" Hilda asked.

"...We parted ways," Cheren said with much pain in his voice. "He was being too reckless, so he needed to learn to think before acting."

Hilda suddenly shot the two of them a murderous glare.

"So you abandoned him...?" Hilda asked with great irritation in her voice.

"We didn't abandon him!" Bianca shot back.

"Then where is he?" Hilda asked. "If you didn't abandon him, then surely you know where he is then."

The two looked a little guilty. They deduced that he was in Nacrene City, but they don't know for sure. This strangely angered Hilda. She looked at the turtle, who was trying to get out of her grasp.

"It's okay," she said sweetly, petting its head. "You'll be okay."

The turtle looked up to Hilda, looking a bit scared, but relieved.

"Do you want to come with me?" Hilda asked. "I won't trap you in that horrible facility."

"-Yes! You're a nice person!-" the turtle squealed happily.

Satisfied, Hilda took out a pokéball and tapped it on the turtle's head. It opened up and shot a red laser at Tirtouga, sucking it into the ball as it shut closed. The ball shook three times and a light sparkled around it.

"Oh no!" Bianca said.

"You release that tirtouga now!" Cheren yelled.

"Or what?" Hilda asked angrily, unfazed by Cheren's anger.

"Servine! Retrieve the pokéball!"

Servine shot vines at the pokéball, but something cut the vines. Shocked, Servine looked to see a tall teal otter with long whiskers, a purplish-crimson nose, a pointed crest at the back of its head, purple fur on its waist and two pink shells on them.

"A dewott!" Cheren gasped. "And it's shiny! Which means...!"

"Yes, my Oshawott evolved after our 'fight'," Hilda said.

Servine, remembering the utter defeat it experienced against the teal oshawott as a snivy, glared at the dewott with great rage.

"-You! You'll pay for what happened back at Wellspring Cave!-" Servine growled.

"-...Go ahead and try,-" Dewott taunted.

"-Why you little-!-" Servine roared, shooting more vines at Dewott.

"Servine, wait!" Cheren cried.

"Take it out," Hilda simply commanded.

Dewott grabbed the two shells on his waist and dashed at Servine with blinding speed, dodging the vines. Before Servine could realize it, Dewott was in front of him, as Dewott slashed Servine in an X-like fashion, instantly taking out the snake.

"Servine!" Cheren cried.

"X-Scissors," Hilda explained. "A Bug-type move. If I realled, Grass-types were weak to bug-types, were they not?"

Servine fell as Dewott put away his shells. Furious, Cheren released Purrloin.

"Are you serious?" Hilda taunted. "Dark-types are weak to bug-types too, you know."

"Fake Out!"

As Dewott reached for his shells, Purrloin rushed towards Dewott and slapped its paws in front of his face, making him flinch.

"Now Torment!"

As Dewott recovered from the flinch, Purrloin tormented Dewott, enraging him from using the same move twice.

"Now you can't use X-Scissors for the time being," Cheren said with confidence.

"Oh? Who said I was aiming for it?" Hilda asked.

Dewott created two blue blades and struck Purrloin up, then smashed him down to the ground.

"What!?" Cheren gasped.

"You must have deduced from the last comment," Hilda said. "That I would use X-Scissors to take out Purrloin, since it's a Dark-type, or I would use it in general because it's common sense."

Hilda glared at Cheren.

"You are a fool," she mocked. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have seen that coming? You released Purrloin, despite knowing that Dewott has a move that is one of its weaknesses, so you would have a plan to at least prevent me from using the move."

Dewott glared at Purrloin, who struggled to get back up.

"And Torment only prevents Dewott from using the same move twice in a row," Hilda said. "So now..."

Dewott slashed Purrloin in an X-like fashion, finishing Purrloin.

"Purrloin!" Cheren cried.

"Well then," Hilda said. "I shall take my leave now. My Lord awaits me."

She turned to leave the two.

"W-Wait!" Cheren yelled, reaching for Boldore's pokéball.

"Do you honestly think that your rock Pokémon can do anything to Dewott?" Hilda asked without turning back, stopping Cheren.

Hilda gave the two an intimidating glare.

"Do not get in my way," Hilda growled. "I'm already angry at you two for abandoning Hilbert. So don't test me by releasing my other Pokémon."

Cheren shuddered in fear. Her oshawott pretty much single-handedly devastated his entire team when he fought her at Wellspring Cave alongside Bianca and Hilbert, where her timburr took out two of their Pokémon at the same time. If her oshawott had evolved, then who knows what else evolved? He stopped from releasing Boldore, where Hilda left with Tirtouga in her party.

"C-Cheren...?" Bianca asked.

Cheren then leered at Bianca.

"Why didn't you help!?" he snarled at her.

Bianca shuddered, the fear of facing someone as threatening and ruthless as Hilda piled with the fear of being yelled at by her closest friend, made her almost break down in tears. Cheren realized that, and calmed down, ashamed of himself for letting his anguish and anger get the best of him.

"I-I'm sorry, Bianca," Cheren said.

After a moment of unbearable silence, Cheren helped Bianca up.

"For now, let's look for the archen," Cheren said in a nicer tone.

After sniffling a little, Bianca nodded.

* * *

Hilbert glared as N as he looked around. No one was in sight or in the streets.

"No witnesses," Hilbert said. "Some coincidence..."

"It has been a while, Hilbert," N replied instead. "How've you been doing?"

"Decent, more or less," Hilbert simply said.

"? If I recalled, there were two other trainers with you," N said. "What happened to them?"

"None of your damn business," Hilbert growled.

"I see, so you three parted ways," N said. "How unfortunate. So those two were the people from before..."

Hilbert glared at N as he walked down the stairs and closer to Hilbert.

"So how are your Pokémon doing?" N asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Hilbert shot back.

N looked and noticed Oshawott, Drilbur and Archen.

"So you gained some new Pokémon..." N said. "Did you capture them with a pokéball too?"

"Well, one of them were abandoned by one of your goons," Hilbert replied coldly. "And the other one was apparently looming around, lost in the city."

"I see," N said, looking at Archen. "Are you from this museum?"

"-Huh!? Yeah, so!?-" Archen shot back.

"I see," N replied. "So you're one of the Pokémon revived by the fossils that I donated earlier."

"-Wait, you can understand me!?-" Archen gasped.

"Indeed," N said. "How do you like your new master?"

"-Him? I couldn't care any less about him!-" Archen growled. "-He just caught me a few moments ago.-"

"I see..." N said with a more grim tone, then leered at Hilbert. "So you're still catching Pokémon, huh?"

"So?" Hilbert asked.

"-Didn't we have this conversation before, prick!?-" Oshawott growled, less than pleased to meet N again.

"You're the oshawott from before," N said. "How rude...calling someone a 'prick'. What did I ever do to you?"

"-Try creeping the hell out of me and almost forcing Hilbert to release his Pokémon,-" Oshawott growled.

"...Hey, Archen," N said, ignoring Oshawott. "How would you like to be liberated?"

"-Huh?-" Archen asked.

"You can be free from your trainer and explore the world as you please," N offered. "So what do you say?"

"-Really!?-" Archen gasped excitedly.

But as Archen was about to move, Hilbert grabbed Archen and pulled him away from N.

"-Hey! What gives!?-" Archen screeched.

"I won't let you get to Archen!" Hilbert yelled.

"Isn't that Archen's decision and not your's?" N asked.

"-He's right! Whoever said that I–!-" Archen yelled.

"I'm gonna show him the world!" Hilbert yelled, surprising N and Archen.

"Show him the world?" N asked curiously.

"Yeah, the world," Hilbert shot back. "With these guys, we're gonna explore Unova in our journey, and we're gonna take you and your goddamn Team Plasma down!"

"What makes you think that Archen will want to go with you?" N asked.

"Because," Hilbert said. "Either way, he'll be exploring the world, 'liberated' or not. Plus, traveling with friends is better than traveling alone."

Archen looked at Hilbert. Although they had only met just a few moments before, Hilbert put up with Archen attacking him. He was willing to compromise with him even with the possibility that Archen wouldn't listen to him. Hilbert could've just released him and be done with his rebellion, but he put up with it. He was even willing to protect him from N.

"-...You're strange, you know that?-" Archen mumbled.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

Archen got out of Hilbert's grasp and faced N, growling.

"...So you decided to side with your master, huh..." N said, then faced Hilbert with a smile. "At least you're treating your friends with respect and care."

Hilbert glared at N, as he waved his arms in the air. From the shadows, the sky and the ponds, three Pokémon appeared and sided with N. One was a timburr, another was a gray pigeon like Pokémon with large golden irises, and the other was a round water-type Pokémon with a circular, cream-colored face.

"I want to see things no one can see," N preached. "The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"

"What if I said yes?" Hilbert asked in response.

"Then my friends and I shall test to see if you can truly see this future!" N boomed.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** And Hilbert faces N again. Since they were Nacrene City, I figured that an incident involving the fossil Pokémon would fit well with the story. Archen went to Hilbert, while Tirtouga went to Hilda. It looks like Cheren's team and Bianca's team underwent some improvement, both have evolved Pokémon (and so did Hilda). And yes, Bianca won a gym battle. This may not follow the plot of the game, but since they're after Team Plasma, it would be fitting that Bianca would become stronger along with Cheren. Overall, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter and how it went in terms of character morale and plot development.

Hoped you enjoyed this early update and as always, tell me what you think in the reviews. See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Believe in Me

**AN:** Chapter 8 is here! Hilbert is going to battle a lot in this chapter!

* * *

The timburr slammed its piece of timber at Oshawott, the pidove struck at Archen as it escalated to an aerial battle, while the tympole attacked Drilbur.

"A triple battle?" Hilbert asked.

"Seems fair enough, since we both have three Pokémon," N said. "Now, let's begin..."

Oshawott managed to grab the timber that slammed him, but Timburr lifted the timber along with Oshawott and slammed him to the ground. As Oshawott got back up, Timburr shot a scary face to Oshawott, frightening him. As Oshawott fell back, Timburr punched Oshawott with full concentrated power, sending Oshawott flying.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

As he got back up, Oshawott seemed confused, as he started to hit himself.

"What the-!? He's confused!?" Hilbert yelled.

"DynamicPunch," N said. "A rather inaccurate move, but if the attack lands, it will confuse the opponent."

"So it manipulated Scary Face to make an opening..." Hilbert said. "Damn it! He's still tough as ever...!"

"Should you be worried about Oshawott alone?" N asked.

Hilbert quickly turned to Drilbur, who was struggling with the tadpole-like Pokémon, then looked up to the sky, where Archen and the pigeon Pokémon were having a dog fight. Hilbert quickly took out his pokédex and scanned the three Pokémon.

"Timburr, the muscular Pokémon," it read. "These Pokémon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs."

"Tympole, the tadpole Pokémon," it read. "By vibrating its cheeks, it emits sound waves imperceptible to humans. It uses the rhythm of these sounds to talk."

"Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokémon," it read. "These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas."

"The timburr will probably use its log to connect to its fighting moves..." Hilbert quickly deduced. "The tympole will probably use sound waves along with some water attack, and the pidove is probably going to go for a dog fight..."

"Again with the pokédex?" N asked. "Well, I guess people can't change that quickly."

With a wave of N's arm, Tympole vibrated its cheeks, making a horribly echoing shout that rang through Hilbert's team.

"Gah! Hyper Voice...!" Hilbert muttered as he covered his ears. "Drilbur...! Mud Slap!"

Withstanding the Hyper Voice to a certain degree, Drilbur managed to get some dirt and fling it at Tympole's eyes. The dirt made Tympole stop shrieking, relieving the three from the horrid voice, and healing Oshawott of his confusion.

"Dig!"

Drilbur dug into the ground, attempting a sneak attack on Tympole as it was blinded.

"Hydro Pump into the hole," N told Tympole. "It's a few steps in front of you.

Tympole, listening to N despite being a wild Pokémon, hopped a few steps until it felt the hole, and shot a tremendous amount of water into the hole.

"Shit!" Hilbert muttered.

Within a few moments, Drilbur suddenly shot out of the ground, being shot out by the Hydro Pump.

"-Guagh! Not again!-" Drilbur yelped.

"Mud Shot."

"Drilbur! Metal Claw!"

Tympole hurled a blob of mud at Drilbur, while Drilbur, in the midst of its pain, managed to sharpen his claws and slash down the Mud Shot. As the Hydro Pump ceased, Drilbur dropped down towards Tympole.

"Now smash it with Metal Claw!"

Drilbur slammed his sharpened claws at Tympole's head, making it flinch from the force that the fall created, inevitably fainting it.

"One down, two to go!" Hilbert cheered.

"Should you be rejoicing yet?" N asked. "Focus Punch."

As Drilbur landed on the ground, Timburr came behind it and smashed its fist at Drilbur with extreme force, shooting Drilbur into a wall.

"What the–!? Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

"A tremendously powerful move with perfect accuracy that only a few fighting types can learn," N explained. "But for a Pokémon to use it, they must focus energy without getting interrupted in any way what-so-ever. You probably didn't notice because you were focusing on Tympole's Hyper Voice."

Drilbur fell out of the wall, fainted. Hilbert quickly recalled Drilbur to his pokéball, then shifted his attention to the dog fight in the air. No matter how many attacks Archen threw at Pidove, it would only dodge it and land hits of its own on Archen.

"-Gah! You little freak!-" Archen growled.

"-Catch me if you can!-" Pidove taunted as it flew away.

Archen was seething in rage as he tried to strike down Pidove with his attacks.

"Calm down, Archen!" Hilbert yelled. "Use Agility to catch up to it!"

"-Shut up! This bird is gonna pay!-" Archen barked as he pursued Pidove.

"It's not using Agility...?" Hilbert asked. "Don't tell me...Taunt!?"

"You need to learn to pay attention," N said. "Like so."

Before Hilbert could realize it, Timburr once again nailed Oshawott with the timber.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

"What will you do now?" N asked.

Hilbert leered at N as he looked to his two remaining Pokémon.

"I need to at least calm down Archen..." Hilbert muttered. "Archen! Calm down! You can't win like that!"

"-Shut up! Let me thrash this piece of crap!-' Archen barked.

Finally, after all the abuse that Archen inflicted on Hilbert, he snapped.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE!?" Hilbert yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks.

Archen looked at Hilbert in a newfound fear.

"If you let your anger get the best of you, then you're going to lose!" Hilbert yelled. "Just listen to me!"

Archen glared at Hilbert uneasily. He still didn't know if he should trust him.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to me, then do whatever you want," Hilbert said. "...But use your head and think calmly, instead of just rushing in an attack."

Hilbert smiled to Archen, something that surprised him.

"I trust you, so you better win!" Hilbert cheered.

Archen stared at Hilbert for a moment, then turned to Pidove.

"-Heh! I don't need you to tell me what I already know!-" Archen roared happily.

N looked rather astonished at Archen's response toward Hilbert.

"Interesting..." N said. "Archen's willing to cooperate with you despite the initial protests it gave."

"So?" Hilbert asked.

"...You aren't like most trainers, you know that?" N chuckled.

"What're you talking about now?" Hilbert asked.

"Maybe Hilda was right about you..." N said. "But now...!"

But as the two were about to continue, a loud roar interrupted their fight. They turned to see a large dog-like Pokémon with an even larger mustache charging at Oshawott and Timburr. The two small Pokémon dodged out-of-the-way as the large dog crashed to the stage.

"What is that!?" Hilbert gasped, scanning the dog.

"Stoutland, the big-hearted Pokémon," it read. "This extremely wise Pokémon excels at rescuing people stranded at sea or in the mountains. It is also the evolved form of Herdier."

"A fully evolved Pokémon!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Might I ask what you two are doing?" a voice asked.

They looked up to see a black woman with large teal hair, teal eyes, white shirt and teal pants, and carrying an apron over her shoulder, standing in front of the museum.

"Who're you?" Hilbert asked.

"The name's Lenora," the woman introduced herself. "And I'm the owner of this museum. Now do you mind telling me what all the fuss is about?"

"...No, we were just having a little battle," N said, glaring at her. "But, we're done here."

N waved his arms, where Timburr went over and picked up Tympole and walked away, while Pidove flew away from the museum.

"-Hey! We're not done here!-" Archen growled.

"I'll be taking my leave now," N said. "Hilbert. Let's meet again."

* * *

With that, N took his leave. Confused, Archen descended from the sky and landed on Hilbert's shoulder, which Lenora took notice to.

"Why, isn't that an archen?" Lenora asked in surprise.

"Huh? Yes...?" Hilbert asked, as Archen leered at Lenora and clutched to Hilbert's hat.

"So you found it!" Lenora said with relief. "And I assume that you caught Archen?"

"Yes," Hilbert said.

"That's a relief," Lenora sighed. "We were researching archen and tirtouga after we revived them from fossils, but they somehow escaped. I sent two other trainers to look for them, but it looks like yo managed to find one before they did."

Hilbert grimaced a little at the mention of 'two trainers'. Archen noticed this, then growled at Lenora.

"I would like it if you would give Archen back to me..." Lenora said. "But it looks like he would rather be with you than in the museum."

"So you'll let me keep him?" Hilbert asked.

"Uh huh," Lenora said. "It's a waste to keep it locked up here, when it could be explorin' the modern world."

"Alright! You heard that, Archen?" Hilbert cheered.

"-Alright! I get to explore the world!-" Archen exclaimed with happiness.

"By the way," Lenora asked. "Do you know that man?"

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. "Well...not really..."

"Strange..." Lenora said. "If I recalled, that man was the one who donated the fossils that we used to revive that archen and tirtouga."

"Seriously!?" Hilbert gasped. _'So he's responsible for Archen being in the modern world...and knowing him...he's probably the one who set them free...'_

"Did that man ask anything in exchange for donating the fossils?" Hilbert asked

"Hm?" Lenora asked. "No, just a tour of the museum, that's all."

"Is that so..." Hilbert replied. _'Was he after something in the museum...?'_

"By the way, are you interested in challenging the Nacrene Gym?" Lenora asked. "I caught a glimpse of your battle, and I gotta say, you seem pretty strong!"

"Eh...Sure," Hilbert said. "I heard the gym leader was also the owner of the museum. Since you just said that you were the owner, then that means..."

"Quite sharp you are," Lenora said. "Yes, I'm the gym leader of the Nacrene Gym!"

"So where's the gym?" Hilbert asked.

"You must be new to Nacrene City," Lenora chuckled. "This museum is the gym!"

"What!?" Hilbert gasped, looking at the museum. _'Well, after the restaurant gym back at Striaton, probably should've seen this one coming...'_

"Normally, we're closed now," Lenora said. "But since you saved that archen, I'll let you challenge the gym even if it is closed! It's on the house!"

"Thank you!" Hilbert exclaimed. "But, I need to heal my Pokémon first..."

"No problem!" Lenora exclaimed. "Once you're ready, come back to the gym! Use this pass so that you don't have to deal with security."

Lenora handed Hilbert a cardLenora recalled Stoutland to its pokéball and headed back to the gym.

"I'll be waitin' young trainer!" Lenora said, then entered the museum.

* * *

N was walking towards the Pinwheel Forest, fondling with the cube that he had on him, deep in thought.

"Lord N!" a voice called out.

The voice belonged to Hilda, as she raced up to him.

"Hilda," N said happily. "How was your mission?"

"It was successful, my lord," Hilda reported. "I have saved the tirtouga."

She took out Tirtouga's pokéball and released the prehistoric turtle. The turtle looked around nervously and saw N.

"Hey there," N gently said, kneeling to Tirtouga. "How are you?"

"-C-Can you understand me?-" Tirtouga asked shyly.

"Don't be alarmed," N assured Tirtouga. "I can understand you."

"-That's weird...-" Tirtouga replied.

"Now, Tirtouga," N said. "Do you want to be free?"

"-Huh? Free?-" Tirtouga asked.

"If you want," N proposed. "We, Team Plasma, will set you free in a pristine environment, free from any possibilities of poachers to hunt you down. You are free to do whatever you please."

Tirtouga looked a bit confused at N's proposition, then looked to Hilda for an answer.

"So? What do you want to do?" N asked.

After a moment of thought, Tirtouga dragged itself towards Hilda and rubbed his head along her leg.

"-I want to stay with Hilda...!-" Tirtouga declared.

"I see," N said, surprised.

"Lord N?" Hilda asked.

"Tirtouga wants to stay with you," N said.

"Is that true?" Hilda asked Tirtouga.

Tirtouga nodded in response.

"Okay then," Hilda said happily. "Welcome to the team, Tirtouga."

Tirtouga chirped in happiness as Hilda took out three other pokéballs. She released her entire team, the shiny Dewott, Bisharp, and Timburr.

"Everyone," Hilda announced. "This is Tirtouga. He is a new member of our team."

"-H-Hello...-" Tirtouga squeaked.

"-So you're a new member huh?-" Timburr asked. "-Welcome to the club, man! My name's Timburr! Nice to meet ya'!-"

While Timburr cheerfully welcomed Tirtouga, Dewott and Bisharp retained their professional attitude and examined the new member.

"-What do you think of him, Bisharp?-" Dewott asked.

"-As long as he doesn't slow Hilda down, I don't give a shit,-" Bisharp grumbled, arms crossed.

"-Well anyway...-" Dewott said, turning to Tirtouga. "-I am Dewott. The humanoid there is Bisharp.-"

Bisharp glared at Tirtouga, intimidating him.

"-N-Nice to meet you...-" Tirtouga stuttered.

"-Tch...Well, likewise, I guess...-" Bisharp muttered.

As the four Pokémon were getting to know each other, N looked towards Nacrene City.

"? Lord N?" Hilda asked. "How was your investigation of Nacrene City?"

"...I met up and fought Hilbert," N answered.

"What!?" Hilda gasped.

"At the museum," N explained. "He must have went there to return the escaped archen."

"Archen? Hilbert caught it?" Hilda asked.

"Yes. He even became Archen's trainer," N added. "But I doubt he would actually return Archen. He seems to care for Archen too much to just return it to the museum."

"I see..." Hilda said with relief. "Well then, shall we return to the castle?"

"That sounds like a good idea," N said. "I do have something in mind though..."

"What would that be, my lord?" Hilda asked.

"Hilbert was heading for the museum," N said. "If I recalled, the museum was also the gym there..."

"Lord N?" Hilda asked.

"I want to see Hilbert's gym battle," N said. "I'm curious to see how skilled he truly is."

"That is an excellent idea!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," N said. "Well then, let's get going."

AS Hilda rushed ahead, N followed, where he took out an Xtransceiver.

"...It's me," N said. "...yes...proceed as according to plan..."

* * *

After getting his Pokémon healed at the pokécenter, Hilbert headed back to the museum. As he entered the museum, he swiped the card, allowing him access to the museum. As he entered the museum, he saw several fossils, ancient tablets, and artifacts. There was even a large skeleton of what appeared to be a dragon Pokémon on display. Hilbert took one good look at the dragon skeleton, and shivered a little.

"As expected of a museum, I guess..." Hilbert said with little interest. "But still, why do they must have a Dragon-Type Pokémon exhibit of all things...? God, they freak me out..."

As he made his way further, he did notice a black stone on display.

"What this?" Hilbert asked.

He checked out the stone. It was rather rough, as if it had existed for ages, yet retained a rather magnificent form and pattern.

"What is this?" Hilbert asked, rather interested. He looked at the sign. "The Dark Stone...? Wonder what it is..."

Hilbert looked at the stone, mesmerized. It was as if it was calling to him. AS he was about to reach it, he snapped out of it.

"Focus, man..." Hilbert said to himself. "The gym battle's first."

Hilbert shifted his attention away from the stone to the museum and headed further into the building.

"W-Who's there!?" a voice suddenly shouted.

As Hilbert was about to reach out for it, the voice stopped him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh...?" Hilbert blurted.

He turned to see a man wearing glasses, pointing a flashlight at him.

"Who are you!? Why are you here!?" the man stammered. "I'm calling security!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not a burglar or something like that!" Hilbert blurted. "I'm here to challenge Lenora to a gym battle!"

"Huh? But the gym's closed now..." the man responded.

"She said that I could challenge her now," Hilbert explained. "Since I managed to capture the archen that escaped the museum."

"Oh...!" the man said. "So you're the boy who Lenora was talking about..."

"You know Lenora?" Hilbert asked.

"Well, she is my wife," the man said.

"Seriously?" Hilbert asked.

"The name's Hawes," the man introduced himself. "I'm the assistant director of the museum. Sorry for accusing you of an intruder, but in this darkness, you looked shady. Literally."

"I guess..." Hilbert admitted. "So, Mr. Hawes, what is this stone?"

"Oh that?" Hawes asked. "It's not really valuable. It was found somewhere at the desert. We put it on display because it looks pretty."

"I...see..." Hilbert said. _'So it's okay to put useless shit on display?'_

"Now, I do believe you have a gym battle with Lenora," Hawes said. "I'll lead you to the gym."

"Thank you, Mr. Hawes," Hilbert said.

As Hawes headed to the back of the museum, Hilbert followed, but not before taking one last glimpse at the stone.

'_There's got to be more to that stone...' _Hilbert thought. _'I just can't put my thumb on it...'_

Hilbert eventually took his attention away from the stone and followed Hawes.

* * *

At the back of the museum, Hawes turned on the lights, where Hilbert found himself in a vast library as far as the eye can see.

"Whoa...!" Hilbert exclaimed. "This is the gym?"

"You can say that," Hawes answered.

"So what's the challenge?" Hilbert asked.

"Simple," Hawes explained. "You must find the entrance to the battlefield."

"How?" Hilbert asked.

"You need to search for memos from Lenora within the books," Hawes said.

"_Within _the books!?" Hilbert gasped.

He looked at the horizon of what seemed to be an endless supply of books.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he muttered. "Please tell me you have some advice..."

"I suggest the first shelves," Hawes said. "I can't say anymore, or it won't be a challenge, will it?"

"I guess you're right..." Hilbert said. "Well, it'll be lonely by myself."

He took out his pokéballs and released his entire team.

"Alright you guys," Hilbert said. "We're looking for a memo in one of these books. Help me look for it."

"-_Goddamn_ that's a lot of books!-" Oshawott gasped.

"-Will we be able to finish this in one night?-" Drilbur moaned.

"-What's a book?-" Archen cawed.

"We don't have all day..." Hilbert said. "If we want to fight the gym leader, we better start searching."

And such, the team explored the front of the library in search of the memos that Lenora hid in some of the books. After several books searched through, Hilbert finally found a memo.

"Finally," Hilbert said. "Let's see...the next memo is...'what was the first Pokémon you encountered?'...the hint is somewhere in the middle rows...goddamn scavenger hunt..."

As Hilbert muttered something to himself, they continued their search for Lenora's memos. After several hours of searching, figuring out the questions and going through what seemed ot be hundreds of books, they finally found the last memo.

"Finally..." Hilbert groaned. "This better be the last one, or so I swear that–!"

As soon as he found the last memo, the floor suddenly shook.

"What the-!?" Hilbert blurted.

He fell on his butt, where the shelf that he was searching through moved, revealing a hidden staircase.

"What the hell!?" he blurted.

"Congratulations," Hawes said. "You cleared the challenge. Now you can face Lenora."

"Finally!" Hilbert cheered. "Seriously, that took like two hours!"

"You better be prepared for the fight," Hawes advised. "Lenora is a strong gym leader!"

"I would assume," Hilbert said "Well, let's do this."

The team roared in approval and determination as he recalled them to their pokéball and went down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he found himself in front of a large battlefield, where Lenora was waiting at the opposite side.

"About time you showed up!" Lenora said. "I assume you're ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Hilbert exclaimed. "After that book hell, I need some action!"

"My, aren't we the feisty trainer!" Lenora said with some excitement. "Before we start, what's your name? I've meant to ask that."

"It's Hilbert," he answered.

"Well then, Hilbert," Lenora explained. "The rules are a 2 vs 2 single battle. So you can use only two of your Pokémon. You can switch into either of them, but not to anyone else. Whoever faints the other's Pokémon first wins! Sounds good?"

"Let's do this!" Hilbert roared.

"Well then, Hilbert," Lenora declared. "I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!"

* * *

"Archen, let's go!"

"Watchog, you're up!"

Hilbert released Archen, while Lenora released an upright meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth.

"The hell's that?" Hilbert asked, scanning the meerkat with his pokédex.

"Watchog, the lookout Pokémon," it read. "They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark. It is also the evolved form of Patrat."

"Another fully-evolved Pokémon!?" Hilbert gasped.

"So you're going to be using Archen, eh?" Lenora asked. "Well, let's see what you got!"

"-Heh! You look like a derp!-" Archen taunted.

"-Big talk, for a small bird.-" Watchog snickered.

"-The hell d'you say!?-" Archen growled.

"Archen, AncientPower!"

Eager to land a hit, Archen roared and pointed at Watchog, where a cluster of rocks from the ground emerged and shot at it.

"Dodge them, then go for Hypnosis!" Lenora commanded.

Watchog jumped and dodged every rock shot at it, then glared at Archen with glowing eyes, making him fall asleep.

"Crap! Wake up, Archen!" Hilbert yelled.

"Now, use Crunch!"

"Oh God! C'mon, Archen! Wake up and use Agility!" Hilbert quickly commanded.

As Watchog went to crunch Archen with its fangs, Archen woke up from the hypnosis and instantly moved faster than before, dodging the attack.

"Now AncientPower from behind!"

Archen quickly flew behind Watchog and launched another cluster of rocks at it, this time making contact.

"Keep going at it!" Hilbert yelled.

"Try to land a Crunch on him!" Lenora commanded

Archen flew circles around Watchog while it tried to crunch Archen to no avail, as it launched clusters of rocks when Watchog missed.

"So you utilize Agility's speed to land a hit," Lenora said. "A hit-and-run stragety...Not bad, but not quite!"

"Now, one more time!" Hilbert commanded.

"-What's the matter!?-" Archen roared. "-You're too slow!-"

"Now, use Confuse Ray!"

As Archen was about to land one more hit, Watchog flashed a sninister light from the patterns on its body, instantly blinding Archen in the light.

"-Gaugh!?-" Archen cried.

"Confuse Ray!?" Hilbert gasped. "Crap!"

Archen fell to the groind, confused from the light.

"You heard what the pokédex said, right?" Lenora asked. "That Watchog makes the patterns on their bodies shine?"

"So it used that ability to counter Archen's hit and away strategy..." Hilbert muttered.

"Exactly," Lenora said. "Now for the main attack! Hyper Beam!"

"What!?" Hilbert gasped.

Watchog charged a tremendous amount of energy into its mouth and aimed it at Archen, where it shot a powerful laser at the bird.

"Dodge it!" Hilbert cried.

But Archen was too dazed and confused to listen to Hilbert, getting him blasted by the beam and smashing into the wall.

"Archen!" Hilbert cried.

Archen managed to snap out of the confusion due to the blast, but he started to whimper crazily.

"Crap...that must have taken more than half of his energy..." Hilbert muttered.

"Hyper Beam, one of the strongest normal-type moves in existence," Lenora explained. "Although there are a lot of risks and costs, the power is sop tremendous, it will even dent rock-types!"

"But...after a successful hit," Hilbert said. "It needs to recharge..."

"Yes indeed," Lenora said. "But with the right moves, Watchog can buy time to recharge."

"Those moves are Hypnosis and Confuse Ray, I presume?" Hilbert guessed.

"You know your stuff, challenger!" Lenora exclaimed. "With the opponent confused and asleep, Watchog can always get enough time to recharge."

Hilbert grimaced as Watchog managed to recharge from the Hyper Beam.

"-Eek! Please, have mercy!-" Archen pleaded. "-I'm sorry for acting arrogant!-"

"That was a mighty fine strategy you used," Lenora said. "But it wasn't quite enough apparently! Now, Crunch!"

"-Now you know your place!-" Watchog roared triumphantly.

As Watchog lunged towards Archen, confident to finish him off, Hilbert only snickered.

"We're not done yet!" Hilbert exclaimed.

As Watchog dove in to crunch Archen, Archen grinned and smashed the back of his wing at its face.

"-Sike, derp!-" Archen growled.

"What!?" Lenora gasped.

"Yes! Just as I thought!" Hilbert cheered.

As Watchog flew back, Archen stood back up, revealing a half-eaten round, yellow berry.

"A Sitrus Berry!?" Lenora gasped.

"I found one on my way here," Hilbert said. "Since Archen gets weaker at half health, I figured he needed the recovery."

As Watchog stood back up, Archen charged at it.

"Intercept with Hyper Beam!"

As Archen charged at Watchog, Watchog managed to blast Archen with a Hyper Beam, but unlike last time, Archen didn't seem to budge this time.

"What!? It resisted it!?" Lenora yelled.

"Now, Acrobatics!"

Archen flew at blinding speed and nimbly struck Watchog with great force, pummeling the meerkat to the ground, effectively fainting it.

"Alright! One down!" Hilbert roared.

"...Now I get it..." Lenora said as she recalled Watchog. "All those AncientPowers were all to gain the stat boosts."

"Yep," Hilbert said. "AncientPower boosts the user's entire stats, so Archen used it as many times to gain the stat buffs."

"And you even made some insurance with the Sitrus Berry to cancel out Archen's Defeatist ability," Lenora deduced. "Since it only takes effect when its health is at half."

"And since Archen isn't holding an item after using the Sitrus Berry," Hilbert added. "Acrobatics' power doubles. And when combined with the attack boost and special defense boost from AncientPower..."

"It could charge in without a worry of taking much damage," Lenora said. "And it would definitely KO Watchog."

"Exactly!" Hilbert said.

"Well done," Lenora complimented. "A mighty fine strategy. But what if AncientPower didn't boost Archen's stats? It only has a 10% chance to boost stats, so what would happen if it didn't take effect?"

"...Even then," Hilbert proclaimed. "I believe in Archen. I believed that he would definitely pull it off!"

That answer took Lenora by surprise, followed by a chuckle.

"What determination and bond you have!" Lenora exclaimed. "That is truly impressive! So there are trainers like that. But..."

Lenora took out a different pokéball and released her Stoutland. The large dog made the battlefield shake as it landed on it.

"Let's see how you deal with him," Lenora challenged.

* * *

Outside the museum, Hilda and N snuck behind the museum, eager to see Hilbert's gym battle.

"Where's a window where you need one...?" Hilda muttered, having searched around the premises for a rough hour.

"You okay?" N asked.

"I'm fine, Lord N," Hilda responded. "I just need to find a window where the battlefield is."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just sneak in?" N asked.

"Then all of this effort would have been in naught!" Hilda complained.

"Okay, I guess..." N sighed, as if he was dealing with a stubborn child.

As Hilda moved on forward, she didn't see the root in front of her due to the darkness.

"Kya!" she cried as she fell, but N managed to catch her in his arms just before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Hilda?" N asked.

Hilda looked up, seeing N up close, holding her as the moon shinded down on him. The sight made her cheeks flush a bright red color.

"I-I-I'm fine, my l-l-lord!" Hilda stammered as she got back up. "L-l-l-let's keep heading on, sh-sh-shall we!?"

Hilda rushed ahead, leaving N behind in her embarrassment.

"What's the matter with Hilda?" N asked himself before going after her.

They eventually found a window located low to the ground that lead to the basement, where they heard a faint rumble that faded as soon as it was made.

"Looks like they already started," N commented.

"Then let's go see!" Hilda said.

They crouched to see through the window, seeing the battle.

"It looks like Hilbert is winning," Hilda commented.

"How can you tell?" N asked.

"Well that faint rumble must have been that Stoutland landing on the battlefield," Hilda deduced. "And Hilbert still has Archen out on the field, and it has several wounds on him."

"Let me see," N said, nudging next to Hilda to make room.

Hilda, blushing, scooted over for N to see the fight.

"? Are you alright, Hilda?" N asked.

"Huh!? Wh-Wh-What makes you say that!?" Hilda blurted.

"Your face is red," N said. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"I-I-I-I am perfectly healthy and fine!" Hilda yelled accidentally, forcing them to roll to the side and away from the window.

* * *

"? Did you hear something?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't think so..." Lenora said. "Anyway, let's continue this fight, shall we?"

Stoutland glared at Archen rather menacingly, making Archen tremble a little.

"He's trembling?" Hilbert asked. "...Stoutland's ability must have Intimidate..."

"That's right, challenger," Lenora said. "With Intimidate, your Pokémon's attack stat drops."

"Which means Acrobatics just got nerfed..." Hilbert muttered. "So let's try a special attack...AncientPower!"

Archen summoned a cluster of rocks and shot it at Stoutland. Interestingly, unlike Watchog, Stoutland took all the hits.

"? Why isn't he dodging?" Hilbert asked.

"Now, Roar!"

Stoutland let out a huge roar, startling Archen and somehow sending him back into his pokéball.

"What!?" Hilbert blurted.

In his place, Oshawott was forcibly summoned.

"-What the!? The hell just happened!?-" Oshawott grunted confused.

"Roar forces a switch to your opponent's Pokémon," Lenora explained. "Since your Archen has all those stat boosts and mind-blowing speed, even Stoutland would've had some trouble."

"So you forced a switch to evade that..." Hilbert growled.

"Now, let's see your how your Oshawott handles Stoutland!" Lenora exclaimed.

Stoutland suddenly attacked Oshawott, forcing him to go on the defensive.

'_Damn it...!'_ Hilbert thought. _'I was going to use Drilbur to lower its accuracy and go for a hit-and-run strategy...but now I can't switch to him since Oshawott's now my second Pokémon...'_

Lenora noticed the look of anger in Hilbert's expression and grinned.

"Looks like you were planning to use someone else," Lenora said.

"...Even if this wasn't according to plan," Hilbert shot back. "Oshawott's still my star partner! We'll still beat your Stoutland!"

"-Bring it, bitch!-" Oshawott roared as he created his blue blade.

"That's the spirit!" Lenora cheered. "Now let's see what you can do! Use Retaliate, Stoutland!"

"Intercept with Razor Shell!"

Stoutland roared loudly and charged at Oshawott, who slashed at Stoutland. But the force of Stoutland's attack was too much, smashing Oshawott to the wall.

"-Gagugh!-" Oshawott gagged.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert cried.

"Retaliate does double power when the user's ally fainted the previous turn," Lenora said. "Looks like Stoutland got his revenge."

Stoutland glared at Oshawott as he got himself out of the wall.

"Like that'll stop us!" Hilbert yelled. "Water Pulse!"

Oshawott shot a pulse of water at Stoutland at point-blank range, but Stoutland didn't budge.

"-The hell!?-" Oshawott cried.

"Return!"

Stoutland smashed into Oshawott, smashing him back into the wall.

"The hell was that!?" Hilbert gasped.

"Return," Lenora explained. "It's power is based on the user's bond with the trainer. I had Stoutland ever since it was a Lillipup, and we've been through thick and thin, so Return's power is at its max!"

Oshawott gagged a little as he fell out of the wall.

"Water Pulse again!"

Oshawott shot another pulse of water at Stoutland, but with the same results.

"You should know when to change tactics if it didn't work once," Lenora said. "Now, let's finish Oshawott off with Thunder Fang!"

Stoutland charged electricity to his fangs and charged at Oshawott, but instead, it rammed into the wall.

"What!?" Lenora gasped. "Stoutland!"

As Stoutland dislodged himself from the wall, he looked confused.

"He's confused!?" Lenora exclaimed. "! Water Pulse!"

"Looks like it took effect..." Hilbert sighed in relief.

"So you were aiming for Water Pulse's confusion effect, eh?" Lenora asked.

"Pretty much..." Hilbert said. "Now's your chance Oshawott! Razor Shell!"

Oshawott jumped into the air and dove towards Stoutland, who was still confused. As he fell, he glowed a violent blue aura, where his blade increased in size. Oshawott then sla mmed his blade at Stoutland's head, pummeling him to the ground.

"Alright! A clean hit!" Hilbert yelled. "And Torrent activated, yes!"

"-Take that!-" Oshawott growled.

But despite the powered blade attack, Stoutland got back up, now healed from the confusion.

"-Oh shit!-" Osahwott exclaimed.

"What!?" Hilbert yelled.

"Stoutland is tougher than you think!" Lenora shot back.

"-Impressive...-" Stoutland growled to Oshawott. "-But I shall not fall for it again!-"

"Let's go for another Razor Shell!" Hilbert commanded.

"Roar!"

Stoutland roared once more, forcing Oshawott back to his pokéball, and forced out a weakened Archen.

"Not again!" Hilbert yelled.

"Thunder Fang!"

Stoutland bit Archen with electrified fangs, KOing Archen instantly.

"Archen!" Hilbert cried.

"Now that is was switched out," Lenora stated. "All the boosts it gained during its fight against Watchog are no more!"

Hilbert recalled Archen and sent out Oshawott, who was still tired.

"-Goddamn it...-" Oshawott mumbled.

He tried to move, but the pain from Stoutland's punishment was too much to bear.

"Now, let's finish this!" Lenora yelled. "Giga Impact!"

"What!?" Hilbert yelled.

Stoutland jumped into the air and rocketed towards Oshawott with all the strength it had in him. Oshawott tried to move out-of-the-way, but his legs were too much in pain to do so.

"Looks like this is game set!" Lenora exclaimed.

"Goddamn it...!" Hilbert muttered. "This can't end like this!"

As Hilbert glanced at Oshawott, he was surprised to see Oshawott with a determined look on his face.

"Oshawott..." Hilbert said.

"-Trust me, partner!-" Osahwott roared with enthusiasm as his body started to glow a little. "-It isn't over yet!"

"! That's...!" he said.

Stoutland slammed at Oshawott, creating a huge collision that devastated the battlefield.

"That was a good battle, Hilbert," Lenora said. "Well after this, you can have a rematch in the morning...since you already cleared the challenge, you don't have to–."

"–Not yet..." Hilbert said.

"Huh?" Lenora asked.

"We're not done yet!" he roared.

From the collision spot, a blinding light pierced through the clouds of dust, revealing Stoutland being held back by a figure of light.

"What!?" Lenora yelled.

Where Oshawott once stood, the light cleared to reveal an otter with long whiskers, a pink nose, pointed crest at the back of his head, black fur on his waist where a second shell was held. The otter was stopping Stoutland's attack with one shell at hand.

"It evolved into a dewott!?" Lenora gasped.

"Now, show them your new strength!" Hilbert boomed.

"-Take this, you overgrown mutt!-" Dewott roared as he used his free hand and smashed his fist at Stoutland, making him fly to the sky.

"It sent Stoutland flying!?" Lenora yelled. "! That must've been Revenge!"

"Now, let's end this once and for all!" Hilbert commanded. "Razor Shell!"

Dewott grabbed his second shell and created a duplicate blue blade. Dewott jumped into the air after Stoutland and slammed both blades at him, punishing the giant dog to the ground. After the smoke from the collision cleared, Stoutland had fainted, where Dewott stood on top, victorious.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Hilda cheered from the window.

Hilda and N had watched the battle to his victory without being caught from the previous outburst.

"I have to say, that was impressive," N commented.

"I knew he could do it!" Hilda said.

"Are you happy, Hilda?" N asked.

"Am I ever!" she responded cheerfully.

"That's good to hear," N said happily. "Now then...let's start the plan."

Hilda's cheerful expression for Hilbert's win suddenly became a serious expression.

"As you wish, my lord," Hilda said.

N nodded, then stood back up. He took out his Xtransceiver, and contacted someone.

"...Commence the plan," N said.

* * *

"Alright!" Hilbert cheered. "We won!"

"-Heh! It was nothin'!-" Dewott boasted.

"That was amazing Hilbert!" Lenora congratulated as she recalled Stoutland. "You're more than just a talented trainer, you're a motivated champion! I salute you!"

"Thanks," Hilbert said as he recalled Dewott.

"Your fighting style is so enchanting!" Lenora complimented. "The way you use your skills, your boldness to use such risky moves, and your bond with your Pokémon! You're more than worthy of receiving this!"

Lenora took out a badge and a disk from her apron and handed them to Hilbert.

"The Basic Badge," Lenora explained. "That's the second badge necessary to enter the Pokémon League. And the TM's Retaliate. It does a lot more damage if an ally fainted the turn before you use it."

"Thank you," Hilbert said as he accepted the badge and TM.

"You know, Hilbert," Lenora said. "Some problems you can't solve even if you think about them your whole life. Some problems have different answers depending on the person."

"...I can totally relate to that..." Hilbert agreed.

"Still, the reason I can't keep my curiosity down is this: I want to figure out the truth, but I also have a desire for adventure!" Lenora declared.

"That's a good philosophy," Hilbert said. "Well, I better get going."

"Now hold on there," Lenora said. "Since it's getting late, why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Really? Is it okay?" Hilbert asked.

"Of course!" Lenora said. "You deserve some rest after such a battle! We even have a place for your Pokémon to rest."

"Alright then..." Hilbert said, obliged to the offer. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"That's good to hear," Lenora said. "Now let's see if we had a spare room–."

"Deeeear!" a voice suddenly shrieked

The two turned to see Hawes, who rushed into the battlefield all distraught and scared.

"What!? What's going on!?" Lenora asked.

"Dear! Come quickly!" Hawes exclaimed. "Team Plasma's threatening to steal the bones from the dragon skeleton!"

"What!?" Lenora yelled. "Hilbert, you come too!"

The three rushed out of the battlefield and back into the museum.

'_What the hell's team Plasma doing here!?'_ Hilbert thought to himself as they headed for the exhibit.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Team Plasma's up to no good again. Also as you may have noticed, I seriously buffed Lenora's team. But I figured Stoutland would be better than Watchog and it would be more appealing to have more of a challenge for Hilbert. Also he apparently has a fear of dragon-types. This should be interesting in the future. And about pairings (if any of you are interested in that), it could go either Hilbert x Hilda, or N x Hilda. I'm pretty lenient, but I have no idea what the pairing's gonna be for now.

As always, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Night in the Pinwheel Forest

**AN:** Well this took longer than I expected. Enjoy as always.

* * *

Hilbert, Lenora and Hawes rushed to the middle of the exhibit, where several Team Plasma grunts had invaded and were surrounding the dragon skeleton. Hilbert shivered a little as he glanced at the skeleton.

"And what do you people think you're doing here!?" Lenora asked angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, the museum's closed!"

"That matters not!" one of the grunts shot back. "We, Team Plasma shall claim this Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon Liberation!"

"Now quit this fooling around!" Lenora barked.

"Like we'll listen to you!" a grunt yelled. "We know you can't stop us, since your Pokémon are fainted!"

"How did they know that!?" Hawes gasped.

"Unless..." Lenora said. "Someone was spying on our gym battle!"

"Now, we shall claim our prize then," a grunt said.

Some grunts took out small pellets and threw them to the ground, where a large smokescreen emitted from the pellets. It soon covered the museum with smoke.

"What!? A smoke...screen!?" Lenora coughed.

When the smoke cleared, they looked up to see that all the grunts had disappeared, and the skull to the dragon skeleton was missing.

"Oh no! They stole the Dragon Skull!" Hawes gasped.

"We need to find them!" Lenora yelled. "Hawes, you stay here and call the police! Hilbert, you and I are–!"

She looked at Hilbert, who was still stunned at the Dragon skeleton.

"Hilbert!" Lenora yelled.

That managed to snap Hilbert out of his trance.

"Huh!?" he blurted. "What...?"

"Now's not a time for daydreamin'!" Lenora scolded. "Now come on! We need to recover our Pokémon first, then go after them!"

"Right...sorry..." Hilbert said, still shivering at the skeleton.

A few moments later, Hilbert and Lenora rushed out of the museum, their Pokémon fully healed. They looked around at the city at night.

"How are we supposed to find them!?" Hilbert asked.

"Just leave it to me," Lenora said as she released Stoutland. "Stoutland, I need you to find the scent of the bad people who stole the Dragon Skull!"

Stoutland nodded, then started to sniff around the ground. After a few moments, Stoutland shot up and faced the direction outside the city to the east, then to the west gate.

"So they headed for the Pinwheel Forest and to Route 2..." Lenora said. "Hilbert, I'll go to Route 2. You go find them at the Pinwheel Forest, you can't miss it!"

"Got it!" Hilbert exclaimed.

As Lenora and Stoutland headed towards Route 2, Hilbert raced to the Pinwheel Forest.

'_But how did Team Plasma manage to even break in?' _Hilbert thought. _'If anything...someone should've noticed all of them breaking in...Unless...'_

Realization dawned to Hilbert.

'_They must've snuck in when I entered the museum!' _Hilbert thought. _'And if someone was spying our gym battle, they could've given the grunts the perfect opportunity to reveal themselves and to steal the skull. When we ended the battle! So who–'_

"Gah!?"

"Whoa!"

As Hilbert was still thinking while he was running, he didn't notice the person in front of him and bumped into him, making both of them fall.

"Ow...not again..." Hilbert groaned as he rubbed his head. "Hey, you alright?"

Hilbert looked up to see a man with large wavy brown hair, green eyes, a red scarf, green shirt and red-and black striped pants with a belt with a butterfly symbol on it.

"I'm okay," the man said. "More importantly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hilbert said as he got back up. "Sorry for bumping into you. I was in sort of a hurry."

"Oh?" the man asked as he got back up. "And why is that?"

"Well..." Hilbert said. _'Should I even tell this guy about the robbery? Actually...maybe this person could be of use...'_

"Did you see any suspicious people run by here?" Hilbert asked.

"? Suspicious people?" the man asked. "Well, I'm not really sure how to define suspicious if I don't know what happened. What did they do?"

'_I guess I have no choice then...'_ Hilbert thought. "Well...to tell the truth..."

Hilbert explained to the man the robbery that happened at the Nacrene Museum.

"I see...isn't that hectic..." the man said. "And you say these people headed to the Pinwheel Forest?"

"Yes..." Hilbert said. "I need to find them before they escape!"

"Hmm...Alright then," the man said. "I'll help too."

"What!? Why!?" Hilbert blurted.

"One, because I know Lenora, and I know that the Dragon Skull is really important to her," the man said. "And two, I won't forgive anyone who disturbs the forest."

"Okay then..." Hilbert said, rather skeptical. "My name's Hilbert."

"Call me Burgh," the man introduced himself as the two shook hands. "Now then, let's go!"

Whit that, the two headed towards Pinwheel Forest to stop the grunts who stole the skull.

* * *

Meanwhile, at said forest, Cheren and Bianca finally headed out of the area, worn out and exhausted.

"In the end...we couldn't find Archen..." Cheren said.

"I'm all worn out Cheren..." Bianca moaned. "What do we do now...?"

"I guess..." Cheren said. "We should head back to the museum and tell Lenora about this..."

"I feel so bad though..." Bianca said. "She trusted us with finding her precious fossil Pokémon, yet we failed her..."

"It can't be helped," Cheren said. "Who knows, maybe someone already caught it."

"I hope it was someone nice..." Bianca said.

"I'm sure they are," Cheren comforted Bianca. "Now, let's head back to the pokécenter. These guys need a rest."

As the two headed to the pokécenter, two men past through them and rushed into the forest.

"Out of the way!" one of them yelled as he pushed Bianca out-of-the-way.

"Move it!" the other one yelled as he pushed Cheren out-of-the-way.

"Ow! What the-!? Hey!" Cheren yelled.

The two men were already out of sight when they got back up.

"Was that...Team Plasma!?" Cheren gasped.

"Why are they here!?" Bianca asked.

Just as they were about to follow them, two other men rushed past by them, looking around.

"Damn it...where did they go!?" one of them growled.

"Calm down, Hilbert," the other man said. "We just saw them coming in here...they couldn't have gone far."

"I guess..." Hilbert said.

Cheren and Bianca suddenly turned around to see Hilbert, frantically searching around.

"Hilbert!?" they gasped

"Goddamn it..." Hilbert muttered. "Hey Burgh, any ideas?"

"One," Burgh responded.

He looked around, where he pointed to a road there.

"Despite being a huge terrain," Burgh explained. "The Pinwheel Forest one has two possible paths. The main road leading to Castellia City, and the road leading into the inner areas of the forest. I'll take the main road and make sure that no other grunts escape, while you search the other road."

"Alright then," Hilbert said, releasing Dewott, Drilbur and Archen. "Alright, let's go find those assholes!"

The three nodded in response as they all headed for the forest.

"Hilbert, wait!" Cheren yelled.

But Hilbert didn't seem to hear him as he ventured into the forest.

"Hilbert..." Cheren said.

"Should we go after him?" Bianca asked Cheren.

"? Are you two his friends?" Burgh asked.

"Well, you can say that," Cheren said. "But there were some complications..."

"...I see it's something I shouldn't meddle in," Burgh said. "But you should go after Hilbert."

"Huh? Really?" Bianca asked.

"You're his friends, right?" Burgh asked. "Plus, he could use all the support he can get."

The two looked at each other, then headed into the forest, going after Hilbert.

"Now then," Burgh said, releasing a tall, thin, yellow humanoid with a broad split leaf around its head and razor-sharp leaves for limbs. "Let's do this for Lenora's sake, Leavanny."

* * *

Hilbert practically hurdled through the forest terrain, as several bug-type Pokémon attacked him.

"Dewott!"

Before the bugs could land an attack on Hilbert, Dewott slashed them down with his dual blue blades, then raced after Hilbert.

"-Damn, I can't see shit!-" Dewott growled. "-How do those PETA freaks maneuver in this dark place!?-"

"-Right, they would need a light source,-" Drilbur commented.

"-Then why don't we look for a light source then?-" Archen asked.

"-That's it!-" Dewott exclaimed.

He stopped, looked around and saw a light coming from deep within the forest.

"-Bingo!-" Dewott roared.

Dewott managed to catch up to Hilbert, who hadn't stopped, and pulled his leg, making him fall on his face.

"Gaugh!? What the-!? Dewott!" Hilbert yelled. "What was that for!?"

"-Over there, boy!-" Dewott yelled, pointing to the light that was piercing the dark sky.

"A light...?" Hilbert asked. "Oh, I get it! Those grunts must need a light source to get through this dark dungeon. Nice eye, Dewott!"

"-Heh! It was nothin'!-" Dewott boasted.

"-Although that was my idea...-" Drilbur grumbled.

"Archen, fly over there and check if that is Team Plasma," Hilbert told Archen. "If they are, keep them occupied until we reach them. If not, then head back."

"-Leave it to me!-" Archen declared as he rose to the sky and flew to the light source.

"Let's go, Dewott, Drilbur," Hilbert said.

"-Alright, some action!-" Dewott roared, swinging his two blades.

"-Let's go!-" Drilbur beckoned.

With that, the three headed towards the light with great speed, maneuvering through the logs and grass. What they didn't realize though, was that Cheren and Bianca were following them with little avail to keep up with Hilbert's speed.

"He's...so...fast..." Bianca moaned, exhaling between each word due to the exhaustion.

"He was the most physically fit out of all three of us..." Cheren said, managing to catch his breath. "But something's bothering me..."

"I know," Bianca said. "Team Plasma were here again! I wonder what they did this time..."

"No, not that," Cheren said. "He didn't notice us..."

"Cheren?" Bianca asked.

Cheren had a rather sad look on his face.

"You don't think..." Cheren said.

"Huh? Think what?" Bianca asked.

"That he...never mind..." Cheren said. "He must've been too focused on finding Team Plasma."

"Then shouldn't we be going after him?" Bianca asked.

"Right..." Cheren replied.

The two raced after Hilbert's direction, hoping to catch up with him. After several moments of dodging trees, jumping over logs and hacking down attacking wild bug Pokémon, Hilbert and his Pokémon finally reached the source of light, where Archen was attacking two Plasma grunts along with a watchog.

"Gah! Quit it!" one of them yelled. "Watchog, use Crunch!"

The watchog tried to crunch Archen, but he flew out-of-the-way with ease.

"-You guys are slow!-" Archen taunted.

"Nice job, Archen!" Hilbert said. "Now then..."

Dewott and Drilbur readied their weapons as they approached the two grunts. Dewott noticed that in one of their arms was the dragon skull cradled tightly.

"-There's the skull!-" Dewott growled, pointing to the skull in the grunts arms.

"Now, would you kindly give that skull back to us?" Hilbert asked in a threatening tone.

"Wait a minute..." one of the grunts said. "You're that kid who screwed up our mission at the Dreamyard!"

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. "The Dreamyard?"

"You know, we were trying to get the Dream Mist, but you and your two friends ruined everything," he explained. "Hell, you even have the drilbur I released after escaping!"

"Really?" Hilbert asked, looking at Drilbur.

"-Oh yeah,-" Drilbur growled. "-You're the douche who caught me!-"

"Like we would ever hand it over! Especially to you!" he yelled. "Watchog, Flash!"

The grunt's watchog suddenly flashed a bright light from his patterns, blinding everyone.

"Gah! Not again!" Hilbert yelled.

When the light cleared, the grunts were gone.

"Goddamn it!" he muttered. "They escaped!"

"-No shit, Sherlock!-" Dewott growled.

"-They couldn't have gotten far...-" Drilbur said.

Hilbert looked around, until he saw a light moving away from them.

"Aha! They went this way," Hilbert said. "Let's get a move on!"

The group raced towards the light, where Cheren and Bianca finally caught up to them.

"Hilbert, wait!" Cheren yelled.

"Man is he fast!" Biana exclaimed. "Didn't he still have those wounds from back at Wellspring Cave?"

"Don't tell me he's pushing himself..." Cheren said.

"Let's just go!" Bianca yelled.

* * *

The two continued to pursue Hilbert in the dark forest. As Hilbert finally reached the light, he found the two grunts and Burgh, along with his Pokémon.

"What the-!?" Hilbet blurted.

"Damn it, Watchog, Crunch!" one of the grunts yelled.

"Leavanny, Leaf Blade," Burgh commanded.

As the watchog lunged to crunch it, Leavanny swiftly dodged it and sliced it with its blade, instantly fainting it.

"What is that?" Hilbert asked, scanning Leavanny with his pokedéx.

"Leavanny, the nurturing Pokémon," it read. "It keeps its eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also uses leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle. It is the evolved form of Swadloon."

"What the-!?" the grunt gasped.

"Is that it? Mr. burglar?" Burgh asked.

"I'll show you! Woobat!" the other grunt yelled.

He released a shaggy, blue bat with a piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril.

"The hell?" Hilbert asked as he scanned it with the pokédex.

"Woobat, the bat Pokémon," it read. "Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind."

"Woobat, Air Slash!" the grunt commanded.

"Intercept with Leaf Blade, if you would," Burgh said.

The woobat waved its wing and shot a blade of air at Leavanny, but Leavanny sliced the blade in half with its own blade.

"What!?" the grunt gasped.

"Damn, he's good..." Hilbert said.

"-Heh! I could do that!-" Dewott growled.

"Now, retrieve the skull!" Burgh commanded.

Leavanny nodded in response and shot some silk from its mouth that wrapped aroind the skull, where it pulled the skull out of the grunts arms.

"Crap!" the grunt yelled.

The skull flew into the air and landed in Hilbert's arms. At sight of the dragon skull, Hilbert practically screamed like a girl and dropped the skull.

"-Holy fu–what are you doing!?-" Dewott yelled as he jumped in to catch the skull.

"No! Get it back!" the grunt commanded as he released another watchog.

The watchog and woobat attacked Dewott as he held the skull.

"-Oh shit!-" Dewott yelled.

But as they were about to attack, Drilbur intercepted them with his claws.

"-You okay!?-" Drilbur asked Dewott.

"-Thanks, I owe you one!-" Dewott commented, then glared at Hilbert. "-And you! What the hell was that!?-"

"Sorry..." Hilbert muttered, obviously noticing Dewott's anger for freaking out and dropping the skull. "I just don't like dragons..."

"Pummel that squirt!" the grunt yelled as the two Pokémon pushed Drilbur back.

Drilbur groaned in stress as he tried to push back two Pokémon.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Archen! Acrobatics!"

From above, Archen nimbly smashed into Woobat from above, knocking him out.

"Now, Drilbur, Metal Claw!"

Now with the woobat out-of-the-way, Drilbur had more than enough strength to deal with Watchog by himself. Drilbur pushed Watchog away, then slashed him down with claws as sharp as metal, knocking the meerkat out cold.

"How's that?" Hilbert taunted.

"Give up?" Burgh asked.

"Damn it..." one of the grunts muttered. "We need to get the skull at any costs!"

"That is quite enough," a voice interrupted.

Before they could realize it, a man wearing a dark grey robe had descended to the scene being carried by a large cobalt bat that had a striking resemblance to the woobat.

"! Gorm of the Seven Sages!" they addressed.

"Seven Sages...?" Hilbert asked. "So you're also with Team Plasma!?"

"That is correct, child," Gorm said.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Gorm," the grunt apologized. "We're mortified that the skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen back so easily..."

"It is not important," Gorm responded. "We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull."

"What!?" one of the grunts gasped. "But what about the dreams of Team Plasma?"

"According to the results of our research," Gorm said. "This is no the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated."

"Legendary Pokémon?" Hilbert asked.

"Ah, I haven't properly introduced myself," Gorm said. "Like what our fellow subject of our king stated, I am Gorm of the Seven Sages. You have already been acquainted with some of our executives, I presume."

"Executives...?" Hilbert asked. "You mean Hilda and Ghetsis!?"

"Indeed," Gorm said. "Ghetsis is another sage of the Seven Sages, and Hilda is the commanding executive in charge of guarding our king and field operations."

"King...?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes," Gorm said. "Our king, along with Hilda, seem to have an interest in you, Hilbert."

"You know my name!?"

"Hilda has mentioned you a few times," Gorm responded. "She has high expectations for you. You should keep them up."

"-Okay, who the hell are you to tell Hilbert–okay this shit is heavy...-" Dewott growled, then placed the skull down. "-Okay where was I? Oh right. Who the hell are you to tell Hilbert what to do!? Like we'll listen to some old fart like you!-"

"Your Pokémon seem rather fond of you," Gorm said. "I can see why our lord, Ghetsis and Hilda would have such expectations of you, despite being a trainer."

"Wait...Ghetsis? You mean thet guy from Accumula Town!?" Hilbert asked. "Why the hell is he after me!?"

"That is for you to find out," Gorm said.

"How about I make you?" Hilbert growled, while his Pokémon readied their weapons and glared at Gorm.

"...Very well," Gorm said. "We will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

"Hilbert!" a familiar voice cried.

Before Hilbert and Gorm began to fight, Cheren and Bianca finally caught up with him.

"Cheren!? Bianca!?" Hilbert gasped.

"We finally caught up to you...!" Bianca exhaled.

"And in good timing too..." Cheren said, noticing Gorm.

"Move aside, children!" a voice called out.

From behind them, Lenora, riding Stoutland, broke into the scene, where Stoutland growled at Gorm.

"Lenora?" Hilbert asked. "What about the grunts at Route 2?"

"I didn't find any at Route 2...the scent must've been to mislead us..." Lenora said. "So I came back here, and we find ourselves an executive of some sort."

Gorm looked around, seeing not only Hilbert and Burgh, but now three other threats.

"It seems that I am at a disadvantage here," Gorm said. "You, the bug-type gym leader Burgh, the normal-type gym leader Lenora, and two other trainers. I am outnumbered. So I shall take my leave here."

Gorm released an elgyem from another pokéball and recalled his bat Pokémon.

"Swoobat would have a hard time carrying three people..." Gorm said.

"You're gonna run!?" Hilbert growled.

"Of course," Gorm said. "Know your enemies, know yourself, and know you need not fear the results of a hundred battles."

Gorm faced the crowd as the grutns retreated to his side.

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma," Gorm said. "Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokémon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots with full force! We shall secure the liberation of Pokémon by any means necessary! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you."

"Like I'll let you escape!" Hilbert growled, as Dewott shot a water pulse at Gorm, only to have it blocked by his swoobat's move.

"In any case, we will settle this someday," Gorm said. "I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..."

With that, the elgyum's nubs lighted, teleporting Team Plasma out of the scene.

* * *

"Damn it!" Hilbert muttered. "Well...at least we got back the skull…"

Hilbert reluctantly picked up the skull and handed to Lenora.

"Thank you, Hilbert," Lenora said. "And I see you reunited with your friends!"

Hilbert turned to Cheren and Bianca with a rather sour look.

"...I can see..." Hilbert said rather bitterly.

"Hilbert..." Cheren said.

"And isn't this a surprise," Lenora said, facing Burgh.

"Hey there, Lenora," Burgh said.

"Burgh, where did you show up?" Lenora asked.

"I was just heading towards the museum, where I ran into Hilbert and helped out in this scenario," Burgh explained.

"Well I'll give you my thanks," Lenora said. "Hilbert, he may not look like it, but he's the Castellia City gym leader."

"Say wha-!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Isn't that harsh..." Burgh joked. "But I am the Castellia City gym leader. Interested in challenging me?"

"Of course!" Hilbert cheered.

"-Hell yeah!-" Dewott cheered.

"Well then," Burgh said. "I'll be waiting for your challenge back at Castellia then. Yes indeed, I'm certainly looking forward to it!"

With that Burgh and Leavanny took their leave back to Catellia, leaving the rest.

"Now then, I say we head back to the museum," Lenora said. "You three deserve a good rest."

"We're sorry, Lenora," Cheren said. "We couldn't find the prehistoric Pokémon that escaped..."

"Oh it's fine," Lenora said. "Your friend already caught Archen."

"What!?" Cheren gasped.

They turned to see said Archen resting on Hilbert's shoulder.

"At least one of them are in safe hands..." Cheren said.

"? What's that supposed to mean?" Hilbert asked.

"The tirtouga that escaped along with Archen," Cheren explained. "Was caught by Hilda."

"What!? Hilda caught Tirtouga!?" Hilbert gasped.

"We couldn't stop her..." Bianca moaned sadly.

"-Isn't this some coincidence...-" Dewott growled. "-Hilbert gets one of the fossil Pokémon, while the bitch gets the other one...-"

"-One more thing to worry about,-" Drilbur groaned.

"-Who the hell's Hilda?-" Archen asked the two.

"-A freakishly strong bitch that Hilbert's in love with,-" Dewott said.

"-She mopped the floor with us...-" Drilbur muttered.

"Well I'm pretty sure that tirtouga is at the very least safe, knowing those PETA freaks..." Hilbert said. "Especially if it's with Hilda."

"Thank you for the effort anyway," Lenora said. "All of you deserve a goodnight's rest. Then you can depart in the morning."

* * *

They all headed back to the museum, where Lenora had some guest rooms available to them for the night. Hilbert laid on the bed, tired from all the action that occurred today.

"Goddamn...am I beat..." Hilbert muttered. "You guys okay?"

Dewott, Drilbur and Archen were resting on an extra bed that was available.

"-Damn am I tired...-" Dewott moaned.

"-Today was a hassle...-" Drilbur grunted.

"-At least you guys didn't have to fly in the dark...-" Archen cawed in exhaustion.

"Well, we're all okay, I guess..." Hilbert said in an attempt to converse with his Pokémon. "Still...didn't we learn something today..."

Hilbert reflected on what the sage Gorm told him at the forest.

"Hilda...their king...and Ghetsis..." Hilbert said. "Assuming that their king is N, that'll make three people who are after me. Hilda and N, I can probably guess is for something about strength or something...but Ghetsis is a whole new factor...what the hell does he want with me...?"

Hilbert thought about the possibilities.

"We hadn't met directly at all, if you don't count that event..." Hilbert said. "So there's no way he could know who I am outside of the information that Hilda or N could have gave him. And those two don't know much about me, so I doubt he would have any real goals with me. So what?"

_He also seemed familiar too...so what...?_

Hilbert thought about it for a moment, but shook his head angrily.

"Gah! I can't think of anything! Goddamn it, Plasma!" Hilbert yelled. "Why do you guys have to make my life as complicated as hell!? Ah screw this, I'm gonna sleep now!"

Hilbert threw his hat on the chest next to his bed, revealing his scar.

"...Come to think of it..." Hilbert said. "Forget figuring out what the hell Team Plasma wants to do with me...I can't even figure myself out...if I can't remember what happened in my past..."

He felt the scar with his hand.

"The hell is this scar, anyway...?" Hilbert asked himself.

"-You don't know where you got that scar?-" Dewott asked.

"No matter how many times I ask Mom, she only told me that it was from an accident when I was little," Hilbert said to himself. "But there's got to be something _more_ than that..."

_Believe in yourself. I know you can do it._

"...The voice that I heard earlier today..." Hilbert said. "What was that? Who was that? What the hell was he trying to tell me...?"

Hilbert stared to the ceiling blankly.

"...Why does he sound familiar...?" Hilbert asked. "God...this is just making less sense...Screw this, I'm going to sleep."

But as he was about to his well-deserved slumber, a knock on his door rudely interrupted his attempt.

"Damn it!" Hilbert yelled. "What!?"

"...It's us..." a familiar voice stated from the other side.

Hilbert recognized the voice, and grimaced a little.

"...Get in..." Hilbert said rather angrily.

The door opened, as Cheren and Bianca walked in, rather nervously. As Hilbert got back up, his Pokémon glared at the two visitors.

"What do you want?" Hilbert asked.

"We...wanted to catch up..." Bianca said nervously.

"Catch up? We've only been away for a _day_. Not much to catch up on," Hilbert deadpanned.

"R-Right..." Bianca responded.

"If anything..." Hilbert said. "The only accomplishments were capturing Archen, beating Lenora and her goddamn behemoth of a stoutland, and beating some Plasma grunts and retrieving the skull."

"Wait, she had a stoutland?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah," Hilbert said.

"Odd, she didn't have a stoutland when we fought her..." Cheren said. "She had her herdier and watchog..."

"So basically her herdier evolved after she fought you two," Hilbert groaned. "Meaning you two made my gym battle harder than it needed to be."

"S-Sorry..." Bianca apologized.

"It's not your fault..." Hilbert sighed. "Like anyone can actually tell when their Pokémon is gonna evolve anyway..."

"So..." Cheren said.

"So...what?" Hilbert asked after a long pause.

"So...did you learn anything from what I said last night...?" Cheren asked.

"Huh? Oh...I get it..." Hilbert said. "You're here to see if I 'matured' and want to reconcile. Is that it?"

"Well...yes..." Bianca said.

"So in other words," Hilbert said. "You guys are going to forgive me..."

"Yeah..." Cheren said. "So...what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, no invitation back, eh?" Hilbert asked sarcastically. "Even if you forgive me, I'm not gonna forgive you guys. Not yet."

"What!? Why!?" Bianca yelled.

"It's been one freakin' day!" Hilbert shot back. "Frankly, one day isn't gonna solve shit!"

"But...!" Bianca argued.

"...Look, I'm happy that you guys would offer me to come back..." Hilbert said, taking a deep breath. "But frankly, I'm not gonna accept getting off the hook in one day. It just doesn't do true justice."

"So...you're going to continue your journey alone?" Cheren asked.

"Pretty much," Hilbert said. "We can still stay in touch, but other than that, don't bother asking me to tag along."

"Hilbert..." Cheren said.

"...Problem?" Hilbert asked angrily.

"...No...This was our fault too..." Cheren finally said. "We should respect your decision..."

"No shit," Hilbert said, looking at the Xtransceiver. "It's already midnight. You guys need to go to sleep."

Bianca looked around and saw Dewott.

"Oshawott evolved?" Bianca asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Hilbert said. "Oshawott evolved into Dewott during the fight against Stoutland and managed to beat it with a well-aimed Revenge."

"Wow..." Bianca said. "Maybe dewotts are stronger than the others..."

Hilbert looked confused, as Cheren cringed a little.

"To tell the truth..." Bianca said. "Hilda also had a dewott..."

"What!?" Hilbert gasped.

"-Say what!?-" Dewott yelled.

"The dewott was obviously the evolved form of her oshawott..." Cheren said. "It managed to wipe out my team single-handedly."

"And that loss cost you guys the tirtouga," Hilbert deduced, which he was right about. "God...she's getting stronger by the minute..."

"You need to be careful..." Cheren said. "You will face Hilda again, and you need to be prepared."

"Tell me something I don't know," Hilbert shot back.

"And don't do anything reckless like at the Wellspring Cave!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't do anything stupid, mom," Hilbert said sarcastically, not in the mood to hear Cheren's rant at midnight.

"Hilbert!" Cheren yelled.

"Are you two seriously in any place to tell me what to do?" Hilbert asked, glaring at both of them.

The two seemed rather worried for Hilbert. Indeed they were in no position to tell Hilbert anything, after they outright left him. Forget that, they hadn't thought of how Hilbert thought about all this. For all they knew, he could be angry at them (which he was) for upright leaving him in the first place, whatever the reason may be. And from the sound of his annoyed tone, he was rather irritated by their presence, despite anything he said that might have sounded like he forgave them or wasn't remotely angry at them.

"Right...s-sorry..." Cheren said.

Hilbert only sighed as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Don't be," Hilbert said. "This was as much of my decision as much as it was your decision. Plus, this was my fault to begin with. So don't apologize."

"Hilbert..." they said.

"...It's getting late..." Hilbert said. "You two should go back to sleep."

"Right..." Cheren said weakly. "Goodnight..."

"Right, goodnight," Hilbert said, before closing the door on them.

The two exchanged some worried glances, then eventually returned to their room. Hilbert, tired of all the drama and action, turned off the lights and crashed onto his bed.

"At this point...this is for the best..." Hilbert said to himself.

With that, Hilbert fell into his slumber, weary of the events of today.

* * *

"You're too slow!" Hilda yelled.

At a vacant arena in the castle, Tirtouga was pit against Bisharp, who was dodging all of Tirtouga's attacks with ease. Tirtouga spewed salty water at Bisharp, while Bisharp dodged the attack.

"Tirtouga, your attack is too slow!" Hilda yelled.

"-Y-yes ma'am!-" Tirtouga squealed as he tried to land a hit at Bisharp.

"-Hmph...Slow...-" Bisharp scoffed as he dodged Tirtouga's attack once more. "-This is speed!-"

Bisharp swiftly ran towards Tirtouga, catching the amateur turtle off guard, and slashed Tirtouga swiftly and strongly. Tirtouga flew back and crashed to the ground, as Bisharp only looked down on him.

"-Pathetic!-" Bisharp muttered. "-If you're going to serve Hilda, then show some back bone!-"

Tirtouga struggled to lift his head up as he glared at Bisharp.

"-What's the matter?-" Bisharp taunted. "-You mad?-"

"-No duh!-" Tirtouga growled.

"-Then try to make me apologize, wimp!-" Bisharp growled as he formed a large energy ball.

"-Why you!-" Tirtouga roared as he shot a large rock at Bisharp.

Bisharp launched the energy ball at Tirtouga, dissipating the rock and nailing Tirtouga.

"-Gah!-" TIrtouga cried.

He flew back from the impact and into a wall. As Tirtouga fell out of the wall, Bisharp walked up to the turtle, looking down on him.

"-You're weak...-" Bisharp muttered.

"-D-Did you really expect me to keep up with you!?-" Tirtouga shot back. "-You've been fighting longer than me! I can't keep up with you!-"

"-Heh! Excuses...-" Bisharp muttered. "-If you have time for excuses, then get stronger!-"

From behind Hilda, her dewott and TImburr were spectating the battle.

"-As harsh as ever, I guess...-" Dewott sighed.

"-Is Bisharp always like this?-" Timburr asked Dewott.

"-Ever since I could recall, yeah,-" Dewott said. "-Bisharp had been with Hilda as long as I've been with her.-"

"-But don't you think he's being a bit _too_ harsh?-" Timburr asked. "-I mean, Tirtouga joined the party like a few hours ago. Heck, he almost maimed me on our first spar. Can't he cut him some slack?-"

"-Bisharp has his own ways of expressing his compassion,-" Dewott said.

"-_That's_ compassion?-" Timburr asked with a rather shocked expression.

"-He can be a little...rough...-" Dewott muttered. "-But he's only like that to Tirtouga to toughen him up.-"

"-Why?-" Timburr asked once more.

"-Well, he cares for Hilda,-" Dewott explained. "-So in his eyes, he doesn't want anyone on her team to slow her down.-"

"-I guess that makes sense...-" Timburr said. "-But he could still cut us some slack!-"

"-I guess he could...-" Dewott sighed.

"All right, let's call it quits for now!" Hilda called out.

Tirtouga sighed in relief, while Bisharp grunted in a bit of irritation.

"Are you alright, Tirtouga?" Hilda asked, kneeling to his level and healing Tirtouga's wounds with a pink potion.

"-That was tough...-" Tirtouga sighed.

"-Whiny little punk!-" Bisharp muttered.

"Bisharp, get along!" Hilda scolded, sensing Bisharp's animosity.

"-...tch...-" Bisharp muttered, turning his head away from them.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Hilda sighed. "You need to learn to be more compassionate with others..."

"-Hah! Told you!-" Timburr roared.

"-The hell d'you say, runt!?-" Bisharp growled.

Hilda only sighed as Bisharp and Timburr started to growl at each other in which it can only be inferred as an argument.

"How's he doing?" a voice asked.

Hilda turned to see N, along with Ghetsis.

"Lord N! Lord Ghetsis!" Hilda exclaimed, shooting back up.

"Calm down, Hilda," Ghetsis chuckled. "We were just seeing how you were doing in your training."

"We were doing just fine," Hilda reported. "With time, Tirtouga can prove to be an effective team member."

Ghetsis looked over to the Pokémon, seeing Bisharp and Timburr growling at each other.

"...Although I can't really say about if they're willing to work together..." Hilda said weakly.

"Give it some time," N chuckled. "They'll soften up on each other."

"For now, they should rest," Ghetsis advised. "In morning, you are to head to Liberty Garden."

"Liberty Garden?" Hilda asked.

"According to surveillance from our followers stationed there," Ghetsis reported. "The mythical Pokémon Victini has been confirmed to reside there. At morning, you shall lead the followers already stationed there to locate Victini and secure it under Team Plasma protection."

"As you wish, Lord Ghetsis," Hilda said. "Is there any information that I should know about?"

"You must be cautious when confronting Victini," Ghetsis advised. "It is a Mythical Pokémon, so retrieving it will be a difficult task. You mustn't let your guard down."

"Yessir," Hilda said.

"Now, rest up," Ghetsis said. "You shall depart for Liberty Garden at sunrise."

"Yessir."

As Hilda recalled her Pokémon and headed back to her quarters, Ghetsis narrowed is eyes on her.

"...How has she been acting when around this Hilbert boy, My Lord?" Ghetsis asked.

"...She's quite fond of him," N said. "I think she is be serious on inviting him to Team Plasma."

"I see..." Ghetsis said. "...I advise we leave Hilbert be for now. It would be wise to further test his strengths..."

"...I'll take note of that..." N said as he left.

Now alone, Ghetsis looked to the ceiling, taking out a photo of Hilbert that Hilda somehow acquired.

"Shadow Triad," Ghetsis said.

"Yes, my lord?" a dark voice asked.

From behind Ghetsis, three identical men with long white hair and grey eyes, each wearing a face mask and a black and grey sleeveless tunic and baggy pants appeared behind him.

"...I have a task for you three," Ghetsis ordered as he threw the photo to them. "Locate the trainer called Hilbert and survey his movements."

"As you wish..." they said rather monotonously and in unison, then vanished.

On Ghetsis' expression, a sinister grin stretched out on it as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

Early morning. 5:45 am to be exact. The sun just rose into the horizon, as a cool air filled the atmosphere, where the daybreak weakly lit the outside. From the museum, Hilbert quietly opened the door, and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Aren't you an early bird," a familiar voice said.

Hilbert jumped and turned to see Lenora was already outside, sweeping the concrete stairs.

"Lenora..." Hilbert said.

"Aren't you gonna catch up with your friends?" Lenora asked.

"...We already did that last night," Hilbert answered. "Plus, I need to go by myself."

"Are you sure?" Lenora asked. "Since you all're gonna fight that Team Plasma or whatever, having your friends is a better idea than facing them alone."

"...Call it a man's pride..." Hilbert simply said. "They may have forgave me, but I'm not gonna accept it just yet. I need to prove myself first."

Lenora only stood silent as Hilbert made his way.

"If you're headed for Castellia City," Lenora said. "Then you should take the main road in the Pinwheel Forest."

Hilbert looked up in some shock.

"I can respect your decision to go at it alone," Lenora said. "IT takes some guts doing that. But just don't push yourself, honey."

"...Thank you for your concern," Hilbert said. "I'll try not to go overboard..."

With that, Hilbert headed for the forest, while unknowing to him, Cheren had watched him leave from his window in his room.

"Hilbert..." he only said.

After an hour, Hilbert finally reached the end of the main road, where after passing a gate, a huge, spectacular suspension bridge awaited him. Hilbert released all of his Pokémon so that they could bask in the view.

"-Holy crap!-" Dewott exclaimed. "-This is huge!-"

"-What a sight!-" Drilbur gasped.

"-Whoa...-" Archen cawed. "-Didn't have these in my time...-"

They all looked to their master, who only looked straight ahead.

"At this point...I can't regret anything...and I don't want to involved Cheren and Bianca on that..." Hilbert said. "They're after me for some reason...and I'm gonna find out why!"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** And we take a look inside everyone's perspective. I wanted to focus this chapter on the Nuvema Town trio's perspectives while simultaneously having the story action flow. Cheren and Bianca feel guilty for leaving Hilbert behind, while Hilbert seemed less-than-pleased to see said duo. And we learned that Hilbert has amnesia, since he can't remember how he got the scar. How will this effect the plot?

And regarding Team Plasma, it looks like their headed for Liberty Garden. Guess who's there. Also, despite not being able to fight the Seven Sages in Black & White, I gave them some members, since in-game, they apparently fight the gym leaders during the invasion of N's Castle. Since Gorm is Gaelic for blue, I decided to give him blue Pokémon. I'll probably be doing this for the rest of the sages except for Ghetsis (who already has a team), and Zinzolin (who you can fight in Black 2 White 2). And it seems like everyone's after Hilbert; Hilda, N and now Ghetsis.

And as always, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for taking the time to read it, and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Hollow Victory

**AN:** From this point on, conversations on the Xtransceiver or on a siren or whatnot will be in italics. Enjoy.

* * *

7:00 in the morning. Cheren and Bianca exited the museum, with Lenora and her husband to see them off.

"So you two all set?" Lenora asked.

"Yes," Cheren answered. "Thank you for letting us stay for the night."

"So, how do we get to Castellia City?" Bianca asked.

"Just take the main road in the Pinwheel Forest and cross Sky Arrow Bridge," Hawes explained. "It might be a long trip, but once you reach the end of the bridge, you'll reach Castellia City by at least an hour."

"It'll take that long!?" Bianca gasped.

"Sky Arrow Bridge is a long bridge, after all," Hawes said. "But don't worry, I'm sure you two will manage."

"Thank you for letting us stay for the night," Cheren said.

"It's no problem," Lenora said. "Stop by if you ever visit. Oh, and here's something for the road."

She took out two slender, rough like stones and handed Cheren and Bianca each one.

"A Moon Stone?" Cheren asked.

"It's used to evolve certain Pokémon," Lenora said. "Maybe it'll come in handy up ahead."

"Thank you, Lenora!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Now be careful, you two!" Lenora called out. "And give those Plasmas hell!"

With that, Cheren and Bianca headed for the forest to reach Castelia City. As they made their way, Cheren couldn't help but be deep on thought.

"? Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"...Hilbert wasn't at the museum when we woke up, right?" Cheren asked rather sadly, making Bianca slump down.

"Do you think he's angry at us for leaving him? So he left us?" Bianca asked.

"...For now...let's not think about it..." Cheren said. "We can make up when we see him again."

"So he is angry at us!?" Bianca asked.

"No, that's not what I'm..." Cheren said. "Look...he's not angry at us...he just wants to go alone."

"But why?" she continued to ask.

"It's...a man's pride..." Cheren said. "He'll be fine. We're still friends."

Bianca felt a little relieved, but it didn't last for much longer.

'_Hilbert...'_ Cheren thought. _'I hope you know what you're doing...'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the Sky Arrow Bridge, Hilbert, along with his three Pokémon, finally reached the end gate.

"Damn...that was long..." Hilbert sighed as he checked his Xtransceiver. "7:30…an hour and a half it took us?"

"-That was a long bridge...-" Dewott mumbled.

"-That it was...-" Drilbur mumbled.

"-C'mon, it wasn't that bad,-" Archen cawed.

"-Says the bird who didn't have to _walk_ the whole trip down!-" Dewott growled. "-You're so damn lucky, you know that!? Being able to fly across this hell of a bridge!-"

"-Calm down, bro,-" Drilbur said to Dewott. "-Look, we're at the end, so that's what matters, right?-"

"C'mon, you three," Hilbert said, ignoring Dewott and Archen's argument. "Let's go."

After checking through the gate, they finally reached Castelia City. It was a huge metropolis, making Hilbert's hometown look like a puny slum. Several skyscrapers stood tall within the city, which was packed with buzzing streets full of people, and out to Hilbert's left, was a huge port., harboring several boats.

"Holy shit..." Hilbert said in awe. "Well, you guys, how about some sightseeing before looking for the gym?"

"-All right!-" Dewott cheered.

"-I hope we don't get lost...-" Drilbur sighed.

"-Damn, this place is huge!-" Archen yelled.

The group started to explore the city, visiting several places, collecting several items, and eating several foods. AS they reached the end of the city, something at the port caught their attention. From afar, they saw two men wearing familiar looking uniforms.

"What the...?" Hilbert asked. "!? Plasma!"

"-Those bastards!-" Dewott growled.

They raced to the pier, where they indeed found two Plasma grunts, who were harassing a boat attendant.

"C'mon! Just take us to the Liberty Garden!" one of the yelled.

"No! I won't!" she yelled.

"Why you little bitch!" the other grunt growled. "We'll show you!"

"Hey!" Hilbert yelled.

As the grunts grabbed the attendant's shirt, Dewott and Drilbur charged into the scene and knocked the two grunts back.

"Ow! The hell!?" one of them yelled.

Hilbert rushed into the scene, with Archen glaring at the two.

"!? It's the brat Lord Ghetsis warned us about!" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"I never knew Team Plasma was known for sexual harassment," Hilbert scoffed. "Now why don't you freaks act like gentlemen, and leave that person alone."

"Like we'll listen to a brat like you!" one of them yelled as he released a watchog.

"Let's shut him up!" the other one yelled as he released a magenta larva-like Pokémon.

"What's that?" Hilbert asked, scanning the larva with the Pokémon.

"Venipede, the centipede Pokémon," it read. "It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive."

"A Poison-type I guess..." Hilbert said. "Alright then! Drilbur, Metal Claw!"

Drilbur sharpened his claws and slashed down Venipede with ease.

"Damn it Venipede, Poison Sting!" the grunt commanded.

"Counter it with Mud Slap!"

Venipede shot several needles from its mouth at Drilbur, where Drilbur threw some mud at it, taking in the needles and hitting Venipede with them.

"Finish it off with another Metal Claw!"

Drilbur then slashed Venipede down with another Metal Claw, fainting the bug.

"What the hell're you doing!?" the other grunt growled. "Watchog, Crunch!"

Watchog lunged towards Dewott and crunched at his arm.

"How's that!?" the grunt taunted.

"Idiot," Hilbert simply scoffed.

"What!?" the grunt gasped.

"Dewott, Revenge!"

As Watchog was gnawing on Dewott's arm, Dewott brandished his free blade and jabbed Watchog with it, forcing Watchog to let go of its grip and sending it to the sky.

"Now, Water Pulse!"

Dewott shot a pulse of water at the airborne Watchog and shot it down, knocking it out as it plummeted to the ground.

"Argh!" the grunt muttered.

"Had enough?" Hilbert asked as Dewott and Drilbur glared at them.

"Damn it...and we need to regroup with the others..." one of the grunts muttered.

"Kh...Let's scram!" the grunt suggested.

The two ran out from the scene, leaving the venipede and watchog.

"Those bastards..." Hilbert muttered. "Leaving their Pokémon like this...are you alright?"

"Oh yes...thank you..." the woman said. "I am more worried about the others..."

"Huh? Others?" Hilbert asked. "There're more Plasmas!?"

"Yes...one of them mentioned something about regrouping with his friends at Liberty Garden..." the attendant said. "Maybe they heard of the rumors of the mythical Pokémon."

"Mythical Pokémon?" Hilbert gasped.

"Yes...there are rumors that there's a mythical Pokémon that lives in Liberty Garden..." the attendant explained. "The victory Pokémon, Vitcini..."

"They're after a mythical Pokémon..." Hilbert said. "We can't let Plasma get their hands on it! Who knows how much more of a threat they can be! Can you take me to Liberty Garden?"

"Yes of course..." the attendant said. "I believe that you can defeat the others, like you did with those two."

With that, everyone quickly boarded the boat, where it started its motors and rushed towards Liberty Garden.

* * *

After a long trip, they reached Liberty Garden. It was a small island, but with a large tower. As they got off the boat, they looked around to see that several other Plasma grunts were already there.

"Stay behind and call the police," Hilbert said. "We'll take them."

"Are you sure?" the attendant asked.

"This is something I need to deal with," Hilbert said. "Now then..."

The others took notice to Hilbert and his team and started to release their Pokémon.

"Dewott, Drilbur, Archen!" Hilbert ordered. "Don't hold back! Take down each and every Pokémon that gets in your way! We can't let them get Victini!"

"-Roger!-" Drilbur roared.

"-Alright!-" Archen cawed.

"-Let's kick some ass!-" Dewott roared.

With that, the three charged into the field, with several Plasma Pokémon waiting to take them down. Soon enough, the carnage occurred quickly.

* * *

On a different boat headed for the Liberty Garden, Hilda was riding the boat, along with several Plasma grunts.

"Ma'am, we shall reach Liberty Garden shortly," one grunt reported.

"Thank you," Hilda said. "All of you. Once we reach the destination, make a perimeter to make sure that the target does not escape."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they all exclaimed.

"Now then..." Hilda said, looking at her team. "All of you...Victini is a Mythical Pokémon. Don't let your guard down."

From the transparent ball, they all nodded towards Hilda.

"Ma'am!" one of the grunts called out. "A disturbance has occurred in the station in Liberty Garden!"

"What!?" Hilda yelled.

The grunt handed her a transceiver, which Hilda took from her.

"What's going on over there? Report!" Hilda yelled.

"_M-Ma'am!_" the grunt from the other end said. "_There's been a breach in our forces! They're taking out every single one of our Pokémon!_"

"What!? Who!?" Hilda demanded.

"_It's just one kid!_" the grunt reported. "_This kid and his three Pokémon are ripping through our forces and–!_"

"What!? Report!" she yelled.

"_Get the hell off me!_" a voice yelled form the other end.

"_No chance, Plasma!_" another voice yelled. "_Razor Shell!_"

A loud growl was heard, as another cry followed soon enough, cutting off the transmission. The voice was all too familiar to Hilda, as her eyes widened.

"...Increase speed now!" Hilda yelled.

* * *

After several battles and several Plasma grunts and Pokémon defeated, Hilbert and the three finally reached the tower that stood tall.

"We haven't checked this tower yet..." Hilbert said. "Let's go!"

Dewott stabbed the door hinges through, where Hilbert kicked the door down. They raced down into the tower, where they reached the basement of the tower. Hilbert busted the door down to find a rather decorative room.

"What the...?" Hilbert asked.

Looking around, there were several frilly decorations, even a large bed and a television.

"-Does anyone live here?-" Dewott asked.

"Victini?" Hilbert called out.

As they looked around, they noticed that there as something moving under the covers of said bed.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

He went over and removed the covers, only to find a small rodent-like Pokémon with large pointed ears shaped like a V with large blue eyes and small angelic wings, munching on a piece of bread.

"The hell!?" Hilbert blurted.

Surprised, the rodent flew up into the air and away from Hilbert.

"-I can explain! That bread was on the ground when I found it!-" the rodent started to squeal, not knowing that Hilbert didn't understand him. "-I did not steal it form one of those dudes in weird outfits!-"

"Wait...is this Victini!?" Hilbert asked, scanning the rodent with the pokédex to make sure.

"Victini, the victory Pokémon," it read. "It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it."

"So this...is the mythical Victini..." Hilbert asked, rather disappointed. "Well. Can't say I saw this coming."

"-I was expecting a large, super awesome otter,-" Dewott grumbled. "-Not this midget with puny wings!-"

"-Hey! I'm not a midget!-" Victini yelled. "-Who are you guys, anyway?-"

"-We're here to save you from Team Plasma!-" Drilbur explained.

"-Team Plasma?-" Victini asked. "-You mean those weird guys in outdated outfits?-"

"-Phht! Outdated!-" Dewott laughed. "-I like this guy!-"

As Victini was about to say something else, its stomach started to rumble.

"! You're hungry?" Hilbert asked.

As Hilbert made one step, Victini moved away from him.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

"-W-What're you gonna do?-" Victini asked timidly.

"-So it's being cautious...-" Drilbur muttered. "-Logical. It's a legendary Pokémon after all. Who knows what kinds of people would want to obtain it...-"

"I'm just gonna give you some food," Hilbert said.

"-H-Huh?-" Victini asked.

"I have some really good bread that tastes great," Hilbert offered. "But since we ate already, I figured you would want some too. Would you?"

Victini nodded furiously. Now that he mentioned it, Hilbert did notice that Victini was only feeding on a piece of bread. Hilbert set his bag down, searched the inners, and took out a large, delectable sweet bread, which Victini noticed immediately.

"Here you go," Hilbert said.

"-I can have it?-" Victini asked curiously.

Hilbert only smiled as he offered the bread to it. Victini descended down cautiously, and slowly ripped a piece of the bread off. Victini looked at the piece, then at Hilbert, then ate the piece.

"-Mmmh! This is delicious!-" Victini rejoiced.

"Looks like you like it," Hilbert said.

He offered Victini the rest of the bread, which Victini gladly took and started to feast on it.

"-This is the best thing I ever ate!-" Victini exclaimed. "-Thank you, mister!-"

"-Well, at least we found Victini before Team Plasma could catch it,-" Drilbur sighed.

"-So shouldn't we get out of here while we have the chance?-" Archen asked.

"-Right, we need to hightail it out of here!-" Dewott yelled.

Dewott tugged on Hilbert's pants, getting his attention, then pointed to the door.

"Right, we need to get out of here," Hilbert said.

"Not so fast."

But as Hilbert turned to leave, Hilda, along with her shiny Dewott was standing in front of the door, blocking his only exit.

"Hilda!" Hilbert gasped.

His Pokémon got in front of him and glared at her.

"Whoever obtains it shall be granted infinite power that will lead them to win countless battles," Hilda said. "That is the Mythical Pokémon, Victini."

"So that's what you guys are after..." Hilbert said. "Then care to explain what this room is?"

"This room is a secret room made to hide Victini," Hilda explained. "At least 200 years ago, a millionaire bought the island itself to create the room so that Victini could be hidden so that its powers couldn't be abused. Ever since then, no one has seen Victini, thus making its status a 'myth'."

"And you plan to use Victini's infinite energy in your plans, right?" Hilbert asked.

"That is correct, Hilbert," Hilda said. "We, Team Plasma, shall liberate Victini from here and utilize its powers so that our dreams can be realized!"

"Like that'll happen!" Hilbert shot back, as Dewott created his two blades.

"Now, Victini..." Hilda said softly. "Do you want to be free? We shall take you to freedom."

Victini stared at Hilda, then at Hilbert, who started to look a bit flustered.

"-Damn it...is she trying to persuade Victini to join Plasma?-" Dewott asked, then noticed Hilbert's flustered face. "-What the!?-"

'_Man...Is her voice so...soft and...'_ Hilbert thought, becoming redder.

"-Hey HEY HEY!-" Dewott growled. "-What the hell're you doing!? She's the enemy!-"

Dewott bit his leg, snapping Hilbert out of his trance.

"Ow!? What the-!?" Hilbert yelled.

"-Hmph...What impudence...-" Hilda's Dewott scoffed as he watched Hilbert try to pry his dewott off. "-Now then, we should–.-"

Shiny Dewott looked up to see Hilda, staring at Hilbert's commotion with pink cheeks.

"He's so cute..." Hilda murmured, starting to drool a little.

"-What the hell!?-" her dewott blurted, before shaking Hilda's leg to snap her out of it. "-I think I know how he feels now...-"

While the two otters were trying to pull their trainers back into reality, Victini was watching the whole spectacle.

"-Freedom?-" Victini asked. "-That does sound nice...-"

Victini started to go towards Hilda, but stopped and looked at Hilbert. Victini looked at the bread that it was munching on. After staring at the bread and Hilbert, Victini finished its bread and floated towards Hilbert.

"-What the?-" Dewott asked.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. "Victini?"

"-I wanna go with you!-" Victini declared cheerfully, hugging on Hilbert's head.

"-For real!?-" Dewott gasped.

"-What!?-" Shiny Dewott growled.

"It sided with Hilbert!?" Hidla gasped, snapping out of her fantasy.

"-Hah! Sucks to be you, bitches!-" Dewott taunted at Shiny Dewott, much to his irritation.

"-Victini,-" Shiny Dewott growled. "-We are offering you freedom. Why side with the trainer?-"

"-This person gave me food,-" Victini said. "-In all the years I've lived through, no one's ever done that before. And his food was delicious!-"

"-We won Victini over by food?-" Drilbur asked.

"-Shut up! We should take whatever we can!-" Archen cawed.

"Looks like Victini wants to be with me," Hilbert said. "I suggest you cut your losses."

"...Unfortunately, I can't allow you to leave with Victini," Hilda said, releasing the rest of her team. "Leave Victini here and leave, Hilbert. I don't want to hurt you."

"Looks like that's unavoidable..." Hilbert said, signaling his Pokémon for a fight.

"...It would seem so..." Hilda said rather sadly. "...I'm sorry..."

* * *

With a wave of a hand, Bisharp and Shiny Dewott assaulted Hilbert, where his Dewott and Drilbur intercepted.

"-You again!?-" Bisharp growled.

"-You!-" Drilbur growled.

"-Care for a rematch!?-" Dewott roared.

"-...Very well...-" Shiny Dewott replied.

Archen tried to intervene, but a shot of water stopped it in his tracks. Archen turned to see Tirtouga.

"-The hell!?-" Archen growled.

"-I'll stop you!-" Tirtouga roared.

"-!? You're from that lab!?-" Archen gasped. "-The hell're you doing here!?-"

"-You should know the answer to that!-" Tirtouga shot back as he shot salty water at Archen, who dodged it.

"-Tch! So you were revived too, huh!?-" Archen growled as he shot rocks at Tirtouga, who shielded himself.

As Archen went for the pursuit, Timburr suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smashed his fist at Archen.

"-Gaugh!?-" Archen gaged as he crashed into a wall.

"Archen!" Hilbert cried.

"Brine."

"Kh! Archen, Agility!"

Tirtouga shot salty water at Archen, where Archen suddenly moved extremely fast, avoiding the water attack. Hilbert tossed a berry at Archen, who ate it as he went by.

"Now, Acrobatics on Timburr!"

"Bulk Up."

As Archen nimbly struck at Timburr, TImburr tensed his muscles, raising his defenses and taking the hit from Archen.

"-What the!?-" Archen cried.

"Rock Slide."

Timburr pushed Archen back and smashed his timber to the ground, where large boulders appeared from above and rained down upon Archen. The boulders smashed Archen to the ground, fainting him.

"Archen!" Hilbert cried.

"One down," Hilda said, looking towards Shiny Dewott and Bisharp, who were pushing back Dewott and Drilbur.

"Dewott, Revenge!"

Dewott saw an opening and smashed his head against Shiny Dewott's head, causing him to flinch and back away.

"Now, Water Pulse on Bisharp!"

Dewott then unleashed a wave of water at Bisharp, causing him to fall back from the impact.

"-Thanks, bro,-" Drilbur said.

"-No probs. Now let's beat their asses!-" Dewott roared.

Victini watched in awe as the two brandished their weapons.

"-You little...!-" Bisharp growled.

"-Calm down...-" Shiny Dewott said. "-We can still win.-"

"Take them out..." Hilda commanded.

With a nod of acknowledgment, the two faced Dewott and Drilbur, who were charging at them. Shiny Dewott released a wave of energy at Dewott. But Dewott signaled at Drilbur, where he got in the way, taking the hit unharmed.

"-Oh...so you remembered this attack...-" Shiny Dewott said.

"-Like I'll fall for the same trick again!-" Dewott growled.

As Dewott charged at Shiny Dewott, Bisharp intervened and slashed down Dewott, only to be intercepted by Drilbur's claws.

"-Get out of my way, you little grunt!-" Bisharp growled.

"-Like that'll happen, asshole!-" Drilbur hissed. "-I'm gonna have my revenge for my home!-"

As the two glared at each other, the two dewotts were clashing blades with each other once more. Dewott tried to strike down Shiny Dewott with his dual blades, but Shiny Dewott rolled out of the way and slashed Dewott from behind. As Dewott flinched, Shiny Dewott went for a jab from behind, but Dewott recovered fast enough to barely block it. Shiny Dewott managed to push Dewott into a wall, and smashed his foot at Dewott's back.

"-Guah!-" Dewott gagged.

As Dewott fell, Shiny Dewott shot an icy laser at Dewott's arm, freezing it to the wall.

"-Crap!-" Dewott cried.

"-Have at you!-" Shiny Dewott yelled, brandishing his blades.

"Dewott!" Hilbert cried.

Drilbur noticed Dewott's pinch and tried to go in to help, but Bisharp saw this opening and smashed his foot against Drilbur's gut, sending him into a wall.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

"Now, capture Victini!" Hilda ordered.

As Shiny Dewott and Bisharp went to finish off Dewott and Drilbur, Timburr and Tirtouga lunged to try and restrain Victini.

"-Shit!-" Dewott yelled.

Panicking, Victini, in response, took a deep breath and spewed a huge blow of flame, scorching everything in front of it, including the Pokémon attacking it.

* * *

"-What the-!?-" Dewott gasped, as the flames managed to melt the ice that trapped Dewott's arm.

"The hell was that!?" Hilbert yelled.

"-Leave my friends alone!-" Victini screamed as it released another intense breath of fire at them.

"Tch! That's Incinerate!" Hilda muttered. "As expected of a myth..."

"That was _Incinerate_!?" Hilbert blurted. _'That was completely different from Chili's Pansear's Incinerate. Hell, it's even stronger than that Flame Burst attack!'_

"At this rate, everyone won't last long!" Hilda muttered. "Bisharp!"

"-You little rodent!-" Bisharp growled after getting seared.

Bisharp lunged towards Victini and tried to slash them down, but Victini flew out-of-the-way and flew to Drilbur's side.

"-Are you okay?-" Victini asked. "-I'll help!-"

Victini grabbed Drilbur's hand and started to glow, where Drilbur started to glow as well. Soon enough, Drilbur stood back up, despite taking a strong blow in the gut from Bisharp.

"-What!?-" Bisharp gasped.

"-Whoa...I feel pumped!-" Drilbur roared.

Drilbur charged at Bisharp and rammed into him, this time, smashing him into a wall.

"-Gaugh!? Wha-!?-" Bisharp gagged.

As Bisharp fell, Victini did the same thing with Dewott, where Dewott felt a surge of energy within him.

"-Now that's what I'm talkin' about!-" Dewott roared.

Dewott charged at Shiny Dewott with newfound vigor. Shiny Dewott released Hidden Power at Dewott, but Dewott muscled through the electric Hidden Power and rammed at Shiny Dewott.

"-Wha–!?-" Shiny Dewott gagged.

"-Eat this!-" Dewott roared.

Dewott rammed Shiny Dewott into Bisharp, pummeling the two into the wall. Backing off, Dewott released a super charged Water Pulse at the two of them, literally forcing them into the wall.

"What was that!?" Hilbert blurted.

"So that's Victini's ability..." Hilda said. "What power...!"

TImburr and Tirtouga got back up from the scorch, and both attacked Victini, but Victini waved his hands, where they both suddenly stopped their attacks and started to levitate against their own will.

"-What!?-" Timburr yelled.

"-W-W-What's happening!?-" Tirtouga panicked.

"Confusion!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"-Take this!-" Victini roared.

Victini swung his arms, flinging the two Pokémon into Shiny Dewott and Bisharp.

"-Hehe! How's that!-" Victini boasted.

But out of the group, Bisharp sprung out in rage.

"-Don't get cocky, rat!-" Bisharp growled as he charged towards Victini.

Victini lifted its arm at Bisharp to trap it in Confusion once more, but it had no effect on Bisharp.

"-Huh!?-" Victini gasped.

Bisharp let out a blood-curdling scream as he slashed Victini down. As Victini cried and fell, Bisharp grabbed Victini, flung it into a wall, then created a Focus Blast and unleashed it at it, causing a huge explosion.

"Victini!" Hilbert cried.

"What luck..." Hilda said. "To think Victini didn't know that Psychic-type moves are ineffective against a Dark-type."

Victini struggled to get back up, as Bisharp glared at Victini, raring to hack it down.

"Crap!" Hilbert yelled.

Bisharp lunged towards Victini to take it out, only to have Hilbert run into him and stop his blade with his hands.

"-What!?-" Bisharp yelled.

"-Mr...!-" Victini gasped.

"Like I'll let you do that!" Hilbert growled.

This shocked and amazed Hilda. Hilbert defended not only his Pokémon, but even wild Pokémon from her using his own body, yet again. Bisharp pressed harder to try to get past Hilbert, while Hilbert pushed back with all of his force.

"Get out-of-the-way!" Hilda cried.

"No chance!" Hilbert shot back, as he managed to push Bisharp back.

But as the conflict continue, a loud siren echoed throughout the room.

"What?" Hilbert asked.

_"To all Plasma members inside the facility!"_ a siren echoed. _"Come out and surrender!"_

"The police!?" Hilda gasped.

_"Your allies have been arrested! You are surrounded!"_ the siren went on. _"Release the hostage and come out with your hands up!"_

"...You called the police!?" Hilda exclaimed, glaring at Hilbert.

"...I figured you would show up, if a mythical Pokémon was involved..." Hilbert said. "I couldn't take you on alone."

"...So you stalled for time..." Hilda grumbled. "...You know you could've beaten me with Victini. I mean, Victini is a mythical Pokémon."

"I figured..." Hilbert said. "That even with a mythical Pokémon, I couldn't beat you. You are too strong..."

"Are you...complimenting me?" Hilda asked, blushing.

"Heh? Y-Yeah...I guess..." Hilbert responded weakly, blushing.

After a short moment of awkward embarrassment, Dewott and Shiny Dewott tried to snap their trainers back to reality

"-Focus man! Quit going gaga over the bitch!-" Dewott growled, jumping up and smacking Hilbert with his blade.

"-Snap out of it!-" Shiny Dewott growled, kicking Hilda in the leg.

"Ow!" they both yelled, before realizing the situation that they were in.

"Well then..." Hilda said, recalling her team, save Bisharp, who jumped back to his trainer's side. "I guess I should retreat for now..."

"Huh? What're you gonna do about Victini?" Hilbert asked.

"It seems to like you, so you should keep it," Hilda said. "If we can't have it, at least it'll be in good care with you."

"Th-thanks..." Hilbert said as Bisharp charged a Focus Blast. "Wait...what're you–?"

Bisharp launched his Focus Blast up to the ceiling, blasting through the building, causing it to collapse.

"What the hell!?" Hilbert blurted.

"-Holy crap, man!-" Dewott yelled.

"Well then, let's meet again, Hilbert," Hilda said rather sweetly.

As the building collapsed, Bisharp carried Hilda in his arm and jumped off the falling debris and out of the huge hole in the ceiling.

"Is that how she escaped last time!?" Hilbert yelled.

"-Like it matters!?-" Dewott growled as he started to panic.

"Right, we need to get out of here!" Hilbert exclaimed as he quickly recalled his team. "C'mon, Victini! You need to get out of here too!"

Victini nodded in response as it followed Hilbert as he raced out of the collapsing building.

* * *

Hilbert and Victini literally jumped out of the building right before it collapsed, now being reduced to a pile of rubble, much like the Wellspring Cave. They were literally seconds away from being crushed under the rubble.

"That was close..." Hilbert said. "Wait...where'd Hilda go!?"

Victini tugged at Hilbert, getting his attention and pointed to the sky. He looked up to see Hilda and Bisharp, plummeting from the sky and landing on a boat. The policemen and their herdiers on the boat tried to arrest them, but Bisharp made quick work of the herdiers, while Hilda smashed her fist into one of the policemen's gut and kicked the other one off the boat, following with her pushing the other one off the boat. Bisharp lifted the fainted herdiers and threw them off the boat as Hilda found the controls and moved the boat out of the port, and left the area, with several other boats following them.

"Hilda..." Hilbert said.

As he got back up, he found himself surrounded by policemen.

"Heh!?" Hilbert blurted.

"You are hereby under arrest for participating in actions of Team Plasma!" one of the yelled.

"Wha-!?" Hilbert gasped. "I'm not part of Team Plasma!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to the judge!" one of them yelled as he slapped some cuffs on Hilbert.

"Hold it! I'm innocent, damn it!" Hilbert cried. "I'm too young to be in the slammer!"

"Hold on there!" a familiar voice yelled. "He's with me!"

They all looked up to see Professor Juniper, along with the attendant that took Hilbert to the island.

"!? Professor Juniper!" one of the policemen exclaimed. "But this trainer was–!"

"Protecting the mythical Pokémon Victini from falling into the hands of Team Plasma," Juniper shot back. "If they were to obtain Victini's powers to produce infinite energy, who knows what kind of disastrous acts they would do."

"That's right!" Hilbert yelled, where Victini was grinning arrogantly on Hilbert's head.

Quickly, but reluctantly, the officers released Hilbert from his cuffs, as he stepped over to Professor Juniper's side and returned to their boats.

"Since when did you have authority over the cops?" Hilbert asked Juniper.

"Oh, being a renowned professor has its perks," Juniper said.

"So when did you get here?" Hilbert asked.

"I got a report saying that Team Plasma was after the mythical Victini on Liberty Garden," Juniper explained. "I was worried, so I rushed over here. But I didn't expect to find you here."

"What happened to the rest of the Plasma grunts?"

"They were all arrested while you were in the building," Juniper explained. "It was a close call when they almost arrested you."

"Right..." Hilbert said, while Victini was snuggling on Hilbert's head. "So what do we do with Victini?"

"Well, Victini seems to want to be with you," Juniper said. "So why don't you take it with you?"

"Huh. I guess that could work..." Hilbert said, looking at Victini. "You heard that? Do you wanna come along with me?"

"-Uh huh!-" Victini squealed cheerfully, nodding its head.

"Alright then," Hilbert said, taking out a pokéball. "It's decided then!"

Hilbert threw the ball into the air, where Victini jumped up and touched the button on the ball. The ball opened up and shot a red laser at Victini, sucking it into the pokéball and trapping it. The ball dropped into Hilbert's hand, where it shook three times, then a light sparkled around it, ceasing the movement.

"Welcome to the team, Victini," Hilbert said, scanning Victini with the pokédex.

"Victini," it read. "Naïve Nature. Highly curious. Victory Star for an ability. Knows Incinerate, Confusion, Quick Attack, and Endure."

"I'm sure Victini'll be a great member to your team," Juniper said. "By the way, did you challenge the Castelia City Gym yet?"

"I was, until I got involved in this mess," Hilbert said. "But...I think I'll train a little more before challenging the gym."

"? Why?"

"...I ended up fighting a strong commander of Team Plasma," Hilbert said. "If Victini wasn't there, I would've lost. And even Victini almost lost because of a slip-up if I hadn't helped it out."

Hilbert's hand started to shake.

"At this rate, we won't be able to beat Team Plasma," Hilbert said. "So we want to become stronger so we can stop them. And if I become stronger, then maybe I can convince someone to see my way..."

Juniper nodded in approval.

"Very wise choice," Juniper said. "Then why don't you head out to Route 4 for some training? The area's pretty tough, making it a great training spot."

"Alright then, thank you!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"For now, let's head back," Juniper said. "You must be tired."

As they headed for a boat, from its pokéball, Victini looked out to the now-demolished Liberty Tower. Its home for the past two centuries was now reduced to nothing.

* * *

After taking a boat back to Castelia City and saying his farewells to the professor, he went to the pokécenter to heal everyone.

"Alright then," Hilbert said, exiting the pokécenter. "Since everyone's recovered, and I bought some more medicine, let's head out to Route 4."

"Move it!"

"Get back here!"

Before Hilbert could realize it, someone pushed him out-of-the-way and to the ground.

"What the!?" Hilbert yelled.

As he got up, he saw two men in medieval outfits running at a great speed, where a familiar figure was chasing after them.

"Wait...those were Plasmas! And...Cheren!?" Hilbert gasped. "The hell're they doing here!?"

"Hilbert!" a familiar bubbly voice called from behind.

Hilbert got up and saw Bianca and a small girl with large purple hair and a light teal shirt with pink trimmings. At closer look, Bianca was crying.

"Bianca!?" Hilbert said. "What's the matter!?"

"Th-th-th-they stole Munna!" Bianca wailed.

"What!?" Hilbert gasped. "By who!?"

"Some weird medieval freaks who claimed they were 'liberating' it!" the girl growled.

"'Liberate'?" Hilbert asked, until it clicked. "Plasma!"

"What do we do!?" Bianca cried.

"Don't worry, we'll catch them," Hilbert said, comforting his childhood friend. "By the way, who's the kid?"

"I have a name, and it's Iris!" the girl yelled. "And I'm gonna be the world's best Dragon Master one day!"

"Did you just say Dragon Master?" Hilbert suddenly asked, his face drained with fear.

"Yeah?" Iris asked. "Why?"

"Oh...Hilbert's afraid of Dragon-type Pokémon," Bianca said, wiping her tears.

"You idiot–don't blurt it out!" Hilbert yelled.

"What!? How can you be afraid of Dragon-types!?" Iris gasped. "They're the best Pokémon ever!"

"Screw you, girl!" Hilbert argued. "Those things are just goddamn creepy!"

Hilbert and Iris would've argued for a long time, until Bianca interrupted the argument.

"Guys, focus!" Bianca yelled.

"Right, Munna," Hilbert said. "Wait, where the hell's Cheren!?"

"Cheren got angry and chased after them," Bianca explained.

"So that was Cheren..." Hilbert said. "For now, let's chase after them."

"How?" Iris asked. "For all we know, they could be anywhere! This city's really big!"

"For now, let's split up," Hilbert said, taking out two pokéballs. "Archen! Victini!"

He threw the two balls into the air, releasing Archen and Victini, much to Bianca's and Iris' marvel.

"You two can fly right?" Hilbert asked, where the two nodded. "Two Plasma grunts made off with Bianca's Munna. Search for either them in the sky, and tell us if you find them."

"-Got it!-" Archen cawed.

"-Leave it to me!-" Victini cheered.

"C'mon! They went this way!" Hilbert yelled.

As the two ascended to the sky, the three raced down the streets in search of Bianca's stolen Munna.

* * *

Outside of the port that left for Liberty Garden, a boat docked without anyone noticing. From the boat, Hilda and Bisharp got off the boat and rushed out of the scene without anyone noticing. As they reached a secluded alley, Hilda's Xtransceiver rang. She quickly answered it, to see that it was Ghetsis contacted her.

"Hilda? Respond, Hilda," Ghetsis said.

"Lord Ghetsis!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Ah, there you are," Ghetsis said. "Did you accomplish the mission? Did you retrieve Victini?"

"...A-about that..." Hilda stammered.

"...You did retrieve it, right?" Ghetsis asked rather intimidatingly.

"My apologies, Lord Ghetsis..." Hilda said. "Victini decided to join Hilbert's team."

A nerve-wrecking moment of silence followed after that sentence.

"...It's quite alright," Ghetsis said. "I understand. At least you're safe."

"Th-thank you, Lord Ghetsis," Hilda said nervously.

"Hm...To think the boy now has a mythical Pokémon on his side..." Ghetsis said. "...He is now definitely a potential threat now...but on the other hand..."

"Lord Ghetsis?" Hilda asked.

"If we were to recruit him to Team Plasma, then not only would he be a great asset with the proper training," Ghetsis said. "But we would also be able to gain the powers of Victini."

"Then...!" Hilda said, hoping for something.

"You have a new mission," Ghetsis said. "Recruit Hilbert to Team Plasma. Think of this as your redemption for losing Victini."

"Yes, my Lord!" Hilda exclaimed with great passion.

While Hilda was rejoicing to herself, Ghetsis' grinned to himself, but the grin didn't reach his eyes.

"Well then, regroup at the building in front of the Castelia City Gym," Ghetsis said.

"Yes sir!" Hilda cheered.

Bisharp glared at Ghetsis before he cut off the transmission.

"C'mon, Bisharp!" Hilda said as she headed for the rendezvous site that Ghetsis informed her about.

Bisharp continued to have a rather murderous glare, but eventually followed his master.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** And here's the first mythical of the story Victini, who's also the fourth member of Hilbert's team! This chapter was mainly to introduce Victini, so I apologize if it's shorter than the other chapters in terms of going through the story. Despite being a mythical, however, Victini is rather naïve and not used to battling (i.e. using a Psychic move on a Dark-type), so it's not breaking the balance in terms of power too much. And Team Plasma is now officially going after Hilbert, where Ghetsis even ordered Hilda to recruit him somehow. And for future chapters, I shall be referring to Hilda's dewott as Shiny Dewott to save myself from the trouble of differentiating the two when they fight, because trust me; they will fight a lot.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Proclamation

**AN: This is very plot relevant.**

* * *

Hilbert, Bianca and Iris raced through out the town, searching for the Plasma grunts who stole Bianca's Munna, and Cheren, who chased after them. But alas, the metropolis proved to be too much of a labyrinth for the three of them to find three people. Eventually, they had to take a rest at the central park.

"Damn it! How the hell're we supposed to find them!?" Hilbert growled. "It's like finding a grain of sand in a desert!"

"Munna..." Bianca whimpered.

"We'll get Munna back, don't worry Bianca," Iris assured Bianca. "We won't stop until we do!"

"T-thanks...Iris..." Bianca said.

"But still...at this rate, this'll just be a wild goose chase..." Hilbert muttered, now thinking this through. "It's a huge city...so those grunts would've probably hid in a building...but..."

He looked around. Asides from people, all they could see were buildings.

"Checking all the buildings would waste more time than searching the streets..." Hilbert said. "At this rate...our best bet is that Archen and Victini find something..."

"By the way," Iris said. "Where d'you get Victini anyway? Isn't Victini a legendary?"

"Mythical," Hilbert corrected her. "And I found it at Liberty Garden, where Team Plasma was trying to capture it."

"Wow...!" Iris exclaimed. "You're so lucky! No one ever even saw a mythical Pokémon!"

"I guess..." Hilbert said.

"You should feel lucky, Hilbert..." Bianca said rather hollowly. "At least you could protect your Pokémon..."

"Ah...look quit sulking..." Hilbert said. "We'll find them. And we'll get Munna back, okay?"

Bianca still gazed at the ground rather sadly and blankly. Frustrated, Hilbert grabbed her shoulders and got her to make eye contact with him.

"Look! Do you really think we can find Munna by just crying over it!?" Hilbert growled. "If you won't even look for it, then what hope is there then!?"

"H-Hilbert..." Bianca stammered.

"You worked hard to catch Munna back at the Dreamyard," Hilbert said. "That Munna is special to you, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Bianca said.

"Then are you really gonna let Plasma make off with Munna?" Hilbert asked. "Especially after all you two have been through?"

"No!" Bianca suddenly cried.

"Then quit crying over losing it and let's go find it!" Hilbert yelled. "Then cry when you get Munna back!"

"Hilbert..." Bianca said, blushing a little. "...Right!"

Bianca stood back up.

"Sorry for making you worried, Hilbert," Bianca said.

"It's all right," Hilbert said. "Now, let's get back to the hunt."

"? Hey, Hilbert, look!" Iris exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

As the three stood back up, Victini flew back to them as fast as it could.

"Victini!?" Hilbert said. "Did you find them!?"

"-We saw them going to some building at the port that we came out of!-" Victini squeaked. "-Mr. Bird found the building! C'mon!-"

Victini flew past them and into a far alley.

"Looks like it found them!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Iris exclaimed.

The three chased after the small rodent.

* * *

Hilda was racing down an alley, searching for the building that would serve as their rendezvous point.

"Now, where is it...?" Hilda asked herself as Bisharp caught up to her. "This place is too big for this..."

As Hilda looked around, Bisharp narrowed his eyes at her.

'_-Something was off about Ghetsis...-'_ he thought. _'-Why would he want to recruit that trainer? Is it really just because he has that rat? No...That can't be it...-'_

"Lord Ghetsis said the building was in front of the Castelia City Gym..." Hilda said. "Then..."

She looked around, until she found a sign. It read 'to Castelia Gym'.

"Well that was convenient," Hilda said. "C'mon, Bisharp!"

As Hilda turned to Bisharp, Bisharp was still in his train of thought.

"Bisharp?" Hilda asked.

Bisharp snapped back to reality and faced his trainer.

"Is something wrong?" Hilda asked.

Bisharp shook his head in response.

"Okay then..." Hilda said. "Now c'mon."

Hilda and Bisharp rushed down the street, searching for the gym and the rendezvous spot.

'_But to think Lord Ghetsis would be interested in Hilbert...'_ Hilda thought. _'I knew Hilbert was something special! If I can just convince him to join Team Plasma, then he can finally see our ways!'_

She giggled a little to herself as she ran down the path.

"Then we can realize Lord N's dreams and finally–!" Hilda blurted, but stopped.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, Bisharp suddenly tripping over by surprise.

"-Hilda?-" Bisharp asked.

"W-what...what was I gonna...?" Hilda asked herself.

_We'll be together forever!_

Hilda started to hold up her head in pain as she stepped back a little, making her fall. Bisharp caught her just before she fell to the ground.

"-What the–!?-" Bisharp yelled. "-Hey, Hilda!-"

"I...I..." Hilda stammered.

"-Snap out of it!-" Bisharp growled in her ear, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? What was I...?" Hilda asked.

Hilda stood back up, shaking her head in distress.

"Thanks, Bisharp," Hilda said.

"-What was that about?-" Bisharp asked, despite knowing that she wouldn't understand, but asked anyway.

"Who was...?" she asked. "Never mind that...I'll figure it out later...but right now!"

Hilda shook herself off and continued her way to the rendezvous point, with Bishapr following her.

'_-Something's off...-'_ Bisharp thought to himself, but noticed something up ahead.

He stopped, then stopped Hilda by grabbing her shoulder. The two stopped in front of a building, where a larger building was in front of it.

"Wha-!? Bisharp!?" Hilda asked, then noticed a sign in front of the large building, reading 'Castelia City Gym'. "Oh we're here."

Bisharp shook his head and pointed ahead.

"Huh?" Hilda asked.

Hilda glanced ahead, where in the horizon, a familiar looking small Pokémon headed for their direction.

"Is that...?" Hilda asked.

But as she squinted her eyes, Bisharp suddenly grabbed Hilda and moved her out of where she was standing, avoiding a familiar bird-like Pokémon struck down at her.

"Wha-!?" Hilda gasped.

Bisharp placed Hilda behind him and took a fighting stance, where in front of him, Archen flew down and glared at him.

"Archen!?" Hilda gasped.

"-The bird? The hell're you doing here?-" Bisharp growled.

"-That's my line, you asshole!-" Archen growled, taking a fighting position.

"Wait, is that archen–!?" Hilda exclaimed.

"Wait up, Victini!" a familiar voice yelled.

Soon enough, Victini showed up to the scene, where Hilbert, Bianca and Iris chased after it.

"-It's over here, Hilbert!-" Victini exclaimed, until it noticed the situation that expanded in front of it. "-Huh? What's going on?-"

"Victini!?" Hilda blurted.

"-Ah! You're the mean lady who picked on my friends!-" Victini yelled.

"-The hell d'you just say!?-" Bisharp growled.

"-AAAUGH! You're the big, sharp jerk from last time!-" Victini screamed.

"Victini–what the!?" Hilbert yelled, as he reached the scene.

"Wait up, Hilbert!" Bianca called. "Huh?"

* * *

Soon enough, Bianca and Iris joined the scene, noticing Hilda and her rather menacing-looking Bisharp. Hilda, not noticing the two girls, was exchanging a rather awkward glance with Hilbert, who was giving her the same glance. The situation seemed a bit awkward as an unnerving silence filled the air, which was understandable, since they just saw each other a few hours ago, where they fought over Victini and Hilda destroyed the Liberty Garden Tower. Interestingly, both Hilbert and Hilda were a bit flustered, but no one seemed to notice.

"...Well, this is awkward..." Hilbert finally said.

"You can say that again..." Hilda said.

"You're from the Wellspring Cave!" Bianca gasped, the color from her face drained in fear.

Hilda shifted her glance from Hilbert and glared at Bianca.

"And you're the weak suppressor who abandoned Hilbert, if I recalled," Hilda shot back.

"What!? I'm not suppressing anything!" Bianca yelled with all of her courage and anger.

"Hmph, whatever..." Hilda scoffed, unfazed by Bianca's anger. "Well? Where's the weak trainer with the glasses? Did you abandon him too?"

"Actually," Hilbert interrupted, defending Bianca. "_Cheren_ was chasing after two of your Plasma grunts who stole one of my friend _Bianca's_ Pokémon."

"Hilbert..." Bianca said, blushing a little, which Hilda noticed.

"Well..." Hilda said with much anger in her voice. "I guess our followers are doing their role."

"It's not right to _steal_ other people's Pokémon!" Iris barked. "Give Bianca's Munna back now!"

"Excuse me, _who_ are you?" Hilda asked insultingly. "I do not want an outsider to defy Team Plasma's actions for Pokémon Liberation."

"The name's Iris, lady!" she growled. "And this Team Plasma's ways of 'Pokémon Liberation' must really be something horrid, if it means resorting to stealing other people's Pokémon that they raised!"

"And who are you to question our resolves?" Hilda asked. "You know so little about us, so you have no right to question our cause."

"I don't need to know anything about you guys..." Iris yelled, taking out a pokéball. "...If you guys would go as low as to stealing Pokémon from innocent people!"

From her pokéball, a bipedal reptilian Pokémon with long gray and red-tipped tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth entered the field. At the mere sight of the Pokémon, fear filled Hilbert's expression as he let out a distressed scream and backed away from the Pokémon. Hilda took notice to this, and glared at both Iris and her Pokémon angrily.

"What's that?" Bianca asked, scanning the Pokémon with her pokédex.

"Fraxure, the axe jaw Pokémon," it read. "Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent. It is the evolved form of Axew."

"Do you plan on retaliating?" Hilda asked intimidatingly, beckoning Bisharp to target Fraxure.

"Bring it!" Iris roared, Fraxure preparing to fight.

"We need to help her!" Bianca exclaimed, then noticing Hilbert petrified in his Dragon-type-phobia. "Hilbert!"

"Heh!? Oh right..." Hilbert snapped out of his fear for the moment, long enough to release Dewott and Drilbur.

"-Heh!? What now!?-" Dewott exclaimed, then noticed Hilda and Bisharp. "-Oh come on! We just fought you guys today!-"

"-You!-" Drilbur growled, sharpening his claws.

"-Oh, we meet again runt!-" Bisharp growled.

But as they were about to fight, a loud scream of a Pokémon interrupted the conflict.

"Huh!?" Hilbert blurted.

"What was that!?" Bianca yelled.

They all turned to where the scream came from, where a flashing light suddenly emitted from the entrance.

"The hell!?" Hilbert yelled.

They all rushed into the building.

* * *

As they barged into the building, Hilbert and Bianca found their friend Cheren, knees to the ground in defeat.

"Cheren!" Hilbert and Bianca cried.

"Bianca! Hilbert!?" Cheren yelled, turning to his two friends.

They looked ahead to see three people in long robes, one with long green hair and a peculiar robe. The two grunts from before were behind them. In front of them was a large eel-like Pokémon resembling a lamprey with a long tentacle-like finned limb extending from its head and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. In front of it, a leopard that looked like a purrloin and Boldore had been defeated and charred.

"Lord Ghetsis!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Ghetsis!?" Hilbert blurted. _'So this is the guy that Gorm guy was talking about! Wait...he's from the rally!'_

"Hilda, you made it," Ghetsis said. "And you must be the Hilbert boy who Lord N and Hilda were talking about."

"And you're Ghetsis, I presume?" Hilbert growled. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Indeed, I am. Ghetsis of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, at your service," Ghetsis said. "And to answer your question..."

"I thought it would be humorous to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokémon Gym," the sage on the left said. "But we were detected more quickly than I imagined."

As the others glared at the sages, Ghetsis noticed Victini.

"Oh? Is that Victini?" Ghetsis asked.

Victini hid behind Hilbert, scared of Ghetsis, despite his smile.

"What of it?" Hilbert asked, beckoning the others to defend Victini.

"So you have Victini now," Ghetsis said. "...Well, I do hope you treat it with respect, unlike this trainer, who foolishly sent his Pokémon against me, as if they were his servants."

"Quiet!" Cheren growled. "Give back Munna!"

"Munna!? Where is she!?" Bianca yelled.

"Do you mean this one?" Ghetsis asked.

He beckoned to the grunt behind him, holding Munna in his arms.

"Munna!" Bianca cried.

"-Bianca!-" Munna cried.

Munna tried to escape the man's grasp, but the force keeping Munna in its grasp was too much for the dream eater.

"Let go of it!" Hilbert yelled.

"I am terribly sorry, but that cannot be done," Ghetsis said. "This is a great example of what must be done to achieve liberation."

"Like I'll let that happen!" Cheren roared, releasing Servine.

"A foolish struggle," the sage on the left muttered as he reached out for a pokéball.

He released a vulture-like Pokémon with a long brown tuft with a bone in it and a skirt-like feature that looks as if it was made of bones from a pokéball. As he was about to order it to attack, Ghetsis stopped him.

"Lord Ghetsis! You do not need to humor the fool any longer!" the sage exclaimed.

"It is fine, Bronius," Ghetsis said. "He wants to challenge me, then so be it."

"Cheren wait!" Hilbert yelled.

"Leaf Blade!"

Servine sharpened the leaf on his tail and lunged towards Ghetsis, but the eel intercepted him and grabbed Servine by the head.

"How many times must you witness this?" Ghetsis asked with a disappointed sigh. "Eelektross, Discharge, if you will."

Eelektross let out a roar, as it released flares of electricity, shocking himself and Servine violently as it cried in agonizing pain.

"Servine!" Cheren cried.

After a few moments, Eelektross stopped emitting electricity, letting go of Servine, who was now charred.

"Do not worry," Ghetsis said. "Like all of your other Pokémon, they are only fainted."

Cheren quickly recalled this Pokémon, and glared at Ghetsis and Eelektross.

"The hell is that!?" Hilbert gasped, scanning Eelektross.

"Eelektross, the elefish Pokémon," it read. "With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity."

"Do you still wish to continue this foolish endeavor?" Ghetsis asked Cheren.

As Cheren was about to grab another pokéball, Hilbert intervened.

"Drilbur, Slash!"

Drilbur lunged towards Eelektross with sharp claws.

"Intercept with Dragon Claw, please."

Eelektross made his claws huge and sharp and clashed claws with Drilbur. Drilbur tried to push back, but Eelektross easily pushed Drilbur back. Drilbur smashed into a wall.

"Drilbur!" Hilbert cried.

"So you attack with Drilbur, hoping for a type advantage, eh?" Ghetsis asked. "A wiser strategy than what this trainer was doing, but you are too naïve if you think that it could match Eelektross' raw power."

"-Drilbur!-" Hilbert's Pokémon cried.

"-Oh you're so gonna pay, you overgrown eel!-" Dewott roared, creating his two blades, but Hilbert stopped him. "-Wha–!? Hilbert!?-"

"Calm down!" Hilbert yelled.

"Hilbert?" Cheren asked.

"We can't win by just charging at the enemy without knowing what they can do!"

"A wise choice indeed," Ghetsis said. "But..."

Eelektross sharpened its claws once more as it faced Dewott and Archen, who were ready for battle. But just as they were about to move, a storm of sharp leaves shot from behind Hilbert and at Eelektross.

"What the–!?" Hilbert gasped.

"...So you came, gym leader," Ghetsis said.

* * *

From behind the crowd at the entrance, a familiar figure, along with a leavanny rushed in and got in front of Hilbert to defend him.

"Huh!? Burgh!? The hell're you doing here!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Hey there, Hilbert," Burgh responded. "I was just about to leave my gym, when I heard this commotion. I came to see what was up, but..."

Leavanny took a fighting stance against Eelektross.

"So, what would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma, anyway?" Burgh asked angrily. "'Take what you want from people?'"

Hilda glared at the gym leader and beckoned Bisharp to attack, but Ghetsis stopped her.

"How you interpret our 'principles' is up to you," Ghetsis simply said. "But the fact that this is for the good of Pokémon will not change."

"What's so good about stealing other people's Pokémon!?" Iris yelled.

As Fraxure stepped in to take on Ghetsis in response to Iris' anger, Bisharp suddenly stood in its way, facing its blade against its neck.

"-H-Hey! What gives!?-" Fraxure yelled.

"-Sorry, but I can't let you do that,-" Bisharp muttered.

"What're you planning...?" Hilbert asked cautiously. "Do you really think you'll realize your liberation dream just by stealing other people's Pokémon?"

"...You're sharper than you look," Ghetsis said. "Indeed, just by liberating other people's Pokémon will get us nowhere. But before I explain how I–I mean, Team Plasma will achieve liberation, a question to all of you."

Hilbert and surprisingly Bisharp narrowed their eyes at Ghetsis as Eelektross stepped aside for Ghetsis to step forward.

"Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?" Ghetsis asked.

"I am! It's the white Dragon-type Pokémon, right?" Iris asked.

"Dragon?" Hilbert suddenly asked, shaking a little.

"Yes, the white Dragon-type Pokémon," Ghetsis chuckled. "The truth is...the white dragon appeared before a hero who sought the true way to knit together a world full of warring people, long ago."

As Ghetsis went on with his speech, Hilbert shifted his glance to Dewott, getting his attention. Hilbert then shifted his glance at the captive Munna, where Dewott caught on. Nodding in response, Dewott quietly snuck behind Hilbert as he shifted his glance back to Ghetsis.

"This white Dragon-type Pokémon shared its knowledge—and bared its fangs at those who stood against it," Ghetsis went on. "Together, the power of this legendary dragon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land. That is how Unova was created."

"So what's the point of this history lesson?" Hilbert asked. "Don't tell me..."

"Precisely, Hilbert," Ghetsis said. "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the glorious utopia that Team Plasma envisions!"

"What the heck is this guy talking about?" Iris asked. "That's insane! The legendary white Dragon Pokémon would never work with the likes of you!"

"Just you watch us," Ghetsis smirked.

"And how do you intend on bringing back the so-called hero and the Pokémon?" Hilbert asked.

"You'll see soon enough..." Ghetsis simply answered.

"Well, here in Castelia, we have a lot of kinds of people," Burgh stepped in. "Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about your speech that I don't understand."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ghetsis asked.

"I honestly don't believe you that you could sway _everyone's_ minds," Burgh said. "Even if people do believe you, there will be people who won't agree with you. It's impossible for _everyone_ to agree with you."

Ghetsis looked rather intrigued as Burgh continued.

"One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon," Burgh said. "Even meeting for the first time, people can talk about Pokémon, whether it be talking about it, battling with them, or trading them."

Burgh pointed to Ghetsis.

"Remember your speech at Accumula Town?" Burgh asked. "You were responsible for leading me to reconsider my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you, because if it wasn't for that speech, I wouldn't have made an important promise.

"Promise?" Ghetsis asked.

"I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly!" Burgh proclaimed. "And what you guys are doing...aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?"

Ghetsis started to chuckle, along with the other two sages.

"You are quite hard to figure out..." Ghetsis said. "A little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this then..."

Ghetsis raised his arm in emphasis to his speech.

"From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit," Ghetsis explained.

"The Seven Sages...?" Hilbert asked.

"Precisely," Ghetsis said. "We serve our king as he leads us to the glorious future that we, Team Plasma envisions...giving him the right guidance to make sure he does not stray the righteous path that he is leading us..."

"...This 'King'..." Hilbert said, cautiously. "It's N, isn't it?"

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes at Hilbert, who returned the favor. Everyone else looked surprised at his response.

"...It would seem that I've underestimated you..." Ghetsis said. "Care to tell me how you managed to deduce that?"

"There were several dropped hints along the way," Hilbert said, trying to buy as much time as he can. "And besides, the world you Plasmas are trying to achieve...it's a world that he would probably dream of..."

"I see," Ghetsis said. "Indeed, such a world is what Lord N wishes for. And such is our jurisdiction to help our king achieve such a world."

"Heh! I think such a 'utopia' would be pretty meaningless if it's achieve by means you can't even be proud of!" Hilbert shot back.

"We shall achieve our dreams by any means methods," Ghetsis simply responded.

"Is that so...?" Hilbert asked. "Well then, then we'll stop you guys by _any means necessary_!"

* * *

At that signal, Dewott jumped out of nowhere and slashed at the grunt holding Munna. The slash made a large cut on his arm, forcing him to let go of Munna, who Dewott caught as she fell.

"-You alright?-" Dewott asked.

"-Who're you?-" Munna asked.

"Gah! Why you little–!" the grunt hissed in pain, lunging towards Dewott.

Dewott only held Munna tight and shot a water pulse to the ground at a slanted angle. The force of the water smashed the grunt, while sending Dewott and Munna back towards Hilbert.

"Nice job, Dewott!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"-Heh!-" Dewott boasted, as he let go of Munna.

"Munna!" Bianca cried happily.

"-Bianca!-" Munna cried happily.

The two embraced each other in a happy and tearful hug.

"Thank you, Hilbert!" Bianca bawled.

"No problem, Bianca," Hilbert said.

"You insolent...!" Bronius hissed, unleashing his vulture on Dewott.

"-Heh?-" Dewott asked, turning to see the vulture. "-Oh god!-"

Just then, Victini sprung out from behind Hilbert and tackled the vulture.

"-Don't hurt my friend!-" Victini yelled.

"-You little runt!-" the vulture hissed.

"Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse!"

"Crap! Intercept with Incinerate!"

Mandibuzz unleashed a pulse of dark energy from its body, while Victini breathed in and unleashed an intense breath of fire, both canceling each other out.

"Now, Razor Shell!"

From under the vulture, Dewott jumped up and smashed both of his blades at Mandibuzz's head, forcing it to flinch. As Dewott landed, he threw one of his shells at Bisharp's back, causing him to break his position.

"-Gah! You little–!-" Bisharp growled.

Fraxure used this opportunity and rammed Bisharp.

"Bisharp!" Hilda cried.

"Fraxure! Dragon Claw!"

"-You piece of shit!-" Bisharp growled as Fraxure went for another strike.

Bisharp intercepted the attack with his own blade, where the two were in a stalemate, until Bisharp smashed his head against Fraxure's head, making it flinch and back away.

"Interesting..." Ghetsis commented as he snapped his fingers.

In response, Eelektross let out a blood-curdling roar and lunge towards Dewott and Victini, pushing the wounded Mandibuzz aside

"-Holy crap!-" Dewott screamed as Victini screamed and bear-hugged Dewott in fear and panic.

But as Eelektross slashed at Dewott, Archen and Drilbur jumped in and stopped the claw with their own claws. Despite being able to push Drilbur aside easily, now with Archen, Eelektross was having some difficulty pushing the two aside.

"C'mon, you two can do it!" Hilbert cheered.

"-Please! That guy's scary!-" victini cried, making its bear-hug stronger.

"-Gah...can't...breathe...-" Dewott gagged.

As the two tried to push Eelektross back, something came over Drilbur. His body started to shine and began to change.

"What the–!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Drilbur's evolving!?" Hilda gasped.

Soon enough, Drilbur was no more. What stood in his place, was now a gray bipedal mole with large features on his head and fore limbs that resemble axes.

"It evolved into an excadrill!" Cheren gasped.

"-Evolve? What's that?-" Victini asked Dewott, who might as well be unconscious from Victini's death hug.

"Sweet!" Hilbert cheered as he quickly scanned Excadrill. "Ooh...this is gonna be good!"

With his newfound strength, Excadrill pushed Eelektross back. Archen was flabbergasted as he stared at Excadrill in awe.

"-Whoa...!-" Archen said. "-What happened!?-"

"-Looks like I evolved...-" Excadrill said in a much deeper and gruff tone as he glanced at Hilbert. "-Hilbert...allow me to finish these freaks...-"

"Looks like you're raring to test your new power," Hilbert said. "Alright then, go! Excadrill!"

Grinning, Excadrill lunged towards Gehtsis and Eelektross.

"Mandibuzz! Protect Lord Ghetsis!" Bronius yelled.

Mandibuzz recovered from its flinch and got in Excadrill's way.

"-Just because you evolved, doesn't mean you can beat us!-" Mandibuzz hissed.

"Horn Drill!"

Excadrill said nothing, and joined his claws and head-feature into one drill and drilled at Mandibuzz. The force pummeled Mandibuzz into a wall, while Excadrill kept drilling away until Mandibuzz stopped retaliating.

"Whoa!" Bianca gasped. "What was that!?"

"Horn Drill..." Cheren explained as he got back up. "A rather inaccurate move...but if it hits, then it's a guaranteed KO."

"Alright, once more at Eelektross!" Hilbert commanded.

Excadrill glared at Eelektross, then quickly formed his drill and charged at it.

"Stop it," Ghetsis calmly commanded.

Eelektross got its claws ready as Excadrill charged at it. As Excadrill was about to make contact, Eelektross quickly grabbed him with its claws and managed to keep it away from drilling at its body.

"What the–!?" Hilbert gasped.

With all of its strength, Eelektross hurled Excadrill across the room, but Excadrill quickly returned to normal and landed on his feet. But as Eelektross growled and made its way to Excadrill, Ghetsis stopped it.

"That is quite enough," Ghetsis said. "We have wasted too much time here."

Eelektross stopped its movement in a heartbeat and calmed itself. Ghetsis calmly returned Eelektross to its pokéball, while Bronius returned his defeated mandibuzz to its pokéball.

"An impressive feat to say the least," Ghetsis said. "But once you reveal a strategy, it is easy for the opponent to counter it."

Hilbert glared at Ghetsis as Excadrill quickly got in front of Hilbert.

"Nonetheless, I expect you to be a thorn in our side," Ghetsis said. "So I should advise Lord N to be wary of you. Oh, do not get the wrong idea, I am only saying this because you show great potential. Maybe perhaps, great enough potential to be of use to Team Plasma..."

"What?" Hilbert asked.

"Oh nothing," Ghetsis said. "Hilda, we are retreating."

"Yessir," Hilda said, recalling Bisharp.

Hilbert glared at Ghetsis as Hilda returned to his side. Something in his heart ached to just punch him now, but he managed to keep it to himself. The two grunts released two elgyums.

"Elgyems?" Cheren asked.

"Well then, I bid all of you farewell for now," Ghetsis said.

"Not this time!" Hilbert yelled as Excadrill lunged towards them.

"Bye, Hilbert," Hilda said sweetly as the elgyems teleported the Plasmas out of the building, just as Excadrill was about to land a hit. Excadrill's claw crashed into the ground.

* * *

"They escaped..." Cheren said.

"God...damn it!" Hilbert screamed, smashing the floor with his foot in anger.

"Hilbert..." Bianca said.

Cheren looked at Bianca, who was comforting Hilbert. A sense of anger could be seen in his expression, but he quickly dismissed it and helped his friend.

"You alright?" Cheren asked.

"...I'm fine," Hilbert said, calming himself down. "More importantly, are you alright? You and your team took a beating from that eel freak."

"Right..." Cheren said. "Well at least everyone's safe...and Munna was saved."

"But still, what were those freaks!?" Iris yelled. "'Glorious future'? 'Utopia'? That's a load of lies!"

"But still, I'm pretty sure they'll continue their liberation," Burgh said.

"Then what do we do if they steal more people's Pokémon?" Bianca asked.

"I'll inform all the other gym leaders to keep an eye out for Team Plasma," Burgh replied.

"Alright then," Hilbert said, looking at his weary Pokémon. "For now, I'm gonna head back to the pokécenter, then head out to Route 4 for some training."

"Training?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah," Hilbert said. "I need to get Victini up to speed on battling."

Victini floated back onto Hilbert's head, marking its territory on his hat.

"Victini!? You mean the mythical Pokémon!?" Cheren gasped.

"Yeah," Hilbert said. "I found him at Liberty Garden, but I had to fight Hilda for him."

"You fought Hilda!?" Bianca gasped. "Did you win!?"

"I wouldn't call it a 'win'," Hilbert said. "Victini managed to fend them off, until Bisharp managed to beat it. We managed to keep the battle going until the police showed up."

"Can I see it?" Bianca asked.

"Heh?" Hilbert asked.

"Can I see Victini?" Bianca asked. "It's not often you see a mythical Pokémon."

Hilbert looked up to Victini, who jumped off Hilbert's head and stared at Bianca.

"Awww! You're sooo cute!" Bianca squealed, hugging Victini.

"-Gueeee...-" Victini gagged as the energy was practically squeezed out of him.

"-Now you know how I feel, you damn bear-hugger...-" Dewott grumbled.

"So what're you guys gonna do?" Hilbert asked.

"I'm going to challenge Burgh to a gym battle, after I recover my Pokémon," Cheren said.

"Alright then," Burgh said. "I'll be waiting for your challenge."

With that, Burgh headed back to his gym. Fraxure looked to Excadrill, who looked down to it.

"-So how's it feel to evolve?-" Fraxure asked.

"-It's a good thing to get stronger,-" Excadrill simply said. "-With my newfound strength, I can contribute more to Hilbert and take down Plasma.-"

"-You have some kind of a grudge against them?-" Fraxure asked.

"-...They destroyed my home...-" Excadrill growled.

"-What?-" Fraxure asked, rather shocked.

"-My home is now nothing but rubble because of them...-" Excadrill growled. "-I am thankful that Hilbert saved me, but I will take my vengeance on them for destroying my home. And I won't let them ruin other Pokémon's lives!-"

"-Sounds rough...-" Fraxure said. "-You know, I heard of something like that...-"

"-? What?-" Excadrill asked, curious.

"-A few years back, there was a village far off Unova that was suddenly destroyed in one night,-" Fraxure explained. "-There were no confirmed survivors, and no trace of what caused the destruction.-"

"-What!? When did this happen!?-" Excadrill gasped.

"-Some eight-ten years ago...-" Fraxure said. "-No one managed to find out what caused the destruction, so the case was dismissed...-"

"-I see...good to know, I guess...-" Excadrill said.

"Thank you, everyone, for saving Munna," Bianca said, finally letting go of Victini.

"It was nothing," Hilbert said.

"I can't believe I couldn't fight that jerk Hilda..." Iris slumped.

Fraxure patted Iris on the back in comfort.

"Don't worry about it," Hilbert said. "The important thing is that everything's solved. Now for the remaining problem..."

Hilbert headed out for the building.

"Huh? Where're you going, Hilbert?" Bianca asked.

"I'm gonna heal my Pokémon and head out to train," Hilbert said. "Good luck on your gym battles you two. I'll see you guys around..."

With that, Hilbert left, his Pokémon following him.

"What was that!?" Iris yelled. "He just said good luck and left like that!? Isn't he your friend, Bianca!?"

"Huh? Oh...well..." Bianca said nervously.

"We split ways with him for the time being," Cheren explained. "So he's a bit sour on the memories..."

"So you guys had a fight?" Iris asked. "Why don't you guys just make up and get together again?"

"It's...complicated..." Cheren said.

* * *

After healing his Pokémon, he made his way to Route 4.

"Now that there're no distractions," Hilbert said. "Let's get going."

As he made his way, Excadrill was deep in thought in his pokéball.

'_-A village that was destroyed eight-ten years ago...-'_ Excadrill thought. _'-What did cause the destruction?-'_

He looked from his transparent shell and looked up at Hilbert.

'_-Didn't he say something about not remembering his past?-' _Excadrill thought. _'-...No...It was eight years...even he would've remembered something by then...something would've been able to re-spark his memory...but...-'_

Excadrill shook his head and sighed.

'_-Maybe I'm overthinking this...-' _Excadrill thought to himself. _'-For now, we need to focus on taking down Team Plasma!-'_

* * *

At Team Plasma's castle, the group teleported back to the throne room, where several grunts greeted their arrival.

"Ah, Lord Ghetsis, Lord Bronius, Lord Rood, Madam Hilda," one of the grunts greeted. "Welcome back."

"At ease," Ghetsis said. "How are plans going?"

"Sir," one of the grunts reported. "The liberation groups scattered across the cities are continuing with their actions. Soon, the message should reach across Unova."

"Good," Ghetsis said. "Soon, the world shall know about Team Plasma and our glorious ways. How are things going at the P2 Laboratory?"

"Sir," another grunt reported. "Scientist Dudley has reported that the reconstruction of the project is progressing smoothly, but the upgrades that you requested may take some time to undergo."

"I see," Ghetsis said. "Very well. Tell him to continue working, but I will be sending 'him' to assist him in the procedures. And make sure Lord N does not know of this."

"As you wish," the grunt replied.

"Is it really okay for Lord N to not know of this?" Hilda asked.

"It is necessary," Ghetsis said. "Lord N may be against this project but we require as much power as possible to enforce our truth."

"But..." Hilda said.

"Do you have any doubts of my orders?" Ghetsis asked rather intimidatingly.

"N-No, sir..." Hilda stammered. "I'm terribly sorry..."

"It is alright, I understand your concern," Ghetsis said. "Where is Lord N, by any chance?"

"Sir, Lord N has set off for the Resort Desert," a grunt reported. "He states that there is something he wanted to try."

"I see," Ghetsis said, rubbing his chin. "What about the other search parties?"

"Sir, the search parties have reached their destinations," another grunt reported. "And they reported that they will commence the search of the remaining legendary Pokémon."

"Good," Ghetsis said. "We may have lost Victini, but it's not the only legendary."

"Speaking of which, what about the rumored Volcarona?" Hilda asked.

"'Volcarona'?" the grunt asked, then searched through his report. "Ah, the sun Pokémon. We have sent a search party to where it may be."

"Lord Ghetsis," Hilda asked. "May I capture it to include for my party?"

"? I do not mind, but pray tell, why are you interested?" Ghetsis asked.

"...I believe that I need more power to take on him..." Hilda said.

"Hilbert?" Ghetsis asked.

Hilda nodded in response, recalling their fight at Liberty Garden.

"...Very well, you may go and capture it," Ghetsis said.

"Thank you, my Lord," Hilda said.

"Now, where is the predicted location?" Ghetsis asked.

"The Relic Castle," the grunt reported. "Located somewhere in the Resort Desert. But..."

Ghetsis and Hidla looked at the grunt curious.

"What is the matter?" Ghetsis asked.

"...We have not heard from the search party ever since," the grunt reported.

* * *

Meanwhile, at said Resort Desert, N was walking treading through the harsh desert in the violent sandstorm. Accompanying him were a small crocodile with black stripes, a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon with a large head and trouser-like legs that it is carrying, a red, circular Pokémon with an orange face and curly yellow eyebrows, and a spherical Pokémon with two cyan eyes on its head and a third eye on a black appendage on top of its head. The bird (?) was creating a barrier, shielding all of them from the sandstorm.

"Thank you, Sigilyph," N said. "Don't push yourself, though."

"-This is nothing,-" the sigilyph responded.

"So, is this the way to the Relic Castle entrance, Sandile? Scraggy? Darumaka?" N asked the three smaller Pokémon.

"-Yeah,-" the sandile responded. "-Although there's really nothing in there. Just sand, sand and some weird statues...-"

"-Don't forget that monster that lives in the castle!-" the scraggy yelled.

"A monster?" N asked.

"-Yeah, a large monster that burns everything!-" the darumaka exclaimed.

"I better check that out..." N said. "But I was sure a search party had checked out the castle beforehand..."

"-We have made it!-" Sigilyph informed.

N looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a building submerged in sand. In front of the building was five statues that represented a blue round Pokémon. But what caught N's attention was something else.

"What the–!?" N gasped.

In front of the desert, there were several Plasma grutns, but they were lying on the ground, defeated and heavily wounded. N raced up to one of them and tried to wake him up.

"Are you alright!? What happened!?" N yelled.

"Ugh...L-Lord N...?" the grunt weakly said. "I-I'm terribly sorry for this...pitiful state that you must see..."

"That doesn't matter!" N yelled. "What happened!?"

"W-We were going to investigate the castle..." the grunt weakly reported. "But...something...stopped us..."

"What? Who!?" N demanded.

But as if to answer his question, an explosion could be heard, as two grunts along with their Pokémon flew out of the entrance of the building. Out of the building, a small figure wearing a cloak that concealed the figure's entire body and a large hood emerged from the dust. The hood was so large, that it concealed the figure's face, only revealing two murderous eyes.

"Wha-? Who are you!?" N demanded.

The hooded figure only glared at N and casually made his way out of the area.

"G...Get back here!" a grunt yelled, where his watchog lunged towards the figure.

"No don't–!" N cried.

The figure, without even turning around, jumped over the watchog at a great height, and landed on the meerkat, pummeling it to the ground. The figure then picked up the watchog with his small arm and flung it at the grunt. The figure made his way out of the scene.

"Wait!" N yelled.

Darumaka and Scraggy lunged towards the figure, but the figure jumped extremely high, easily avoiding the two and landing on a platform away from them. As they were about to shoot him down, the figure lifted its arms up, where an intense, ear-piercing noise filled the air. N and his friends fell to the ground, trying their best to desperately endure the pain. The figure gave them one last glare, then left.

"...What was that?" N asked, then fell unconscious.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Surprise! A slight OC insertion! Don't worry though, this guy's gonna be the only OC, and clearly, he's not _normal_. I figured since he was the only OC and he won't be staying an 'OC' for long, I didn't need to address the matter. Who is he? That's for you to find out. Now do you see why this was plot relevant? A voice that rang in Hilda's head, a village that was apparently destroyed years ago, and Team Plasma's now hunting for the legendary Pokémon along with building a certain 'something'. How will all of this effect the story? Also, yay, Excadrill!

And while I'm at it, I'm not quite sure whether I'll continue this into Black 2/White 2's story, but I have some ideas. We'll see how it goes. And since all I've been hearing in the reviews are hilbertxhilda requests since chapter 8, this fanfic is officially going chessshipping!

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think in the review box down there. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12: No Pain, No Gain

**AN:** Got nothing to say, so enjoy!

* * *

Route 4. The route that connected the heart of business and economy that was the metropolis Castelia City to the heart of entertainment and leisure, Nimbasa City, what would be Hilbert's next destination, until he won his third gym badge first, that is. In here, Hilbert had Excadrill and Victini practice a newly learned Focus Blast, which he taught them with the TM he had obtained in the past.

"Excadrill, Victini, Focus Blast!" Hilbert commanded.

In the desert terrain, both Excadrill and Victini charged energy in their arms and formed an orb of energy. In front of them, two target boards about a few yards from them was positioned. The two Pokémon aimed carefully at the target board and unleashed their attack. While Victini's blast made a bull's-eye on the target, Excadrill's blast hit the right side of the board.

"-Gah! Not again!-" Excadrill growled in irritation, while looking a little tired and beaten.

"-Hehe! Not as easy as it looks, is it?-" Victini commented.

As Excadrill growled at Victini, Hillbert was overseeing the training, while Dewott and Archen were watching the whole training session.

"-Looks like Excadrill's having trouble aiming that energy thingy,-" Archen said.

"-Well he'll need to learn how to aim it fast,-" Dewott muttered. "-At this point, Excadrill didn't have any usable projectiles to use against Hilda and her army of overpowered assholes...-"

"-I'm not sure if having a shooting thingy is gonna help that much...-" Archen replied.

"-Yeah, but outside this, Excadrill didn't have any means to shoot down enemies,-" Dewott explained. "-I mean, I have my Water Pulse, you have your Ancient Power, and Victini's pretty much a flying flamethrower with huge eyes.-"

"-Your point?-" Archen asked, relatively confused.

"-Even if he evolved,-" Dewott answered. "-If he can't even touch the enemy, then he's no different from when he was a drilbur. So he needs a long-range attack. I mean, what happens if that goddamn Power Ranger rip-off spams the hell out of Focus Blast?-"

"-That would be annoying...-" Archen muttered. "-By the way, why're you shielding yourself with yourself?-"

"-Oh why you ask?-" Dewott replied. "-...because this goddamn sandstorm is GETTING ON MY NERVES!-"

Dewott was indeed shielding himself with his two shells as the sandstorm raged on, pelting the poor, angry and irritable otter with sand, pebbles and an occasional newspaper that seemed to comically fly into his face.

"-GAH! Why the hell do we have to train in a goddamn desert!?-" Dewott growled. "-All we actually did was train those two to use that move and get pelted by random shit!-"

"-What's your problem?-" Archen asked. "-I feel just fine.-"

"-Of course you are!-" Dewott yelled hysterically. "-You're a rock type, and apparently for whatever logic applies in this world, rock-types, ground-types, and steel-types are fine in a sandstorm!-"

"-So me and Excadrill are fine?-" Archen asked.

"-Oh, don't even get me started!-" Dewott growled. "-The overgrown mole was already a Ground-type so he was fine to begin with, but NOOOOOOOO...when he evolved, he just had to become a Steel-type too just to rub it in our faces!-"

"Yo, what's wrong with you?" Hilbert asked, noticing Dewott's anger once again.

Dewott then pointed at Excadrill in pure anger.

"-YOU! Why the hell is a mole a Steel-type, anyway!?-" Dewott growled.

"-How the hell should I know,-" Excadrill retorted. "-Anyway, shut up. I can't concentrate.-"

"-Why don't you make me, eh boy!?-" Dewott yelled. "-C'mon, use that dual typing of yours to make me shut up!-"

"-Yo, calm down,-" Archen cawed.

"-Shut it! You don't know the pain that I'm feeling now, in the inside and the outside!-" Dewott yelled.

"-Sheesh, you get pissed about everything, don't you...-" Archen sighed.

While they were arguing, Hilbert scanned Dewott with the pokédex.

"Dewott, the discipline Pokémon," it read. "Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops."

He scrolled through the data and found Dewott's status page.

"Naughty nature. Quick tempered. Torrent for an ability. Knows the moves Razor Shell, Water Pulse, Revenge, and Focus Energy," Hilbert read off. "Well, that explains something."

Hilbert only sighed as Dewott continued his angry ramble at Excadrill, where Victini was watching them.

'_-Everyone's getting along real fine...plus they were all really strong...being able to take on that weird old guy and his giant eel monster...-'_ Victini thought to himself. _'-I need to get stronger so I can keep up with them! Even if I am a legen...whatever! I ended up having to get saved by Hilbert back at the island...-"_

As Victini focused his attack at the target board, a pebble flew into his eye.

"-GYAAA! MY EYE!-" Victini screamed as he lost control of his attack and launched it, where it flew to Hilbert's direction.

"Heh?" Hilbert asked as he turned around, only to get blasted by said attack.

"-Hilbert!-" they cried as he fainted.

"-Heh?-" Victini asked, rubbing his eyes. "-Oh no!-"

"-What the hell was that!?-" Dewott yelled.

"-It's not my fault! Something got in my eye!-" Victini yelled.

They all gathered around Hilbert, who was unconscious.

"-As expected of a mythical Pokémon...-" Dewott commented. "-Knocks out the trainer in one shot.-"

"-Is that really the best thing to say right now!?-" Excadrill growled.

They all looked at their defeated trainer.

"-So...what do we do?-" Archen asked.

"-Let's try to wake him up at least...-" Excadrill suggested.

"-How?-" Archen asked.

"-I got an idea!-" Dewott exclaimed. "-Lift him up.-"

The others looked confused, but did as they were told and lifted Hilbert up so that his backside was facing Dewott.

"-So, what're you gonna do?-" Archen asked.

"-I saw this on TV once, and I always thought this was funny as hell,-" Dewott grinned. "-And there's no way he won't wake up after this.-"

"-Get on with it already,-" Excadrill grumbled, worried about his trainer's welfare.

Dewott readied one of his shells and created his blue blade, where he held it up in a thrusting position.

"-Wait...NO DON'T–!-" Excadrill yelled.

Dewott had a rather dangerous grin as he lunged his blade forward before Excadrill could finish his sentence. An unspeakable pain surged through Hilbert's body, quickly snapping him back to reality as an ear-piercing scream echoed the desert.

He would never be the same again.

* * *

At the Resort Desert, Hilda teleported to the desert with an elgyum. She looked around the seemingly endless sea of sand.

"Where are they?" she asked. "If Lord N regrouped with them, surely they would've reported back to us. And that report bothers me..."

_...We have not heard from the search party ever since._

She remembered what the grunt had told her earlier. The chance that something happened to them during their scouting mission was high. And if that's the case, then Lord N would be in danger of the same threat.

"I must find them and Lord N at all cost!" Hilda declared to herself.

Little did she know, however, is that N had already fell to danger. She released Shiny Dewott and Bisharp into the terrain, as he shielded his eyesight.

"-The hell? A desert?-" Bisharp asked.

"-What's going on?-" Shiny Dewott asked.

"You two," Hilda said. "We're looking for Lord N a search party here. We haven't heard from them ever since they embarked on the area, so who knows what could've happened to them."

"-Understood,-" Dewott nodded.

"-Got it,-" Bisharp nodded.

With that, they embarked on their quest to find their allies. But the harsh sandstorm didn't do them any favors, as they were pelted by sand, interfering with their vision.

"-Damn it! This sandstorm is starting to piss me off...-" Shiny Dewott grumbled.

"-Quit whining and focus,-" Bisharp muttered. "-Lord N's life could be in stake here.-"

"-I know that,-" Shiny Dewott shot back. "-But what use is there to finding him if we can't even see what's in front of us?-"

As the two continued to tread through the sand, Hilda looked around for her lord, but to no avail.

"Lord N!" Hilda called out to the horizon. "Where are you!? If you can hear me, please respond!"

But no matter how much she called out, no response was heard.

"Lord N..." Hilda muttered sadly. "Please...where are you...?"

"-Hilda...-" Shiny Dewott muttered sadly.

Bisharp said nothing, but slumped his head. But he soon lifted it back up, as something caught his attention as he looked up to the sky.

"? Bisharp?" Hilda asked.

Shiny Dewott looked confused, but suddenly looked back up, sensing what Bisharp sensed. From the sky, something dropped down and landed right in front of them. The figure was wearing a cloak that covered his body, only revealing his eyes under a large hood. As Bisharp and Shiny Dewott took a fighting stance, the figure glared at them, but turned his back to them, and motioned forward.

"-Huh...?-" Shiny Dewott asked.

"-The hell're you doing?-" Bisharp asked.

The figure said nothing, but then turned to them, rummaged through his cloak, and flung a worn out black hat to them.

"!? This is Lord N's hat!" Hilda gasped. 'Why do you have it!?"

The figure said nothing, but turned around and moved on ahead.

"-Don't tell me...he's leading us to Lord N?-" Shiny Dewott asked.

"-It's better than wandering around...-" Bisharp said.

The two nodded, then followed the figure. Hilda, seeing no other option, followed the three. After several hours of treading through the desert, they finally reached an old building submerged in the sand, and found the grunts and a fallen N and the Pokémon that traveled with him.

"Lord N!" Hilda cried.

Hilda and her Pokémon rushed over to help up their lord up, leaving the figure behind.

"Lord N! Are you alright!?" Hilda cried. "Lord N!"

"Ugh...ugh...H-Hilda...?" N groaned. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is!" Hilda exclaimed, relieved that N was conscious. "What happened!?"

"S...Something attacked us..." N struggled to say. "He took us by surprise..."

"Who!?" Hilda yelled.

As N struggled to get back up, the cloaked figure caught N's sight as it filled his expression with fear.

"You're–!" N gasped.

"!? Is that the one who hurt you!?" Hilda yelled.

The figure glared at them, as Shiny Dewott and Bisharp got in front of them.

"Well!? Did you attack Lord N or not!?" Hilda growled.

The figure didn't respond at all. In her anger, Hilda didn't notice the figure's eyes glinting for a moment as Shiny Dewott reached for his shells.

"...So you won't deny it..." Hilda said. "I am grateful that you led us to Lord N and our fallen comrades, but you are the one who injured them. You shall PAY!"

As Shiny Dewott grabbed his shells, the figure formed two blue blades from his arms and lunged towards Shiny Dewott at blinding speed. The figure jabbed at Shiny Dewott rapidly, giving the otter little to no time to block it, eventually allowing the figure to slash Shiny Dewott up into the air, then slam him to the ground. As Shiny Dewott tried to get back up, the figure grabbed his head and lifted him up. The figure's arm started to glow green, as Shiny Dewott cried in pain as green static sparked from Shiny Dewott to the figure. After a while, the figure dropped Shiny Dewott when his arm stopped glowing, the otter now looking drained.

"Was that...Giga Drain!?" Hilda gasped.

The figure's eyes glinted once more, as Bisharp lunged forward. As Bisharp was about to strike, the figure formed long blades from his arms and slashed Bisharp before he could.

"-Wha–!?-" Bisharp blurted, but as he turned around, the figure held an orb of energy in front of him, and released it, blasting the humanoid at point-blank range.

"Focus Blast?!" Hilda gasped. "What is he!?"

"He's definitely a Pokémon...that's for sure..." N said.

"Tirtouga! Timburr! Get him!" Hilda yelled as she released her other Pokémon.

As the two attacked the figure, the figure lifted his arms.

"Oh no–Hilda cover your ears!" N suddenly shouted as he covered his ears.

"Huh!?"

As soon as Hilda looked back, an ear-piercing noise filled the air, forcing the two Pokémon to stop. They all cringed in pain as the noise practically shattered their minds, eventually knocking them out. N, covering his ears right before the figure let out the noise, managed to save himself, but barely.

"What are you? What do you want!?" N asked.

The figure glared at N. Although nothing could be heard audibly outside, N had seemed to hear something, as his eyes suddenly widened.

"W-What...?" N asked.

As N stepped back a little, the figure jumped out of the area.

"!? Wait!" N cried.

But the figure had soon disappeared before N could stop him. He was left speechless for some reason as he fell to his knees.

"...What does that mean...?" N asked himself.

* * *

Hilbert stepped out of the pokécenter and headed for the Castelia City Gym, eyes now hollow like an empty shell while rubbing his 'backside'. Dewott had a rather guilty look on his face, while everyone else was glaring at him in a disappointed matter.

"I'll never be the same again..." Hilbert moaned.

"-Ahahaha...-" Dewott laughed nervously.

"-Okay next time, tell us what you're going to do,-" Excadrill deadpanned.

"-I wonder if he's alright...-" Archen said.

"-I feel this is my fault...-" Victini sulked.

"-It's not your fault,-" Excadrill assured the legendary. "-It's alright to mess up on something you just learned. It's not alright, however, to shove a water sword like a Kancho up the trainer's ass to wake them up. Literally.-"

"-Hey it worked, didn't it!?-" Dewott argued.

"-And now he feels violated,-" Excadrill grumbled. "-Way to go. Aren't you supposed to be his partner? Thank God you didn't go at it _too_ deep, or else that would've been irreversible.-"

"-Sh-Shut up!-" Dewott growled.

As the two argued, they stopped as Hilbert faced the Castelia City Gym.

"-Huh?-" Dewott asked. "-Oh we're here.-"

"-The third gym, huh...-" Excadrill commented. "-I'm raring for some action!-"

"Alright then, let's go!" Hilbert exclaimed, recalling his team to their respective pokéballs.

But as he was about to enter, he ran into Cheren and Bianca who were exiting the gym. As he ran into them however, Hilbert felt something sticky on them.

"Gah!? What the–?" Hilbert asked. "Cheren? Bianca? Eww...you're sticky..."

"Don't remind us..." Cheren grumbled, clearly annoyed by the fact that he was in fact sticky.

"The gym is weird, Hilbert," Bianca whined. "There're walls made of honey that you need to pass through!"

"Walls of...honey?" Hilbert asked. "What kind of installment is that?"

"I agree, I find the logic of having such obstacles rather unnecessary," Cheren commented. "But at least we both got our badges."

"'Both'?" Hilbert asked.

"Yep! I won my third badge too!" Bianca exclaimed with pride.

"Seriously?" Hilbert asked. "You're aiming to become a trainer?"

"Well, I want to get stronger so that I can help you and Cheren," Bianca said nervously. "But, I do need some work..."

"Don't worry about it," Cheren said, patting Bianca on the head.

"Well, nice job, Bianca!" Hilbert congratulated.

"Thanks..." Bianca said, blushing. "So, Hilbert. Are you gonna challenge the gym leader?"

"Yep," Hilbert said. "I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Alright then," Bianca cheered. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hilbert said.

"...Hilbert..." Cheren said. "Once you're done with the gym battle, face me in a battle at Route 4."

"Heh? Sure...I guess..." Hilbert said.

"Alright then," Cheren said, then left.

"Wait up, Cheren!" Bianca cried, following Cheren.

"What was that about?" Hilbert asked himself, but shrugged it off and entered the gym for his challenge.

And indeed, it was peculiar at best. There were literally walls made out of honey.

"My god...they weren't lying..." Hilbert said with a sigh.

He touched the honey wall, where his finger sunk in. He took a step back and ran into the wall, but the wall ended up sucking him in, and shooting him back.

"Goddamn!" Hilbert muttered. "Let's try a little harder."

He took a few more steps back, and rushed at the wall with all his strength. After pushing against the wall with all his strength he managed to push through the wall.

"Success!" Hilbert cheered, but realized that he was covered in honey. "Ewww..."

Hilbert powered through the walls of honey as he unlocked the gates that stood in his way while fighting several trainers that were oddly enough hiding in some of the switches he needed to push. After several hours of treading through honey of all things, he finally reached the gym leader.

"So you made it," a familiar voice said.

As Hilbert reached the room, he found Burgh, waiting for him in a battle arena decorated with dazzling lights and decorations.

"Yo, Burgh," Hilbert said. "You ready to get beat a third time?"

"How enthusiastic," Burgh chuckled. "So you met with your friends, I presume?"

"They walked out in honey...literally..." Hilbert commented, trying to clean off the honey on his own clothes. "You really need to reconsider the design of the gym."

"Maybe I will," Burgh said. "But now, let's get to the real business. Your gym battle. A 3 VS 3 single battle. You can substitute your Pokémon whenever you wish, but you may only use up to three members of your party. Whoever faints the opponents Pokémon first wins. Sounds fair?"

"Alright then," Hilbert said.

"My bug Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you," Burgh said. "Let's get straight to it!"

* * *

"Let's start it off! Whirlipede!"

Burgh released a gray purplish hard-shelled, curled tire-like Pokémon.

"What's that?" Hilbert asked, scanning the Pokémon with the pokédex.

"Whirlipede, the curlipede Pokémon," it read. "It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent."

"Better watch out for that speed..." Hilbert said. "If that's the case...Archen!"

Hilbert in response released Archen, who flapped into battle.

"-What the hell is that?-" Archen cawed.

"-Puny bird,-" Whirlipede taunted. "-I'll crush you in a minute.-"

"You can have the first move," Burg insisted.

"Alright!" Hilbert exclaimed. "Archen, AncientPower!"

Archen pointed at Whirlipede, where a cluster of rocks from the ground emerged and shot at it.

"Use Rollout to evade the attack!" Burgh commanded.

Whirlipede started to roll like a wheel and avoided the rocks that shot at it, and headed for Archen at great speed.

"Fly into the air and use Acrobatics!" Hilbert commanded.

Archen ascended to the air to avoid Whirlipede, and nimbly struck down and rammed Whirlipede. The bug flew back as Archen descended down.

"Alright, a clean hit!" Hilbert exclaimed. "This is going to a good start!"

"Or so you think," Burgh smirked. "Look at your Pokémon."

"Huh!?" Hulbert blurted.

He checked Archen, who was starting to limp around and breathe heavily.

"-What's happening...?-" Archen exhaled. "-I don't feel so good...-"

"What!? Is he poisoned!?" Hilbert gasped. "But how!?"

"Poison Point," Burgh explained. "If Whirlipede gets hit with a move that does direct contact, there's a good chance the opponent will get poisoned."

"Seriously!?" Hilbert gasped. _'Great! At this rate, Archen's energy'll be drained, and he won't be able to fight! I'll have to get him take a rest.'_

Hilbert held out his pokéball to recall Archen, where Burgh smirked.

"Return, Archen!"

"Whirlipede, Pursuit!"

As Archen was about to retreat, Whirlipede quickly rammed Archen before he could retreat, practically shooting him back into the pokéball.

"What the–!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Pursuit is a move that does double damage when it's being used on a Pokémon who's retreating," Burgh explained.

Hilbert quickly checked Archen's status, and was relieved to see that Archen was still active, albeit weak from the strong attack.

"Great, this isn't a good start..." Hilbert muttered. "If I can't touch him...then..."

He took out another pokéball.

"Victini, you're up!"

He released Victini, as he flew to the stage.

"Oh, isn't this a rare sight," Burgh said.

"-What's going on?-" Victini asked, turning to Hilbert curiously.

"This is your first battle, Victini," Hilbert told him. "You ready for your début?"

"-Alright!-" Victini cheered, then faced Whirlipede.

"Incinerate!"

Victini took a deep breath and spewed a huge breath of fire at Whirlipede.

"Rollout!"

Whirlipede began to roll like a wheel once more and evaded the fire, where it headed straight for Victini.

"Stop it with Confusion!" Hilbert commanded.

Victini waved his hands, where Whirlipede began to levitate against its will.

"Now smash him to the wall!" Hilbert commanded.

Victini waved his hands to the wall, where the whirlipede smashed into it several times.

"Retaliate with Struggle Bug!" Burgh commanded.

As Whirlipede smashed into the wall, he resisted the attack and shot several red aura streams at Victini, causing him to release Whirlipede.

"Now, Sludge Bomb!"

"Intercept it with Focus Blast!"

Whirlipede spewed filthy sludge at Victini, who quickly created an energy orb and launched it at the sludge. The sludge shot through the Focus Blast and at Victini, where Victini quickly dodged it.

"That should've at least cancelled each other out..." Hilbert said.

"Struggle Bug lowers the target's special attack once it hits," Burgh explained. "So all your special moves outta be weaker now."

"Damn...this isn't getting to a good start..." Hilbert muttered.

"Now, let's finish it with Rollout!" Burgh commanded.

Whirlipede began to roll like wheel once more and charged at Victini.

"Not like that's gonna stop us!" Hilbert yelled.

Victini looked a bit scared as Whirlipede got closer and closer, waiting for his master's next command.

"Wait for it," Hilbert said. "Wait for it...and...NOW! Incinerate!"

Once Whirlipede got as close to Victini as possible, Victini quickly spewed fire at point-blank range, scorching the bug away. Soon enough, the bug was defeated.

"Wasn't that a gutsy move," Burgh said as he recalled Whirlipede.

"I've used a similar strategy to yours," Hilbert commented as he switched out Victini for Archen, then immediately went to heal his wounds and poison. "One down, two to go."

"Alright then," Burgh said, taking out another pokéball. "Now, Crustle!"

From his pokéball, an orange crustacean with a humongous shell that resembled a cut-away block of sediment entered the field, the shell towering over Archen.

"...Let me guess, this thing evolved during your last two gym battles too, right?" Hilbert asked.

"How did you know?" Burgh asked surprised.

"...So I was right..." Hilbert muttered. "You ready, Archen?"

"-Bring it on!-" Archen roared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the pokécenter, Cheren and Bianca exited it, their teams fully healed and ready for action.

"Well then," Cheren said. "Let's head out to Route 4 and wait for Hilbert."

"Alright," Bianca said. "But why do you want to fight Hilbert?"

"...I need to see just how strong he became ever since then," Cheren explained. "Ever since he saved us from those sages..."

"Oh...right..." Bianca said, remembering what happened just a few hours ago.

Cheren gripped the pokéball in his hand.

"...My dream is to become the champion..." Cheren said. "For that dream to become a reality...I need to become stronger than everyone...including Hilbert..."

"Cheren..." Bianca said.

Cheren narrowed his eyes at his pokéball.

"...Let's go," Cheren said as he made his way to Route 4.

"Huh!? Wait up, Cheren!" Bianca called out, following Cheren.

* * *

"Rock Wrecker!"

"Agility, then Acrobatics!

Crustle created a huge boulder and launched it at Archen. Archen raised his speed tremendously and avoided the boulder, then struck nimbly at Crustle. The force knocked the already weakened Crustle back, eventually knocking him out.

"Two down, one left," Hilbert said.

"You're really impressive you know that?" Burgh asked, recalling his Pokémon. "Being able to take out two of my Pokémon, while you have all yours."

"...Thanks..." Hilbert said.

"But...I wonder how you can deal with him!" Burgh yelled, releasing his last Pokémon; his ace, Leavanny.

"Wondered when you would use that one," Hilbert said.

"Leavanny is my best Pokémon," Burgh said. "You won't be able to beat him so easily."

"You still up for another battle?" Hilbert asked Archen.

Archen nodded in response.

"Alright then," Hilbert said. "Let's finish this quickly! Acrobatics!"

Archen bulleted towards Leavanny and nimbly struck at him, but Leavanny twirled around, dodging the attack as if he was dancing.

"Wha–!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Counter with Leaf Blade."

Using the opening, Leavanny created a long green blade and slashed Archen from behind. The slash finished off Archen, fainting him.

"Archen!" Hilbert cried.

"One down," Burgh grinned.

"Tch!" Hilbert muttered as he recalled Archen, then quickly released his next Pokémon. "Victini! Incinerate!"

Victini sprung out and spewed a huge breath of fire at Leavanny.

"String Shot at the ceiling," Burgh calmly commanded.

Leavanny spewed sticky silk to the ceiling, then sucked it back in to propel his way up, avoiding the flames.

"Now, Shadow Claw from behind!"

Leavanny dropped down from behind Victini while creating a sharp blade made from shadows, and slashed Victini from behind. The tyke fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Must have been a critical hit," Burgh said. "That's two."

Hilbert started to become worried and infuriated as he recalled Victini.

"Now then," Burgh said. "Who's your last Pokémon? I'm curious to see how you'll try to turn this situation around."

Hilbert took out his third pokéball and released Excadrill.

"Debut match, buddy," Hilbert said. "He's the last Pokémon. Beat him, and we win our third badge."

Excadrill nodded in response, and faced Leavanny.

"Oh, an excadrill," Burgh said. "Let's see how this turns out."

"Excadrill, Metal Claw!" Excadrill sharpened his claws and lunged at Leavanny.

"Dodge it!" Burgh commanded.

As Excadirll lashed out at Leavanny with his claws, Leavanny dodged all his attacks as if he was dancing gracefully.

"Intercept with Leaf Blade!"

Leavanny created two long green blades and slashed Excadrill with an opening.

"-Kh! This one's fast!-" Excadrill muttered.

"String Shot!"

Leavanny suddenly shot the silk that he sucked back up at Excadrill's feet.

"-Crap!-" Excadrill yelled as he tried to free himself.

"Leaf Blade!"

Leavanny lunged towards Excadrill and slashed him strongly, sending him back, while freeing him from the silk.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert cried as his Pokémon fell back.

Excadrill managed to get back on his feet.

"You're alright!" Hilbert said with relief.

"-This won't take me down,-" Excadrill grunted. "-But...this won't last longer either...-"

"Now then, what will you do now?" Burgh asked.

Excadrill turned to Hilbert, who surprisingly grinned.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Hilbert yelled.

"Oh?" Burgh asked.

"Sandstorm!"

Excadrill grinned, and spun around quickly, whipping up a powerful sandstorm. Soon enough, the room was filled with violent winds of sand.

"So you're going to rely on this sandstorm to help you," Burgh said. "It won't matter though, if you fall before the storm wears out Leavanny!"

At response, Leavanny lunged towards Excadrill to finish the battle, but Hilbert and Excadrill only grinned.

"Counter it!" Hilbert boomed.

Excadrill practically vanished in front of Leavanny and slashed him from behind.

"What!?" Burgh blurted. "How did it become so fast!? Unless..."

"Sand Rush," Hilbert explained. "It's Excadrill's ability. In a sandstorm, his speed doubles, now making him faster than your ace."

Excadrill continued his swift hit-and-away strikes, which along with the pain that the sandstorm added on, eventually weakening Leavanny.

"Let's finish this, Exadrill!" Hilbert yelled. "Metal Claw!"

"If that's the case," Burgh said. "Let's settle this with one last strike! Leaf Blade!"

Excadrill went for one last Metal Claw attack, while Leavanny went for one last Leaf Blade attack. They both took one last swing, where they slashed each other. The sandstorm subsided, where after a moment, Leavanny fainted.

* * *

"Alright!" Hilbert boomed. "We won!"

Excadrill smirked with pride.

"Well done, Hilbert," Burgh said, recalling Leavanny to his pokéball. "That was really fun."

"Thanks," Hilbert said, recalling Excadrill.

"Losing three times in one day, huh..." Burgh said. "Ah that doesn't bug me though, you were amazingly strong! You definitely earned this!"

Burgh presented him a badge and a TM disk.

"The Insect Badge," Burgh said. "It's insectible-I mean incredible! That's the third badge you need to qualify for the Pokémon League. And the TM is Struggle Bug. I hope it helps you out on your journey."

"Thanks," Hilbert said, accepting his prizes.

"So where will you head to next?" Burgh asked.

"To the next gym," Hilbert said.

"Then Nimbasa City is your next destination," Burgh said. "There, the fourth gym awaits."

"Thank you, Burgh," Hilbert said. "Also, I was wondering..."

"You need help to defeat Team Plasma?" Burgh asked.

"!? How did you–!?" Hilbert gasped.

"After what happened today, it's pretty obvious that would be on your mind," Burgh said. "...If we leave them be, they'll no doubt continue their 'liberation' and steal more Pokémon from more innocent trainers...we need to stop them!"

"What will you do then?" Hilbert asked.

"For now, I'll inform the other gym leaders about Team Plasma," Burgh said. "With their help, we can surely track down their whereabouts."

"Thank you," Hilbert said.

Now that he had no other business with Burgh, he exited the gym and headed back to the pokécenter to heal his team.

"Now to deal with Cheren..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Ugh...huh!?"

Hilda sprang back up from a bed after finally waking up.

"What...?" she asked as she looking around to see where she was.

"You woke up," a familiar voice said.

She turned to see N sitting next to her bed.

"Lord N..." Hilda said. "Where am I?"

"At the infirmary," N explained.

"What...happened...?" she asked.

"We were ambushed..." N explained. "Fortunately, you didn't suffer anything fatal, and we were able to flee."

"What happened to that person!?" Hilda asked, referring to the mysterious hooded figure that guided her to N.

"I'm not sure that was a 'person', but a Pokémon," N said. "But he fled the scene shortly after."

"That was a Pokémon?" Hilda asked.

"From what it did to your party, that's the most logical answer..." N said. "The problem is, though, what Pokémon that was. And why it attacked us to begin with."

"Then let me go and capture it!" Hilda offered. "If it is a Pokémon, then that should be possible!"

"How do you plan to find it?" N asked.

"Well, that Pokémon was definitely obstructing our efforts, so its target must be us," Hilda explained. "If we were to attract attention to ourselves, then this mystery Pokémon would show itself."

"...That does make sense," N said. "But, will you be able to face it if it shows again?"

"Do not worry, my lord," Hilda assured him. "I will be prepared this time."

"Okay then," N said. "But do that once you feel better."

As soon as N got back up, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hilda asked.

"It's Ghetsis," a voice from behind the door called out.

"...You may enter," Hilda said.

The door entered, as Ghetsis entered the room.

"Are you feeling better, Hilda?" Ghetsis asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hilda said.

"Good. Now then..." Ghetsis said. "What exactly did this to you?"

"I'm not quite sure..." Hilda answered. "It was definitely a Pokémon, but I'm not sure what kind of Pokémon it was."

"I see..." Ghetsis said. "This is very problematic...this outside force will definitely get in our way...Lord N. Were you able to, by any chance, communicate with this Pokémon?"

"Huh?" N asked.

"If you were able to communication with the Pokémon," Ghetsis said. "Then you should be able to recognize what it was."

"Well, yes," N said.

"So? Did you communicate with the Pokémon?" Ghetsis asked politely, yet commanding.

N was about to answer, but something on his mind stopped him. The thing that the hooded Pokémon told him before leaving.

"...No, the Pokémon fled before I could even stop him," N answered.

"...I see..." Ghetsis said, narrowing his eyes at N. "Very well, my lord. All that matters, though is that you and Hilda are safe."

"Thank you, Lord Ghetsis," Hilda said.

"Now, Hilda, I leave the case to you," Ghetsis said.

"Of course," Hilda said.

"Very well..." Ghetsis said. "We are counting on you."

Hilda nodded in acknowledgment, as Ghetsis made his way out.

"Oh, by the way, Ghetsis," N said. "I was planning to head for Nimbasa City."

"? Nimbasa City?" Ghetsis asked. "Why would you want to go there all of a sudden?"

"...I need to check out something," N simply answered.

"As you wish," Ghetsis said.

As Ghetsis left, N had his eyes narrowed at him.

'_...Something's not right...' _N thought.

* * *

Ghetsis closed the doors behind him and headed down the hall.

"A hooded Pokémon that attacked our members..." Ghetsis said. "Hm...is it perhaps...no...it's too early for assumptions..."

As he walked down the hall, he found himself deep in thought.

"...Shadow Triad," Ghetsis called out.

"...Yes, my lord?" a voice suddenly replied.

From the shadows of the halls, the three identical trio that were the Shadow Triad appeared out of nowhere.

"Report," Ghetsis ordered.

"Sir, the target is currently heading for Nimbasa City to obtain his fourth gym badge," one of them reported.

"Nimbasa...eh..." Ghetsis said. "Anything else?"

"Sir, the Castelia City gym leader is informing the other gym leaders about our presence," another one of them reported. "At this rate, they will all know of us and will most likely plot their next move to oppress us."

"Is that so..." Ghetsis said. "...Continue your current mission. The target will head for Nimbasa City, so if they are still there, escort Lord N. Hilda will most likely be by his side, so aid her when necessary."

"As you wish," the three said before disappearing.

Ghetsis continued to walk down the hallway, smirking to himself.

"Now then..." Ghetsis said to himself. "Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Kancho. A game played by Japanese school children under the age of 12 where they poke their finger(s) in an unsuspecting ass. Or in this case, a game played by an aggressive bipedal sea otter where they stab their water blade in an unsuspecting (or unconscious) ass of their trainer. Sorry, had to get that out there.

And the OC is a Pokémon! A Pokémon that just mopped the floor with Hilda and her team. What is it? And what does it have to do with Team Plasma? That's for you to find out in the future. And as you can see, the plot is told by mainly two points of view; Hilbert's point of view and Hilda's point of view, while everyone else's point of view is mixed between the two. All I needed to say.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy the first rival battle!

* * *

Route 4. Once again, Hilbert has arrived to the desert-like area. In the middle of the road that paved the way, Cheren and Bianca were standing in the middle of it.

"! Here he comes!" Bianca exclaimed.

Hilbert walked up to the two, where he was greeted by a friendly greeting from Bianca, and a rather stern and somewhat hostile glare from Cheren.

"Yo, you two," Hilbert said.

"...You came," Cheren said. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"What's with wanting to battle, all of a sudden?" Hilbert asked.

"I just wanted to see how strong you became ever since we parted ways," Cheren said.

"Fair enough..." Hilbert said. "Fine by me. Once we're done, I'm heading for Nimbasa City."

"Fine then," Cheren said. "We both have 4 Pokémon on our teams, right?"

"Yeah," Hilbert responded.

"Then let's have a 4 VS 4 battle, no substitutions during battle," Cheren proposed. "Does that sound fair?"

"Fine by me," Hilbert said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bianca asked.

"It'll be fine," Cheren assured her. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

"Alright then," Hilbert agreed. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Liepard!"

From Cheren's side, a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes.

"? His Purrloin evolved?" Hilbert asked. "...It outta be faster now..."

Hilbert thought about it for a moment, then took out a pokéball and released Excadrill.

"Excadrill..." Cheren muttered. "This ought to be tough...Whenever you're ready, Hilbert!"

"Alright then! Victory goes to the quickest!" Hilbert said. "Excadrill! Horn Dri–!"

"Fake Out!"

Before Excadrill could move, Liepard swiftly jumped right in front of him and slapped his paws together, causing him to flinch.

"Wha-!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Sand Attack!"

Liepard then backed away and hurled sand at Excadrill's eyes using his front paws, blinding him.

"-Gah! Can't see!-" Excadrill muttered.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Excadrill...to think you would use such a powerful Pokémon so early in the match..." Cheren said. "A Ground/Steel type, its main features in a battle is its metal 'shovels' that it uses to pierce through even iron plates to maneuver through the ground, and its monstrous strength. But the best selling point of Excadrill is its handiwork _in the sand_."

"What...?" Hilbert asked.

"Don't play dumb," Cheren scoffed. "You know its ability, Sand Rush. In the sandstorm, its speed doubles, thereby allowing it to abuse its massive power at blinding speed. Knowing that I would use Liepard, a Pokémon mainly known for its speed, you would manipulate the weather to outspeed it and overpower Liepard."

"...So it's that obvious, eh?" Hilbert asked.

"Logical and reliable...but..." Cheren said. "If you can't land a hit on me, then there's no point in your power or speed!"

"Like I give a crap! All we need to do is land a hit on you then!" Hilbert yelled as Excadrill wiped the sand out of his eyes. "Horn Drill!"

"Dig!"

As Excadrill joined his claws and rammed at Liepard like a drill, Liepard dug underground, avoiding Excadrill's attack.

"What the–!?" Hilbert blurted.

Excadrill stopped and looked around, trying to see where his foe would emerge.

"When did it know Dig!?" Hilbert asked.

"I found a TM containing it, so I taught it to Liepard," Cheren explained. "Since its Dark-type moves would be pointless against Steel-types."

"Damn it..." Hilbert muttered. "Stay vigilant, Excadrill."

Excadrill looked around, staying cautious. But as he was looking around, he didn't notice the ground popping up a little.

"! Under you!" Hilbert warned him.

Excadrill glanced down, only to have Liepard shoot out of the ground and ram him.

"Sand Attack once he lands!" Cheren commanded.

Excadrill flew up from the impact, but landed back on his feet quickly, only to have Liepard waiting for him and flung sand in his eyes once more.

"-Not again!-" Excadrill growled, wiping the sand in his eyes.

"Isn't this a bit cheap..." Hilbert muttered.

"There's no such thing as 'cheap'," Cheren said. "This is manipulating the Pokémon's moveset to the fullest. It's a hit-and-run tactic."

Hilbert gritted his teeth. He couldn't really say anything about it being 'cheap', because this was the very tactic he had used against Burgh, as well as it was the tactic he planned to use to face Lenora and her mighty Stoutland.

"Damn it...but we won't fall for it again!" Hilbert yelled.

As Excadrill wiped the sand in his eyes once again, and he slashed at the ground underneath him as soon as he heard the sound of the ground emerging, but to no avail. Instead, Liepard emerged behind him and rammed him.

"Like we're stupid enough to do the same thing twice," Cheren scoffed. "Sand-Attack."

Liepard found an opening and flung sand at Excadrill eyes again, then submerged to the ground once more.

"Damn it!" Hilbert muttered.

"So? What will you do now?" Cheren asked.

Hilbert glared at Cheren, then saw the hole that Liepard made, and found an idea.

"That's it!" Hilbert exclaimed as Excadrill regained his sight again. "Excadrill! After that cat!"

"What!?" Cheren blurted.

Excadrill rushed over and leaped into the hole in his drill form.

"Who do you think's faster in the ground?" Hilbert asked "A cat? Or a mole made for excavating!?"

Eventually, the ground burst once more, but this time with Excadrill drilling at Liepard's belly.

"Oh no!" Cheren cried.

"Now fling him to the ground and pin it with a Focus Blast!" Hilbert commanded.

Excadrill grabbed Liepard and hurled him to the ground, then charged a Focus Blast as he fell and pinned it to Liepard as they crashed into the ground, causing the energy orb to implode at point-blank range.

"Liepard!" Cheren cried.

When the dust cleared, Excadrill stood victorious over the defeated Liepard.

"Alright!" Hilbert cheered as Excadrill smirked.

"Well played," Cheren said, recalling Liepard. "Especially that Focus Blast. When did it learn something like that?"

"...I found a TM," Hilbert said.

"Very well..." Cheren said calmly, taking out another pokéball. "Tranquill!"

From the pokéball, a gray avian bird Pokémon with lighter gray and black markings took flight to the sky.

"Moving the fight to the skies, eh?" Hilbert asked, recalling Excadrill. "Archen!"

In Excadrill's place, Hilbert released Archen, continuing their battle. Bianca watched the battle, a little uneasily as they continued their fight.

* * *

If Castelia City was the epitome of economy and business (which it clearly is), then its sister city, Nimbasa City, is the epitome of leisure and entertainment. The flashy buildings, the two stadiums and a theater hall, and an amusement park that nested at the east area of the city. Not too far from the pokécenter, a huge subway station sat there. From the outskirts of the city, Hilda emerged from an alley, making sure no one was paying any attention to her, and made her way through the city.

"Now then...let's see if I can't find some information on that Pokémon?" Hilda asked.

She went around the city, asking people about a cloaked Pokémon that was recently spotted at the desert located near Nimbasa. To her surprise, she gained a lot of information.

"Ah, you must be talking about the 'Phantom," an old man she talked to told her.

"'Phantom?" Hilda asked confused.

"This has been going on for quite some time actually," the old man explained. "If I could recall, ever since 7-8 years ago, a cloaked vigilante was punishing outlaws and Pokémon alike."

'_Sounds like that Pokémon I saw...'_ Hilda thought. "How would it 'punish' said outlaws and Pokémon?"

"According to rumors," the old man explained. "The Pokémon would use the exact same moves of its target to knock them out, and then drains their energy and be on its way."

'_Yeah, just like how I was defeated...' _Hilda thought. "That sounds like a rather dangerous Pokémon..."

"No, not at all," the old man said. "In fact, it's a rather good Pokémon."

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Like I said, it is a vigilante," the old man said. "It only targets outlaws and Pokémon causing trouble and there were cases of it rescuing people during accidents and incidents. It's also very elusive, as it never seems to stay in the same city for a while, and even then it's extremely rare to run into it as it stays hidden."

"I see..." Hilda said.

"You seem like a capable trainer, missy," the old man said as he took out something from the large bag he was carrying. "As a token of gratitude for listening to this old man's tale, I'd like to give you this."

The old man handed her a folded bicycle.

"Huh!? Wait, I can't accept this," Hilda declined.

"Please, do take it," the old man insisted. "I have a spare, so it's no use having two of the same thing."

"T-thank you..." Hilda said rather uneasily.

"You're welcome," the old man smiled. "Now then...I had enough sightseeing. These old bones better get going back home."

He took a second folded bicycle from his bag and began to unfold it.

"If you ever get the chance," the old man said. "Do visit me and my wife at the Pokémon daycare on Route 3."

"Yes, thank you for the bicycle," Hilda said.

The old man smiled and rode his bike back to Route 4.

"What a nice old man," Hilda said. "And thanks to him, I was able to get some valuable information on this so-called 'Phantom'...but..."

She looked at the folded bicycle that was given to her. She surely didn't need it, since she couldn't really use it out in public, what with her being a member of Team Plasma and all. Plus, since she could always just teleport to any location via an elgyem, she didn't really have any need for a bicycle.

"...Maybe I should give it to Hilbert once I see him again..." Hilda said to herself.

* * *

"Air Cutter!"

"AncientPower!"

Tranquill released razor-like wind, where Archen launched pointed rocks at Tranquill. The two attacks passed by each other and landed a clean hit on both bird Pokémon, causing both of them to fall to the ground. While Tranquill was KO'd, Archen just stood back up fine as any day.

"Two down!" Hilbert grinned.

"Alright, Hilbert!" Bianca cheered, not noticing Cheren's grimace that followed.

Archen cawed in the victory that he gained as Cheren recalled his fainted tranquill. Cheren took a deep breath, calming himself down, but grinned afterwards.

"You are a strong trainer, Hilbert," Cheren said. "To further abuse the sandstorm by utilizing its special defense boost for rock types to your advantages along with the obvious type advantage."

"Seriously? The sandstorm could do that?" Hilbert asked, legitimately surprised.

"Yes, that's one of the beneficial aspects of sandstorm," Cheren explained. "But this only applies to rock types."

"So with that knowledge in hand," Hilbert deduced. "You're probably gonna use your boldore now, right?"

"Close," Cheren grinned.

"Close?" Hilbert asked.

With a confident smirk on his face, he threw his pokéball up into the air. From it, a large, blue-colored quadruped Pokémon with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body landed on the field, causing the ground to shake a little upon landing. The giant towered over Archen, as he and his trainer were both left in complete shock at the sight of the giant.

"Holy...sheeesus..." Hilbert gaped as he scanned the titan with his pokédex.

"Gigalith, the compressed Pokémon," it read. "The solar energy absorbed by its body's orange crystals is magnified internally and fired from its mouth. It is the evolved form of Boldore."

"The evolved form of Boldore?" Hilbert asked. "How did it evolve so quickly!?"

"Boldore was one of the Pokémon that require trade to evolve," Cheren explained. "After I learned that, I immediately evolved it once I got the chance."

"Damn..." Hilbert simply said. _'Great...and here I thought Servine would be the biggest threat...but he has this hulking rock leviathan!?'_

He looked at his remaining party members through their pokéballs while he recalled Archen.

'_Archen won't handle that beast...'_ Hilbert thought. _'And it could probably overpower Dewott and Victini...Excadrill's still pretty banged up from Liepard's hit-and-away...but I don't wanna see what that thing can do...'_

So he released Excadrill once more, hoping to avoid seeing the gigalith in action.

"Excadrill again?" Cheren asked. "This should be good..."

'_I got one shot at this!'_ Hilbert thought. "Horn Drill!"

Excadrill formed his drill and rushed at Gigalith at blinding speed. The attack made contact, drilling at Gigalith's rock-hard skin.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Hilbert cheered, until he noticed Cheren grinning. "Why is he–? Wait, don't tell me–!"

He looked to Excadrill, who had drilled at Gigalith for a while, but Gigalith showed no sign of the attack working, much less fainting from it.

"What!?" Hilbert blurted. "How is Horn Drill not KO'ing it!?"

"Sturdy," Cheren simply explained. "Gigalith's ability. It negates all one-hit KO moves, and makes sure that the Pokémon will withstand any hit at full health."

"What!?" Hilbert gasped.

"Rock Smash!"

Gigalith smashed his leg at Excadrill, slamming him to the ground and forcing him out of his drill state.

"Rock Blast while it's down!"

"Gigalith then proceeded to shoot rocks from its mouth at Excadrill, nailing it three times before Excadrill fainted.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert cried.

"Now your best fighter in the sandstorm is down," Cheren said. "Now what will you do?"

"Oh, you little..." Hilbert growled as he recalled Excadrill. _'But still...now what...?'_

He thought about it for a moment, then released Dewott.

"A type advantage, eh?" Cheren asked. "But don't forget that Gigalith's special defense gets a boost from the weather."

"-What in the–!?-" Dewott blurted, witnessing the giant and frantically preparing his blue blades.

'_So far it knows Rock Blast and Rock Smash...I can't go reckless...we need to see what else it knows first...'_ Hilbert thought. "Water Pulse!"

Dewott released a pulse of water at the gigalith, but it just shrugged it off.

"Try again," Cheren said.

"Oh, you little..." Hilbert muttered. "Razor Shell! And avoid any attack it'll try to pull off!"

Dewott charged at Gigalith, brandishing his blue blades.

"Iron Defense!"

As Dewott lunged his blades at him, Gigalith hardened his skin like iron, easily shielding him from Dewott's blades and bouncing him back.

"So physical force won't cut it, either..." Hilbert muttered.

"Let's go on the offensive, Gigalith!" Cheren commanded. "Rock Blast!"

"Crap! Dodge it!" Hilbert yelled.

Dewott dodged the incoming rocks, but the sandstorm got to his eyes, making him stop for one moment, allowing one of the rocks to nail him.

"-Guagh!-" Dewott gagged as he fell back.

"Dewott!" Hilbert cried. _'Damn it! Am I really gonna get swept by one Pokémon!?'_

But as Hilbert tried to think of something to turn the tables, Dewott got back on his feet, growling at the goliath.

"-I'm not done yet!-" Dewott growled, as a blue aura violently emitted from his body.

"Dewott..." Hilbert said. "...Right. We're not done yet!"

"Torrent!?" Cheren gasped, but retained his calm. "No matter. If Dewott's ability activated, then that means he must be at low health...it'll only be a matter of time!"

"Water Pulse!"

Dewott launched a huge pulse of water at Gigalith, making the goliath move back a little.

"What!?" Cheren blurted. "As expected of a Torrent-boosted Water Pulse...but that won't stop us!"

"You sure about that?" Hilbert asked as Dewott took a deep breath. "Now, Razor Shell!"

Dewott brandished his blue blades once more and charged at Gigalith once more.

"It won't matter if I defeat him now!" Cheren yelled. "Rock Blast!"

What he expected of Gigalith to shoot rocks at Dewott, the titan started to stagger and collapse a little.

"What the–!? What're you doing!?" Cheren yelled, until he realized that his Pokémon was confused. "How!? Unless...!"

But before he could realize it, Dewott had already jumped into the air and dropped down towards Gigalith, slashing him with both of his blades in one fell swoop. Unable to take any more damage, the giant fell, defeated.

"Finally..." Hilbert sighed.

"-How's them apples!?-" Dewott boasted, but staggered a little.

"So you confused Gigalith with Water Pulse..." Cheren said as he recalled his gigalith. "And used that opportunity to take him down in one swoop. Smart..."

"Like it matters now..." Hilbert said. "You only have one Pokémon left."

Without hesitation, Cheren took out his last pokéball and released his partner Pokémon, Servine.

* * *

"-You!-" Dewott growled.

"-It's been a while,-" Servine muttered. "-As unappealing as ever, I see.-"

"-Oh, you're so going down!-" Dewott growled as he brandished his blades once more, but fell to his knee due to the pain.

"Dewott! Don't push yourself!" Hilbert exclaimed. "You're already beaten up pretty badly, so take a rest!"

Dewott glared at Hilbert, adamantly standing his ground, wanting to face his rival. Seeing that Dewott won't comply with returning for Victini, Hilbert sighed and took a potion.

"Then get over here," Hilbert said. "You're gonna need as much energy as you can get."

Dewott smiled in satisfaction and happily went over to get healed.

"Are you seriously going to stay with Dewott?" Cheren asked if the decision disappointed him. "You know Servine have a type advantage, and Dewott is pretty beaten up. On top of that, unless you have some other move, then all of your attacks won't do much against Servine."

Hilbert and Dewott glared at Cheren and Servine, as Cheren tucked in his glasses.

"Aren't you obnoxious today," Hilbert muttered. "Don't tell me stuff that I already know!"

"Then why're you putting yourself in such a risky situation?" Cheren asked.

"And why are you acting all high-and-mighty now?" Hilbert shot back. "Last time I checked, you only have one Pokémon left, and I still have two."

"Soon, it'll be one on one, though," Cheren said, agitating Hilbert even further.

'_The hell's up with him?'_ Hilbert thought. _'One minute, he wants a friendly battle, now he's acting like a full pompous freak!'_

"Yo, Dewott," he whispered. "At this rate, those two won't stop at nothing to make sure you're defeated...our only choice is to gamble on a one-shot Revenge...but before that, can you at least try to land one strike from your blade?"

"-Leave it to me!-" Dewott grunted, seeming to agree with Hilbert's idea.

Hilbert nodded in approval.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Razor Shell!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Dewott lunged at Servine with his blue blades, while Servine sharpened the leaf on his tail and intercepted Dewott's blades with it and managed to push Dewott back.

"No other options?" Cheren asked tauntingly.

"Says you!" Hilbert growled as Dewott went for another attack.

Dewott lunged towards Servine and brandished his blades widely, allowing Servine to make one large slice. But this time, Dewott ducked at the last minute, catching Servine off guard and stabbed upwards, sending him to the sky. Servine managed to recover his balance and smash his tail on Dewott, but Dewott managed to block it with his blade and pushed the foe back.

"-Alright, I did it!-" Dewott announced. "-I hope you know what you're doing!-"

"-You sure you should be rejoicing just yet?-" Servine asked.

"-The hell're you talking about?-" Dewott asked.

"What the hell's that?" Hilbert asked, genuinely worried.

Dewott looked confused and examined himself, only to find a seed on his arm. As soon as he found it, it suddenly sprouted thin vines and wrapped around his body.

"-What the–!?-" Dewott blurted.

He tried to rip the seed off, but couldn't move at all. He fell to the ground, unable to free himself and weak.

"-The hell...!?-" Dewott gasped. "-Why am I so...weak...?-"

"What is that!?" Hilbert asked.

"Leech Seed," Cheren explained. "Servine was able to plant one during his last attack. As long as that seed is there, it'll drain Dewott's health until he's completely dried up. Combined with the damage that Dewott's taking from the sandstorm..."

After a few seconds, Dewott panted, struggling to deal with the pain that the weather is inflicting on him as the seed continued to drain him.

"Dewott's good as done," Cheren said.

Dewott glared at the two as he tried to get back up, only to fall flat on his face.

"-Damn it...-" Dewott grumbled weakly. "-Is this it?-"

"Let's end this," Cheren said. "Leaf Blade!"

Servine grinned and brandished his tail blade and lunged towards Dewott. Hilbert grimaced, ready to switch out Dewott with Victini, but he saw Dewott's look of pure anger, disappointment, and shame of losing. He could always switch out Dewott and still win, but denying his partner's feelings was the one thing he didn't want to do. While he interpreted his expression as such, Dewott was only shamed that he couldn't finish the fight just when he was able to take down Gigalith for Hilbert, and couldn't even do anything about it. However...

"-I'm not...-" Dewott mumbled. "-Done yet!-"

"Huh!?" Hilbert blurted.

As Servine landed on Dewott, Dewott managed to stand back up and jump into Servine's Leaf Blade, getting slashed in the process.

"Dewott!" Hilbert cried as he fell back.

"What was that about?" Cheren asked, until he saw Dewott stand back up.

The sea otter grinned, as the seed that had trapped him was now cut off and fell to the ground.

"What!?" Cherne gasped.

"! I get it..." Hilbert said. "He purposely took the Leaf Blade to cut the seed..."

Hilbert grinned. Dewott still had a chance.

"You reckless bastard!" Hilbert couldn't help to say. "We still have a shot at this!"

"How was he able to tank a Leaf Blade!?" Cheren asked. "He shouldn't have any energy left!"

"Let's end this!" Hilbert boomed.

"Says you!" Cheren yelled, signaling Servine to make one last Leaf Blade.

But as Servine attacked Dewott, he intercepted it with his blade, and brandished the other one.

"What!?" Cheren gasped.

"-What're you–!-" Servine blurted.

"-Revenge, bitch!-" Dewott roared as he violently smashed Servine, sending him flying even further than before. The snake plummeted to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

"Im...possible..." Cheren muttered in shock. "I had the type advantage...and Dewott was that much withered down..."

Hilbert let out a huge sigh, as Dewott suddenly fell over.

"Dewott!?" Hilbert cried, as he went to check on him, only to see that he had fainted from the sandstorm damage and sighed, but not without smiling. "You reckless idiot..."

They both recalled their partners, where Bianca stepped in to congratulate the two.

"That was amazing you guys!" Bianca cheered.

"Thanks," Hilbert said, tucking in his hat.

"Thanks," Cheren said. "That was impressive, Hilbert."

"Huh? Thanks," Hilbert said. _'What was his problem a few minutes ago, anyway?'_

"To be able to win despite having a type disadvantage and with that much fatigue from the last fight..." Cheren said. "Dewott is really strong."

"More like reckless..." Hilbert muttered. "But he did well. Although I wish Victini could've gotten some action."

"Right..." Cheren said. "I was hoping you would release it while Gigalith was out. A mythical Pokémon would be troublesome to face..."

"Hey, can I see it again?" Bianca asked.

"Huh? Sure, I guess..." Hilbert said, releasing Victini from his pokéball.

He was apparently sleeping the entire time, as he rubbed his eyes and looked around to see where he was.

"-Where am I?-" Victini murmured, until he saw Cheren and Bianca. "-Geh! You're the girl with the death-hug!-"

"Awww! You're soo cute!" Bianca squealed as she gave him a 'death hug', crushing the tiny Pokémon in her grasp.

"-Not...again...!-" Victini gagged, trying to escape the embrace.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Cheren asked.

"First, head back to the pokécenter to heal up everybody," Hilbert said. "Your Gigalith dealt a number to them."

"Right...sorry..." Cheren said apologetically.

"It's fine," Hilbert said. "So I presume you're headed for Nimbasa City then?"

"Of course," Cheren said. "I'm going to get my fourth gym badge and become even stronger."

"Well, don't push yourself," Hilbert said before recalling Victini.

"Likewise," Cheren said. "You don't know where Team Plasma might show up."

"Thanks for the advice," Hilbert snickered before heading back.

"Bye, Hilbert!" Bianca called out, waving her hand.

Hilbert responded by waving his hand from behind.

Soon enough, Cheren and Bianca were left alone in the desert. As soon as Hilbert was out of sight, Cheren released all of his Pokémon, where he took out four yellow crystals. He took one and crushed it in his hand, then fed the dust to his Pokémon, then repeated the procees to his other Pokémon. One by one, they regained consciousness.

"You guys alright?" Cheren asked.

"-Ugh...that mole was tough...-" Liepard muttered. "-I used all my strength just to tackle that thing with Dig, but he was able to tank that much...-"

"-At least your opponent didn't shoot rocks at you!-" Tranquill complained. "-That bird–lizard–whatever kept gunning me down with rocks and was able to keep up with me! Plus, he didn't even get hurt from the sandstorm!-"

As the two Pokémon argued on which one was tougher to face, Gigalith slammed his foot to the ground, shaking the ground and breaking up their fight. The hulking rock goliath stood over the two rather intimidatingly.

"-No...fighting...-" Gigalith moaned.

"-Y-yessir...-" they both said, frightened to see what Gigalith would do if he is angry.

"So, do we head out now?" Bianca asked Cheren.

But as she turned to Cheren, he had a rather difficult look on his face.

'_Why can't I win!?' _Cheren thought to himself. _'I knew his team and all their weaknesses! I had the perfect strategy for all of them, yet he still won! He even defeated Servine, my best Pokémon, with _Dewott_! Granted it is his best Pokémon, he was a water-type against a grass-type! Especially someone as bulky as Servine, along with that much support and strong attacks, he still managed to win! So how...!'_

"Cheren?" Bianca asked.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Cheren looked back up to her.

"Oh sorry, what?" Cheren asked.

"Should we start heading for Nimbasa City now?" Bianca asked.

"I would, but..." Cheren said, looking at the crimson sky. "It's starting to get late."

"Then let's head back to the pokécenter to rest up then," Bianca said.

"That's probably a good idea..." Cheren said. "But..."

"? Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"...Let's try to go ahead as far as we can," Cheren suggested. "Then see if there's a place where we can stay to rest once it becomes dark."

"Huh? Why don't you want to go to the pokécenter?" Bianca asked.

"I..." Cheren said, but hesitated. "...Let's just go..."

Cheren recalled his Pokémon and headed forward into the route, leaving Bianca behind.

"Huh!? Wait for me!" Bianca cried, chasing after him.

* * *

"Mach Punch."

At blinding speed, a bipedal, gray Pokémon with a dark-violet nose and bulbous features smashed its fist into a liepard strongly. The liepard flew back, as the Pokémon carried the steel beam it was carrying on its shoulder and jumped back to Hilda's side.

"Damn it!" the opposing trainer said. "C'mon, you useless cat! Use Night Slash!"

The liepard (reluctantly) got back up and slashed at the gray Pokémon, but was shot down by a sudden burst of water. The trainer looked to see a bipedal blue-colored sea turtle Pokémon, staring both the cat and the trainer down.

"Why the hell're you still up!?" the trainer growled. "Duosion! What the hell're you–!?"

The trainer looked to see that his other Pokémon that resembled a green blob with a large head and stubby arms inside was already fainted.

"You are unfit and unworthy to possess Pokémon," Hilda said in a cold and intimidating tone. "Leave those poor creatures behind and leave."

"Says you, bitch!" the trainer yelled. "C'mon do something you pieces of shit!"

The liepard and duosion reluctantly struggled to get back up, only making Hilda even more disappointed.

"End this," Hilda commanded.

The gray Pokémon stepped back, as the turtle got in front of them. From his mouth, the turtle released an intense amount of water that blasted the trainer and his Pokémon to the wall mercilessly. After the trainer woke up, he cowered in fear.

"Leave them," Hilda said.

Cowering in fear, the trainer left his pokéballs and ran for his life. With a sign of acknowledgement from his trainer, the gray Pokémon lifted his steel beam and smashed the balls, breaking them into flattened pieces. With the pokéballs broken beyond repair, the Pokémon previously caught in them are now wild Pokémon once more. Satisfied, Hilda went over to the two Pokémon. They jumped back in fear, but she placed two yellow pear-like berries in front of them.

"Eat up," she said in a softer and sweeter voice, incomparable to her earlier cold voice. "This will make you feel better."

Hesitantly, they both took a bite from the berry, until they hastily chowed down on it as if they had not had food for a while.

"You two are free now," Hilda said. "Go and be free."

The two Pokémon looked at each other, then Hilda, then finally left them.

"-Alright! A job well done!-" the gray Pokémon cheered.

"-Indeed,-" the turtle nodded.

"Nice job, Gurdurr, Carracosta," Hilda said, taking out to more berries. "Here's a treat for a job well done."

The gray Gurdurr and the turtle Carracosta graciously accepted their reward and chowed down on it.

"But to have you two evolve during our mission is a big plus to our forces..." Hilda said. "With you two, maybe we can stand a chance against 'Phantom'."

"-Don't worry, Hilda!-" Gurdurr assured her. "-We'll take that asshole down!-"

"-Yeah,-" Carracosta nodded in response.

"Although I don't want to take any chances," Hilda said. "Gurdurr. How would you feel to evolve once more?"

"-Really!? I can do that!?-" Gurdurr gasped.

"If we were to use a PC, then you could achieve your final stage of evolution," Hilda explained. "What do you say?"

Gurdurr nodded happily in response, deciding their next move. As they headed to the pokécenter, the sky was already dark of night.

"It's already nighttime..." Hilda said. "Maybe I should head back to the castle now..."

"Why not stay for a little longer," a voice suggested from out of nowhere.

Hilda and her Pokémon quickly turned to the source of the voice, only to find that it belonged to their lord, N.

"Lord N!" Hilda exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be back at the castle!"

"Now, now," N said. "I was also searching around the town for information on 'Phantom'."

"...So you heard of the enemy..." Hilda said.

"...This 'Phantom' Pokémon seems to have a sense of justice..." N commented. "But judging by what he did to us back at Resort Desert, he's definitely our enemy."

"I understand," Hilda said. "I am preparing to take him down once we meet again. Do not fear, Lord N. I shall defeat this threat without fail."

"I believe you, but don't push yourself," N said. "I don't want you to get injured again."

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I will be fine," Hilda said. "First, I need to go to the pokécenter and use their PC. There, I can have Gurdurr evolve into Conkeldurr, and have even more power to face Phantom."

"Alright then," N said. "But first, can we go somewhere?"

"Huh?" Hilda asked. "Where?"

N pointed to the glimmering Ferris wheel that pierced the thick darkness of the night.

"You want to ride the Ferris wheel?" Hilda asked.

"I'm really interested in it," N said. "What do you say?"

"It will be an honor," Hilda said, taking a little bow.

* * *

Soon enough, the two of them were riding the Ferris wheel. N looked out through the window with great excitement, as if he was a child riding it for the first time. Hilda only chuckled at the sight.

"You must truly be enjoying yourself, my Lord," Hilda said.

"This is an amazing ride," N commented. "The circular motion...the mechanics...they're like collections of elegant formulas."

As Hilda giggled to his enthusiasm, N noticed Hilda carrying something in a large bag.

"? What's that?" N asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Hilda asked. "It's a folding bicycle. I received it from an old man who gave me information on Phantom."

"A bicycle?" N asked curiously. "Did you ever need something like that?"

"No, but I plan to give this to Hilbert as a present," Hilda said. "Surely he would be able to use it more that me.

"I see," N chuckled. "You really like Hilbert, don't you."

Hilda blushed from that statement, hugging the bag tightly. Amused, N looked back to the window to enjoy the scenery, but something that was standing on a platform, glaring at him with murderous eyes made his eyes widen.

"Lord N?" Hilda asked. "Is something wrong?"

N looked back at Hilda, then back at the window, but the thing that was making him that tense was gone. Curious, Hilda looked out to see what was upsetting her lord, but saw nothing but the scenery.

"What a beautiful view!" Hilda cooed.

While Hilda was enjoying the sight, N was still unnerved from the sight of a certain phantom that just scared him.

* * *

When the ride finished, Hilda and N stepped out of the Ferris wheel.

"That was a splendid ride!" Hilda said. "But now, we should return to the castle."

"Aren't you going to go to the pokécenter?" N asked.

"It is a bit late for that," Hilda said. "Plus, I realized that it would be a problem if anyone recognized me as a member of Team Plasma if I showed my face there, so I'll ask one of the men from engineering to help me."

"I see..." N said. "Then go on ahead. I need to do one last thing."

"Are you sure? Then I shall wait for–," Hilda said.

"Don't worry about it," N interrupted her. "You need to get some rest. This is an order."

"I...see..." Hilda said, a little sad. "Then I will go on ahead. But please come back soon."

"I will," N assured her.

Reluctantly, Hilda released an elgyum and teleported back to the castle. Now that he was alone, he took out a pokéball.

"...I don't want to involve her in this..." N said. "This is something I need to find out. Now then...Phantom..."

N turned the other way, where the cloaked Pokémon from before stood in front of him.

"I'm glad you didn't attack us when we were on the ride," N said.

Phantom didn't respond.

"...So you won't bother to talk to me, huh?" N asked. "Fair enough...but..."

From the pokéball, Zoroark was released as he entered the field, growling at Phantom.

"Answer this question," N said. "I want to know the truth."

Phantom continued to glare at N, as he took a deep breath.

"What did you mean by 'murderers'?"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Murder!? In Pokémon!? Oh who am I kidding, Red and Blue already did that. But the question is what Phantom meant by it. This is going to be the start of a whole new sub-plot in the story which will eventually lead into the main plot of this story.

And I hoped you enjoyed the first rival battle of the story. Like the gym battles, I decided to give Cheren some buffs here and there to make things more interesting. And before you ask, yes Hilbert will fight Bianca, just not yet. Something needs to happen first.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Truths and Temptations

**AN:** This is probably the longest chapter yet, and I decided to expand on the AU-ish elements of my story. Enjoy!

* * *

-Stay in the house and make sure you don't get out!-

"_What!? What're you talking about!?"_

-Just do it!-

"_What!? What's going on!?"_

-Now...relinquish the boy, and we can settle this peacefully.-

-Like hell I'll hand him over!-

-How unfortunate...I didn't want to resort to this though...-

"_Huh? Wha-!?"_

_Gah! What was that sound!?_

_Wait, where's the roof?_

_What is that!? Is that...a Pokémon!?_

_Wait...what's it–!?_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAUGHH!"

Hilbert shot out of the bed that he had rested in back at the Castelia pokécenter, sweating and hyperventilating uncontrollably. He held his forehead up, wiping the sweat from his body, completely terrified. He noticed that his Pokémon were beside his bed, worried about him.

"-You alright, Hilbert?-" Victini cooed worryingly.

"-You were having one hell of a nightmare...-" Dewott grumbled with a worried tone.

"You guys..." Hilbert said. "Sorry for worrying you all."

He patted them all on the head, then returned to his slumber.

"Now, go back to sleep," Hilbert said. "It's already late."

As Hilbert fell back to his slumber, Victini and Archen flew over and rested themselves besides Hilbert, while Dewott and Excadrill rested besides the bed. He felt them before he fell asleep and smiled, then fell back to sleep, feeling more secure with his Pokémon besides him.

_But what was that dream…?_

_I don't remember eating anything sweet before hitting the sack..._

_Does it have to do with my past?_

_No...That can't be it..._

_Surely I would've remembered something like that!_

_It's been eight years...surely someone or something should've dropped a hint that triggered this memory! Right...?_

Confused, Hilbert decided to leave it at that, and fell back to sleep for a better dream.

* * *

Hilda's room back at Team Plasma's castle. It was rather dark, where the walls were made from a metal that absorbed light, thus making the room the way it seems. The walls themselves were white with blue jagged stripes, yet the bright colors didn't help make the room look any brighter. An office desk stood in the corner, where several papers with several drawings and charts of what looked like fighting styles, strategies, and move combinations, along with some giant moth and a list of moves under it. Besides the desk was a machine that was similar to the machine the pokécenter had for healing Pokémon. Across the desk was a large leather sofa and a table, and a king-size bed, where Hilda laid on it, twirling a pillow worried. Shiny Dewott and Bisharp were sitting on the sofa, where Gurdurr and Carracosta were sitting on the floor, chatting away.

"What's taking Lord N so long?" she asked herself. "I hope nothing bad happened to him..."

She continued to twirl the pillow at increasing speed.

"...Maybe I should go back..." Hilda murmured. "But...he told me to head back..."

Shiny Dewott and Bisharp exchanged glances before sighing.

"-Should we go back?-" Shiny Dewott asked.

"-Hey, her call,-" Bisharp muttered. "-Personally, I'd like to head back and fight that 'Phantom' freak again.-"

"-So, what're we gonna do?-" Gurdurr asked.

"-! Someone's coming!-" Carracosta announced.

The all shot up, signaling Hilda to stand back up, as a knock came from the other side of the door.

"It is me," a familiar voice said.

"...You may enter," Hilda said.

The door opened, as Ghetsis entered the room.

"And may I ask where Lord N is?" Ghetsis asked.

"Sir! Lord N stayed behind, saying there was something he had to do back at Nimbasa," Hilda reported.

"Odd," Ghetsis said. "What could he possibly want to do there?"

"I do not know..." Hilda said.

_'Could it be...?'_

Ghetsis stood there, deep in thought.

"Lord Ghetsis?" Hilda asked.

"...Do not fret," Ghetsis said. "Lord N knows what he is doing. Let us trust him."

"...I guess..." Hilda said.

"Now, get some rest," Ghetsis said. "You will need it for tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis," Hilda said. "Have a pleasant night."

"Likewise," Ghetsis chuckled as he left her room.

Taking a deep sigh, Hilda recalled her team and placed them in the machine for them to heal, then crashed into her bed, tired from all the action today.

"I hope he didn't get himself into trouble..." Hilda said as she fell to sleep.

* * *

Phantom and Zoroark exchanged clashes from Night Slash attacks that they both apparently have, each trying to find an opening to exploit. As they continued their clash, Zoroark screamed with rage and tried to slash Phantom down. This gave Phantom its desired opening, as it managed to jab at Zoroark before she could slash it down.

"-Damn it!-" Zoroark growled as she fell back.

Phantom said nothing as the blade he made disappeared.

"Are you alright?" N asked.

"-I'm fine...but...-" Zoroark replied. "-This Phantom...he's tough!-"

"I know..." N muttered as he took out another pokéball and released Archeops. "We need as much help as we can get."

Phantom continued to glare at them, as it glanced behind it.

"Don't let him get away!" N yelled.

Zoroark and Archeops lunged towards Phantom, but Phantom just leaped high into the air, avoiding them both.

"-Oh no you don't!-" Archeops growled as he flew after Phantom.

Archeops created several sharpened rocks and launched them at Phantom. Phantom saw this coming, and had already launched his own sharpened rocks. The rocks hit each other, creating a shower of pebbles as Phantom fell to the bird. While the pebbles distracted Archeops, Phantom released some kind of appendage from its cloak arm and launched it at Archeops, wrapping it around the bird's neck.

"-Guagh!?-" Archeops gagged.

"-Let him go!-" Zoroark growled as she spewed an intense blast of fire at Phantom.

Phantom reeled Archeops in front of it to shield the fire, scorching the bird. Using Archeops as a cushion, Phantom crashed him into Zoroark.

"-Gaah!-" Zoroark cried.

Phantom jumped out of the crowd, and launched a blue orb at them. The blast exploded, as Phantom landed on the ground to make its leave.

"Wait! Please tell me the truth!" N yelled. "Why did you call us murderers!?"

Phantom stopped and glared at N. It said nothing, and jumped off the building.

"Wait!" N cried, running after him until he stopped at the edge of the building.

There were no traces of Phantom left. Frustrated, N pounded his fist to the concrete floor with anger.

"Damn it!" N muttered, before realizing that his friends were still hurt. "! Zoroark! Archeops!"

He rushed over to help his friends up, as they struggled to get back up themselves

"Are you guys alright?" N asked.

"-Ngh...We're fine, N...-" Zoroark muttered.

"-I've felt better...-" Archeops muttered weakly.

"Thank goodness..." N said in relief, before taking out two pear-like berries. "Here. Eat these Sitrus berries."

The two accepted the berries and ate it, restoring a good portion of their health.

"-So what now?-" Zoroark asked N.

"...We continue to look for Phantom in the morning," N told them. "We still need to find out what he meant by murderers..."

"...Lord N," a voice addressed from behind.

N didn't even have to look to see that it came from the Shadow Triad, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"We're here to escort you back to the castle," one of them said.

"Of course," N said, as he recalled Zoroark and Archeops. "Tell me, where is Hilbert as of now?"

"He's resting at the Castelia City Pokémon Center," one of them reported. "Estimations say that he will reach Nimbasa by midday, giving his personality and habits of departing early."

"...I see..." N said, smiling a little. "Then perhaps I should go see him again..."

"As you wish..." the triad said before vanishing along with N.

* * *

6:37 AM. Route 4, once again. Hilbert stood in the raging sandstorm once more, this time with Excadrill.

"Are you sure you're fine with me doing this?" Hilbert asked.

Excadrill nodded in response.

"Alright then," Hilbert said reluctantly, before switching his expression to that of pure excitement. "This is gonna be awesome...!"

As Excadrill prepared to sprint, Hilbert rode on his back and grabbed whatever he could to ensure a tight and safe grip. Both trainer and Pokémon nodded in acknowledgment, as Excadrill sprinted forward with blinding speed. Excadrill maneuvered the route with great ease, speeding past every trainer and Pokémon they came across on.

"Iiiii regreeet nothiiiiiiing!" Hilbert yelled, until some flying debris smacked him in the head. "OWW! Okay maybe that..."

Within a few minutes, Excadrill reached the gate that led to Nimbasa City.

"Wow that was fast," Hilbert commented. "As expected of Sand Rush. You just blazed through that route like it was nothing!"

"-This is a useful ability, indeed...-" Excadrill commented.

"Alright then, you deserve a rest," Hilbert said, recalling Excadrill and releasing Dewott. "You ready for the next big city?"

"-Let's go!-" Dewott cheered.

They entered the city, where they were greeted by the large city full of flashy buildings and attractions. It wasn't as big as Castelia City, but it boasted a lot of unfamiliar facilities and amusement parks.

"Wow..." Hilbert simply stated. "Let's see what to do...since those two didn't return to the pokécenter last night, they should be in the city by now...they're probably challenging the gym leader right now."

"-Well then, let's go train a little,-" Dewott insisted by tugging at Hilbert's pants and pointing to the gate leading to the next route.

"You wanna train?" Hilbert asked, receiving Dewott's nod of approval in return. "Alright then."

But as they headed into the city, something flew at them.

"Whoa?!" Hilbert yelled as he and Dewott got out of the way at the last minute. "The hell was that!?"

They looked over to see that the thing that flew at them was a herdier. A knocked out one at that.

"Herdier?" Hilbert asked. "Why did it fly like that?"

"Herdier!" a familiar voice cried.

The two turned to the direction of the voice, where they saw Bianca with a worried look, Cheren with a rather comflicted look, and to their surprise, Bianca's father, along with a white and long-bodied Pokémon with forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout and arms that are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end.

"Bianca! Cheren! And...Bianca's dad!?" Hilbert blurted.

"-Who?-" Dewott asked.

"Hilbert!?" Bianca cried.

"Hilbert..." Bianca's father said. "It has been a while."

"The hell's going on!?" Hilbert asked Cheren, who was overseeing the battle.

* * *

_A few minutes ago._

* * *

Bianca and Cheren exited a large, brightly colored hall, as Bianca carried a pink case.

"Are you happy now, Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"Yep! I always wanted to go to the Pokémon Musical!" Bianca exclaimed.

Cheren only sighed. He wanted to challenge the gym leader as soon as they made it, but Bianca insisted on some sightseeing. Eventually, he gave in, and let Bianca drag him around the city.

"Now, can we go to the gym?" Cheren asked impatiently.

"Alright, let's go," Bianca whined.

"Bianca!" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" they asked.

The two turned to see Bianca's father, waiting at the gate in front of the musical hall.

"Wha–Daddy!?" Bianca gasped. "What're you doing here!?"

"I've come to take you back, of course!" her father replied. "Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough?"

"No way!" Bianca protested. "I'm going to keep traveling with Cheren and my Pokémon!"

"Absolutely not!" her father yelled. "Others do things their way, and we do things our way!"

"Is that so!?" Bianca yelled. "Then, how about you do things your way, and I'll do things mine!"

"What!?" Bianca's father growled. "Stop this nonsense immediately! Now come on, let's go home!"

As her father reached out to grab her, Cheren slapped his grip away from her.

"Wha–!?" Bianca's father blurted.

"Cheren?" Bianca asked, rather surprised.

"You can't tell her what to do all the time," Cheren said coldly. "This is her journey. And you don't have the right to deny her of it!"

"Cheren..." Bianca's father said.

"H-He's right!" Bianca yelled. "And I'm a strong trainer now! See!? I have three badges...and my Pokémon are really strong now!"

Bianca frantically took out her three badges and released her team to prove her point. Seeing her desperation and effort, Bianca's father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, then how about you prove your strength?" Bianca's father asked.

"Huh?" Bianca asked.

"You and I shall have a Pokémon battle," Bianca's father proposed. "If you can knock out one of my Pokémon, then I'll allow you to continue your journey. But if I defeat your team, then you will come back home."

"What!?" Cheren gasped. "You can't make her do that!"

"I'm not making her do it," Bianca's father said. "This is her own decision. I just offered a way to settle this."

"Bianca, don't do it!" Cheren exclaimed frantically. "You know how strong your dad is!"

Bianca was hesitant. If she could beat one of her dad's Pokémon, then she could continue her journey. Key word _beat_. Knowing how strong her dad is, that could prove to be impossible, if not, improbable.

"...Deal!" Bianca finally decided.

"Bianca!" Cheren yelled.

"Very well," Bianca's father said, taking out a pokéball. "Mienshao!"

From the pokéball, Mienshao was released as it landed on the ground. It looked confused about facing his trainer's daughter, then glanced at his trainer.

"We're fighting Bianca, Mienshao," Bianca's father told him. "Don't hold back."

Mienshao was confused, but put it aside, curious to see what kind of trainer Bianca became. Bianca, however, was really nervous. Mienshao was one of her father's strongest Pokémon.

"Bianca, you don't have to do this..." Cheren said.

"No, I have to do this!" Bianca yelled, releasing Herdier.

"Now then, show me just how strong you are!" Bianca's father yelled.

* * *

"And that how it happened..." Cheren explained. "Mienshao quickly launched Stone Edge before Herdier could do anything, and sniped him with an Aura Sphere."

"That's insane..." Hilbert muttered. "Can she really beat her dad?"

"I don't know..." Cheren said, genuinely worried. "If I recalled, her dad was once a trainer too...and an ace trainer at that..."

"Oh great..." Hilbert muttered. "And we all know how much of a nightmare Mienshao can be."

Herdier struggled to get back up, but Mienshao already lunged towards him.

"Aura Sphere!"

Mienshao created a blue orb between his paws and launched it at Herdier before he could stand back up. The blast knocked the dog out completely.

"Herdier!" Bianca cried.

"Is that it?" her father asked.

Frustrated and scared, Bianca recalled Herdier and released a round, bipedal tapir-like Pokémon.

"What's that?" Hilbert asked, scanning the Pokémon with the pokédex.

"Musharna, the drowsing Pokémon," it read. "With the mist from its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten. It is also the evolved form of Munna."

"Munna evolved?" Hilbert asked. "But beside the point, now she has the type advantage!"

"Do you really think that'll matter?" Cheren asked.

"Musharna, Psybeam!"

"Acrobatics!"

Musharna shot a peculiar ray at Mienshao, but Mienshao dodged it with great ease and speed, and nimbly smashed his foot against Musharna, sending her flying into a wall. Musharna was knocked out instantly.

"Musharna!" Bianca cried.

"Seriously...? In one shot...!?" Hilbert gasped.

"All that's left is Pignite..." Cheren muttered.

The fear of having to go back filled Bianca, as she recalled Musharna.

"Do you want to continue?" Bianca's father asked.

Bianca glared at him, releasing Pignite in a blind fit of rage.

"-Huh!? Who's this!?-" Pignite blurted.

"-So you're my last opponent...-" Mienshao said. "-I am Mienshao. Do show me your strength you used to aid Bianca.-"

"She's down to her last Pokémon..." Hilbert said. "And it hasn't even been a minute..."

"Bianca..." Cheren said.

"-Bianca...?-" Pignite asked timidly, turning to his enraged, yet obviously desperate trainer.

"Flamethrower!" Bianca yelled.

Flinching, Pignite frantically spewed intense flames from his snout at Mienshao.

"Aura Sphere!"

Mienshao simply created another blue orb and shot it at the flames. The orbs erased the flames and hit Pignite in the face, making him fly.

"Pignite!" Bianca cried.

Pignite crashed into a building, and struggled to get back up.

"Looks like this is it, Bianca," her father said. "What will you do? Will you give up for the sake of your Pokémon?"

"No! I won't!" Bianca yelled. "I won't give up!"

Pignite managed to get back up to protect his trainer, but couldn't handle much more.

"-Leave Bianca alone!-" Pignite screamed as he charged at Mienshao.

Mienshao said nothing and slapped Pignite away with his long fur like a whip.

"Pignite!" Bianca cried.

Pignite muttered in anger as he got back up.

"I understand your wish to go on a journey," Bianca's father said. "But it's just not safe for you to travel out. That's why I can't allow you to travel out in this world."

"What do you know!?" Bianca yelled. "You got to have your journey before! How is it fair to deny your own daughter her journey!?"

"Don't you think I want you to have your journey!?" Bianca's father suddenly yelled. "But the world's getting too dangerous for all of you!"

"We can take care of ourselves!" Bianca yelled.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE ELSE IMPORTANT TO ME!" Bianca's father yelled.

Everyone was taken by surprise by his sudden outburst, even making Bianca lose her balance from the sudden outburst. Bianca's father exhaled a bit before calming down, realizing what he said. Mienshao didn't look too calm about what his master said. AS if it remembered some bittersweet memories.

"Lose...someone else important...?" Hilbert asked.

Bianca's father glanced at Hilbert, but quickly looked away.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. _'Why did he look away from me?'_

"That's beside the point!" Bianca's father yelled, changing the subject. "I won't approve of you taking your journey! You are coming home now!"

As Mienshao charged one last Aura Sphere, Pignite stood in Bianca's way, ready to take the hit. But as Mienshao was about to launch the blast, a strong blast of lightning suddenly shot out from nowhere, striking down between the two Fighting-type's and interrupting the fight.

"Huh!?" Bianca blurted.

"What was that!?" Cheren gasped.

"Hey! Who did that!?" Bianca's father growled. "This is a family matter! Show yourself!"

"Calm down," a voice said.

* * *

They all turned to see a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt revealing her arms and parts of her body, black pants, yellow heals and had two long black extensions that reached below her knees. Accompanying her was a rather fearsome-looking zebra-like Pokémon with various zigzagging stripes and bands on its body and limbs and a long, pointed mane.

"Who are you supposed to be!?" Bianca's father yelled.

"That's..." Cheren said. "The Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa!"

"Gym Leader!?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"I also happen to be a model, you know," Elesa said. "But besides the point, I overheard the entire argument..."

Elesa went over to Bianca and helped her up.

"Your father does have a point," Elesa said. "There are many people in this world. There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

"Exactly!" Bianca's father exclaimed. "It's because I'm worried about that...!"

"But," Elesa interrupted him. "It's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others..."

Bianca's father stopped talking, as Elesa went on.

"To learn that being different is OK. And you shouldn't worry," Elesa said. "Trainers always have Pokémon at their side. Pokémon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them..."

Bianca's father was speechless. He looked at his daughter, who looked at him with teary eyes, where her pignite was mustering all the courage he had to stand up to Mienshao.

"If I may," Cheren said, interrupting the conversation. "We all understand that you are worried about Bianca. Albeit, she isn't the brightest tool in the box, and she may not be the strongest..."

"Hey..." Bianca pouted.

"But, she never gives up," Cheren said. "No matter what happens, her spirit doesn't falter to the challenge, and she always keeps trying with her Pokémon. She's a fine trainer. Shouldn't you be proud of that?"

"Cheren..." Bianca said as she stared in awe at him.

"Well, I can't really say that, since I haven't been with you two ever since Striaton," Hilbert said, entering the conversation. "But...I do know that Cheren's right. Isn't it alright to believe in her?"

Bianca's father's eyes widened as he stared at Hilbert. As if the sight brought back something memorable. After a while, Bianca's father took a deep sigh.

"What am I doing..." he said. "I went all the way to Nimbasa tracking down Bianca to bring her home so that she can be safe...but look at me now...getting scolded by her friends...putting up my own selfish desires...and on top of that..."

He turned to Bianca.

"I was denying my own daughter's wishes..." he said. "How foolish can I become...What kind of father would that make me...?"

"Daddy..." Bianca said.

"I don't even know where to begin..." Bianca's father said. "I can't believe I was acting like a child–at my age!"

He turned to everyone and bowed to them.

"Thank you everyone," Bianca's father said. "Your comments helped me wake up. Come to think of it...I did enjoy my journey too, a long time ago. Denying my own daughter's wishes of taking her journey when I took mine makes me a hypocrite. A shameful one at that..."

"So...Can I...?" Bianca asked timidly.

"Bianca, I'm sure it's better that you take the path you want to take now," her father said. "But be careful."

"I will!" Bianca exclaimed with newfound hope and cheer.

"But, I will have a bodyguard for you," he said. "Not that I doubt Cheren's or Hilbert's skills...but call me an overprotective dad."

Bianca's dad took out a pokéball, fidgeted with it a little, and handed it to Bianca. The pokéball glowed a little as Bianca accepted it.

"Huh?" she asked. "What's...?"

"It's Mienshao's pokéball," Bianca's father explained. "I had it register you as his new trainer."

"You're giving me Mienshao!?" Bianca gasped.

"It's the least I could do for atonement," Bianca's father said. "And I'm sure Mienshao would love to travel the world once more. What do you think?"

Mienshao nodded in approval to his former master, walked towards his new master and rubbed her cheek with his own rather affectionately.

"Kya! Stop it, it tickles!" Bianca giggled. "Welcome to the team, Mienshao!"

Pignite looked a bit uneasy about Mienshao joining the team, considering the fact that it just mopped the floor with his other teammates and almost pulverized him. Noticing this, Mienshao took a bow to Pignite.

"-Your courage to stand up to a powerful foe despite despairing odds is truly admirable,-" Mienshao complimented. "-I look forward to training with you.-"

"-Th-thanks...-" Pignite stammered.

"Well then, I hope you have fun on your journey," Bianca's father said, releasing a swoobat and riding it. "Cheren, Hilbert. Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Will do," Hilbert said.

"Bon voyage!"

With that, Bianca's father left the city, and headed back to Nuvema Town.

"Thanks, Daddy..." Bianca said, smiling.

* * *

"Being a parent must be hard..." Elesa said. "Did I meddle unnecessarily? You looked troubled, so I decided to chime in."

"No, of course not!" Bianca exclaimed. "Thank you...uh..."

"Elesa," she said, reminding Bianca.

"Oh right! Sorry..." Bianca said.

"By the way, if you're all Pokémon trainers," Elesa said. "Do stop by the gym. I'll be happy to face all of you."

"Of course!" Bianca exclaimed.

"That's the plan," Cheren said.

Hilbert, however, was deep in his own thoughts.

"Hilbert?" Cheren asked.

"Huh!? Oh right..." he said. "Of course."

"I'll show you just how tough a journey can get," she said with a wink, before heading back.

Soon enough, she was out of sight, as Hilbert was faced with Cheren and Bianca once more. He had a rather stoic expression, as Dewott glared at the two, making Pignite flinch a little, but not Mienshao, who only returned the glare with his own.

"So, who gets to go first?" Hilbert asked.

"You know, I never saw your gym battle before, Hilbert," Cheren said. "I would like to see it."

"Me too!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hilbert said. "But I was going to train at the other routes before challenging Elesa."

"Oh..." Bianca said, a little disappointed.

"You guys go ahead and fight her," Hilbert said. "I don't really mind."

"Are you sure?" Cheren asked.

"It's been like this before," Hilbert said. "Personally, I'd rather fight Elesa after one of her Pokémon evolve from your fights."

"What? Evolve?" Cheren asked.

"Tell me. Do you remember what Lenora's and Burgh's team was again?" Hilbert asked.

"If I recall..." Cheren said. "Lenora had a herdier and a watchog, while Burgh had a whirlipede, a dwebble, and his leavanny."

"Interesting..." Hilbert said sarcastically. "When I fought them, Lenora had a watchog first, then unleashed her hulking stoutland, while Burgh had his whirlipede, his _crustle_, and his leavanny."

"Their Pokémon evolved!?" Bianca gasped.

"Thanks for making my life harder," Hilbert grumbled. "But, I guess it did make for a better challenge."

With that, Hilbert and Dewott headed towards the next route.

"Good luck with your gym battle," Hilbert said as he left.

"-What is wrong with Hilbert?-" Mienshao asked. "-If I recalled he was Bianca's friend.-"

"-They all...had an argument...-" Pignite explained uneasily. "-And they went separate ways...-"

"-I see...-" Mienshao said, then noticed Pignite's worried expression. "-Do not worry. Time heals all wounds.-"

"Hey Cheren," Bianca said. "Can I face Elesa first?"

"Huh? Sure, but can I ask why?" Cheren asked.

"I want to repay her for helping me back there," Bianca said. "So I want to show her just how strong I am!"

Cheren looked surprised, but smiled.

"Alright then," Cheren said. "Let's go."

With content in her face, Bianca grabbed Cheren's arm and rushed off to the gym. Unbeknownst to them, Hilbert had seen them off as they headed for the gym. He looked a little sad, but shook it off.

"Let's go," Hilbert said.

But as he turned around, something covered his mouth and restrained him.

"Mggh!?" he gagged.

He managed to glance behind him, only to find a man with long white hair and grey eyes wearing a face mask and a black and grey sleeveless tunic and baggy pants covering his mouth and restraining him, while a liepard was restraining Dewott.

"Lord N would like to have a word with you," the man said.

* * *

Before they could realize it, Hilbert and Dewott were already in front of a large Ferris wheel, where two men who looked exactly like the one restraining Hilbert and Hilda were waiting for him.

"Mhhimma!?" Hilbert tried to say.

"It's nice to see you too, Hilbert," she said sweetly. "Now, Lord N would like to talk to you."

One of the men opened the door, where the man restraining Hilbert and his liepard hurled Hilbert and Dewott in it, and closed the door. The two quickly recovered and tried to get out, but the door was locked.

"Sorry for the rough 'procedures'," a familiar voice said.

The attraction started to move, as they shifted their attention to N, who was sitting across from him, with Zoroark next to him. Dewott quickly reached for his shells, but Zoroark already had her claws up against his neck, stopping him from brandishing his weapons.

"Relax," N said calmly. "I just want to talk."

Hilbert glared at N, then glanced besides him. The wheel had begun to move up in its path.

'_No escape...huh...'_ Hilbert thought. "...Calm down, Dewott. Trying to escape isn't an option at this point."

Dewott reluctantly stopped reaching for his shells, where Zoroark, sensing no more danger, receded her claw.

"So, what do you want, Oh great King of Plasma?" Hilbert asked sarcastically.

"So you knew," N said. "That makes our conversation easier."

Hilbert tapped his foot impatiently and angrily, waiting for the gondola to reach the ground, or a safe distance to jump out of at least.

"First of all, I want to know," N said. "Just how much do you know of our goals are?"

"I already have a good gist of it," Hilbert replied. "Pokémon Liberation. In other words, you want to separate humans from Pokémon with any means necessary."

"That's a basic understanding of it," N said. "But you should know too..."

"...It isn't just that, is it?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes," N said. "Ghetsis is spreading the word of Pokémon Liberation as we speak all across Unova, along with the other sages."

"Then what's your role in this?" Hilbert asked, trying to stay calm.

"I serve as the king," N explained. "It is my role to save all Pokémon...and to lead those who believe in our cause."

Hilbert glared at N, as he looked out the window.

"The world is a big place, is it not?" N asked him. "I wonder just how many Pokémon are in this world...I wonder just how many Pokémon are being denied their voices...I need to listen to all of their voices then..."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Hilbert asked.

"I think you're smart enough to figure that out," N said.

"You mocking me?" Hilbert growled.

"No, just testing your intelligence...no offense was intended..." N chuckled. "But I am honest. If you managed to figure out that I was the king before I even told you, then you should've picked up a few hints about how I'm going to accomplish my goal."

"I know that," Hilbert said. "But I don't have enough 'hints' to clearly figure out what you're planning..."

"Is that so..." N said. "Then time shall give you your answer. Now, moving on to more important matters..."

N suddenly had his face close up to Hilbert's face, surprising him and making him unnerved.

"-Hey, get away from him!-" Dewott growled, but remembered that Zoroark was still watching him.

"You like Hilda, don't you?" N asked.

"Wha–!?" Hilbert blurted, flustering. "What does she have to do with this conversation?"

"So you do like her," N said.

"I didn't admit anything!" Hilbert yelled.

"Your facial expression gives it away," N chuckled. "I may not know of the outside world that much, but I have heard of these 'signs of love' from Hilda one time."

"Signs of love!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Calm down," N said. "It's not like it's a bad thing. In fact, Hilda seems to like you too."

"She does!?" Hilbert practically cried.

"Yes...to a great degree," N revealed. "She talks about you all the time."

Hilbert looked rather happy, despite the fact that her king was in front of him as he started imaging some kind of romantic fantasy.

"-Hey HEY HEY!-" Dewott growled. "-This isn't the time for your hormones to go wild!-"

"Now then," N said. "How would you like to be with her full time?"

"Huh?" Hilbert asked, snapping him back to reality.

"It's simple," N said, offering a hand. "How would you like to join Team Plasma?"

* * *

As Cheren and Bianca were heading for the gym, Cheren suddenly stopped her.

"Huh? Chere–?" Bianca asked, before he covered her mouth and brought her behind a building.

"Shh!" he hushed as he pointed ahead of them.

Bianca took a peek from the building, where she saw four figures in front of the Ferris wheel. The three men didn't look familiar to her, but the girl struck fear into her heart.

"H-Hilda!" Bianca gasped, before getting hushed by Cheren. "What's she doing here!?"

"Whatever it may be," Cheren said. "It can't be good..."

"But why're they in front of the Ferris wheel?" Bianca whispered.

"Right..." Cheren said. "What would they want with something like that?"

He looked up to the wheel, noticing that it was moving. Wondering why Team Plasma would bother with guarding a gondola, Cheren thought of the possible reasons, until it hit him.

"They must have Hilbert in there!" Cheren gasped silently. "And judging from the commanders in front of it, he must be with a high-ranking member of Team Plasma!"

"We need to help him then!" Bianca whispered.

"Wait, we need to wait for an opening," Cheren whispered.

"But–!" Bianca protested.

"First of all, we're out-numbered 4 to 2," Cheren reasoned. "One of them is Hilda, and even all three of us couldn't take her the last time we fought her. On top of that, there are three more men with her. Knowing Hilbert, they must have brought him here by force."

"But there's only one way to get here!" Bianca whispered, pointing to the only entrance to the amusement park. "And we would've noticed something suspicious. I mean Hilbert left before us."

"So either they had other means of transportation," Cheren said. "Or they were just that fast and stealthy enough to not leave any traces of a struggle. Either way...those three must be physically tough..."

As they tried to take another peek, the liepard near them noticed them, and growled loudly.

"Crap!" Cheren muttered.

"Shadow Ball!"

The liepard created a shadowy orb of energy and hurled it at the two. Cheren quickly grabbed Bianca and jumped out of the way, while releasing Servine. Servine quickly took a fighting stance, while the liepard got ready to take him down.

"Who the hell are you two?" one of the men asked.

"!? You two..." Hilda growled.

"Where's Hilbert!?" Bianca yelled.

"...They know the target?" another one of the men asked.

"Those two were Hilbert's former traveling companions," Hilda explained, her tone filled with disgust. "...Until they abandoned him at some point after our first confrontation."

"...I see," the third man said.

"Answer the question..." Cheren muttered angrily as Servine glared at the leopard. "Where is Hilbert?"

"Hilbert is now speaking with our king," Hilda said. "And right about now, he's being offered a position at Team Plasma."

"What!?" both trainers gasped.

* * *

"What makes you think I'll join you?" Hilbert asked. "Forget that, why are you suddenly interested in me? I thought you'd hate me since I was interfering with all your efforts to 'liberate' Pokémon."

"True, your meddling in our plans was troublesome at best," N said. "But I never said that I hated you."

"Is that so..." Hilbert said. "But that doesn't answer why you think I'll join you. Hell, why do you even want _me_ of all people to join?"

"You're different from most humans that I met in my life," N said. "You willingly stepped in to protect your friends from getting hurt. Why is that?"

"...Because I felt it's the least I could do for them," Hilbert said. "If they're fighting for me, then I figured I return the favor."

"Interesting," N said. "You are different indeed. You're better than most, if not all trainers that I ever met."

"And that's why you want me to come with you?" Hilbert asked. "Because I'm 'special' in your eyes?"

"I figured you could understand my logic," N said. "Since you care for your Pokémon like no other _human_ could possibly do."

N had placed an emphasis of disgust in the word, making a rather sour expression as he said it.

"And yes, you are 'special' in my eyes," N admitted. "There's something about you...something different...but I just can't put my finger on it..."

Hilbert couldn't help but feel unnerved by that statement.

"So? What do you say?" N asked.

"Heh! Like I would betray my friends to join you guys," Hilbert scoffed. "And especially after everything you guys did."

"Maybe you can view our actions as such," N said. "But I question if you truly call those two your 'friends'?"

"What're you–?" Hilbert asked.

"Don't you hate them?" N asked.

"Wh-what!?" Hilbert blurted.

* * *

"Hilbert hates us!?" Bianca gasped.

"Yes, he hates you," Hilda said, wearing a rather sadistic grin on her face. "He's carrying an inner hatred that he doesn't want to show you two."

"That's bull!" Cheren yelled. "He would never hate us! We were friends ever since we were kids!"

"But you ended up abandoning him," Hilda pointed out. "Despite being 'friends' you left him alone, where he had to work his way back to catch up with you two."

"Even though, he understood why we had to split up!" Cheren argued.

"Whatever the reason may be or if he understood why," Hilda shot back. "The fact that you left him doesn't change."

"He wouldn't hate us just for that!" Bianca yelled.

"Whoever said it was just that?" Hilda asked. "From what I heard, you two didn't even care about him as you two just continued your journey and defeating the gym leaders without a care..."

"That's not true!" Bianca yelled.

"Oh?" Hilda asked, not impressed. "Then pray tell, have you ever thought of trying to find him, or apologize?"

The two hesitated a little. Hilda's question struck some truth in their conscious and frankly, it angered her even more.

* * *

"That wasn't their fault!" Hilbert argued. "They were ahead of me! They needed to continue their journey! We would've eventually met up anyway!"

"And what if you three never did?" N asked. "And furthermore, if they were your friends, then wouldn't they have tried to make an effort to stop and wait for you?"

Hilbert gritted his teeth. He was clearly not winning this argument, and it got to him. He didn't hate his friends, he would never...Would he? Suddenly all the doubt rushed to his head. It could explain his recent cold attitude and downright bitterness towards them, but it was normal since they did leave him like that. He would've gotten over it within a few days after they all calmed down. But the bitterness never went away. Surely there was a reasonable explanation for this, right?

* * *

"After the several observations I made with all the times I encountered Hilbert," Hilda said. "Along with all the observations the Shadow Triad made, Hilbert always expressed an annoyance or aggression whenever he runs into you two."

"That's not true!" Bianca yelled.

"Are you seriously saying that?" Hilda asked.

Bianca flinched a little, where Cheren was getting more and more angry.

"And who the hell are you to judge!?" Cheren yelled. "You don't know us! You're one of _them_! We're friends, no matter what!"

Hilda looked unimpressed, further angering Cheren.

"If anyone's to blame, it's you!" Cheren yelled. "Ever since you showed up, Hilbert only thought about you...because you poisoned his mind, he only concerned you over us, and this whole argument was formed in the first place!"

"Wasn't it because you two were weak and lost to me?" Hilda asked.

"Wha–!?" Cheren blurted.

"Yes...back at Wellspring Cave...or what's left of it now," Hilda said. "If I recalled, you two had all your Pokémon defeated, while Hilbert had to fight me alone with Oshawott and Drilbur, until that pesky excadrill destroyed the cave."

Hilda seemed to enjoy picking out bittersweet memories for the two to remember, as she went on.

"Yes...back at the Pinwheel Forest, you two couldn't beat me, let alone take out one of my Pokémon," Hilda mocked. "If anything, Hilbert's a much better trainer than either of you."

* * *

"Every situation involving you facing us with them," N said. "They always seemed to be 'dead weight' in a sense. Always being an inconvenience you had to worry about...Well that's what Hilda told me."

"Get on with it..." Hilbert hissed.

"Didn't you ever felt the slightest bit of annoyance?" N asked. "You could've stopped us if you didn't have to worry about them..."

"What're you implying?" Hilbert growled.

"I'm only stating the truth as it is," N simply said.

"The truth!? You think this is the truth!?" Hilbert yelled.

"Yes," N said flatly. "This is the truth...the truth that you denied for the sake of your so-called 'friendship'..."

Hilbert was speechless, glaring at N furiously, yet couldn't say anything back because deep inside, Hilbert knew that it was partially true. He didn't want to admit it completely though...

* * *

"So what point is there to have to deal with 'friends' like you two?" Hilda asked mockingly. "In true irony, splitting up actually made Hilbert stronger than he would ever be stuck with you two. Severing the bond made him stronger."

The two were furious and frankly a bit unnerved by Hilda herself as she placed her palms on her face.

"Ah...Hilbert must have suffered..." Hilda moaned. "To endure the pain of solitude...to be betrayed by the ones he thought closest to him...I can understand that pain..."

"Enough of this bullshit!" Cheren growled, no longer able to tolerate Hilda berating them. "I don't care what you think! Hilbert doesn't hate us! We're all friends! And we'll prove it right here and NOW!"

"That's right!" Bianca yelled. "We've known each other for eight years now! Our friendship can and will withstand anything!"

"...Well then, how about a wager?" Hilda asked. "If you two win, then we will release Hilbert and give him back to you two."

"Huh?" Bianca asked.

"...And what if you win?" Cheren asked hesitantly, not particularly in favor of knowing what the result may become.

His fears were established once he noticed Hilda's malicious grin.

"Then we get Hilbert," Hilda said.

"WHAT!?" the two gasped.

* * *

"You heard me," N said. "If I win, then you join Team Plasma."

"Why in the HELL would I agree to that!?" Hilbert yelled.

"You could be with Hilda," N pointed out, suddenly gaining Hilbert's attention. "Then you two wouldn't have to fight all the time."

"Th-that may be true..." Hilbert muttered.

"You wouldn't have to worry about them pulling your leg," N said. "You could reach your full potential and learn the truth of your past..."

"!? How did you know that!?" Hilbert yelled.

"I had the Shadow Triad do some background research..." N said.

"So you know my past!?" Hilbert demanded.

"Maybe..." N said.

'_Is it a bluff?'_ Hilbert thought. _'No, even if it was, N would probably have something to lure me with anyway...and they certainly have the resources to figure it out anyway, so he could actually know...'_

"Well?" N asked.

"...What do I get if I win?" Hilbert asked.

"We'll relinquish Hilda to you," N simply said.

"What!?" Hilbert gasped. _'He's willing to let go of Hilda just like that!? Or is it that he's confident that he'll win against me that he doesn't even have to worry about me winning?'_

"Well? Will you accept?" N asked.

* * *

"Why would we gamble on Hilbert's freedom!?" Cheren yelled.

"Oh? So you're saying that you're afraid to lose him then?" Hilda asked. "Then I guess you can't stop me from taking him _myself_."

"You're in no place to wager someone's freedom!" Cheren argued.

"And we won't let you brainwash Hilbert to join you!" Bianca yelled.

"Then will you accept the challenge?" Hilda asked, confidence clear in her tone.

Cheren practically growled in anger as the two glared at Hilda. The two didn't notice, however, that the ride came to a stop.

* * *

"...Fine, I'll accept," Hilbert decided.

"-What!?-" Dewott blurted.

"It's too big of a chance not to pass up..." Hilbert said. "If I win, then Hilda would come with me, and we would have more support to take you guys on..."

"So you plan to gamble on the chances, eh?" N asked, amused. "Very well then."

N stood up, where Hilbert stood back up as well.

"The future I envision," N said. "Will it be the truth that I predict, or will it be an alternative truth that opens up new possibilities?"

Hilbert quietly reached for a pokéball, as N lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

* * *

As soon as Cheren accepted the challenge, the Ferris wheel suddenly burst and combusted.

"What the–!?" Cheren blurted.

From the explosion, Excadrill, along with a large red squat ape-like Pokémon shot out of the rubble locked in combat, while Dewott and Zoroark, with their respective masters jumped out of the rubble and landed across from each other as the broken gondola flew across the park, crashing

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** And what a dynamic way to end the chapter. To be honest, I'm not too sure about this chapter. I feel that N is a bit OOC in a way, but that could just be me, and the chapter in particular seemed more dialogue than action to me. And my God did I make Hilda one bitch towards Cheren and Bianca, but then again, she didn't like them to begin with, so I figured it'd be a little justified, considering that she's a part of Team Plasma. Say what you will, but I think a sadistic and cold Hilda is a good new twist to her usual personality and compliments her sweet and somewhat flirtatious personality towards Hilbert. Call it a mood whiplash (if that's the right term to use) if you will.

I decided that since just simply copying and pasting the dialogue for Bianca and her dad would just be simply regurgitating the game text would be boring and unoriginal, I decided to spice things up a little by making him a former ace trainer and adding a curb-stomp battle, then go with Elesa and the others convincing Bianca's dad to allow her to go on a journey (not to mention giving her his best Pokémon). For the Ferris Wheel event, since Hilbert already knows that N is the king, again copying and pasting the text would not only be unoriginal, but just be plain repetitive, so I decided to do this while changing the dialogue into something plot-relevant.

As always, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. See ya next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Power Gap

**AN:** Place your bets! Team Hilbert VS Team Plasma!

* * *

"Excadrill!"

"Darmanitan."

With the commands from their masters, Excadrill and Darmanitan pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other.

"-Goddamn...this guy's tough...!-" Excadrill muttered.

"-OOH AAH! Me defeat you! You go down!-" Darmanitan roared. "-For N! You go DOWN!-"

Darmanitan's fists began to ignite, burning Excadrill's claws and forcing him to jump back.

"-Gah!-" Excadrill cried.

"You alright!?" Hilbert asked, then noticed that Excadrill's claws were burned. "Burn!? Is he a Fire-type!?"

Hilbert quickly took out his pokédex and scanned Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan, the blazing Pokémon," it read. "When weakened in battle, it transforms into a stone statue. Then it sharpens its mind and fights on mentally."

"It can transform?" Hilbert asked, then scanned Zoroark.

"Zoroark, the illusion fox Pokémon," it read. "Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery."

"Illusions?" Hilbert asked. "Better be careful of that..."

"Now then, I want to see just how strong you and your friends became ever since we fought at Nacrene," N said as Darmanitan lunged towards Excadrill.

"Drill Run!"

"Fire Punch."

As Excadrill became a drill and rushed at Darmanitan, Darmanitan ignited his fists once more and grabbed Excadrill before he could make contact. Darmanitan easily overpowered Excadrill and hurl him back.

"-Gaugh!-" Excadrill cried as he crashed to the ground.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert cried.

"He's burned, isn't he?" N asked. "Then his power has dropped, rendering his physical attacks useless."

"Tch!" Hilbert muttered. "Dewott!"

Dewott lunged towards Darmanitan with his blades, but Zoroark intercepted it with her claws.

"-Damn it! Get out of the way!-" Dewott yelled.

"-Like I'll listen to you!-" Zoroark yelled as she pushed Dewott back.

"Damn it!" Hilbert muttered. _'That zoroark's something else...something's off with it compared with the wild Pokémon that he used on me...'_

Hilbert quietly took out the remaining pokéballs, but N saw this coming and waved his hands. As Hilbert released Archen and Victini, something slashed down Victini in the air, while a reptilian Pokémon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail shot out from the ground and grabbed Archen by the head.

"What the–!?" Hilbert blurted as he saw the reptile emerge to the ground and a spherical Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of its head descended to the field.

"Are these wild Pokémon too!?" Hilbert exclaimed as he scanned the two.

"Krokorok, the desert croc Pokémon," it read for the reptile. "The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings, even in darkness."

"Sigilyph, the avianoid Pokémon," it read for the bird (?). "The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory."

"They must've came from the desert..." Hilbert said. "Great..."

* * *

"Now then," Hilda said as she released Bisharp. "Let's see if you truly aren't 'dead weight'..."

"Liepard!"

"Herdier!"

Cheren released Liepard as Bianca released Herdier. The two glared and growled at Bisharp, as Bisharp only sighed in disappointment. Servine wanted to partake in fighting Bisharp, but Cheren stopped him.

"Not yet..." Cheren said. "Wait until _her _Dewott shows up..."

Servine looked shocked, but grunted in agreement, his bitter memories fighting the shiny dewott allowed him to not attack Bisharp randomly.

"Fake Out!"

"Take Down!"

Liepard swiftly jumped right in front of Bisharp and slapped his paws together, making him flinch, while Herdier slammed into Bisharp pushing him back a little.

"Now, Sand Attack!"

As Herdier jumped back, Liepard hurled some sand into Bisharp's eyes.

"-Gah! You mangy cat!-" Bisharp muttered.

"Now, Dig!"

Liepard smirked and dug into the ground as Bisharp wiped the sand in his eyes.

"Now, Herdier, Rock Smash!" Bianca commanded.

Herdier charged at Bisharp, but Bisharp grabbed Herdeir by the head and lifted him up.

"Huh!?" Bianca gasped.

"Predictable," Hilda scoffed.

Bisharp looked behind him and slammed Herdier at Liepard as he emerged from the ground.

"Herdier!" Bianca cried.

"Liepard!" Cheren cried.

As the two struggled to get back up, Bisharp charged a blue orb and shot it at them.

"Herdier, Protect!" Bianca quickly commanded.

Herdier got in front of Liepard and created a bright light that erased the orb that Bisharp shot. But when Herdier stopped the protecting, Bisharp was already in front of them.

"Night Slash."

Bisharp strongly swung his blade at the two, instantly knocking the two out.

"Herdier!" Bianca cried.

"Liepard!" Cheren cried.

Hilda only had a bored expression on her face as the two trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Didn't you two improve at all since the last time we fought?" Hilda asked. "Oh right...now you don't have Hilbert to rely on."

"Silence!" Cheren hissed as he released Gigalith.

"Musharna!" Bianca released Musharna, who floated next to Gigalith.

Bisharp jumped back next to Hilda's side, and in his place Hilda released a sepia ogre-looking Pokémon carrying two large pillars made of concrete.

"What the–!?" Cheren gasped, scanning the behemoth with his pokédex.

"Conkeldurr, the muscular Pokémon," it read. "They use concrete pillars as walking canes. They know moves that enable them to swing the pillars freely in battle. It is also the evolved form of Gurdurr."

"Gurdurr?" Cheren asked. "Don't tell me–!?"

"You do remember Timburr from the Wellspring Cave, right?" Hilda asked. "Ever since then, he evolved into Gurdurr, then I traded it to evolve it into Conkeldurr."

"This is one of the Pokémon that need trade to evolve?" Bianca asked.

"If I recalled," Hilda said, noticing Gigalith. "Your rock Pokémon was one of them too."

'_Great...she has a type advantage over Gigalith...'_ Cheren thought. _'But with Musharna...it should be an even playing field...'_

"Superpower."

But as the three were going to fight, Darmanitan suddenly broke into the fight, ramming Excadrill into a bench that was in the background.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert cried.

"What was that!?" Bianca yelled.

"Mach Punch."

While the two were distracted, Conkeldurr smashed his fists at Gigalith and Musharna at blinding speed, smashing them into a wall. The two concrete pillars were in the air, and Conkeldurr caught them as they fell.

"We can't get distracted, Bianca!" Cheren yelled.

"R-Right!" Bianca stammered as the two Pokémon recovered from the blow and glared at Conkeldurr.

* * *

Darmanitan got out of the way, as Excadrill was embedded in the metal bench, completely incapacitated.

"Excadrill!" Hilbert cried.

"Looks like he couldn't handle it," N said. "Now then..."

While Hilbert was distracted, Zoroark struck down Dewott with a Night Slash.

"Crap!" Hilbert yelled as Dewott flew back.

"Didn't I tell you to pay more attention last time?" N asked.

As soon as he said that, Sigilyph waved his wing viciously, where it slashed Victini down once more. As Victini fell, Krokorok hurled Archen at Victini.

"Victini! Archen!" Hilbert cried.

"It must be hard isn't it," N said. "Last time, you had trouble overseeing three Pokémon's actions, but now you have to oversee four Pokémon's actions, along with facing four stronger foes."

The two smaller Pokémon managed to get back up, while Dewott was still facing Zoroark.

"Crunch."

"Tch! Acrobatics!"

As Krokorok lunged towards Victini to crunch it, Archen intercepted it by nimbly smashing Krokorok's head with his wing, flinching it.

"Now, help Excadrill!" Hilbert commanded Victini.

Victini nodded in response and flew over to Excadrill, as Darmanitan was about to finish him.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Victini focused his willpower to his head and rammed into Darmanitan, surprisingly pushing the hulking fire ape away so Victini can help Excadrill up.

"-Are you okay? I'll help!-" Victini exclaimed.

Victini placed his paw onto Excadrill and began to transfer energy to him. Soon enough, Excadrill was back and raring for another fight.

"-Thanks,-" Excadrill grunted.

"-It's no biggy!-" Victini cheered, making a peace sign with his paw.

The two faced the direction where Darmanitan flew, but to their surprise, instead of the red ape there was a blue statue resembling Darmanitan with blank eyes, his mouth shut, and his hands covering his ears.

"-The hell?-" Excadrill asked.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked. "He changed forms? That must be the statue the pokédex was talking about..."

"Zen Mode," N explained. "It allows Darmanitan to change into a different form once his health depletes. This ability is his Hidden Ability, though, so not most Darmanitans have it."

"Hidden Ability?" Hilbert asked.

"Psychic."

Darmanitan's eyes glowed, where Excadrill and Victini suddenly stopped moving.

"-Wha–!? What's happening!?-" Victini cried.

"-Damn it! I can't move!-" Excadrill growled.

Using the psychic power, Darmanitan lifted the two up and smashed htem into the ground.

"How the hell!?" Hilbert exclaimed. "I thought Darmanitan was a Fire-type! How does it know Psychic!?"

"When in Zen Mode," N explained. "Darmanitan also gains a Psychic sub-typing."

"Seriously!?" Hilbert blurted. _'Great...something else to worry about...'_

But as Excadrill and Victini were lifted up into the air once more, a single rock was flung at Darmanitan, making him lose focus and breaking the psychic, thus releasing Darmanitan and Victini. They looked to see that Gigalith had launched one Rock blast at Darmanitan while being wrestled by Conkeldurr.

'_Or maybe not...'_ Hilbert thought. _'That just gave me an opening.'_

"Drill Run!"

Excadrill became a drill and rushed at Darmanitan, this time crashing into him and spiraling at him. Soon enough, Darmanitan was knocked out.

"Alright! One down!" Hilbert cheered.

"Are you sure you should be rejoicing just yet?" N asked.

"Huh? Oh crap!" Hilbert blurted.

He turned to Dewott and Archen, who were desperately fending off Sigilyph, Krokorok and Zoroark.

"-Feel free to drop in anytime!-" Dewott yelled angrily. "-!? Look out!-"

But as Excadrill was about to intervene, Gigalith suddenly flew out of nowhere and crashed into Excadrill.

"What the–!?" Hilbert blurted.

He looked over to see that Conkeldurr had hurled Gigalith over there to stop Excadrill.

"Gigalith!" Cheren cried.

Gigalith and Excadrill got back up, but an immense amount of water shot at them out of nowhere.

"-Gaaaaugh!?-" Excadrill cried.

"-Guooogh!-" Gigalith cried.

"What the–!?" Hilbert cried.

"Hydro Pump!?" Cheren gasped.

"No, Brine."

They turned to Hilda, who had released Carracosta at some point.

"What the hell is that!?" Hilbert asked, scanning the turtle.

"Carracosta, the prototurtle Pokémon," it read. "Incredible jaw strength enables them to chew up steel beams and rocks along with their prey. It is the evolved form of Tirtouga."

"The evolved form of Tirtouga!?" Cheren gasped.

"It evolved!?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Tirtouga?" Hilbert asked. "Wait, the _other _fossil Pokémon!?"

"-What!?-" Archen gasped.

Victini went over to help Excadrill and Gigalith, but Carracosta kept shooting at him with Brine.

"Stop him!" Hilbert yelled.

* * *

"Musharna, use Hypnosis on Carracosta!" Bianca commanded.

Musharna's eyes began to glow as it stared at Carracosta, but Conkeldurr swiftly smashed one of his concrete pillars at Musharna.

"-Guough!?-" Musharna gagged.

"Musharna!" Bianca screamed.

"How did it move so fast!?" Cheren exclaimed.

"Didn't you pay attention to your infernal machine?" Hilda asked. "Conkeldurrs focus on using moves that allow them to effectively use their concrete pillars as weapons. Conkeldurr only utilized this technique into his Mach Punch."

"How!?" Cheren asked.

"This is what you call the Pokémon's full potential," Hilda said. "Something you two will never achieve the way you are now..."

Cheren glared at her as he released Tranquill.

"Air Slash!" he screamed.

Tranquill waved his wing furiously at Conkeldurr, but Conkeldurr lifted his pillar up and smashed it to the ground, negating the blade of air. The impact of the pillar caused the pavement to shoot up and hit Tranquill, distracting him long enough for Carracosta to summon rocks above Tranquill to trample the bird with.

"Tranquill!" Cheren cried.

As Conkeldurr rushed over to finish the job, Bianca frantically released her fourth Pokémon, Mienshao. Mienshao went quick into battle, as he shot his fur at Conkeldurr, where it managed to wrap around his foot. Mienshao then pulled the fur, tripping Conkeldurr.

"Mienshao!" Bianca exclaimed.

"-Do not fret,-" Mienshao addressed. "-I shall protect you.-"

"-Let's see if you can!-" Conkeldurr growled as he got back up.

"A mienshao!?" Hilda gasped. "Where did she get that!?"

Mienshao got into a fighting stance as Conkeldurr charged at Mienshao. Mienshao charged a blue orb and shot it at Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr swung his pillars around while charging, bouncing the orb back at Mienshao. Mienshao nimbly dodged the aura sphere and jumped over Conkeldurr, where he slammed his foot against Conkeldurr's head.

"What!?" Hilda yelled.

"Go Mienshao!" Bianca cheered.

As Conkeldurr recovered from the blow, Carracosta struck from behind Mienshao, but Mienshao flung his whip behind, slapping Carracosta in the face. As Carracosta flinched, Mienshao surrounded himself with jagged rocks and shot them at both Carracosta and Conkeldurr.

"How did she manage to capture such a strong Pokémon?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

Carracosta got back up, only to have Mienshao wrap its whip around Carracosta's neck. Mienshao then proceeded to fling Carracosta into Conkeldurr as he tried to get back up. Distraught, the two tried to get back up once more, only to see that Mienshao had jumped high into the sky and crashed into them with a knee kick.

"Yay Mienshao!" Bianca cheered.

"Bianca managed to beat two of Hilda's Pokémon!?" Cheren gasped.

"Interesting..." Hilda growled, signaling Bisharp to jump in. "So you aren't exactly 'dead weight'."

The humanoid and the ermine glared at each other, as they both took fighting stances.

"-Do you seriously wish to fight?-" Mienshao asked. "-You have a great disadvantage against me.-"

"-Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we...?-" Bisharp growled.

* * *

While Bianca managed to push back Hilda's forces, Hilbert wasn't having as much luck. N proved to be a stronger foe than Hilda as Sigilyph and Krokorok pushed back Dewott and Archen. Zoroark had stopped fighting and returned to her master's side, losing interest in the fight.

"-...And here I thought, believing that you would put up a good fight...-" Zoroark sighed in disappointment.

"-The hell did you just say, bitch!?-" Dewott growled.

Krokorok slashed at Dewott as Zoroark was covering N's ears.

"-How dare you say such language in front of him!-" Zoroark hissed.

"-I can say whatever the _HELL_ I want!-" Dewott growled. "-The prick's old enough to know this kind of language anyway!-"

"AncientPower!"

Archen shot several rocks at Krokorok, but Sigilyph shot several blades of air, slashing down the rocks. Sigilyph shot another Air Slash at Archen, but Archen flew out of the way and nimbly struck at Sigilyph.

"Razor Shell!"

Dewott brandished his blades as Sigilyph fell.

"-You wanna see a good fight!?-" Dewott yelled. "-Then take a good look, bitch!-"

Krokorok lunged towards Dewott, but Dewott took one big swing, smashing Krokorok's head into the ground. As Sigilyph was about to crash to the ground, Dewott thrusted his blade up, striking Krokorok and Sigilyph and shooting them into the air.

"Water Pulse!"

Dewott then shot a pulse of water at the two wild Pokémon, sending them into a bench.

"Impressive," N said. "But not quite..."

"What!?" Hilbert yelled, then suddenly glanced towards where Krokorok and Sigilyph landed.

From the rubble, Sigilyph was charging energy as a harsh light cloaked the Flying-type Pokémon.

"-It's still able to fight!?-" Dewott yelled.

"I do not like the look on that thing..." Hilbert muttered. "Stop it!"

Dewott and Archen charged at the bird, but Krokorok suddenly emerged from the ground and grabbed them.

"What the–!?" Hilbert blurted.

"Krokorok used Dig while the rubble covered it, where SIgilyph distracted you with its own preparations," N explained. "Now, can you guess what move Sigilyph's about to use?"

"What...?" Hilbert asked.

"Sky Attack."

Krokorok hurled them at Sigilyph, where Sigilyph suddenly bulleted towards the two with great force. As they closed in, Victini, out of nowhere, managed to fly up and push Dewott out of the way to take the hit for him, where Sigilyph crashed into the two tykes. The two flew high up into the air, then plummeted to the ground, defeated.

"Archen! Victini!" Hilbert cried.

Now only Dewott was left, as Krokorok and Sigilyph glared at him.

"-Oh shit...-" Dewott muttered.

"This is like our battle from Nacrene, isn't it?" N reminded Hilbert. "But only this time, nothing can save you now..."

"Shut it!" Hilbert yelled. "We can still fight!"

Dewott growled at N and his Pokémon as he struggled to get back up. A violent blue aura began to glow around him as his blades doubled in length.

"Torrent..." N said. "So you still have some fight in you, huh..."

But as Dewott was about to attack N, something jumped in his way and stopped his blades.

"-What the–YOU!-" Dewott growled.

"-So we meet again,-" a familiar voice said.

* * *

In front of him was Shiny Dewott, who had stopped his blades with his own. Hilbert looked and saw that Hilda had released him while Bisharp and Mienshao were fighting.

"Don't think I'd forget about you," Hilda cooed sweetly.

Hilbert would have been turned on by her soft and tender voice if her Pokémon wasn't trying to brutally beat down his own. While Dewott does have Torrent active, thus giving him more power in his blades, he was exhausted from the fatigue from fighting N, plus his larger blades meant more weight for him to carry, making it harder for Dewott in his current exhausted state to use them properly, much less lift them quickly. Shiny Dewott, however, was well-rested, had superior speed to Dewott ever since they met, and had much sharper reflexes than Dewott. Soon enough, Dewott was forced to hide behind his two larger blades as a shield, while Shiny Dewott mercilessly slashed against his defenses.

"-You're wide open!-" Shiny Dewott yelled as he made a low-sweeping slash, making Dewott fall.

As he fell, Shiny Dewott quickly did a round slash with both blades, slashing Dewott's face.

"-Says you!-" Dewott growled.

Retaliating, Dewott landed on his feet, and brought his blade tip down while sliding towards Shiny Dewott. Shiny Dewott intercepted it, but didn't count on Dewott suddenly flinging his blade up, making Shiny Dewott shoot into the sky. Dewott jumped into the air to slam his large blades against Shiny Dewott, but Shiny Dewott managed to fling his blades to protect himself from the giant Razor Shell blades. Shiny Dewott crashed into the ground, while Dewott flew into the air.

"He needs our help!" Bianca yelled, watching the two dewotts fight.

"Agreed," Cheren said. "Servine! Leaf Blade!"

Servine quickly jumped into battle and created a long green blade from his tail and slashed at Shiny Dewott. Shiny Dewott effortlessly blocked it from behind by placing his blade on his back.

"-I'm going to thrash you!-" Servine hissed.

"-Is that so?-" Shiny Dewott asked. "-Then prove it.-"

"Pignite!"

While the two were clashing blades, Pignite came out of nowhere and rammed into Shiny Dewott.

"-What!?-" Shiny Dewott blurted as he flew back.

Pignite went over to help Servine up, while Shiny Dewott crashed to the ground once more, where his blades flew away from him and stabbed the ground. He was weaponless now.

"-Are you okay?-" Pignite asked.

"-I'm fine,-" Servine said. "-But now's our chance!-"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Take Down!"

Servine created his green blade on his tail as Pignite charged at Shiny Dewott. Shiny Dewott didn't seemed worried, but instead took a different fighting stance compared to his blade-wielding stance. As Pignite came close to Shiny Dewott, Shiny Dewott dodged him, grabbed Pignite as he flew by, and hurled him back. Pignite crashed into the ground, where his impact made the blades shoot out of the ground and into the air. Servine lunged towards Shiny Dewott, thinking he's wide open now, but the scalchops flew down towards him as well. Shiny Dewott quickly grabbed the two blades and intercepted Servine's blade, but this time, Shiny Dewott managed to overpower him and smash the snake into the ground. Dewott charged in to help take down Shiny Dewott, but Shiny Dewott released a wave of energy at Dewott. Dewott managed to fluing his blade to shield himself, but left himself wide open for Shiny Dewott to jab at him with his sword.

"-Gah!-" he gagged as he fell back.

"Dewott!" Hilbert cried.

"How strong is that dewott!?" Bianca yelled.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your Mienshao?" Hilda asked.

Bianca quickly shifted her attention to Mienshao, who was beginning to become tired, while Bisharp only showed a slight sign of fatigue.

"Mienshao!?" Bianca gasped.

"-You...you are a tough opponent...-" Mienshao panted.

"-Heh! What happened to that confidence before!?-" Bisharp taunted.

"-Kh! I shall not give up! For Milady!-" Mienshao roared.

"-'Milady'!? Oh that is rich!-" Bisharp laughed. "-What next? You gonna serve that dumb blonde some Oolong tea or something?-"

Agitated for ridiculing Bianca, Mienshao lunged towards Bisharp and lashed out his whips at him. Bisharp countered it with his blades, and smashed his head at Mienshao's head once he was close enough.

"Mienshao!" Bianca cried.

"Look out!" Cheren cried.

Mienshao growled as he recovered from the blow, but Bisharp was already behind him and brandished his blades around Mienshao's neck.

"Guillotine."

Bisharp swiftly swiped his blades across Mienshao, where the ermine instantly fell to the ground, fainted.

"NOOO! MIENSHAO!" Bianca cried, rushing over to him.

"Guillotine...!?" Cheren gaped.

"Yes, a one-hit-KO, if you will," Hilda said. "Now then..."

Shiny Dewott was hacking down both Dewott and Servine, while finding an opening to fend off Pignite who joined in. Eventually, he jumped back, as the three starter Pokémon surrounded him.

"-Now what!?-" Dewott growled.

"Even if he is freakishly strong..." Hilbert said. "With all three of us...then maybe..."

He was expecting Hilda to be the slightest bit worried, since she was down two Pokémon, and albeit they all only had one left, they were their best member of their respective trainer's team. But to his surprise, she only started to giggle.

"What's so funny!?" Cheren growled.

"Did you honestly think you three could _beat_ me?" Hilda asked. "Surely you jest."

"What!?" Cheren steamed.

"So you're calling us weak, then?" Hilbert asked.

"Oh no, you three proved to be competent trainers compared to our first encounter," Hilda said. "Especially you, Hilbert. To be able to take on Lord N adequately is truly an accomplishment."

"Th-thanks..." Hilbert said, blushing a little.

"-What're you planning...you poisonous bitch?-" Dewott growled, much to Shiny Dewott's grimace.

"But...to still think you three can stop Team Plasma is just pure nonsense..." Hilda said. "Now, I'm going to beat you three and Lord N, Hilbert and I will return to Team Plasma."

"And just how're you gonna do that!?" Bianca yelled.

"Simple..." Hilda said, her expression becoming sterner and grim. "By showing you despair."

At that cue, Shiny Dewott rummaged his fur, took something out and tossed it aside. They all looked to see that Shiny Dewott had tossed a small rock of some sort.

"What's that?" Bianca asked.

"Is that...an Everstone!?" Cheren gasped, his face paling.

"An Everstone? What's that?" Hilbert asked.

"It prevents a Pokémon from evolving," Hilda explained. "Once removed, however..."

"The Pokémon can utilize all the energy it stored and evolve..." Cheren said.

"All the energy it–Don't tell me!?" Hilbert gasped, realizing what that meant.

Hilda only smirked as Shiny Dewott let out a violent growl while a blinding light surrounded it. His body began to shift and change as he got on all four. The three backed away, shocked and somewhat scared as Shiny Dewott continued to grow larger. The light eventually burst, where in place of Shiny Dewott, a quadruped, navy-blue, sea lion-like Pokémon stood tall. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head where on the back of its head is a large, rounded dull dark-pink helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. A dull beige seashell-like carapace covers its underbelly, and its limbs are covered with dull dark-pink, sectioned bracer-like coverings, that appeared to be comprised of seashells. The sea lion opened his scarlet eyes and let out a tremendous roar, while everyone, save Hilda and N, could only stare at the beast with shock and a newfound fear.

* * *

"Her dewott...evolved...?" Bianca gaped.

"Behold the final stage of the oshawott line," Hilda boasted. "Samurott."

After snapping out of his trance, Hilbert instantly scanned the beast known as 'Samurott'.

"Samurott, the formidable Pokémon," it read. "Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies. It is the evolved form of Dewott."

"-H-H-He ev-v-v-volved!?-" Pignite stammered.

"-I-Impossible!-" Servine denied.

Shiny Samurott looked down on them with a merciless glare as they backed down a little.

"It's always beautiful..." N commented. "The moment when a Pokémon evolves."

"W-We can't win..." Cheren gaped, falling to his knees. "There's no way..."

Hilbert only had an expression of shock, and glared at the fully evolved water Pokémon.

"-So what of it!?-" Dewott screamed as he and the others lunged towards Shiny Samurott.

Shiny Samurott only grabbed one of the spikes to his forelimb bracer and unsheathed it to reveal a long shell-like sword, which he turned into a blue blade; one just as long as Dewott's blades.

"-Wha–!?-" Dewott blurted.

Shiny Samurott stood on his hind legs and swung his sword, slashing all three of them and sending them back. Dewott's blue blades broke from the impact, as the shells flew away from him.

"Dewott!" Hilbert cried.

Shiny Samurott loomed over them as he held his sword. Refusing to lose, Dewott struggled to get back up.

"Well, you only have one Pokémon left to take on Samurott," Hilda said to Hilbert in a rather teasing tone. "What shall you do now? Will you admit defeat honorably and come with us? Or will we have to make this harder than it needs to be?"

Hilbert tried to glare at Hilda, but couldn't bring himself to do so. As he glared at Shiny Samurott instead, realization dawned to him. If Hilda was this strong, he couldn't even imagine just how strong the other commanders of Team Plasma were. Ghetsis managed to wipe out Cheren's team and take on Excadrill with only Eelektross, and it didn't even break a sweat. Not to mention he couldn't even beat N in any of their fights; he was only saved by something interrupting them.

Could he really beat Team Plasma...?

"Well?" Hilda asked as Hilbert grimaced.

"...If I go with you," Hilbert asked. "Do you promise to leave these two alone?"

"Hilbert!?" Bianca gasped.

"...I am sorry, but that may not be possible," Hilda said. "Our goal is to liberate all Pokémon from trainers. Eventually, those two will have to free their Pokémon too."

"...Heh...at least you're honest..." Hilbert chuckled, rather nervously. "Well then...I'll be honest too..."

Dewott managed to get back up as he and his trainer glared at Shiny Samurott.

"Either way, I'm going with you guys anyway..." Hilbert muttered. "Might as well go down fighting!"

"...How stubborn," Hilda sighed as Shiny Samurott brandished his sword. "But I'm glad you know you're joining, so let's make this quick and go to our new home."

Shiny Samurott charged at Dewott, who was prepared for the worst at this point as he stood his ground.

"Hilbert!" Cheren and Bianca cried.

But as the two otters were about to finish it, a large blue orb shot from above and blasted Shiny Samurott.

"What!?" Hilbert and Hilda gasped.

From the sky, a cloaked figure dropped down from seemingly nowhere and in front of Hilbert and Dewott.

* * *

"What the...?" Hilbert asked.

"-Who the hell're you!?-" Dewott growled.

"Phantom...!" Hilda gasped.

"Phantom...?" Cheren asked.

The cloaked figure known as Phantom, took one glance at Hilbert and Dewott, then glared at Hilda and Shiny Samurott.

"So we meet again..." Hilda muttered. "But this time...!"

Mienshao managed to recover from Bisharp's blow, barely clinging onto consciousness, where he saw Phantom, eyes widened.

"-That's...!-" Mienshao gasped.

Shiny Samurott jumped back and brandished his sword once more, only for Phantom to create an exact duplicate of his blade from his cloaked arm, where the two began to clash blades. Despite having evolved and becoming stronger, Shiny Samurott was having a hard time, as Phantom was moving too fast for him to make a clean hit. Phantom kept dodging Shiny Samurott's attacks and slashing back with his own blade.

"The hell!? Is this guy a Pokémon!?" Hilbert exclaimed. "And a strong one at that!"

He tried to scan Phantom with the pokédex, but Phantom was moving too fast to make a clear and accurate scan.

"Why you–!" Hilda growled as Shiny Samurott lunged his blade towards Phantom.

Phantom only jumped over Shiny Samurott and shot out an appendage that wrapped around Shiny Samurott's arm. Phantom grabbed the appendage with his limb and restrained Shiny Samurott from using his sword, as green sparks began to emit from Shiny Samurott.

"-GAAAAAUGH!-" Shiny Samurott screamed in pain.

"What the hell's that!?" Hilbert gasped.

While Phantom was holding off Shiny Samurott, Cheren and Bianca managed to regroup with Hilbert and their partners.

"Hilbert!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Are you alright!?" Bianca asked him.

"Well...things could've been better," Hilbert muttered.

Now seeing an opportunity, Hilbert tried to scan Phantom with the pokédex, but it came out with an error.

"What the hell?" Hilbert asked. "Why can't it scan it?"

"Maybe it's a Pokémon that isn't native to Unova..." Cheren deduced.

"Or maybe its cloak is getting in the way," Bianca said.

None of that mattered for the moment, as Phantom continued to drain Shiny Samurott of his energy Bisharp charged at Phantom to save his comrade, but Phantom managed to reel Shiny Samurott and fling him at Bisharp.

"-Guoaugh!?-" Bisharp blurted as he and Shiny Samurott flew into the ground.

As the two got back up, Phantom already launched a Focus Blast at them, blasting them.

"Samurott! Bisharp!" Hilda cried.

As the smoke cleared, the two were indeed knocked out, unable to fight any more.

"It just took out her bisharp and samurott just like that...!" Bianca gasped.

"What is that Pokémon!?" Cheren exclaimed.

Phantom glared at Hilda as it came closer to her.

"! Stop him!" N yelled, where Sigilyph and Krokorok sprung into battle to stop Phantom.

As Krokorok was about to open its jaws, Phantom lifted its arms upward and downward as two black jaws were formed. It then lunged at Sigilyph with blinding speed and slapped the arms together, where the jaws gnawed on Sigilyph.

"-GYAAA!-" it cried.

Krokorok went to save Sigilyph, but Phantom smacked Krokorok into the air using Sigilyph, where he hurls Sigilyph at Krokorok. As they were airborne, Phantom raised its arms, where an ear-piercing noise filled the air.

"Gaaaugh!" Hilbert cried as he covered his ears in pain.

All the others had to cover their ears just to survive the noise. Phantom glanced over to Hilbert who was in pain, and oddly enough, stopped the noise, where Krokorok and Sigilyph dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"My friends!" N cried, then glared at Phantom. "Zoroark!"

Zoroark jumped into battle to face the phantom once more, but took up a rather careful stance, remembering their last fight.

"Phantom! Please tell me!" N yelled. "What did you mean by murderers!?"

"Murderers?" Cheren asked. "What is he talking about?"

Phantom said nothing, but continued to glare at him.

"Please! All I want is to learn the truth!" N pleaded.

"The truth?" Hilbert asked.

After hearing this, however, Phantom began to make chuckle a little, which led to maniacal laughing, unnerving everyone, even N.

"-'The truth' you say!?-" Phantom mocked. "-Heh! How hypocritical for a puppet like you!-"

"Wha–!? Puppet!?" N gasped.

But as N was about to say something else, sirens filled the air, signaling the police.

"-They finally decided to show up...-" Phantom muttered.

He made his leave by jumping up high into the air and landing on top of the Ferris wheel.

"! Wait!" N cried.

Phantom glanced at the crowd, then left.

"Huh...?" Hilbert asked.

* * *

Emerging from her gym, Elesa practically limped out of it, all worn out and panting.

"They got away...huh..." Elesa panted. "Zebstrika...are you alright?"

Her zebstrika was worn out as well, barely able to stand on its own feet.

"-I...I'm fine...-" Zebstrika snorted weakly.

"What were those three...?" Elesa asked. "They suddenly show up and fight me, then disappear like that..."

Zebstrika looked around, then suddenly tugged at Elesa frantically.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked.

She turned to where Zebstrika was heading towards to see the aftermath of Hilbert's fight.

"! You three!" she cried out as she ran towards the scene.

"Tch...The gym leader..." Hilda muttered.

As she arrived at the scene, sirens began to fill the air of the scene.

"And the authority must have finally noticed the situation..." Hilda said. "Lord N, I advise that we leave the premises."

"...I see..." N muttered, still distraught from Phantom's dropped comment. "Then let us leave. Shadow Triad."

The three operatives appeared out of nowhere besides the two.

"! You three were the trainers tat attacked me!" Elesa gasped as Zebstrika growled.

"What!?" Hilbert gasped.

"No wonder you didn't show up..." Cheren said. "Those three must have snuck into the gym and fought you to make sure you didn't interfere."

As Hilbert get back up, Hilda presented him with a package that she seemed to have.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked, confused.

"A present," Hilda said smiling.

Hilbert was confused, but nonetheless accepted the present and cautiously checked the contents. It was a folding bicycle.

"I figured you could use it much more than I could," Hilda said in her sweet tone.

"Th-thanks..." Hilbert stuttered, blushing somewhat.

As Hilda smiled, she suddenly brought her head right next to Hilbert's head and whispered into his ear:

"There's always next time."

Hilbert cringed as she walked away towards her allies.

"Hilbert," N suddenly said, snapping him back to reality. "You're improving, I'll give you that. But...I have a future to change..."

"A future...?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes, a future..." N said. "And for that to become a reality...for that to become the truth..."

N lifted his arms into the air.

"I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable like no other!" N boomed. "I'll make all trainers free their Pokémon!"

"That's crazy...!" Cheren muttered.

"Then just try to stop me!" N yelled, glancing at the three without moving. "If you want to stay together with Pokémon, then your only hope is to collect the eight badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me!"

With that, they all disappeared right in front of them, as the cops arrived at the scene.

* * *

After explaining the situation to the cops, Elesa managed to get the three out of the scene without them being accused of being culprits, but the amusement park was now closed due to the damages that Team Plasma caused. The four were now at the pokécenter, where their Pokémon were getting healed.

This was a complete loss. A Pyrrhic victory at best.

"There, your Pokémon have been healed and are feeling better," the nurse said as she handed all four of them their respective Pokémon.

"Thank you," they all said, accepting their Pokémon.

They all headed out of the pokécenter, defeated from the battle.

"Well, at least we know what N's up to..." Hilbert said.

"Defeat the Champion..." Cheren said. "So he's going to use the authority to force people to release their Pokémon."

"And he's gonna use the legendary Pokémon to beat the Champion...?" Bianca asked.

"With the power of a legendary Pokémon, it would be possible..." Cheren said. "No...it would be unavoidable..."

Hilbert stood there silently for a moment, then headed out.

"Hilbert? Where're you going?" Cheren asked.

"Out," Hilbert said. "We need to train more."

"Wha–!?" Cheren blurted. "NO! You guys need to rest!"

"You guys can go do that, if you want," Hilbert said. "But we're going to train to become stronger."

"You need to rest! You're all worn out!" Cheren argued, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "You'll only tire yourself out like that!"

"Like there's any time to slack off like that now!" Hilbert yelled, slapping his hand away and making Cheren flinch. "You saw what they're capable of! We were utterly decimated by them! If that Phantom or whatever hadn't showed up, we would've lost–No, we pretty much lost anyway!"

Realizing that he just scared his two best friends, Hilbert turned away.

"...Just...let me do this..." Hilbert sighed. "They're definitely after me...and I need to be stronger if I can stand a chance..."

"Hilbert..." Cheren said.

"Why don't you think it like this," Hilbert proposed. "_I haven't changed yet._"

Leaving a rather shocked Cheren and Bianca, Hilbert ran off into the dark, unable to face them.

"Hilbert!" Cheren and Bianca cried.

Soon enough, he was gone.

"What's wrong with him?" Elesa asked. "From what I saw before, you three were friends, right?"

"It's...complicated..." Bianca said with much guilt.

Cheren explained the current situation about the three of them to Elesa.

"I see...so you three had a fight and split up?" Elesa asked.

They both nodded in response.

"Don't worry," Elesa assured them. "I'm sure he just needs some time to cool off."

"Exactly just how much time?" Bianca asked.

"That's for him to decide," Elesa said.

* * *

Out in Route 5, Hilbert found himself in the wilderness, surrounded by the sounds of the night. The cool breeze felt good to him, as he looked around.

'_I need to be stronger...'_ Hilbert thought.

"_We'll relinquish Hilda to you."_

Hilbert recalled the wager that he made with N.

"_There's always next time."_

He the recalled the last statement that Hilda told him before they left.

'_Judging from what she said...'_ Hilbert thought. _'...She's not gonna give up...which means the bet could either play in my favor, or it screws me over...'_

Thinking about it for a while, he released his entire team. He thought they would be tired, but they were surprisingly awake, and rather irritated at that.

"You guys..." Hilbert said.

"-You don't need to explain it,-" Excadrill said. "-We know that we weren't strong enough to take on them...-"

"-Let's just start this already...-" Dewott grumbled, brandishing his two swords.

'_We need to get stronger...'_Hilbert thought as they faced the wild. _'Or else...'_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Well wasn't that a bit one-sided. Hoped you enjoyed this curb-stomp battle, followed by another curb-stomp battle. So Hilbert gets to be free for another day, but judging from what Hilda said, it ain't over yet. Sorry for those of you who were hoping for Hilbert to actually lose and expecting a plot twist, but then again, this should raise some questions about Phantom. Just what kind of Pokémon is he? How was he able to copy practically everyone's move? And why does he decide to show up just as Hilbert was about to be attacked, when he could've shown up at any given moment? Also why's he so pissed off at N?

Just curious though, what do you guys think about my take on Hilbert and Hilda? And what do you guys think about my take on the canon characters? I made sure that they're true to their game counterparts, but I decided to change some aspects in their personalities to emphasize their roles in the story. I'm interested in your thoughts, and it could help me improve on my writing and characterizations. Just don't flame.

As always, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. See ya next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Pressure Game

**AN:** Did anyone ever imagine what a battle would be like on a speeding platform of some sort?

* * *

Nimbasa City Gym. Where the first three were a museum, a library, and an art museum respectively, this one was an amusement park, fitting to Nimbasa City's image. More specifically, the amusement park was one giant roller coaster course. On the roller coaster, Hilbert was racing through the track, figuring out which course to ride and which one to switch on to. Soon enough, Hilbert made it to the last stage, where Elesa was waiting for him.

"Looks like you made it," Elesa said.

"Yeah," Hilbert said, getting out of the cart.

Cheren and Bianca were spectating the battle from the sidelines of the stage, where their Pokémon were out of their pokéballs to watch the match.

"Will Hilbert be alright?" Bianca asked.

"Don't worry," Cheren said. "He'll be fine. He was able to beat the other gym leaders with their evolved Pokémon."

Cheren seemed confident in Hilbert's abilities, but he was a bit worried about him too. Not to mention that he looked tired for some reason. The same could be said for Hilbert.

"So tell me again how you and Hilbert met the Champion and one of the Elite Four?" Bianca asked.

"It's a long story..." Cheren said.

* * *

Last night.

* * *

While Bianca was sleeping at the pokécenter, Cheren had snuck out of the center to look for Hilbert and to train his own Pokémon. As he headed out to Route 5, he noticed someone off a coast near the route.

"Huh? Who's...?" Cheren asked.

The man was muscular and dark-skinned, had short blonde hair and wore a bulky sleeveless jersey and large pants. After a closer look, Cheren recognized who he was.

"That's...!" Cheren gasped, where his gasp alerted the man.

"To be out here in the middle of the night..." the man said. "May I take a guess in saying you're a trainer?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Cheren stammered, making his way towards the man. "Are you Marshal of the Elite Four!?"

"Indeed," the man known as Marshal said.

"What're you doing here, if I may ask?" Cheren asked.

"If you must know, I am waiting for my master to reach this area," Marshal said.

"Your master...as in!?" Cheren exclaimed.

As he was about to finish his sentence, something that sounded like a boat steaming through the water harshly interrupted him.

"Ah, he has arrived," Marshal said.

They looked to the coast, where they could spot a man with large orange and red hair riding a large bison-like Pokémon with an abnormally large afro treading the water. The bison reached ground, as the man got off it.

"I have waited, my master," Marshal said, offering a bow.

"Yo! It's been a while, Marshal!" the man said in a hearty tone.

"That's the Unova League Champion...!" Cheren gasped. "Alder!"

The man known as Alder was wearing a beige poncho of some sort, white pants and sandals, while carrying six pokéballs around his neck tied on a string. On his shoulder, was a small fuzzy moth larva-like Pokémon, clinging on to Alder's shoulder to not fall.

"? Who's this?" Alder asked.

"I-I-It's an honor to meet you, Alder!" Cheren exclaimed. "I'm C-C-Cheren! I'm an aspiring trainer!"

"Hm...Cheren eh?" Alder said, rubbing his chin. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"So, may I ask, what are you two doing here?" Cheren asked.

"I was in the middle of my own voyage," Alder explained. "And I wanted to spar with Marshal for old time's sake."

"I see..." Cheren said.

"Cheren, was it?" Marshal asked. "What is it that you're doing in the middle of the night here anyway?"

"Huh...? Oh right, Hilbert!" Cheren blurted, having completely forgot about his friend. "I was looking for him. He should be training here somewhere..."

"Your friend?" Alder asked.

As if by cue, a large explosion rang into the air. They all headed towards the source of the sound curiously, where they found Hilbert and his entire team, fighting some wild Pokémon.

"Hilbert!" Cheren said.

Hilbert, however, was too focused on the fight.

"Focus Blast!"

Excadrill and Victini both charged an orb of energy as Dewott and Archen were fending off a herd of liepard. As soon as Dewott and Archen jumped out of the way, Excadrill and Victini launched the orbs into the crowd, blasting several liepards. From the crowd, several duosions jumped out to attack the team. But Dewott and Archen attack them with their own attacks.

"A rather interesting team," Alder said. "And a rather aggressive fighting style. Did something happen?"

"...You could say that..." Cheren muttered.

Alder examined Cheren's distressed expression, then glanced at Hilbert.

"? Did I see him before...?" Alder asked.

"Master?" Marshal asked.

"I could've sworn..." Alder said.

"LOOK OUT!"

They all looked up, as a stray Focus Blast shot itself at them. Before Cheren could even do anything, the bison got in the way and took the blast. It didn't even flinch.

"Amazing..." Cheren said.

"Well that was close," Alder sighed.

"Are you guys alright!?" Hilbert called out, racing to them. "Wait...Cheren? What're you doing here? And who're these two?"

"These two," Cheren said. "Are the Champion of the Unova Pokémon League and one of the Elite Four."

"...Say what...?" Hilbert asked.

"That was some impressive Focus Blast there, my friend," Alder said. "Tell me. What's your name?"

"Huh? Hilbert..." he answered.

"And tell me, you two, what are your goals in your journeys?" Alder asked.

"I aim to become the next Champion," Cheren said matter-of-factly.

"...So I can win someone over..." Hilbert muttered, receiving Cheren's grimace.

"Hm...Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing," Alder said. "And tell me, what do you two plan to do after that?"

"Huh?" Hilbert and Cheren asked.

"Well, I become even stronger," Cheren replied.

"I...I honestly...don't know..." Hilbert said.

"Become stronger, become stronger, you say," Alder said. "Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmmm... It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong..."

Alder petted his bug Pokémon as he petted the bison.

"In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon," Alder said. "I think that's important, too. If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding."

He then turned to Hilbert.

"And you, so you're fighting to woo a girl?" Alder asked in a more mischievous tone. "Aren't we a player now."

"Wha–!?" Hilbert blurted, becoming even redder than Victini's flames.

"Haha, calm down," Alder said. "I know how you feel, falling in love with a girl. Ah, I remember the time..."

Alder then went on about how he met his wife and the time they spent together, unnerving the two young trainers, until Marshal had to cough to stop his master.

"Oh, sorry," Alder said. "Well, training to win the affection of someone is something impressive, but do not let it be the only thing that has importance in your life."

"Huh...?" Hilbert asked.

"Love is important, but so are other things in life," Alder said. "You can't let one thing judge your life."

"Is that so...?" Hilbert asked, still a little unsure.

"Hm...Looks like you two still don't quite get it," Alder said. "I suggest you two think about it. You're still young. You have a long way with your life."

"I see..." the two said blankly, still a bit dazed from the advice, until Hilbert looked at his Xtransceiver.

"Wow, it's already 3 at night," Hilbert said. "Better get some shut-eye."

"Likewise," Cheren said. "It was an honor to meet the two of you."

"I hope to see you two at the Unova League," Alder said as Marshal offered a bow.

* * *

Present day

* * *

"...And that's basically how it went," Cheren said.

"Wow..." Bianca said.

"So what're the rules?" Hilbert asked, wanting to get to the battle.

"Let's see..." Elesa said. "Normally, it would be a 2 VS 2 battle...but let's spice things up a bit."

"Huh?" Hilbert asked, as Elesa headed for the nearby roller coaster cart.

"You said you wanted to get stronger, right?" Elesa asked.

"Huh? Well...yeah, I guess..." Hilbert said.

"Is it only with just brute force?" Elesa asked.

"Eh? No...I guess..." Hilbert said. "I also wanna sharpen our technique and stuff like that..."

"I see," Elesa said. "Then let's see how you deal with 'pressure'."

"'Pressure'?" Hilbert asked.

"Since you three are going to have to face Team Plasma, you have to be prepared for anything," Elesa said. "Even at times when something's at stake."

As she reached her end, she suddenly unleashed her zebstrika, who kicked Hilbert back into the cart. As he crashed in and sat back up in pain, the safety bars suddenly closed on him and locked.

"What? Wait, what!?" Hilbert blurted as he tried to get out.

"It's a race against time," Elesa said as zebstrika jumped onto her ride. "The goal is for you to beat me before we reach 2 laps. If you beat me before we reach the end, then you get your badge. If you lose, then "

"What!?" Hilbert gasped, where the ride started to run. "Wait–whoawhoawhoawhoawhao!"

Soon enough, the ride raced against the tracks against his own will, while Elesa's ride began to chase after it. Hilbert quickly released Excadrill, who had to jump on to the ride to prevent falling from it.

"-What the hell!?-" Excadrill blurted.

Zebstrika snorted in rage as he glared at Excadrill.

"-This is the gym battle!?-" Excadrill gasped.

"Stay sharp, Excadrill," Hilbert said as the ride continued.

As the battle began, no one seemed to notice that Mienshao had snuck out of the gym.

* * *

Above the gym, Phantom was standing against the wind, watching the amusement park going under construction from the damage. Phantom had a rather sad look in its eyes.

"-So it was you.-"

Phantom glanced behind it, where Mienshao was behind it. Strangely enough, Mienshao didn't show any signs of aggression.

"-...You...-" Phantom said rather coldly, paying not that much attention to him.

"-That's a bit cold, don't you think?-" Mienshao asked.

"-...What do you want?-" Phantom asked.

"-Where have you been all this time?-" Mienshao asked. "-Everyone was worried about you, you know?-"

"-Hmph...I never asked you guys to worry about me...-" Phantom muttered.

"-How cold,-" Mienshao sighed, and then smirked. "-At least you haven't changed all these years.-"

Phantom only grunted as he continued to oversee construction.

"-...Do you not regret making this decision?-" Mienshao asked.

"-Don't even start with me,-" Phantom responded. "-I don't deserve to regret now. After I came this far.-"

"-But–" Mienshao was about to say, until Phantom gestured him to stop.

"-You should know my answer,-" Phantom said. "-I won't rest until Plasma is eradicated from the face of the earth.-"

"-...You shouldn't let hatred and revenge consume you...-" Mienshao advised. "-It'll only leave you with more despair.-"

"-It's too late for that,-" Phantom responded. "-I'm already prepared for the worst.-"

"-...Would that worst be Master Hilbert joining Team Plasma?-" Mienshao asked.

Phantom didn't reply, choosing to ignore Mienshao. This only brought him a disappointed sigh from the ermine Fighting-type.

"-So you're prepared by interfering with him facing those two?-" Mienshao asked. "-You should let Master Hilbert fight his own battles.-"

"-I'm not taking any risks. I won't let them have him,-" Phantom muttered. "-Not after what they did...-"

"-And what if Master Hilbert were to join them on his own will?-" Mienshao asked.

"-...What...?-" Phantom practically growled.

"-Giving his current situation,-" Mienshao rationalized. "-There's a good chance that Master Hilbert would join Team Plasma to find out about his past, not to mention to woo the girl who was with the boy. If they were to give him even more reasons or threaten Milady or Master Cheren...-"

Phantom responded by shooting an appendage from his cloak arm, only for it to be slapped down by Mienshao's whip.

"-I taught you that fighting style,-" Mienshao deadpanned, rubbing off a sticky substance the appendage left. "-Sweat, blood and tears went into somehow managing your body to be accustomed to the fighting style, not to mention you adapting it into that grappling ability. Don't think it will work on me.-"

Phantom only hissed as he reeled back the appendage and turned away from him.

"-...If you really want to protect Master Hilbert,-" Mienshao suggested. "-Then why don't you just join his team and protect him by his side? After eight years of your own training and somehow managing to survive on your own, you should be more than capable of protecting him. More so than his current team.-"

"-...He's not ready to learn the truth yet,-" Phantom said.

"-So when will he be ready?-" Mienshao asked rather snarky.

"-...That's for me to decide...-" Phantom muttered.

After a moment of unbearable silence, Phantom made some motions, signaling Mienshao that he was going to leave.

"-You know that Master Roy and the others will be saddened...-" Mienshao muttered.

"-...I already know that...-" Phantom muttered. "-I can't turn back, anyways...-"

With that, Phantom jumped off the building, seemingly disappearing into the sky. Mienshao watched him off with a sigh, then jumped off the building.

'_-If only you learned how to forgive yourself...-' _Mienshao thought. _'-Then maybe...no...Even if he did, the end result wouldn't have changed that much...-'_

'_-...Master Hilbert would still be the victim...-'_

* * *

The Resort Desert. In it housed an ancient castle subdued by time, now a former shadow of its glory. In front of it, Hilda was angrily gripping an empty pokéball, almost breaking it. Besides her was Bisharp gripping his blades and Samurott polishing his sword.

"-Are we really doing this?-" Samurott asked.

"-Hey, her orders,-" Bisharp said. "-Frankly, I'm pretty sure this is because we got our asses handed to us by that goddamn Phantom shit again.-"

"-If we're here, though...-" Samurott said. "-Then the target must be...-"

Bisharp nodded.

"-Frankly, I wouldn't want to fight the thing,-" Bisharp said. "-Not a big fan of melting.-"

While the two were conversing, Hilda only had an icy glare on her expression.

"I can't believe those two managed to take out Conkeldurr and Carracosta..." Hilda growled. "They're just hypocrites, keeping Hilbert and me apart...keeping him away from the truth that he deserves..."

Hilda tucked the pokéball in her pocket as she faced the castle.

"...Samurott. Bisharp," Hilda ordered. "We're heading in."

The two nodded in response, as they entered the castle entrance.

"Don't worry, Hilbert," Hilda cooed to herself. "I'll save you from those bad people who are keeping you prisoner from the truth...like you said...we'll be together forever..."

She practically licked her lips lustfully at the thought of her fantasy and plan coming to reality as they ventured inside. Unbeknownst to her, however, was someone who seemed to follow her.

* * *

"Drill Rush!"

"Flame Charge!"

Excadrill rushed at Zebstrika like a drill, while Zebstrika cloaked himself in flames and rammed Excadrill. The two flew back on to their carts as the ride went on.

"I did want to finish it off in one blast," Hilbert muttered. "But looks like it won't be that easy..."

"You should know by now that we gym leaders won't go down just because you have a type advantage," Elesa called out.

'_Tch...not to mention I'm on a time limit...'_ Hilbert thought. _'She said two laps...so at best I have to beat at least one of her Pokémon before the first lap finishes...'_

"Should you really be spacing out!?" Elesa called out.

Hilbert snapped out of his train of thoughts as Zebstrika charged at Excadrill in a faster speed than before using Flame Charge once more.

"Tch! Is that a speed boost move!?" Hilbert muttered as Excadrill pushed Zebstrika back.

"Correct," Elesa said. "Flame Charge boosts the speed of the user with each use."

"Damn it, so going close would just lead to her zebra dodging and stalling..." Hilbert said. "Try to shootit with Focus Blast."

Acknowledging the command, Excadrill charged a Focus Blast and shot it at Zebstrika.

"Volt Switch!"

Zebstrika shot volts of electricity at the Focus Blast, desrtoyign the projectile. Using the distraction, Excadrill lunged towards Zebstrika to strike it down, but Zebstrika suddenly disappeared.

"-What!?-" Excadrill gasped.

"What the–Zebstrika disappeared!?" Hilbert gasped.

Excadrill looked around, searching for the zebra, but alas, it couldn't be found in the limited arena provided.

"Hidden Power!"

Excadrill was suddenly bombarded with several orbs of energy, which definitely hurt him.

"-Gaaaaugh!-" Excadrill cried as he was pinned to the cart.

"What the–!?" Hilbert cried.

He looked above Excadrill to find a yellow flying squirrel-like Pokémon, flying baove them.

"What the–!?" Hilbert yelled. "Where did that come from!?"

"Volt Switch," Elesa suddenly explained. "When used, the user can switch out with another member of the party instantaneously."

"So that's what happened!" Hilbert muttered, then examined Excadrill. _'That Hidden Power must've been a type that's super effective to Excadrill. If that's the case...'_

Hilbert immediately recalled Excadrill and instead released Victini.

"So you switched out huh?" Elesa asked. "Why don't you use your ace, Dewott?"

"Heh! Like I'd fall for that!" Hilbert shot back. "Both Dewott and Archen are weak to Electric types, so Excadrill and Victini would be a better choice!"

"Is that so!" Elesa yelled back.

"Incinerate!"

"Double Team!"

Victini spewed an intense breath of fire at Emolga, but Emolga created illusionary copies of itself, avoiding the attack.

"Damn it!" Hilbert growled. "Evasion spamming, eh!?"

"We're at the first lap," Elesa informed.

Hilbert looked at the course to see that indeed, they were back at the start. He only had one lap left. Cheren and Bianca were watching the battle, and truth be told, were worried about Hilbert.

"Will he win this?" Bianca asked.

"I'd like to say yes, but Elesa is truly abusing the rules here," Cheren said. "She's using her Pokémon's moves and abilities to fully stall Hilbert until time runs out."

"But that isn't a fair fight!" Bianca complained.

"No, this is a test for Hilbert," Cheren said. "She's testing whether he can handle 'pressure' or not."

"Pressure?" Bianca asked.

"He only has a limited amount of time to beat Elesa, he's already having trouble with her switch game, and he's already lost one lap in a time limit of two," Cheren said. "There's so much pressure on him right now."

"But can't he just re-challenge the gym if he loses?" Bianca asked.

"That would be true, but..." Cheren said. "With what N said last time...we don't have time on our side."

* * *

Meanwhile, Victini was having a hard time trying to figure out which one was the real Emolga. As he continued to shoot down each one with Incinerate, new clones would just take their place and shoot Hidden Power at him.

"Damn it...where's the real one...?" Hilbert asked himself.

"Thunder Wave!"

At one point, one of the Emolgas shot a faint stream of electricity at Victini, paralyzing it.

"Damn it! It knew Thunder Wave too!?" Hilbert yelled.

"-Kh! Where's the real one!?-" Victini panicked as he continued his fruitless efforts.

"Time's running out," Elesa called out.

Hilbert only grimaced and growled, as he watched Victini try to find the real Emolga to no avail, until he came up with something as the cart sped ahead.

"Victini, use Incinerate to the right, full power!" Hilbert yelled.

Confused, but running out of options, Victini spewed a stronger Incinerate to the right, wiping out one of the clones, but the wind managed to turn the Incinerate into a storm of flames that engulfed everything, including Emolga and all of its clones.

"What!?" Elesa gasped.

"Now, Zen Headbutt!"

Victini rammed into the squirrel, smashing it into Elesa's cart while it was distracted, while Victini flew back to Hilbert.

"Alright! Nice job!" Hilbert complimented.

"-Th-thanks...-" Victini panted, trying to fight the paralysis.

"Right...we better get you healed–." Hilbert said.

"Volt Switch!"

"What!?" Hilebrt blurted.

It turns out that Emolga had survived the blow with eating a Sitrus Berry, and shot a ball of electricity at Victini. Once it made contact, Emolga quickly returned to its pokéball, as Zebstrika appeared instantly.

"Stomp!"

"Crap! Dodge it!" Hilbert yelled.

Victini tried to fly away, but the paralysis crippled him long enough for Zebstrika to trample him.

"Victini!" Hilbert cried.

From all that punishment brought upon him by Emolga's Hidden Power along with his strength being weakened by the paralysis, it was no wonder Victini was quickly subdued by Zebstrika who was at full strength.

"Looks like you have one down," Elesa said.

Hilbert only grimaced, but decided to take a deep breath as he switched out Victini for Excadrill.

"Flame Charge!"

"Sandstorm!"

As Zebstrika was about to make a move, Excadrill whipped up a massive sandstorm that filled the gym, stopping Zebstrika.

"So you're going to change the weather huh?" Elesa asked.

"Drill Rush!"

Before Zebstrika could do anything, Excadrill drilled at Zebstrika before the zebra could even blink, blasting it off the course and on to a platform. Zebstrika was instantly knocked out, as Excadrill jumped back on to Hilbert's cart where Elesa recalled it as they passed by.

"So that Excadrill's ability is Sand Rush huh..." Elesa commented. "So that was the plan. But..."

Excadrill was already a bit worn out as he regained his balance.

"The Hidden Power did a good amount of damage," Elesa said. "By the way, it's a Water-Type move."

"Water?" Hilbert asked. _'So that's why it hurt Excadrill, not to mention Victini a lot.'_

"Now then, we're almost nearing the end," Elesa said as she released Emolga. "Can you beat me in time?"

"Focus Blast!" Hilbert immediately yelled.

"Double Team!"

As Excadrill began to fire his Focus Blast at Emolga, Emolga quickly created clones of itself.

"Don't let it up, Excadrill!" Hilbert yelled. Just keep hammering it!"

Excadrill kept firing Focus Blast at Emolga, while Emolga kept creating new clones as the old ones were hit, as the roller coaster sped closer to the second and final lap. This would've kept going, until Emolga decided to attack with Hidden Power.

"! To your right!" Hilbert yelled.

"-There you are!-" Excadrill screamed as he hurled a Focus Blast, finally hitting the rodent.

"No, Emolga!" Elesa cried.

"Metal Claw!" Hilbert screamed, realizing that their time limit was about to run out.

As Emolga flew back to Elesa's cart, Excadrill jumped up and struck Emolga with his claw, just as the ride finished the final lap with a literal explosion.

"What happened?!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Who won!?" Cheren asked.

Smoke emerged from the impact of Excadrill's Metal Claw. AS it cleared along with the sandstorm, it revealed that Excadrill had embedded Emolga into the cart, the rodent completely defeated.

* * *

"That was close..." Hilbert said.

"Yes, but you won," Elesa congratulated. "Curious though, how did you manage to figure out which one was the real Emolga?"

"When it was facing Victini," Hilbert said. "At first it looked like all the clones were firing Hidden Power, but that would be impossible. Even if you make clones, they're only made from the shadow and speed of the real Pokémon. So it would be impossible for something that's not 'real' to use a move."

"But how did you manage to pick out the real one from all the clones?" Elesa asked.

"I noticed during the barrage, one of the Emolga clones glinted a little right before they were about to fire Hidden Power," Hilbert said. "So I figured that would be the real Emolga."

"Then why didn't you use it during Victini's fight?" Elesa asked.

"Well, to be honest, I was freaking out about losing time," Hilbert said. "But I managed to figure it out once I managed to calm down a bit."

"Good, looks like the lesson worked," Elesa said.

"Huh?" Hilbert asked.

"The whole point of this modified gym battle was to teach you how to deal with pressure," Elesa explained. "Of course, not all situations will be like this, but you managed to win by calming down despite the pressure of the situation."

"But what if I decided to forfeit and aim for a rematch?" Hilbert asked.

"Either way, you would've needed to calm down and think rationally, which was the lesson of this battle," Elesa smirked as she took out her badge and a TM.

"My winnings, I presume?" Hilbert asked.

"The Bolt Badge," Elesa explained as she handed them to Hilbert. "You're half way there. Only four more badges to go. And that's the TM for Volt Switch. Hope it helps."

"Thank you," Hilbert said, accepting his winnings.

"Congratulations, Hilbert!" Bianca cheered as she and Cheren headed over to him.

"As expected, nonetheless," Cheren said.

"Thanks," Hilbert said, tucking away his winnings. "Now then...off to the next gym."

"You're going already?" Bianca asked, a little disheartened.

"Hey, I can't waste time, now can I?" Hilbert responded.

"Well, be careful then," Cheren said.

"Will do," Hilbert said half-heartedly.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Elesa stepped in. "But you're gonna have to wait."

"Heh?" Hilbert asked.

"The next gym is in Driftveil City," Elesa explained. "It's pretty close to here; just cross the Driftveil Drawbridge...but..."

"But?" Hilbert asked.

"The bridge is up, so I'd have to tell him to lower it," Elesa said. "But..."

She glanced at Bianca and Cheren, and Hilbert understood the message.

"You two still need to have a gym battle," Hilbert said. "Right..."

"Sorry, Hilbert..." Bianca said apologetically.

"It's fine," Hilbert said. "For now, I'll just go train some more after I get these guys healed up."

"Then why don't you go visit the Lostlorn?" Elesa suggested. "That'll be a good place to train."

"Alright then," Hilbert said. "I'll give it a shot. So how long do you think it's gonna take?"

"I'll call you when we're done," Cheren said.

"Alright then," Hilbert said. "Good luck."

With that, Hilbert left the gym, where Bianca got ready to face Elesa.

"Let me heal my Pokémon first," Elesa chuckled, amused by Bianca's enthusiasm.

"Alright!" Bianca said.

As Elesa left to get her Pokémon healed, Mienshao decided that now was a good time to return.

"Mienshao? Where've you been?" Bianca asked. "C'mon! We need to get ready for our gym battle!"

Mienshao only nodded in response as he followed Bianca.

* * *

Hilbert exited the gym and headed for the pokécenter, where he saw two familiar faces.

"Huh? Is that?" Hilbert asked.

The two figures were, to his surprise, Alder and Marshal, who took notice to Hilbert.

"Oh, you're the boy from last night," Alder said.

"What're you two doing here?" Hilbert asked.

"We were just healing our Pokémon," Marshal explained. "Master and I were just sparring."

"Really!?" Hilbert gasped. "Damn, I wish I could've watched. It's not every day you get to see the Champion and one of the Elite Four fight."

"So what brings you here? Did you have a battle?" Alder asked.

"I just won my fourth gym badge," Hilbert said. "So I plan to heal my team and head out to Lostlorn Forest."

"Is that so," Alder said. "Congratulations, boy! At this rate, I might be seeing you at the Unova League in no time!"

"Haha...thanks..." Hilbert chuckled nervously. "So do you two know how to get to the Lostlorn Forest?"

"It's up ahead at Route 16; the opposite from Route 5," Marshal said. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Hilbert said. "Well then, let's not waste any more time."

"Good luck," Marshal said.

With that, Hilbert headed off the forest, leaving the two veterans. As he ran off, the two saw him off.

"That boy...he does look familiar..." Alder said.

"? Who does he remind you of, Master?" Marshal asked.

"If I recall..." Alder moaned, pondering on who Hilbert reminds him of. "Oh right! How could I forget? He reminds me of Fiona!"

"Fiona?" Marshal asked. "You mean...?"

"Yep, the trainer who faced me all those years ago," Alder chuckled. "Ah...if only fate hadn't played their divine prank on her..."

The two reminisced their own fights against the trainer from long ago. While Marshal had an enlightened look on his face, Alder had a rather grim and sorrowful look on his own.

"...Now's not the time for bitter memories, though..." Alder said.

"Indeed," Marshal said. "Shall I contact the others?"

"Thanks," Alder said.

Marshal took a slight bow and took out his Xtransceiver, where he began to contact a few people. Soon enough, he came in contact with three other individuals, where the screen divided up into four sections to fit everyone in the screen for the conversation.

"Shauntal, Grimsley, Caitlin," Marshal said. "It's been a while."

"Hello there Marshal," a woman with short purple hair and wearing glasses said. "I presume Alder's with you?"

Marshal nodded in response, where Alder took his place.

"It's been a while you three," Alder said.

"Indeed," another younger woman with long blonde hair and a rather sleepy expression said. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine, but that's not what's important now," Alder said. "How are your searches going?"

"I managed to pinpoint a likely site to where those two will appear at the same time," the glasses-wearing woman said. "I'm heading there right now."

"Good, what about the three swords?" Alder asked.

"I have Darach look into them, but he said that they weren't present in their respective locations," the sleepy looking woman said while yawning. "I presume they already made their moves. It's likely that they went to search for their fourth member."

"I see," Alder said. "See if you can track them down."

"As you wish," she responded while yawning.

"Grimsley, how are you doing with–," Alder said until he was cut off with a hushing noise.

"Not now, Alder," the man known as Grimsley whispered. "I'm in the middle of your request."

"You're there already?" Alder asked.

"Yeah, and Team Plasma's already going after Volcarona," Grimsley said.

"Can you take them out?" Alder asked.

"Not too sure..." Grimsley admitted. "This one's definitely not a pushover, I can feel it..."

"Don't push yourself though," Alder said. "If you feel you can't last much longer, get out of there as soon as possible."

"That's for fate to decide," Grimsley chuckled. "Well then, I better continue my mission."

"Good luck," Alder said. "You two as well, Shauntal, Caitlin."

With that, the three cut their transmissions, where Marshal ended the call.

"Where shall we head for?" Marshal asked.

"We need to focus on stopping Team Plasma," Alder said. "If her hunch was right, then they would go after the Legendary Pokémon for support."

"Which is why you sent the others to search for the other legendaries and stop Team Plasma from obtaining them, yes?" Marshal asked.

"Yeah," Alder said. "But for now, we need to look for Team Plasma's hideout...if we can find their base..."

"Then we can stop them from within," Marshal finished his sentence.

"Precisely," Alder said. "Now let's go."

The two then made their way out of the city in search of Team Plasma's base.

'_But to think she managed to find out what Team Plasma was after...'_ Alder thought. _'As expected from the former champion...'_

* * *

Deep underground in the Relic Castle, Hilda, along with her escorts dropped down from a sinkhole. She landed in a sea of sand that filled more than half of the room. Looking around, Hilda examined the wall that was next to her.

"Razor Shell."

At her command, Hilda stepped back as Samurott brandished one of his swords and slashed at the wall. As he put the sword away, the wall was sliced into pieces and collapsed. He cleared the rubble, where they all entered the hole to find a new area. As they entered the area though, the temperature suddenly shot up.

"-Gah! So hot...-" Bisharp muttered, fanning himself.

"It's definitely in here," Hilda said. "Let's go."

While Hilda and Samurott entered the chasm, Bisharp reluctantly followed them, wiping the sweat on his face.

After venturing through several floors and empty rooms, the three stumbled across a large hall of some sort. It was decorated with ancient drawings of a moth and several old pots and paintings. As they walked in further, Samurott stopped Hilda in her tracks by facing his sword in front of her. She looked ahead, where a giant moth-like Pokémon was sleeping.

"Volcarona..." Hilda whispered. "Finally..."

But as she was about to make a move, Samurott suddenly flung his sword at the entrance to the hall.

"Samurott!?" she blurted.

"-Show yourself!-" Samurott growled.

From the entrance, a large bipedal maroon colored crocodile had caught the sword in its claw.

"Krookodile?" Hilda asked. "Where did you come from...?"

"He's with me," a voice said.

Behind the krookodile emerged a man with rather spiky black hair and blue eyes wearing a casino-reminiscent suit.

"Grimsley...I presume..." Hilda hissed.

"So you know of me..." Grimsley said. "I feel honored."

"Of course, you are one of the Elite Four," Hilda said. "You're the four strongest trainers in all of Unova, next to the Champion of course."

"I see then," Grimsley said. "Well, I'm sorry to say this however, but I can't let you obtain that volcarona."

"And why is that?" Hilda asked.

"Well, we can't have Team Plasma gain more strength," Grimsley said slyly, earning him a glare from Hilda. "Now then...I wonder if the Atlas moth can still sleep from this."

With his signal, Krookodile hurled the sword at the ground. The sound of the sword crashing into the ground rang throughout the hall.

"You might need that," Grimsley advised.

Samurott quickly grabbed his sword, as an ear-piercing screech filled the air. They all turned to see that Volcarona had indeed woke up, but was enraged because it was disturbed from its slumber.

"-GAAAAAH! Who dares wake me from my slumber!?-" Volcarona screeched as it flew around angrily.

"Now then," Grimsley said. "How shall you escape this predicament?"

"Isn't this a bit unfair..." Hilda muttered. "You can essentially manipulate the volcarona to utterly destroy my Pokémon..."

"There are bad ways to win, and there are good ways to lose," Grimsley simply said. "What's interesting is that it's not always clear in which is which."

Volcarona screeched as it flew towards Hilda. Samurott stopped the attack with his sword, but Volcarona simply flew away and fluttered around in a way that looked like a beautiful mystic dance. Hilda only glared as she released Carracosta and Conkeldurr to face Grimsley.

"Bisharp, you help them fight Grimsley," Hilda commanded. "Samurott and I shall handle Volcarona."

Bisharp nodded in response as he faced the Elite Four member.

"A bisharp, eh?" Grimsley asked, rather amused. "What a coincidence."

He took out his own pokéball and released his own bisharp.

"I have one too," Grimsley said, grinning. "How about a fight between bisharps?"

The two humanoids glared at each other as they brandished the blades on their arms.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN****:** Apparently a lot of you wanted Hilbert to lose and perform a Face Heel Turn and are probably pissed off at Phantom for screwing that up. Well that idea is still looming in my head, so don't worry and let's see what happens. And we have some history revealed in this chapter. Now we wonder just what happened in the past, if it even involves the Elite Four and Alder. And speaking of the Elite Four, looks like they're involved in stopping Team Plasma and their plans.

And as always, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think in the reviews. See ya next time!


End file.
